Kind Histories
by robert1909
Summary: Es una noche tranquila,! pero que,.. un, pequeño potro.. ¿Que haces en medio del bosque?.. ¿estás, llorando?.., ¿de dónde vienes? o ¿a donde vas? tal vez pueda.,! oye espera, no corras, qué el lugar es peligroso,. ahhh.. bien qué tal si cuento la historia de este pequeño potro, con suerte salga algo entretenido, alguna aventura, o tenga secretos interesantes, eso,.. si le alcanzo!.
1. Fundación Ecuestre prt1

**Tres Aclaraciones.**

**.Disclaimer: la serie de My Little Pony: ****Friendship is Magic**** así como todos los personajes de la misma le pertenece a Hasbro y a su creadora Lauren Faust.**

**.Este es mi primer fic, no acostumbro escribir (mala costumbre), haré lo posible para evitar faltas ortográficas, por el momento me acomodo mejor al escribir en párrafos y no en diálogos separados; usare guiones "-" para separar los diálogos de las acciones o narraciones, el narrador no pasara regularmente del párrafo que le asigne y seguramente me falta habilidad para describir los lugares, espero mejorar en ello, subiré este fic cada vez que pueda, soy consciente de que si doy fechas probablemente no las cumpla, pero puedo asegurar que no lo pienso abandonar hasta terminarlo.**

**.Afirmo que en algún momento introduciré a las mane seis ya que el arco inicial está un poco largo, también al inicio abusare un poco del narrador ya que el personaje principal al principio es algo callado, por ultimo agradezco que den su tiempo para pasarse por el fic y les recuerdo que no obligo a nadie a leerlo, los comentarios son bien recibidos sean opiniones o criticas, siempre y cuando no sean para ofender, eso es importante.**

* * *

.Visitante.

Dos días antes de la Fundación.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Nos encontramos, en el centro de un gran bosque, es un ambiente húmedo y frio sin importar la dirección ha donde miremos, los árboles frondosos, arbustos, raíces, flores y cuanta vegetación podamos divisar, se pone enfrente nuestro impidiendo el paso de nuestra vista y entorpeciendo nuestro avance, agregando a esto los sonidos del aire soplando con ligeros pero continuos silbidos y las hojas moviéndose de forma violenta mientras emiten un característico sonido de choque de plantas, a esto, le podemos aumentar la inquietud que causa la noche, no pudiendo por completo la luna iluminar gran parte de este tan salvaje ambiente; Pero un tenue destello de luz, aun siendo por una fracción de segundo, ilumino las partes oscuras del bosque, seguido de un ligero temblor aparejado con un sonido de choque,. Mientras nos dirigimos al lugar de donde surgió este anormal sonido, mas nos damos cuenta de pequeños animalitos que se mueven en las sombras al lado contrario de nuestra dirección, sin previo aviso tenemos que detener nuestro avance, hay un claro donde al parecer, vemos los destrozos de un choque en la tierra, cerca vemos pequeños y centellantes brillos que gracias a la luz de la luna que bien puede iluminar este claro, dejan notar el revote de la luz en una pequeña criaturita, parece dolorida, pero se pone de pie.

Al ver este animalillo, se puede notar un pelaje oscuro, con cuatro extremidades bien firmes en el suelo, un largo cuello y una interesante hilera de cabello blanco con pequeños retoques de gris, plateado y algunas líneas negras, este, es más largo que el pelaje que predomina de color negro, se encuentra bien centrado iniciando desde lo que parece el punto de fin de su frente, hasta el primer tercio de la parte superior de su cuello, y con un cabello aun más largo mostrándose en forma de cola bastante prominente al final de tan estética criatura; sus ojos son azules, iniciando desde el azul marino hasta un ligero color cian, con la iris completamente negra, también hay un pequeño broche color plateado, en la parte exterior más baja de su orejita derecha, con un pequeño grabado apenas distinguible de tres plumas unidas por un listón, por sus características faciales, tamaño y la silueta de equino, probablemente sea un poni.

Fuera de la descripción del pequeño, se puede notar que está en problemas, lagrimas salen de sus ojos, parece que con sus patitas delanteras intenta escarbar entre los escombros de piedra y tierra, al poco rato, el pequeñín encuentra algo que al parecer era lo que buscaba pero sus lagrimas siguen brotando.

El poni abraza con cariño, lo que parece un collar dorado con un cristal en el centro, se ve como el collar se encontraba roto, tal vez por el impacto de hace un momento y como es que el cristal en el centro presentaba una abolladura en la parte baja. El pequeño se aferra a este objeto y lo abrasa mientras cierra con fuerza los ojos, pero esta inquietante escena dura poco, pues se nota como las orejitas del pequeño escuchan un sonido de pisadas, una, no,.. Varias criaturas se acercan, con intenciones de capturarle,. El pequeño al principio pone un rostro serio, pero al poco rato algo le parece doler, voltea asustado a donde sus asechadores muestran unos brillantes ojos rojos siendo criaturas que aparentan estar hambrientas.

Poco fue el tiempo de reacción del pequeño, poniendo el collar en su hocico y comenzando una apresurada huida de lo que al parecer cuando pasaron como sombras, tenían una silueta felina, guiándose por su gran vista, para estas criaturas tal vez era el mejor territorio de caza que pudieran tener, el pequeño era rápido, difícilmente le podrían alcanzar, pero se le notaba la inexperiencia en terreno tan inestable, pues ramas y raíces le alentaban, el pequeño no podía mantener una dirección fija al correr, causa de todas las plantas que le obstruían la vista.

Fue bastante tramo el que recorrió, puesto que sentía sus patitas algo adoloridas, pero esta distracción provoco un resbalo por un desnivel lleno de lodo, por la falta de fricción que provocaba esta húmeda superficie, mientras descendía por una vertiente a lo que parecía una pared de arbustos, chocando con ella y recibiendo pequeños golpes en todo el cuerpo, al traspasar los arbustos noto una especie de agujero en la raíz de un tronco, sin pensarlo dos veces se escondió, y puso en posición de volita, temblando, con sus orejitas escuchaba los agresivos pasos de sus seguidores, poco a poco notaba como se alejaban, ya que pese a su excelente vista, esta podía dar lugar a fallos en la espesura del bosque.

El pequeño estuvo quieto varios minutos, hasta que dejo de escuchar pasos o anormalidades en el sonido del viento y las hojas, jamás soltó su collar, y al parecer se estaba dando cuenta de que el escondite que eligió tenia un charco de agua que le había mojado parte del cuerpo, apartándose un poco del charco, empezó ha sentir algo de frio, y los golpes que recibió recientemente le empezaban a molestar,. Al intentar moverse, el pequeño asomo la vista por la salida de entre las raíces, pero sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados para enfocar entre las plantas, opto por tratar de ver el cielo de la noche, quedando un rato investigando las constelaciones y la repentina luna que salió en segundos, de a poco parecía calmarse, trato de salir pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien, termino escarbando un poco más en la tierra firme para suavizarla, puso su collar entre sus patitas delanteras, no pudiendo evitar soltar una lagrima al verlo y acto seguido callo dormido.

El Sol, empezaba ha filtrar pequeños rayos de su luz por variados huecos que las plantas dejaban escapar, ahora que el viento había cesado y se mantenían quietas, el bosque de día era una imagen muy diferente, el brilloso y fino pasto junto con pequeñas flores creciendo libremente, las plantas dejaban de tener esas sombras y apariencia agresiva, se podía ver ahora con detalle el espacio entre la tan distinta vegetación del lugar, y un sonido de una cascada se alcanzaba a escuchar en la lejanía.

Podemos ver como un ligero movimiento en un arbusto desarmonizaba el lugar, una patita salía de un agujero entre las raíces, al parecer esta movía el arbusto, causa de pequeños espasmos involuntarios de una criaturita que estaba teniendo un pesado sueño -"cumplirás tu destino, cuál es su nombre para ponerlo en la lista, muchos de ellos no lo lograron, no…..nos…odies"- el pequeño se levanto confuso, se acababa de dar un golpe en su cabeza, el tronco del árbol ahora se notaba más abajo, y el pequeño salió con el rostro bastante largo mientras sostenía su collar en el hocico.

Al poco rato el pequeño estaba bastante tranquilo pese a lo ocurrido esa noche, se dio el tiempo de observar donde estaba, y al parecer recordó una dirección, puesto que antes de avanzar, señalo su ruta con la patita izquierda seguido de un trote ligero, pero con algo de precaución al caminar, al poco tiempo el pequeñín ya podía caminar haciendo poco ruido con sus cascos y no paraba de moverse a un ritmo constante, pero un reñidito en su estomago empezó a molestarle, había caído en cuenta que llevaba tiempo haciendo esfuerzo y no había comido nada, un olor fresco fue notado por su nariz, se trataba de algo delicioso, no sabía que era pero estaba moviéndose por el aroma, claro sin perder su ruta original, al poco rato descubrió lo que parecía una bolita roja, encima de un árbol, pareciendo que estaba pegada en una de sus ramas, el pequeño distinguió lo que era, aunque jamás vio una directamente, sabía que era comida, se acerco al tronco y comenzó ha escalarlo, con sus pesuñas parecía no tener problemas, era como si supiera usarlas de formas que el resto de los de su especie pudieran desconocer., al llegar a la rama donde crecía el fruto, trato de tomarla con su pesuña, pero fue un mal movimiento ya que la rama del árbol se torció, dejando caer al pequeño potro de espaldas contra el suelo.

Una sonrisa se notaba en el potro caído, de a poco levanto la patita derecha mostrando que logro obtener el fruto, y con un ligero movimiento le dio una mordida, término con una expresión algo exagerada por lo que parecía la primera vez en su vida que saboreaba un bocado. Se veía tranquilo y mejor aun, sentía algo de energía mientras su estomago recibía la comida, al terminar de comer, se levanto y por alguna razón un segundo fruto le golpeo la cabeza, el potro confundido volteo a las ramas del árbol, y pudo ver una pequeña ardilla enojada porque un grandulón daño su casa.

El potro atino a alejarse, antes de que el problema aumentara, al poco rato comenzó a escuchar un sonido de agua chocando, mientras se acercaba pudo notar lo que era una pequeña cascada que permitía ver un rio que continuaba hasta perderse en la lejanía del bosque, el potro aprovecho para lavar un poco su collar que se había ensuciado cuando estaba en su refugio improvisado. cuando remojaba el collar reflejaba un multicolor bastante llamativo, mientras los rayos del sol le golpeaban dentro del agua, el potro sonreía para después poner la cara algo triste.

El poni recordaba un poco sobre que gran parte de las ciudades se creaban cerca de los lugares con mucha agua, comenzó a caminar por el rio esperando ver alguna construcción donde poder relajarse y pensar en lo que haría, solo un ligero problema obstaculizaba sus planes pues una criatura a lo lejos soltó un gran rugido, alertando al pequeño, y comenzando a correr sin mirar atrás, no necesito demasiado tiempo el reconocer que estaba siendo perseguido por algún animal grande, pues el sonido de fuertes pisadas se acercaban poco a poco, a un potro que pese a poder dominar una buena caminata en terreno escarpado y con obstáculos, las cosas se le dificultaban bastante al correr, el pequeño de repente comenzó a zigzaguear entre los arboles con la esperanza de que la criatura no fuese buena en ese tipo de situaciones, pero al parecer el sonido de los pasos estaba demasiado cerca, lo único que el pequeño pensó en ese momento fue en una gran rama que se encontraba a poca distancia, salto sobre ella torciéndola un poco y bajando rápido para generar un golpe en su perseguidor, situación que vio perdida al escuchar como la rama se rompía tras él, sintiéndose acorralado entre una gran roca que le quedo de frente después de su fallo, el pequeño volteo temeroso, no viendo nada tras él, y creyendo que solo su mente le estaba jugando una broma empezó a buscar el rio para seguirlo nuevamente. Si el pequeño hubiese mirado con más detenimiento, seria notorio un gran felino con cola de serpiente y unas grandes alas tendido en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza y la rama rota cerca de él.

el pequeño avanzaba, podía ver una gran montaña rocosa del otro extremo del rio, y un pequeño pero resistente puente natural hecho de piedra en la lejanía para poder cruzar, dándole la libertad de moverse de un lado a otro del rio por si encontraba rastro de civilización en el área cercana; lo que no esperaba era que lo que veía en la lejanía, realmente estuviera tan retirado puesto que ya pasaba del medio día y el puente ahora se veía con una apariencia más grande de la que inicialmente había previsto y la montaña ahora parecía el doble de grande que cuando la vio de reojo la última vez.

Se escuchaba un sonido en el bosque a la derecha del joven poni, que por experiencias anteriores automáticamente apretó en su hocico el collar y se mantenía atento, estando listo para correr, acelero el trote cuando el sonido empezó a salir de varios lugares, y empezó a correr en cuanto escucho el primer aullido desde la parte de atrás, parecía que el único momento tranquilo de este lugar fuese la mañana pues el joven potro ya mostraba signos de agotamiento.

Los que le seguían, tenían una particularidad que les diferenciaba de sus anteriores cazadores, pues aun cuando no podía voltear, por el sonido de troncos golpeándose, el pequeño pensó de inmediato que estos cargaban con un camuflaje al cazar, por lo que probablemente se estaba enfrentando ha criaturas más inteligentes y difíciles de perder, sus alternativas se veían reducidas cuando se dio cuenta de que el sonido se le acercaba con rapidez, no atino en otra opción que gastar tanta energía como pudiera mientras se acercaba al puente, el pequeño noto una pequeña oportunidad pues un tronco se había humedecido y corroído al lado del rio y en dirección al puente. Si el pequeño lograba derribar el tronco y pasar antes que sus perseguidores por el puente, se libraría de ellos por el tiempo que necesitaba para perderlos.

No tardo demasiado en ajustar el ritmo de sus pasos para lanzar la envestida, realizo un salto largo impactando en el tronco con sus cuatro pesuñas y con un movimiento un poco forzado se movió por un lado del árbol que se estaba cayendo para pasar por el puente,. La decepción del pequeño fue que al tirar el árbol este dio un pequeño giro demás y no cubrió la entrada del puente cuando este paso, y solo percatándose de ello, al llegar al final del otro lado volteando para ver una escena algo extraña, pues sus perseguidores eran lobos hechos de madera, y más extraño aun, se habían detenido con miedo a la mitad del puente, probablemente por la gran cantidad de agua que amenazaba sus cuerpos de madera, el pequeño vio como la mitad del grupo se había quedado cuidando el otro lado del puente mientras otro grupo estaba corriendo más adelante. Comprendio que le atraparían si se quedaba quieto, el pequeño emprendió la huida, frenando de golpe al ver algo que le fue imposible distinguir desde el otro lado del rio,.

Se trataba de un barranco, demasiado vertical para pretender bajar, y al ver su otra ruta se dio cuenta de un grave error, pues una elevación de tierra igual de empinada se encontraba impidiéndole la salida para cualquier lado, y siendo que su regreso por el puente estaba impedido, el pequeño opto por seguir el único camino que le quedaba. El camino al contrario del puente, la idea era seguirlo hasta encontrar una forma de bajar por la pendiente y regresar a la orilla del rio, pero el problema era que entre más avanzaba la pendiente más grande se volvía.

El terreno que rodeaba al pequeño ya no tenía pasto y la tierra se había remplazado por una solida roca, él sabía que estaba en la falda de la montaña que había visto, y esperaba que en algún momento pudiese bajar de ella, a lo lejos escucho un sonido de madera chocando, siendo su señal para correr en el camino que se volvía cada vez más estrecho, el pequeño redujo la velocidad de su trote cuando el camino apenas le dejaba avanzar por lo delicado que se veía siendo tan delgado que el peligro de resbalarse no le permitía seguir masque a cortos pasos, en unos cuantos metros el joven potro vio una especie de cueva, y por la escases de rutas, tuvo que arriesgarse a entrar.

Inicialmente, el pequeño no podía ver nada, se golpeaba constantemente con las paredes y tropezaba por el suelo irregular, cuanto más se adentraba, mas notaba que podía moverse por esta ruta llena de obstáculos sin necesidad de ver, en cierto momento pudo distinguir las paredes y el movimiento de su avance tomo un ritmo continuo, tenía que encontrar una salida y lo único que podía hacer era recorrer una ruta que con dificultad seguía, seguramente el pequeño tenia frustración de no poder hacer mas.

Las paredes y piso empezaban a sentirse calientes, el pequeño pudo ver una luz naranja cerca de un estrecho agujero, donde al parecer la ruta se dividía,. Por suerte esta pequeña luz le advirtió que el otro camino tenía estalactitas bastante filosas en la parte de arriba, y el terreno ya no se veía transitable por una mayor irregularidad en su superficie. Nuevamente, solo un camino, sin conocer donde terminaría o si podría salir, solo podía avanzar y esperar a que los lobos de madera no le hubiesen seguido el rastro.

Ya había pasado bastante rato desde que decidió seguir la luz naranja pero lo que más le preocupaba era el incremento de temperatura, pues paso de estar en las paredes a sentirse como parte del aire, el cual estaba un poco violento, cuando el pequeño advirtió lo que sucedía fue demasiado tarde, el pesado viento ya le estaba arrastrando, el pequeño no encontraba lugar desde el cual sujetarse, saliendo a un lugar más amplio y dándose cuenta de que estaba bastante elevado del suelo.

Fue un leve segundo, pero el pequeño sintió algo de energía en su cuerpo, hiso lo posible por estabilizarse y con un ligero movimiento antes de impactar con el piso, este logro caer en sus cuatro patas, le temblaban, pero logro evitar un buen golpe, el pequeño veía este cuarto con algo de incomodidad y comprendió que había algo mal.

La habitación apenas visible, podía reflejar algo de brillo de luz rebotando en las paredes, era algo amplia pero se podía distinguir como toda la estructura de la zona se componía por un cristal naranja y lo que realmente parecía perturbador era que en uno de los extremos del área había una inmensa puerta negra con una figura de un dragón soltando fuego gravado en su superficie.

Como el pequeño no tenia forma de regresar por donde vino y la puerta era la única alternativa que le quedaba, se acerco y trato de abrirla, pero era tan grande y pesada que simplemente no podía moverla, el pequeño carecía de la fuerza y al parecer se le terminaba la suerte, pasado un pequeño rato, noto como el broche de su oreja empezaba ha brillar y emitía un rayito de luz en dirección del centro de la puerta, escuchándose el sonido metálico como de un engrane, nuevamente el pequeño intento abrir la puerta y esta cedió sin problemas.

Lo que vio, fue una habitación circular, a la que le faltaba el suelo, solamente un puente de color azul hecho de cristal atravesaba entre la puerta, el inmenso agujero y un pasillo al final de la habitación donde se notaban pequeñas luces de cristales luminosos cada cierto tramo. El potro no se podía concentrar en la salida, pues su cuerpo le empezaba a doler mientras algo de viento le rodeaba, al ver hacia arriba en un pequeño movimiento de dolor, pudo notar una inmensa esfera negra que poco a poco se le acercaba, el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba en ratos, el pequeño cerraba los ojos.

El potro sabía que no debía desmallarse, y que la salida seria lo único que debía ocupar su atención, al abrir sus ojos soltó un pequeño destello de luz que al parecer había aliviado bastante el dolor, pese a que la esfera se le seguía acercando pero con un tamaño menos abrumador.

El joven sintió un leve temblor en sus pesuñas, seguido de un sonido de agua corriendo desde el fondo del gran hueco de esa habitación, el calor aumentaba, el potro se tambaleaba intentando llegar al otro lado del puente y la esfera oscura seguía empequeñeciéndose encima de él, fu un ligero movimiento de sus ojos lo que le hiso darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, una gran corriente de agua caliente estaba acercándose. Cuando el poni intento dar un salto para salir del puente, al tomar altura algo le había golpeado en la cabeza provocando que cayese apenas en la entrada del pasillo y con el agua caliente siendo elevada tras de él sin alcanzarlo a tocar. El pequeño se recupero sintiéndose algo pesado, pero eso no evito que comenzase a correr porque el agua estaba derrumbando la estructura de la cueva, empezó esquivando pequeñas piedras que caían del techo pero de a poco el ruido del agua chocando con las paredes podía escucharse mientras corría, al final del pasillo ya era posible ver otra puerta idéntica a la primera, pero un milagro similar al de la primera puerta no parecía una opción, el pequeño vio como un grupo de piedras grandes empezaban a tapar la entrada al cuarto de la segunda puerta, y volvió a meter fuerza en su trote para poder pasar a tiempo.

Dentro de la habitación, las piedras que tapaban el pasillo estaban cediendo rápidamente por la presión del agua, el potro tenía que pensar en algo, se le veía nervioso, un último derrumbe se le venía encima, tapando la puerta, el potro sonreía mientras corría y escalaba una pared, pues este derrumbe había dejado un hueco que permitía ver algo de luz, las rocas del túnel ya no retenían el agua caliente, y la habitación comenzaba a llenarse de agua con rapidez, después de algunos resbalones el potro llego a su objetivo y empezaba a escarbar con sus patitas delanteras. El agua le estaba alcanzando cuando logro abrirse paso.

Al salir el pequeño se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente frente a una pendiente muy inclinada, pero esta vez no tenia opción, termino por empezar un difícil descenso, con algunos golpes y raspones, al descender empezó a tomar algo de conciencia de en que partes era mas fácil descender dejándose resbalar y cuales debía evitar con algún salto.

Al llegar al suelo, este se alejo lo más que pudo del gran geiser que se formo en el hueco del que salió, el agua caliente se esparcía por toda la roca, el pequeño poni se encontraba protegido bajo las hojas de los arboles ya lejos del peligro, al calmarse por fin pudo relajar un poco su mandíbula para que el collar que todo el tiempo estuvo sosteniendo, resbalara de sus labios y poder examinarlo,. Todo estaba bien, tuvo un poco de saliva involuntaria en uno de sus lados pero podía limpiarlo en un pequeño charco de agua que se encontraba más adelante, el poni soltó un leve suspiro al darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba sin rumbo, pero cuando empezó a trotar noto que llevaba algo encima, se paralizo, tenía el rostro de un cachorro regañado, al pensar que algo le había atrapado, poco a poco giro el cuello para ver lo que tenia encima,. Eso era.. Un huevo., un gran huevo ovalado de color crema y rosa bajito, que no se resbalaba de su lomo.

* * *

**Creo que ya notaron que no dispongo de mucho humor, remediare esto conforme avance y me aferrare a cualquier broma que pueda como conejo hambriento a una zanahoria, si les ha interesado la historia nos leemos en la siguiente parte.**


	2. Fundación Ecuestre prt2

**Aquí la siguiente parte, después de esta creo que ya podre usar menos al narrador, y si creen que estoy exagerando las cosas les recuerdo que es un fic, solo les pido paciencia que ando noob.**

* * *

.Tormenta.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, mostrando un bello atardecer, mientras la ultima cálida brisa, rosaba los arboles verdes, y jugaba con el movimiento de sus hojas, una perfecta muestra de la armonía que podía ofrecer tan libre lugar, este día parecía terminar con una perfecta ejecución del plan de la madre naturaleza en todo su entorno, todo excepto una pequeña criaturita que se veía totalmente agitada, su respiración era profunda y se encontraba tirada en la tierra como si hubiese dado todo lo que tenia.

El pequeño potro gasto sus últimas horas en delicados y difíciles forcejeos con un pequeño huevo que al parecer se le había pegado como un imán al cuerpo, pues no importaba lo que hiciese, el huevo seguía pegándosele cada vez que lo intentaba retirar y debido a lo indefensa que es una criatura mientras esta en esta etapa de su vida, el potro no podía ser demasiado brusco, cuando la desesperación termino el potro se tiro en el suelo y entraba en una etapa de resignación, no tenía idea de lo que saldría del huevo, pero probablemente no se podría alejar hasta que la criaturita naciera, solo le quedaba una ligera incomodidad por ser obligado a ser el canguro de un animal desconocido.

El pequeño potro intentaba levantarse pero sus patitas no respondían, era algo natural pues no había parado de moverse desde que se levanto por la mañana, sin embargo el pequeño sabía que si se quedaba sin un refugio por la noche terminaría por ser la comida de alguno de los tantos depredadores de este gran bosque,. Concentrándose lo mas que pudo el poni se levanto tambaleante mientras se acercaba a un árbol con dos arbustos grandes que al parecer cubrían bastante, al verificar que nadie estuviese ocupando ese lugar, empezó ha escarbar con sus patitas para hacer un hoyo donde cupiera él y su nuevo huésped, estando dentro del hoyo y con un árbol y dos arbustos grandes ocultándole, estuvo viendo las estrellas salir, aunque la gran luna del otro día no se encontraba, el pequeño parecía ubicarse, mientras de a poco cerraba los ojos.

-"Tu figura es más de una potra que de un semental,.. Bueno fueron hechos por mí y mis ex colegas,.. es apenas una cría de alguna nueva especie,. ya había muchos esperando luchar"- el sonido de un trueno saco al pequeño de sus sueños, pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer, obligando al pequeño a levantarse, esta vez dejo el huevo bajo su pecho para que la lluvia no lo mojase, sabiendo que sus patitas evitarían que el agua pasase, se sentía con algo más de fuerzas, tal vez podría llegar a algún refugio con techo para no correr el riesgo de enfermarse, aunque el poni sabia que el verdadero problema no era la lluvia, sino los depredadores, se movía tan rápido y silencioso como podía, mientras buscaba un árbol que contara con un terreno elevado, zona donde esconderse y un buen forraje de hojas para que la lluvia no le siguiera mojando.

La noche no parecía terminar y tardo en darse cuenta que el terreno se había vuelto más resbaloso, el lodo empezaba ha cobrar parte de la velocidad del pequeño, que al parecer se encontraba algo desesperado por no poder encontrar un refugio adecuado para él y su nuevo compañero de viaje, un ruido de un animal se escucho a su derecha y no tardo en empezar la huida, no necesitaba pensar que le atacaba, en este bosque al parecer, primero se tenía que huir y después preguntar, un sonido lodoso de algo arrastrándose se le acercaba, el pequeño no dejaba de correr, si trataba de voltear tal vez su velocidad disminuiría, los sonidos nuevamente se multiplicaban conforme avanzaba, notaba un claro más adelante, tal vez con algo de suerte el terreno le beneficiaria.

Al salir al claro el joven potro se dio cuenta de un grave error, pues tuvo que frenar de inmediato por la falta de suelo que había enfrente de él, lo que parecía un claro del bosque, no era más que una gran fisura en la tierra, en esta, se podía ver el fondo de piedra, gracias a la luz de las estrellas, el pequeño dio una mirada rápida a ambos lados pero el gran desnivel parecía recorrer demasiado tramo y el sonido que dejaban salir sus perseguidores estaba acercándose cada vez mas.

Lo único que el potro pudo hacer fue confiar en la poca experiencia que tenia descendiendo por paredes rocosas, busco un lugar por donde comenzar su descenso y empezó con un salto, mientras el sonido de una mandíbula golpeando el viento se escucho detrás de él,. Poco a poco descendía, nuevamente recibía algunos golpes y raspones al no calcular bien sus movimientos, cuando llego al final, volteo para ver, varios reptiles con mandíbulas grandes que al parecer no querían bajar.

El potro eligió una dirección y empezó a moverse, todo el tiempo se paro en la pared contraria de la que descendió y que le quedaba a su izquierda porque al parecer la lluvia no estaba cayendo en ese lado, vio el huevo que hasta el momento no parecía haberse mojado o golpeado., y sentía su collar en el hocico, por lo que encontrar la salida de la grieta era su principal preocupación, o al menos lo era hasta que un rato después empezó ha sentir un temblor bastante familiar en el suelo, el pequeño empezó a correr, buscando algún punto donde pudiera escalar la grieta, posiciono esta vez el huevo encima de su frente a sabiendas de lo que venía,.

El pequeño pudo notar una cascadita de agua ha medio metro del suelo con una abertura donde el podría caber, y una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro, mientras aumentaba el trote,. Fueron tan solo unos instantes en que el potro entraba por el hueco de la cascada y un torrente de agua bastante agresivo empezaba a inundar la grieta., el pequeño nuevamente se encontraba en un túnel, pero por el agua que vio que le recorría, el pequeño sabía que existía una salida, paso el huevo nuevamente a su lomo y empezó a subir, por el empinado túnel,. Se notaba que entre más tiempo pasaba el agua estaba subiendo entre sus patitas,. El pequeño aumento un poco el trote, se veía una salida en la lejanía.

En todo este tiempo el sonido del aire violento y los truenos, seguían aumentando, mientras el pequeño veía la luz intermitente de los rayos en la salida del túnel,. Pensó que en cuanto saliera debía subir a un árbol grande y quedarse en el asta que la tormenta pasase,. Pero llegando a la salida, la escena no fue muy alentadora,. Lo que comenzó como una pequeña lluvia, se había vuelto una feroz tormenta, los arboles apenas mantenían firmes sus ramas por la posición de las hojas y entre tanta lluvia era difícil distinguir un buen refugio,. Pero con el rabillo del ojo, mientras un tueno dejaba algo de luz en la lejanía, el pequeño pudo ver, algo parecido a una construcción, una fracción de segundo en que el pequeño vio algo de civilización,. No dudo en retornar el huevo entre su pecho y sus patitas y comenzar una desesperada carrera entre la feroz tormenta y su destino.

El pequeño estaba asustado, no sabía si lo que distinguió entre la luz era real o un juego de su mente, mientras más avanzaba menos podía ver,. La combinación de la tierra húmeda que dificultaba sus pasos, la tormenta y el espeso bosque, no le permitían avanzar, su trote cada vez era más lento pero si renunciaba a seguir de frente, tal vez no tuviera oportunidad de seguir conservando seco ha su acompañante, ya era suficiente con que el aire le estuviese golpeando de frente.

Aun en esa baja velocidad, el poni pudo sentir el dolor en su frente, siendo frenado por un muro de piedra, no tardo en empezar a rodear con cierto alivio esta pared, buscando una entrada, tal vez si tocaba alguien podría ayudarle, su cara se notaba sorprendida al ver una puerta de madera vieja y rota, al acercarse noto que no había seguro, la puerta solo estaba cerrada por la fuerte corriente de aire, empujando con sus dos patitas delanteras logro abrirse paso, en contra de la presión de la corriente de aire y estando adentro, noto que el lugar solo era una gran torre con escaleras viejas en espiral por las paredes, una mesa rota, un par de sillas mojadas y un librero con documentos estropeados.

Pero, no había demasiadas goteras, el agua no parecía entrar más allá de la puerta lo que dejaba un suelo firme y seco al rededor de la subida de la escalera. El plan seria esperar hasta que la tormenta terminara, pero el problema más allá del crujir de la puerta, era que en la parte más alta de la torre se veía un techo de madera que solo goteaba en un extremo, y si había un lugar más cómodo que el espacio de la escalera el pequeño tenía que aprovecharlo, empezó a subir las escaleras de piedra, y trataba de ser lo más cuidadoso posible, pues al avanzar veía como pequeñas partes de los escalones se desquebrajaban por lo que muy posiblemente fue el desgaste del tiempo, la entrada a la parte superior era una pequeña rendija de madera que fue fácil de remover con algo de empuje.

En la parte superior, pese al agua que entraba por un pequeño agujero de la pared, el ambiente era más seco, la habitación estaba bacía y con excepción de alguno que otro trozo de madera que no daba confianza para caminar en el, pareciera un buen lugar, para esperar, el potro vio un pequeño tapete que cubría un marco colgado en la pared, parecía bastante grueso y lo jalo con su pesuña para poder extenderlo en el piso, repentinamente se escucho un eco mu prolongado de una risa, el pequeño potro se acomodo en una orilla de la torre mientras temblaba, pasando algo de tiempo, y pensando que no le estaba asechando nadie, se animo a salir, y tomar su tela arrastrándola un poco cerca de las escaleras y cuando lo había acomodado, noto que el cuadro de la pared no tenía ninguna pintura, solo era un marco vacio que alguien había abandonado.

Había pasado un buen rato descansando, cuando un sonido se empezó a escuchar, el potro temeroso se alejo del lugar donde estaba por sentir un temblor, no parecía que fuese en el segundo piso, el potro tuvo suerte, pues un segundo después una parte del techo cayó sobre el lugar donde se había acomodado, nuevamente la lluvia inundaba el lugar, pero ese no era el verdadero problema, el joven estaba más interesado en asimilar porque el piso se estaba inclinando, no parecía que el piso de la segunda planta estuviese cediendo por lo que el pequeño interpreto que la torre al completo estaba cayendo, siendo que probablemente era muy vieja, y él tuvo la mala suerte de alojarse en ella en su ultimo día en pie.

Si se quedaba quieto la torre lo aplastaría, y bajar por una escalera que ya se estaba derrumbando cuando subió con cuidado, no parecía una opción viable, por lo que atino a hacer lo único que le quedaba, el pequeño cerró los ojos por un instante, y comenzó a correr en cuanto los abrió, el usaría el hueco de techo que se había generado por el pequeño derrumbe de la torre para salir al exterior y desde ahí tratar de elegir si debía saltar. Pese a ser un techo bajo, el salto tenía su dificultad, y el pequeño solo tenía esa idea en mente, salto tan alto como pudo y con la punta de la pesuña izquierda logro aferrarse al hueco del techo, con un par de intentos fallidos logro subir su otra pesuña y finalmente alzar su cuerpo para salir al techo de la torre,. Donde un resbaladizo suelo junto a una escena des motivadora le esperaban, pues la torre estaba cediendo el un lado de las paredes y un buen tramo de ella ya se estaba cayendo mientras la torre seguía inclinándose.

Intento lo único que por su experiencia creyó que sería viable, cerro sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse, se podían ver pequeños destellos oscuros rodeando su cuerpo y al parecer causándole dolor, empezó a trotar nuevamente, abría los ojos pero esta vez un brillo de luz blanca cubría sus ojos, unas alas pequeñas, translucidas y casi imposibles de notar, con un color blancuzco en las puntas, se extendían mientras el saltaba por un lado de la torre, el joven estaba aleteando tan rápido como podía pero seguía cayendo, al final el aligeramiento de la caída que causaban sus aleteos, fue concluido por la copa de un árbol desapareciendo sus alitas y seguido por un buen numero de ramas que siguieron quebrándose hasta que el pequeño llego al suelo, impactando su lomo y protegiendo el huevo con sus patitas.

Cuando se levantó pudo sentir varios dolores agudos en su cuerpo, y tras él se escucho un sonido de un montón de piedras desplomándose, una mirada de frustración se le notaba en el rostro, tal vez pensando que nuevamente tenía que enfrentarse a una feroz tormenta, pero el ruido fuerte había cesado, los tramos que recorrió antes de entrar a la torre no se comparaban a lo que el pequeño tenía enfrente, pues mientras mas observaba, la lluvia se había convertido en un pequeño roció y el fuerte viento en un tenue soplido.

El poni por fin en esta desafortunada noche se sentía un poco más tranquilo y solo se ocupo en buscar un buen sitio que le de cobijo, pero con toda la flora mojada por causa de la tormenta, el pequeño no la tendría fácil, opto por caminar por las áreas donde la tierra tenia raíces y hierba para evitar hundirse en algún charco de agua y lodo, no tardo mucho en ver un claro de piedra con un árbol no muy prominente, pero con una forma inclinada que le ofrecía, la suficiente sombra para ocultarse de la mayoría de los cazadores nocturnos, este tenía tres frutos rojos en un área baja y dentro del alcance de sus pesuñas, el pequeño tomo algunas hojas de un arbusto, que examino con precaución para ver que no fuesen peligrosas,. Las sacudió y de a poco fue poniendo en la oscura zona de roca cerca del árbol, hasta que logro tener una buena cama, bajo dos frutos para cenar pues aparte del que se comió en la mañana no tuvo tiempo de probar nuevamente bocado y dejo uno para el desayuno.

El pequeño se recostó y mientras daba el primer mordisco al fruto y sonreía por su tan agradable sabor, noto un movimiento desconocido en su cuerpo, percatándose que el movimiento venia del huevo que hasta entonces se había acomodado entre su pecho y su cuello, el poni lo tomo con su pesuña derecha, noto que el huevo estaba rompiéndose, y casi atragantándose por la impresión este tuvo que levantarse y recargarse en el árbol mientras tosía, y ponía su collar en la pesuña izquierda.

Al pasar todo esto, unos pequeños ojitos color miel se empezaban a asomar por una grieta del huevo, viendo un gran ser oscuro cuyo pelaje brillaba con la luz de la luna, la cual apareció de repente en ese momento, la pequeña criaturita memorizo en su mente, la apariencia y olor del potro, en un rápido movimiento se había aferrado con un gran abraso en su cuello notando como el potro se recostaba, le acariciaba la cabeza y le ofrecía algo de comida.

El atragantamiento del potro se agravó cuando sintió que algo se le había abalanzado en el cuello, y se aferraba a él, sus patitas perdieron algo de fuerza y termino cayendo en la cama de hojas nuevamente, asustado y con una criatura desconocida aferrándose en su cuello, lo que mejor le pareció, fue tratar de llamar la atención de su captor con las pesuñas y tratar de llevarlo a un alimento más suculento que él, lo que le pareció buena idea por el sabor de los frutos rojos, tomo su otro fruto y se lo mostro mientras llamó su atención con unas temblorosas pesuñas la criaturita pareció tomar el fruto y acomodarse encima del potro para poder comer, permitiendo que la luna le ilumine, estando a la vista del potro.

Lo que se mostraba ante los ojos del joven era una especie de cuadrúpedo, con unas escamas brillantes cubriéndole en forma de piel rosa bajito, con dos pares de alas que parecían de un material similar pero mas flexible, en cada extremidad había tres garritas, y su hocico era un poco más prominente que el propio, mostrando un par de colmillitos, el potro ya había conocido ha varias criaturas de esta especie y según entendía les decían "Dragones" y por su figura era una hembra, pero lo que llamaba su atención era que parecía tener la silueta de un dragón adulto pero era muy pequeña y tenía varias plumitas blancas saliendo de su cuello, alas, cola, pecho y otros lugares que le daban un toque estético, como si de un ave se tratara.

El potro sentía algo de miedo al ver tal criatura encima de él, pero fue necesaria una decisión que les mantendría juntos por más tiempo, pues una sombra oscura se mostraba por encima del árbol, sus ojos y silueta eran las mismas que las primeras criaturas que le atacaron al llegar al bosque, solo puso su collar en el hocico y se levanto, notando como la pequeña dragón se sujetaba de su cuello mientras iniciaba una apresurada huida, él sabía que si no corría en ese momento con la pequeña ninguno de los dos sobreviviría, no estaban en condiciones de dar resistencia y no podía dejar a una recién nacida en medio de tal peligro, mucho menos ahora que sabía que la dieta de la criaturita tenia mínimamente similitudes a la de él, no siendo un factor de peligro traerla con sigo.

La cantidad de perseguidores aumentaba a ratos y el poni empezaba ha resentir el daño de los últimos dos días sin un cómodo descanso, más que nada le había afectado sacar las alas al momento de bajar de la torre. Su vista era borrosa y su cuerpo se sentía pesado, un pequeño descuido en su trote le provoco un resbalón, el pequeño se vio cayendo por una pequeña colina que al parecer lo llevo a una pared bastante densa de arbustos, saliendo a un campo totalmente libre de arboles.

Corrió un poco más hacia adelante pero noto algo que le extraño, sus perseguidores ya no le cazaban, se dieron la vuelta cuando el pequeño traspaso el bosque, y la hostilidad que emitían se apagó de repente, el poni se sentía aliviado pero sus dudas eran grandes, tal vez ese bosque tenía algo especial, o tal vez el campo abierto donde se encontraba era más peligroso que el mismo bosque, con esta conjetura el pequeño se aseguro de tener sostenido su collar en su hocico y de sentir las garritas de su nueva acompañante en su cuello, no quería sorpresas, estaba alerta.

Algo acababa de pasar, el potro escucho un tronido gigantesco, pero no sintió necesidad de correr, aunque el sonido no lo había escuchado nunca, no le pareció violento, cuando volteo para ver sus ojos se agrandaron y una pequeña sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro, el origen del ruido venia de un poblado que el pequeño no había notado, se encontraba casi en la cima de una gran montaña y en la parte superior en el cielo, había un circulo en forma de arcoíris expandiéndose por todo el alrededor, tan bello espectáculo se reflejaba en los ojos del potro e involuntariamente se notaba una pequeña lagrima bajando rápidamente por su mejilla izquierda.

* * *

**Me la he pasado leyendo fics, pero como solo le entro a los del idioma español me pierdo de mucho, creo que estoy escribiendo este fic para matar un poco el tiempo en lo que salen otros fics, igual al que le interese el fic, nos leemos en la siguiente parte.**


	3. Fundación Ecuestre prt3

**Tengo suerte acabo de encontrar una zanahoria y .. oye, pera, regrésamela.. eres ¿ángel?, podrías darm.. no, no corras, cielos porque todos corren, yo no tengo condición saben, ok, ok, creo que me aferrare de todas maneras a esa idea y la usare hasta que no se me haga graciosa., a quien engaño es lo único que se me ocurre y lo explotare como caricatura ochentera en racha, aquí la siguiente parte.**

* * *

.Reino Pony.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Un gran bosque, cuyos arboles irregulares y espesa vegetación, no permiten ver más lejos de unos cuantos metros, ni la luz de los astros en el cielo puede revelar lo que se oculta bajo esta peligrosa tierra, los ruidos de diversas vestías quejándose se escuchan en las lejanías; en el extremo norte de este terrorífico lugar, se puede ver cómo es que el bosque termina, y en su lugar se muestra una gran planicie de pasto, con ríos que se extienden por todo el lugar, pequeñas lagunas y pocos árboles, siendo un extenso campo solo limitado en vista por varios cerros y montañas que no permiten saber hasta qué punto se extiende tan perfecta escena, es en este hermoso lugar que un pequeño pony color negro y de ojos azules se encuentra recorriendo los pastizales en dirección a lo que parece un poblado con una muralla de madera que se encuentra casi en la parte superior de una de las más grandes montañas del área.

Por experiencias pasadas, el potro entendía que su percepción de la profundidad podía ser engañada, y siendo un mundo de criaturas tan distintas en forma y tamaño, no podía confiar su juicio por el tamaño de los objetos que observaba, su trote era ligero, el intentaba guardar energías, no pudo dormir lo suficiente y probablemente sus patitas le volverían a fallar si se descuidaba, noto como el calor de la pequeña dragona que se había dormido en su lomo hace ya unos minutos, le estaba ayudando a mantenerse ante la fría briza que movía el pasto de tan amplio lugar, y seguramente por el frio el pequeño pudo haber buscado refugio antes de seguir aventurándose en dirección al poblado.

El pony inicialmente pensó que tardaría alrededor de tres horas de caminata para poder dar un estimado de la distancia que tenia de su ubicación hasta el poblado, pero al ver que con tan solo dos horas el ya había recorrido suficiente tramo como para ver la falda de la montaña, se sintió con mucha suerte, pues el poblado seguramente tendría habitantes con un tamaño similar al propio, solo debía estar listo para correr si el poblado tenia habitantes agresivos o que lo vieran como comida, al subir por la montaña en un camino que no parecía obra de la naturaleza, el pequeño noto que su brochecito emitió un pequeño brillo, no haciéndole caso, ya que una muralla de madera de unos tres metros de alto, le daba paso a una figura que le preocupaba, siendo una sombra que se asomaba en la parte superior y dando comienzo a una conversación.

Quien anda hay- pregunto una voz en la parte superior de la muralla, que al parecer no podía ver correctamente la criatura que se acercaba a la puerta- …... ,... h.,. hola.,.- dijo la criatura oculta en las sombras, con una voz temblorosa pero de buen tono, habiéndose sacado su collar de la boca y volviéndolo a poner en su lugar, deteniéndose ha esperar que suceda algo- acércate a la luz, que la oscuridad que provoca la montaña no me deja distinguirte- dijo la sombra sobre la muralla con un aire más calmado, y viendo a su entender, como una pequeña potra color negro, con crin de color blanco predominante, con plateado, gris y negro en menor cantidad, de unos ojos azules, salía de las sombras al parecer bastante alerta- oh, bien, bien, también eres un equino, o eso parece, espera un momento- dijo la sombra, mientras segundos después se escuchaban otras voces diciendo, "abran la puerta, es una pony, ES UNA PONY, es una pony".

Vamos, la puerta está lo suficientemente abierta para que pases, o quieres seguir allí afuera- dijo tras la puerta la misma voz que se encontraba hace un momento en la parte superior de la muralla- g.. gracias, yo.. nosotros,… herbívoros- dijo el pony, nuevamente con una voz temblorosa, acercándose poco a poco, tratando de no quedar en mala posición si se requería escapar, pues no sabía si se asustarían por su acompañante y tendría que alejarse, además parecía costarle trabajo hablar, como si estuviese tratando de traducir sus palabras- tranquila, ahora estas entre compañeros de raza, note a tu amiguito, pero si lo traes enzima no creo que sea un problema, además pasaste el escudo de la ciudad de frente, eso dice más de lo que crees – le dijo la sombra mientras salía un poco mostrándose ante la luz de luna y saludaba con su pesuña, tratándose de un unicornio de color gris claro con la crin negra con una línea gruesa azul marino en el fleco del lado de su cuerno y unos ojos de color morado bajito- ..solo,. esta ,…noche., me iré,.. después- dijo el pony entrando en la muralla-tranquila chica todos los equinos son bienvenidos, además llegas en un día muy especial, y tal vez solo puedas descansar cuando salga el sol- dijo el pony, dejando pasar al pequeño y extendiendo la patita para señalar un gran edificio-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Casi en la parte superior de la montaña, hay un pequeño poblado protegido por una muralla de madera, al pasar por su puerta principal, se puede ver un gran camino amplio que traspasa desde la punta de la puerta y dirigiéndose en dirección de una gran mansión que se encuentra en la otra orilla de la ciudad, mientras el poblado se componía de un gran número de casitas de paredes de piedra blanca, con puertas y ventanas de madera y unos tejados de un material parecido a la paja de color amarillo brillante, había ligeras diferencias entre cada casa y sus adornos, siendo más notorias las que al parecer tenían estructuras dirigidas a otro tipo de oficios, como tiendas, almacenes, pozos, forjas y otras tantas variantes entre casa y casa, todo en un ambiente de cuento de fantasía. Este poblado regularmente pasaba sus noches tranquilas con sus casas cerradas, tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez, todas las luces estaban encendidas, y todos los habitantes equinos se encontraban felizmente transitando por las calles y conversando animosamente, mientras algo de música ligera se notaba en la lejanía y algunos adornos de luces y decorados de papel se encontraban a lo largo de la calle principal, pareciendo un festejo que involucraba a todo el poblado, y notándose la mayoría de los equinos reuniéndose en fila cerca de las puertas abiertas de la mansión.

q..que , es- pregunto un pony, recién llagado, al potro que le había dejado pasar, caminando junto a él por la calle principal- hoy celebramos la decisión de nuestros líderes, han acordado que cederán su posición a las hijas de nuestros dioses, se les considera el titulo de princesas, y serán nuestras nuevas gobernantes cuando sus padres nos digan que están listas. Vamos, puedo decir que vienes de una tierra muy lejana, seguro a nuestros señores les agrade escucharte- dijo el pony, caminando y repentinamente abriendo grandes los ojos- disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es White Sparkle, he sido asignado como el comandante en jefe de la defensa de Canterlot, y soy uno de los candidatos a guardias reales de sus majestades - dijo el pony levantando orgullos el pecho y miraba un punto vacio en el cielo- dime cómo te llamas, oh y como se llama tu amigo- termino el pony interrogando al joven potro- K,.. Kind.. Life,. …, ella,.. solo es,. Hembra… - le indico el joven potro a White, mientras veía preocupado a la dragonesa dormida en su lomo- ¿no tiene nombre? o no se lo has puesto – pregunto White viendo alternativamente a ambos visitantes- no… se lo., no le nombre..- contesto Kind con algo de tristeza- bueno, es mejor que pienses en uno, se por nuestro dios que los dragones tienen un especial cariño a quien les nombre, no tanto como a sus padres pero es algo,..- dijo White, con una sonrisa amplia mientras aumentaba la velocidad de trote- sabes, hace tres años la Princesa Platinum empezó a dar importancia a los pegasos y ponis terrestres, como si fuéramos iguales, comenzó por pedir que ignoráramos cualquier idea sobre linaje y nos esforcemos por ver la belleza del prójimo,… lo sorprendente es que no tardamos mucho en acoplarnos ha estos pensamientos, creo que influyo mucho la insistencia de la Comandante Hurricane queriendo unir nuestras tribus para que nos defendamos de los males como uno y la Cansiller Poting, con el lema de que todos somos equinos y nuestras diferencias no son razón de desprecio,. Desde que todo este tema de unir las tribus inicio, nos esforzamos por crear la primer ciudad donde todos los equinos pudiesen vivir juntos sin distinción y con libertad- decía White de forma alegre saludando a todopony que se cruzase en el camino- es cierto, no recuerdo él a ver vivido con tanta paz desde hace mucho, siempre era una pelea tras otra por nuestras diferencias, nuestros territorios, nuestro alimento,.. Se siente como si nuestra unión nos facilitara la felicidad, … supongo que una vez pruebas dejar atrás las diferencias por las razas, se quita un gran peso de tu lomo,.. oh por cierto, este día será histórico pues nuestros dioses han decidido que después de la cesión de liderazgo, nos darán una gran sorpresa.- dijo el pony, cerrando los ojos y levantando el rostro al cielo- bueno es mejor apresurarse, deje mi puesto a dos de mis subordinados, tal vez lleguemos a tiempo para escuchar lo que nuestros señores decidan- decía White acelerando el trote nuevamente, entendido de que su callada acompañante no se le despegaría hasta poder encontrar donde descansar-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

La gran mansión que se mostraba en el final de la calle principal, era una estructura con una anchura de por lo menos un equivalente a siete de las casas del poblado y de al menos cinco pisos de alto, su tamaño en anchura se veía disminuido por cada piso que se elevaba, notándose un pequeño balcón en el último piso con un telescopio dorado y teniendo una bandera en la punta más elevada del techo con un dibujo de un sol y una luna, junto a dos ponis, el de la derecha era blanco con la crin azul y el de la izquierda de color azul con la crin morada, ambos tenían un cuerno y ala, estando rodeados por varias estrellas. Es en la puerta de esta mansión que una gran multitud se encontraba haciendo fila para entrar al que posiblemente para ellos sería un evento importante para su futuro, mientras en la parte final de esta fila se veía como una criaturita se acercaba a dos sombras que se acababan de formar en la gran fila que daba a la mansión.

Hey, White, es bueno verte por el pueblo, estas tan metido en el trabajo que creí que estabas haciendo una casa a un lado de la muralla, sabes, un descanso te caería bien de vez en cuando - decía un pony de pelaje azul fuerte, una crin blanca, unos ojos azul claro y traía puesta una especie de gorro y una capa, ambos con adornos de cascabeles dibujos del cielo nocturno y con colores de la noche- oh, Star, solo me retire por un momento, tengo curiosidad del anuncio que harán nuestros dioses y no creo que un pony que no sale de la biblioteca sea el más adecuado para decirme que tome un descanso- dijo White, con una sonrisa saludando al pony de sombrero puntiagudo- bueno, es que el lenguaje de los antiguos es tan difícil de traducir, usar esa información como guía para los hechizos de los ponis, traerá sus frutos algún día, bueno eso creo- decía el pony, moviendo su patita derecha sin dirección fija y una cara algo cansada- No, seguramente tengas razón, de otra manera nuestros dioses hubiesen detenido tus proyectos hace tiempo y te hubieran reclutado en otra actividad- decía White mientras ponía su patita derecha en el costado del cuello de Star tratando de darle ánimos-.

Si, gracias .. y. quien es.., alguna nueva recluta,..- dijo Star algo interesado en el equino negro que tenía su compañero a su izquierda- sí, bueno no, se llama Kind Life, ella es una recién llegada, quería un lugar para dormir un poco, pero le explicaba que esta noche tal vez le fuese imposible dormir- dijo White señalando con la patita la calle principal llena de luces y chachareo de los habitantes- comprendo, entonces quieres presentarla en la mansión para ver si le ofrecen algún alojamiento y con algo de suerte un buen trabajo, bien es buen plan y… per.. eso es un,… un dr.. .- dijo star primero con un tono confiado y titubeando al final casi susurrando- si, bueno, la chica me dijo que es una especie herbívora y yo supongo que también es de los que se la pasan comiendo cristales- dijo White, con algo de confianza, mientras señalaba con la patita a la dragona dormida en el lomo de Kind- Bueno, supongo que tienen su historia, tal vez algún día me la puedas contar chica- decía Star, acomodandose en la fila para poder pasar a la mansión- No… yo .., soy,.. varó,.. macho,.- dijo Kind, algo molesto al percatarse de que le estaban confundiendo con una hembra- Pero, que,,. Como,. Si tienes mejor figura que muchas de mis subordinadas- dijo White con los ojos y mandíbula abiertos- cielos, creo que tendré que replantearme algunas guías de fisonomía pony, si es cierto, su hocico no tiene mucha diferencia del de una pony y…- dijo Star, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y hacia un gesto como si tuviese algún dolor-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Tras la Gran puerta se podía ver un amplio salón, con decoraciones elegantes, el limpio piso daba un ligero reflejo de las patitas de los presentes y en las paredes se encontraban cortinas y pinturas simétricamente puestas entre las ventanas y columnas del gran salón, al centro de la pared del fondo se veía un mural con el mismo dibujo de la bandera que se encontraba en la punta más alta de la mansión bajo el mural se podían ver dos grandes sillas bien decoradas y amuebladas, viendo de frente el mural en la silla de la izquierda se encontraba un pony alicornio con pelaje azul y una crin morada que parecía moverse sin que hubiese viento mientras pequeños destellos salían repentinamente, sus ojos eran de color morado bajo y parecía estar temblando, en la silla de la derecha, estaba una pony alicornio con un pelaje blanco, una crin azul cielo con la misma movilidad y destellos que la del pony barón y con unos ojos color azul claro, esta tenía una gran sonrisa tocando su vientre inflado con su pesuña izquierda y con la pesuña derecha acariciaba la crin de una pequeña pony alicornio sentada al centro de las dos cillas, la pequeña tenía el pelaje blanco, la crin rosa con pequeños destellitos y unos ojos morado bajito casi rosados; todos los ponis se encontraban en el rededor del salón, viendo como el evento se desarrollaba.

Vaya no veo a nuestros tres líderes por lo que la ceremonia de cesión de liderazgo ha terminado y nuestros nuevos gobernantes nos dirán como se moverá el reino desde ahora- decía White que acababa de entrar con Kind y Star, acomodándose cerca de la entrada de la mansión- sabes, como comandante pudiste hacer algo para saltarte la fila, digo tal vez te tardes bastante antes de presentarte ante los nuevos líderes y mostrar a nuestro visitante- dijo estar, con una pequeña sonrisa y los parpados un poco cerrados- no, yo no podría, tengo que esperar o tal vez se enojen si abuso de mi posición, podrían enviarme al calabozo o algo peor, y los únicos que podrían abusar de su puesto por linaje serian los dos guardias reales que se eligieron hace medio año- decía el pony, con una especie de nerviosismo en los ojos, mientras parecía que imaginaba algo malo- bueno, para empezar no tenemos calabozo y tu eres el único con la llave del cuarto de retención, y no es un lugar con mucha seguridad que digamos, parece una caja de madera con bastantes huecos, y lo segundo el Guardia Green Blood se la pasa hablando con cada yegua que se le cruza enfrente y la Guardia Mi Amore Rose no sale de las tiendas de ropa del pueblo, si hablamos de protección tu….-dijo Star, siendo callado por White que puso su pesuña en su boca en señal de que guardara silencio- No, necesito información innecesaria sobre la vida privada de los guardias reales, el punto es que tienen esa posición y yo no además…- decía White, guardando silencio al ver como el alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro se levantaba de su cilla y se preparaba para hablar.

Mis queridos ponis hoy tengo el placer de hablarles como un igual, y espero acepten ha esta familia de equinos que desde el día de hoy formara parte de tan esplendida comunidad, siempre fue un sueño ver las tres tribus juntas y – decía el pony alicornio mientras una pequeña conversación surgía sin que nadie se diera cuenta cerca de la salida de la mansión- te digo que el puesto de guardia real te quedaría como anillo en el cuerno- decía susurrando Star, tratando de convencer a White- déjalo ya trato de escuchar a su majestad, además, no solo es el título, ellos son guerreros experimentados y han demostrado su fuerza miles de veces, no como un simple guardia que protege una puerta- replicaba White, moviendo las orejitas tratando de escuchar al alicornio- está bien, pero no creo que debas quedarte estancado en la muralla toda la vida, sabes si se te nombra como guardia real, con gusto te asistiré para enseñarte algunos hechizos defensivos- …. Te tomare la palabra- dijo White, terminando la conversación con un pony que al parecer tenía una grata sonrisa.

Y bien solo quiero agradecer que incluso se tomaran la molestia de reconocer como princesas a nuestras niñas, se por buena fuente que la nueva miembro de la familia tardara más de cuatro días en nacer y es un verdadero regalo saber que mis princesitas serán verdaderas princesas- el alicornio lo decía mientras la pequeña potranca alicornio abrazaba el vientre de su madre y trataba de escuchar a su hermanita con la orejita izquierda- bien, ahora toca indicarles algunos de los cambios que espero se hagan para intentar mejorar esta maravillosa unificación entre ponis – dijo el alicornio, tomando algo de aire- espero no consideren que este primer mandato sea algo injusto, pero todos aunque no lo hemos dicho de frente estamos de acuerdo que hay reglas éticas que tenemos que seguir, esto lo consulte hace un momento con las anteriores gobernantes y con mi familia por lo que espero no crean que estoy abusando de mi cargo y en caso de tener alguna pregunta hacerla al final- dijo el alicornio, observando las reacciones de sus ponis- bien el primer mandato sería el de que todos los barones que no sean familia directa de una pony eviten los enfrentamientos, molestias, discriminación y comentarios irónicos que como ya saben afectan la salud y estado mental de toda pony y aunque esta práctica de respeto ya la hemos venido haciendo desde que tenemos memoria es mejor que exista la regla, por si en algún momento en el futuro pasase algo, se puedan tomar medidas en la educación de todo habitante del lugar, y espero las ponis entiendan que este privilegio no las hace inmunes ante actos de abuso en provecho de la misma – dijo el alicornio, notando que nadie parecía estar ofendido o con dudas entre su público por lo que prosiguió- ahora, ya que en los antiguos mandatos se estipulaban los derechos de que cada pony gozará y otros procesos ya existentes, por lo que seguiré con algunas otras normas morales que deb… - decía el pony mientras nuevamente una conversación se reanudaba al final del salón- bien supongo que el gran anuncio, no traerá cambios drásticos a nuestro pueblo- Dijo Star, viendo que su compañero White parecía pensativo- que sucede no creo que sea para tanto, digo siempre hemos respetado a nuestras señoritas-replico Star viendo que White salía de su trance- no, no es eso, los anuncios de cambios de comportamiento siempre serán posibles pero, no ha mencionado nada de la seguridad, tal vez, este mas adelante- dijo el pony tratando de seguir poniendo atención a su líder-.

Bien, por ultimo pero no menos importante, me gustaría anunciar a los nuevos guardias reales de nuestro pueblo, pido que se presenten con sus escoltas los ponis de nombres: lighting Armor, White Sparkle, y Star Swirl- termino el pony, regresando por una cajita que estaba a un lado de su cilla- m..mi..mm.. me nombro, pero si ni siquiera aplique para el puesto, porque me nombro, tal vez se equivoco, si salgo ahora nadie lo notara y este error no me …- decía Star siendo detenido por una pesuña que empezó a jalarlo hacia el frente del salón, mientras Star tomaba de la cola ha Kind y lo arrastraba con él- está bien, eres el unicornio que sabe mas hechizos en todo Canterlot, seguro que es por eso, además no creo que te pongan a hacer trabajos físicos – decía White con una gran sonrisa arrastrando una mini fila de ponis con él- bien parece que los tres se encontraban entre el público, es bueno saber que se dan algo de tiempo para disfrutar de los eventos del pueblo – decía el alicornio viendo cinco ponis al frente de él, suponiendo que los dos restantes venían como acompañantes de sus nuevos guardias- bien ahora con esto son oficialmente guardias reales y espero cumplan y den un buen uso ha este título- termino el alicornio, poniendo una medallita en el pecho de cada uno de sus nuevos guardias, pero llamándole la atención una pequeña pony de pelaje negro que se estaba cayendo del sueño- bueno, tal vez exagere con mi discurso, la chica se debió haber cansado- dijo el pony, con una cara algo preocupada- .

oh, si ,es cierto, my señor, este pequeño apareció en la puerta de la muralla, al parecer busca un lugar donde descansar sin estar preocupado, de que lastimen a su acompañante, bueno es lo que le entendí porque no conversa mucho- dijo White. Poniéndose firme a modo de dar un reporte- bien, una viajera que no pertenece a las tribus, sería bueno que conversáramos mas tarde y bueno creo que puedo ofrecerte una… - decía el alicornio mientras un destello de luz rocita le rozo por el costado izquierdo- es,.. es…, un.., puedo,.. Puedo tocarle,.. Si es que.. Bueno, yo jamás vi uno tan joven y- decía una pequeña potra alicornio que aleteaba cerca de un bultito rozado en el lomo de Kind- eso es,.. un ,.. Espera ese no.. no creo que sea.. – empezó a tartamudear el alicornio observando como una pequeña dragón abría y se frotaba con las garritas los ojos-

El nombre de este pony es Kind Life y he logrado entenderle que la dragón es herbívora por lo que no hay peligro – aclaraba White sin salirse de su postura- es una hembra,. Puedo tocarla, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntaba la pequeña potra, deteniendo su pesuña al notar que la dranocita estaba temblando y abrasaba fuertemente el cuello del potro negro- c..creo que la asuste,.. Disculpe señor no era mi intención, yo solo..- decía la potra viendo como el pony oscuro le daba una caricia a la dragoncita con su nariz y le daba una indicación con sus ojos inclinando un poco la cabeza, como diciéndole que está segura, acto seguido la dragoncita voltio a ver a la pequeña potra y con un leve gesto de su rostro le indico que no tendría miedo- eres,.. eres una ternurita- decía la pony mientras con el reverso de su patita daba pequeñas caricias en el cuello de la dragoncita-.

Bueno, es bastante asombroso ver en estos días una relación de afecto entre dragones y ponis pero, - decía el alicornio, quien no dejaba de darle vueltas a sus recuerdos, ya que creía conocer a la criaturita- son de un lugar lejano, no habíamos tenido tantos visitantes al mismo tiempo desde que se fundó este pueblo- decía una alicornio de crin azul, acercandose por el lado izquierdo de su pony especial- ¿Tantos?, pero si solo son…! ya veo, eres una caja de sorpresas, bien, espero se sientan cómodos en una de nuestras habitaciones, lamento no poder ofrecer un lugar individual pero con nuestros tres nuevos guardias el cupo se ha visto muy reducido- decía el alicornio, sonriendo por ver a su princesita abrasando a la dragona- o … oo.. ¿Cuál es su nombre?- decía la pequeña potra mientras veía a Kind- no.. no tiene aun- dijo Kind, no pudiendo ocultar un rostro algo triste- bueno el nombre de un dragón es muy importante, deberías cuidar de ser quien lo nombre para que su rel…- decía el alicornio siendo sorprendido por una palabra de su hija- que te parece sun .. "Sunchain Smiling", ha que se escucha lindo- dijo la pony sin percatarse de que acababa de tomar un momento especial para la criaturita- lo lamento mi hija solo está algo emocionada y..- se detuvo el pony al notar la sonrisa del joven Kind- Te gusta- le pregunto Kind a su acompañante, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza dándole un abrazo rápido a la pequeña potra y retornando al lomo de Kind- aaah,. aa.,aaaah., aaahhh- se escuchaban suspiros en todo el salón pues la escena tuvo lugar en medio de una ceremonia que todavía no terminaba- S.. s..ss..sigue a tu lado, tu relación con la pequeña es más fuerte que la de quien le puso el nombre..,, ella te ve como su … p. padre.- decía Star con un claro rostro sorprendido, a sabiendas de que el potro vio el nacimiento de un dragón, situación que hasta el momento era imposible por lo cuidadosos que eran los padres de la especie para criar a sus bebes- ¿Padre, querrás decir madre, digo es más adecuado ¿no? – dijo el alicornio entendido de que las hembras son las madres- .. yo soy macho- dijo Kind, un poco frustrado de que le siguiesen confundiendo- co.. como que varón, después de mi esposa e hija tú tienes mejor aspecto que.. yo.. cielos necesito tiempo. – dijo el alicornio recargando su rostro en el cuello de su esposa- tranquilo, que aun estamos en medio de una ceremonia- dijo la alicornio, dando una caricia con su pesuña al mentón de su esposo- si tienes razón- dijo el alicornio recomponiéndose-.

Bien Joven Kind sea bienvenido usted y sus acompañantes a Canterlot, capital de la futura tierra de Equestria– dijo en voz alta el alicornio, a sabiendas de que tendría que delimitar un territorio fijo para sus ponis, y de esta forma dándole un nombre a una nueva nación-.

* * *

**Si les llamo la atención el fic,. nos leemos en la siguiente parte.**


	4. Fundación Ecuestre prt4

**Aquí devuelta, casi seguro que mi forma de escribir le aburre a la mayoría pero estoy un poco inspirado y seguiré insistiendo con esta historia, puede que sea predecible pero me la paso bien escribiéndola, si solo alguien más la sigue estaré satisfecho, Disfruten la siguiente parte.**

* * *

.Sigue la corriente.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En un gran campo de pasto verde, el sonido de las aves y el soplar del viento empiezan a combinarse, mientras el sol ilumina la vasta espesura; una construcción se nota casi en la cima de una gran montaña, donde el poblado más grande de equinos del lugar se a asentado desde ya algunos años, y es dentro del poblado donde los cálidos rayos de sol atraviesan el ventanal de una habitación de la mansión principal, chocando con un pequeño potro negro que pese a un buen descanso tiene un sueño algo incomodo.

-"es un poco tenebroso, es bastante valioso como para dejarlo ir, solo me metes en problemas sabes, creo que no tenias estos pequeñines antes"- Kind abrió los ojos de golpe un poco agitado, pero se tranquilizo al sentir su collar en la pesuña izquierda que gracias a un hechizo de Star ahora estaba arreglado, y le saco una sonrisa el abrazo de su dragoncita en su cuello, al salir de la habitación el potro ya se avía colocado el collar y pretendía agradecer y despedirse de sus anfitriones, por lo que trato de encontrar a alguno para hablar-.

Chico, tan temprano y te encuentras deambulando por ahí- Decía White mientras se acercaba al potro, con dos frutos rojos en la pesuña y después entregándoselos- pensaba levantarte de todas maneras, ya que el Rey nos ha convocado,.. sabes las cocineras que te vieron ayer, no dejan de hablar sobre lo rápido que comiste estas frutas, creo que te convertirán en una leyenda o crea.. – Decía White viendo que el potro no le entendía, al observar dos criaturitas felices mordisqueando los frutos rojos- bueno dejemos eso de lado, será mejor que me acompañes a verlo tal vez pueda darte un trabajo- decía White mientras el joven Kind negaba con la cabeza- yo.. te .. les agradezco,.. pero,,. Debo seguir.- dijo Kind con un rostro algo afligido- …. Bueno, seguro nuestro Dio.. nuestro Rey entenderá pero creo que podrías pasar una temporada con nosotros, o ya tienes decidido a donde ir – Dijo White notando que el potro parecía algo triste y negaba nuevamente con la cabeza- vez, solo quédate con nosotros hasta que decidas bien que debes hacer, no es que haya compromisos – dijo White sonriente mientras abría la puerta que conectaba al gran salón-.

Mí Rey, yo White Sparkle estoy a su servicio- Dijo White haciendo una reverencia- Buen día Guardia White, veo que trae consigo a nuestro visitante- Dijo el alicornio con una sonrisa- señor, creo que el pequeño quier…- dijo White, siendo interrumpido de repente- Buenos días Su alteza, Buenos Días White, Buenos días Kind- decía el alegre Star al acercarse por un lado- Buenos días Guardia Star- contesto el alicornio con una voz tranquila y paciente- Mí señor, respecto del título de Guardia que se me concedió, yo no…- decía Star mientras era detenido por la pesuña levantada del alicornio- tranquilo, no te daría ese título si no tuviese una razón para ello, de hecho pienso darles un encargo muy importante pero primero permítanme explicar la situación de nuestro reino –dijo el alicornio mientras se ponía un poco serio-.

Ustedes ya deben saber que antes de la unión de las tribus de ponis, yo y mi esposa manipulamos los astros para que tengan una ruta fija, mientras rodean este gran planeta, ahora incluso cuando gran parte de los ponis unicornios se reúnen para combinar su magia, pueden mover los astros sin riesgo de sacarlos de su órbita, e incluso si eso llegase a pasar me tome la molestia de hacer los arreglos necesarios para que todo vuelva a su estado natural en cuestión de segundos – dijo el pony mientras veía una ventana del gran salón- je., recuerdo que ese día mi esposa no dejaba de regañarme por llegar chamuscado después de una semana de estar en el espacio – dijo el pony recordando algunas quemaduras que le causo en aquel momento el sol-. Ejem, volviendo al tema sabrán que nuestra raza, los ponis, somos veloces, listos, fuertes y siempre velamos por el bien del prójimo, pero eso no cambia en nada que somos herbívoros, pese a las armaduras y las recientes habilidades mágicas que se han desarrollado, apenas podemos defendernos de las criaturas que nos atacan, nuestras características principales son el correr y defender, mas no el atacar, por eso es más sencillo crear una tierra libre de peligro para mis ponis que pretender eliminar los problemas que nos causan quienes nos ven como comida- Dijo el alicornio notando tres caritas confundidas al frente de él- partiendo desde nuestros conocimientos de la magia, y con la limitante de que solo los unicornios pueden practicarla, he decidido que crearemos un área mágica alrededor del territorio de Equestria, los depredadores se verán obligados a retirarse de nuestro territorio y ninguno tendrá la fortaleza para entrar por mas hambriento que se encuentre, será muy similar al que mantenemos la reina y su servidor en esta planicie, pero la escala será muy diferente, ese es el primer paso para garantizar la felicidad de nuestros ponis- finalizo el alicornio con el pecho en alto-.

Sunchain, Sunchain, Buen día, te vez maravillosa, oh y Buen día Señor Kind – decía la pequeña alicornio que salió como un rayo rosado desde un lado del salón, mientras una hermosa alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin azul se acercaba despacio junto a su pareja- Desde que despertó no dejaba de decir el nombre de la pequeña dragona, creo que nuestra pequeña Celestia se encariño con vuestra acompañante- dijo la Diosa mostrando una sonrisa casi maternal- Es bueno ver que nuestra niña se encariñe con esa linda criaturita, creo que será una gran hermana mayor- dijo el alicornio, volviendo en si agitando un poco su cabeza- bien, disculpen por eso, el punto es que para que el hechizo sea apropiadamente usado se requiere de un poder con el que la familia real y nuestro pueblo no cuenta, así que hemos decidido usar los cinco tesoros de los ponis para que al momento de amplificar el hechizo se mantenga estable por siempre,- dijo el alicornio mientras las dos potras de su familia se encontraban jugando con la dragona y un pequeño potro negro se había sentado esperando pacientemente, mostrando una sonrisa-.

Los demás guardias reales y sus escoltas han sido enviados con los tesoros de los ponis a los diferentes puntos de lo que se acordó seria el territorio de Equestria, me hubiese gustado que la guardia lighting tuviese más experiencia pero por eso es que fue con el grupo de soldados mas capases del reino, y bueno uno de los tesoros se quedara con nosotros asta asegurar los cuatro puntos más lejanos, después indicare el próximo paso – dijo el alicornio notando que el Guardia Star estaba hablando sobre hechizos de magia en el grupito que se formo a su derecha- señor, que rumbo tomaron mis camaradas guardias y el último de los tesoros a donde sería enviado- dijo White quien al parecer fue el único que puso atención desde el principio haciendo voltear atento al grupo que chismorreaba y esperando la respuesta- el guardia Green Blood fue mandado a las tierras del noroeste, donde el frio azota el territorio y un gran cumulo de nieve y hielo han impedido el paso de muchos de nuestros exploradores ni siquiera el camino es fácil pues la lluvia y el viento no permiten el avance de los ponis, la general Miamore Rose fue enviada al territorio del noreste, donde los duros y deformes caminos de las piedras de cristal impiden a los ponis atravesar las llanuras siendo blancos fáciles para los cazadores, al suroeste fue enviada la guardia lighting Armor siendo un extenso desierto cuyas tormentas de arena y tribus de criaturas desconocidas aguardan al sediento equino que intente atravesarlas, bueno realmente todos van bien armados, con el equipo adecuado para cada zona y con las provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir en ese ambiente, aunque creo que los carruajes fueron un exceso, simplemente no soportaran el viaje y tendrán que abandonarlos, bueno eso creo, oh y por ultimo pero no menos importante el destino de nuestros dos guardias restantes en el sureste de Equestria me refiero a la tierra llena de bosque, que tal vez es la peor zona para que un equino se movilice y por el espesor del bosque ni siquiera nuestros pegasos pueden trazar una ruta correcta para atravesarlo, este comienza desde un área cercana al sur de nuestro pueblo y se extiende incluso más allá de las tierras que le pertenecen a los dragones. Pueden llevar a los ponis que ustedes elijan, claro siempre y cuando esos ponis acepten,- dijo el alicornio respondiendo la pregunta, sacando un pequeño cofre y viendo como nuevamente dejaban de prestarle atención con excepción de White- Guardia White, el contenido de este cofre debe ser abierto en la parte más lejana del bosque, casi rosando con el territorio de los dragones, sé que es algo duro pero como es la tierra de la que contamos con menos información es por lo que envío dos guardias reales- dijo el pony bastante preocupado y viendo como su familia se acercaba para abrasarlo y los dos ponis junto con la dragoncita regresaban al lado de White -

Señor, cumpliremos con nuestra misión, ya tengo en mente un par de reclutas que no se negarían –dijo White dando un saludo militar y tomaba el cofre- entiendo, he tratado de encontrar alguna referencia en la biblioteca del pueblo, para que su viaje fuese más sencillo pero, no log.. – dijo el alicornio deteniéndose al ver algo extraño, pues el joven Kind, emitió un par de pequeños destellos desde sus ojos y después un pequeño rayito salió del broche que tenía en la orejita, mostrando una imagen flotante en medio de todos los presentes-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Dentro del gran salón, podemos notar seis ponis perplejos ante una situación que apenas podían comprender, mientras un rayito de luz salía de lo que parecía inicialmente como un adorno en la oreja de uno de los presentes, se veía como el rayo rebotaba en el bien pulido piso de esta habitación, reflejando la luz y frenando en ciertos puntos en el aire, para los equinos que veían esto era incomprensible lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo que el Rey, y el joven Star veían no era exactamente algo sin sentido, sino que comprendieron que lo que tenían enfrente era un mapa, compuesto de grandes detalles de la flora y niveles del suelo, incluso había señalamientos de donde podría haber peligro de fauna local o de áreas que no podrían ser transitadas, pese a que solo era una fracción del inicio del bosque, lo que ellos no conocían era que el potro hace dos días había transitado justo el área visible del mapa y todo lo que alcanzó a notar con sus ojos estaba en ese mapa.

Papá creo que es un dibujo- dijo la pequeña Celestia, tocando con su pesuñita la pata de su padre – sí tienes razón cariño, creo que sería útil copi.. – dijo el alicornio frenando su orden al ver que el Guardia Star había empezado a copiar el dibujo- bueno, como ya había dicho antes, chico eres una caja de sorpresas, tal vez algún día puedas contarme algunas historias de donde provienes- decía el alicornio pensando que la tecnología del pequeño superaba toda la que él conocía hasta la fecha- termine, al parecer son los primeros kilómetros pero con un par de desvíos podremos transitar seguros el primer día- decía Star, levantando un trozo de papel con un dibujo de un mapa bien detallado y al mismo tiempo el broche dejaba de emitir la luz, desvaneciendo el mapa- señor Kind, se que tal vez tiene otros planes, pero por el momento me gustaría preguntarle si puede acompañar a mis dos guardias, algo me dice que tiene un poco más de experiencia que nosotros en cuanto a estar en el bosque y bueno, creo que si usted va con ellos regresaran sanos y salvos–dijo el alicornio a modo de petición,- no trato de ofenderlos, solo creo que es mejor que estén preparados por si algo pasa- replicaba el alicornio, viendo a sus dos guardias- .

No se preocupe su majestad, regresaremos sanos y salvos, además, es una buena oportunidad para demostrar que somos dignos de su confianza- contesto White con una reverencia mientras animadamente jalaba de la capa a Star y a su vez Star jalaba de la cola a Kind- Señor Kind, Sunchain, vuelvan pronto- decía una triste Celestia, agitando su patita en señal de despedida- bien tengo dos de mis subordinados en mente – decía White mientras caminaba con sus dos acompañantes por la calle principal- oh, déjame adivinar, Silver Dash y Flower Mare- dijo Star, notando como White, desaceleraba el trote- como,. Como lo supiste- bien esas dos ponis son tus mejores subordinados, y si le quitas sus problemas de actitud, podrían ser tan buenas como tú- dijo Star con una gran sonrisa-.

Bien, si, es cierto, además Flower sabe cocinar cosa que ni tu ni yo hemos podido aprender correctamente y Silver puede ayudarnos en la exploración aérea, además es buena dibujando, seguro podemos trazar un mapa con sus habilidades y las tuyas – dijo White, poniendo su patita en el mentón a modo de reflexión- bien, parece que te tomaste un tiempo para conocer a tus subordinados, la única pregunta es si están dispuestas a pasar por grandes peligros en una misión que probablemente les dejara trastornos- dijo, Star mientras White, abría grandes los ojos- bien te dejo a ti la explicación, pasare por algunos viveres y algunos de mis artefactos, te veo en la entrada.- dijo rápidamente Star, saliendo en dirección contraria antes de que White pudiese responder nada, quedándose solo con un potro cuya apariencia le confundía y una dragoncita que no le despegaba los ojos de encima-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

La muralla de madera, mientras esta estructura firme e imponente por el exterior no permitía el paso de visitantes extraños al pueblo y en su interior se podían notar una serie de niveles conectados por escaleras alrededor de la muralla que servían para que los ponis pudiesen vigilar lo que ocurría desde la parte superior de la muralla y casi cerca de la puerta había tres grandes cuartos, los cuales eran una celda de madera para quien se comportase como un mal pony, un baño con distinción entre Hembras y Varones, y una construcción más parecida a un negocio de comida donde varias mesas se encontraban distribuidas al aire libre cerca de esta tienda, pero hoy, había un gran alboroto en el establecimiento pues dos potras estaban discutiendo por alguna razón.

Flower te digo que yo fui primero, desde ayer deje encargada esta cidra, -decía una potra pegaso de pelaje color blanco con la crin naranja y los ojos amarillos, mientras sostenía una cazuela- y yo te digo que el dueño me dio esta jarra porque fui la primera en formarse, además, el letrero de la tienda dice que se atenderá a los clientes de acuerdo al orden de llegada del día- contestaba una pony de pelaje morado, con una crin de color rosa y unos ojos verdes poniendo una cara muy seria y abrasaba su cidra- No permitiré que te lleves mi cidra de nuevo Flower, toda la semana ha sido lo mismo- replicaba la pony de crin naranja- Silver tu eres quien no se levanta temprano, además siempre estás diciendo que la cidra de este lugar te sabe muy amarga- contesto la pony de crin rosa- tu, sabes bien q…- dijo la pony de crin naranja siendo detenida por una cara seria de un pony que acababa de entrar- Señorita Silver, Señorita Flower, ¿porque siempre arman revuelto por la misma cosa cada mañana? Simplemente podrían compartir la cidra y se aca..- decía el Guardia White siendo detenido por una contestación al unisonó- JAMAS,- contestaron las dos ponis viéndose la una a la otra-.

Bien, bien, hoy les tengo una noticia que les cambiara un poco esta rutina tan violenta – dijo White con los ojos entrecerrados mientras las dos ponis alternaban las miradas entre el Guardia White y ellas- saldremos de viaje para hacer un encargo de su majestad, y las he elegido a ustedes como parte del grupo que saldrá- decía White con una leve sonrisa viendo como un par de ponis estaban jaloneando un barril de cidra- y.. los gastos están… ¿pagados?- pregunto Silver mientras le ponía fuerza a su forcejeo- ¿ya sabe… la ruta que toma…remos?- pregunto Flower mientras igualaba la fuerza de su oponente- de los recursos se está encargando otro miembro del grupo y tenemos solo el inicio de la ruta gracias a que un joven aliado nos proporciono algunas indica….- dijo White siendo empapado por la cidra que le cayo enzima junto al barril que las dos ponis soltaron al mismo tiempo- se… se.. señor, se tomo nuestra cidra, tendrá que invitarnos la comida- dijo Silver bastante indignada mientras Flower veía con tristeza su bebida- esto tendrá que esperar, por ahora tenemos que reunirnos en la puerta para esperar a Star- se refiere al unicornio que se la pasa escribiendo libros,. Espere trata de escaquearse de nuestro problema- decía Silver al ver al general White retirándose, y empezaba a seguirlo junto con Flower- solo digo que no estaremos en el pueblo para la hora de la comida, y… pero que..- decía White, deteniéndose al ver una escena peculiar, pues un joven potro negro se encontraba colgando atado de sus patas por una cuerda y con una pequeña dragón mordiéndolas a efecto de liberarle- señor White, escuche que ayer en la noche dejo pasar una pony por la puerta de la entrada, pero no creí que fuera a hacer tal acto con una pobre potra- decía Flower a modo de indignación, mientras Kind, caía de lleno en el suelo, gracias a que fue liberado por la dragona- yo, jamás aria, no ustedes malentienden él es..- dijo White tratando de excusarse cuando fue interrumpido- sabemos lo que vimos Señor White, además creo que esa criaturita es alguna especie de dragón, espero que no sea agresivo- dijo Silver algo preocupada- no se preocupe señorita Silver, tengo entendido que es herbívoro y que además no tiene mucho de haber nacido, veo que todos estamos reunidos, hagan el favor de tomar una alforja cada quien – dijo Star que acababa de llegar con los recursos en cinco grandes alforjas diseñadas para que los ponis carguen objetos en los costados de sus lomos, y la puerta de la muralla empieza a abrirse- Entonces la nueva nos acompañara, acaba de llegar y ya la están sacando del pueblo – dijo Silver mientras todos los demás se ponían sus alforjas siendo White y Star quienes llevaban las alforjas más grandes y por lo visto más pesadas- fue nuestro rey quien decidió que él nos acompañaría- dijo White empezando un ligero trote-.

Así que aremos una misión de varios días y no se nos da tiempo de avisar a nuestros familiares – Dijo Flower algo preocupada- también me encargue de eso, avise a la oficina de administración de canterlot para que envíen notificaciones a nuestras familias de que nos ausentaremos por unos días- dijo Star con una gran sonrisa- veo que ya te encargaste de todo- decía Silver poniéndose sus alforjas- bueno, no exactamente, creí que podría conseguir un carruaje pero ya no había en el estacionamiento real – decía Star, con una cara algo larga- bien, siendo que nosotros nos adentraremos en el bosque, dudo que siquiera una carreta pueda pasar sin estorbarnos- dijo White, que se posiciono al frente del grupo de ponis- Bo,. Bosque a dicho no se referirá al bosque del sur- dijo Flower con un claro temblor en el cuerpo- sí, bueno más bien entramos un poco más por el sureste que por el norte pero sigue siendo el bosque- pero, pero, no sabe que en ese lugar hay criaturas muy, pero muy peligrosas, hoy que pusiste en mi alforja- dijo Silver tratando de levantar vuelo, pero viendo que no podía elevarse- El rey ya nos había advertido del peligro pero no quedan más elementos que puedan hacer esta misión, y bueno puse un par de cosas utiles, eso es todo- le contesto Star a Silver, mientras sacaba un libro de su mochila y empezaba a leer- Señor White, espero que esta misión no sea para conseguir algún reconocimiento por parte del rey, yo no quiero arriesgar mí vida por el ego de otro pony- decía Flower con una clara desconfianza- jamás pondría en peligro a nadie, por tratar de quedar bien, ustedes ya me conocen lo suficiente como para saberlo, ahora vamos – contesto White con premura, y manteniendo el trote una vez descendieron la montaña y salieron a campo abierto-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El sol estaba apenas elevándose fruto del esfuerzo combinado de todos los ponis unicornios de la ciudad de Canterlot, dando relevos mientras aplicaban el hechizo tardaban cuatro horas y gastaban casi toda su magia en ello, los pocos unicornios que no participaban eran pedidos en labores importantes del pueblo, mayormente tareas que exigían precisión, una vez el sol alcanzaba lo más alto del cielo, todos los unicornios volvían a sus tareas diarias, esta tarea regularmente era realizada por la reina pero por su estado, le era imposible hacer tal esfuerzo y es justo en este momento de terminación de la labor diaria de los unicornios que cinco ponis habían llegado al área sureste del territorio teniendo enfrente el gran bosque.

Bien, hemos llegado, este es el inicio de la aventura – Dijo White, con un rostro bastante serio y la patita levantada señalando el bosque- según el mapa este punto tiene algunos felinos nada más entrar, si tomamos un desvió mas a la izquierda podremos empezar ha aplastar el pasto para crear un camino seguro – dijo Star, corrigiendo a un White que movió rápido su patita en dirección izquierda- si, justo eso, empecemos- dijo White, mientras escuchaba dos potras y un potro llegar por detrás- si y luego dijo que no me estaba viendo el muslo, cuando yo era la única en el cielo ese día – decía Silver a Flower con una leve sonrisa- bueno, los chicos siempre serán chicos, pero quienes deciden somos nosotras, te imaginas que pasaría si ellos pudieran acercarse a hablarnos cada vez que quisieran, sería un poco,,.. – Decía Flower, un poco sonrojada, y Kind volteaba hacia el bosque con una cara plenamente asustada- bien supongo que se la están pasando bien, pero White acaba de entrar al bosque, y no creo que sea prudente dejar mucho espacio entre nuestra formación- dijo Star, entrando al bosque de inmediato- bien aquí comienza un laaargo viaje- dijo Silver, terminando con un gran suspiro y empujando dentro del bosque los dos equinos restantes que al parecer estaban congelados al ver ese oscuro lugar-.


	5. Fundación Ecuestre prt5

**Tantos fics que uno quiere seguir leyendo, no creo tener que abundar en algo que todos sabemos, Aquí la siguiente parte.**

.Planes peligrosos.

(Narrador omnisciente)

El bosque que se divisa en el lado sureste de Equestria tomando como referencia de centro la ciudad de Canterlot, pocas veces había sido visitado por algún equino, cada cierto tiempo algún malaventurado pony se veía en la necesidad de atravesar ciertos tramos del espeso bosque, los ponis viajeros cuentan que solo al entrar se sienten observados, la humedad del ambiente cambia drásticamente, la sensación de estar indefenso aumenta y sobretodo el sentimiento de no poder moverse más que a trote sencillo es lo que más molesta. Es aquí donde cinco recién llegados han entrado para cumplir una peligrosa misión, a sabiendas de que fallar podría significar dejar peligrando un sinnúmero de sus compañeros.

Solo digo que el traje le quedaba un poco apretado, tal vez debería cuidar de ponerse algo más de su talla, si sabe que cuando hace ejercicio le cresen algunas partes- decía Flower moviéndose sobre unas raíces con algo de dificultad- bueno, White no parece tener cuidado en esas cosas, digo cuando fue la última vez que lo viste salir a bailar- dijo Silver, un poco más atrás de Flower tratando de evitar algunos arbustos- señoritas creo que deberían concentrarse un poco más en la misión que en la vida social de su jefe- dijo Star un poco mas delante de las dos potras, mientras hacia lo posible por no perder de vista a White y al resto de su grupo que al parecer se había puesto a recorrer el bosque en una formación de fila- White, dimos un pequeño giro que debemos corregir, as lo posible por moverte más al lado izquierdo- dijo Star, sosteniendo con su magia el mapa a su derecha, con una pluma y un libro a su izquierda que al parecer tenia contenido sobre flora- entendido, no olviden que deben avisar con algún ruido, si se ven en problemas, si lo enfrentamos juntos, seguro que podremos con ello- dijo White, mientras hacia lo posible por derribar con sus pesuñas los matorrales y aplastaba la hierba para que sus amigos pudiesen pasar con más facilidad, proceso que siguió repitiendo por un buen rato-.

Esto de viajar con un mapa sí que hace las cosas más seguras, desde que iniciamos hace algunas horas no hemos visto ningún peligro, Star tienes un gran ojo para esto, tal vez sea mejor que te unas a mi escuadrón aunque sea solo para este tipo de misiones- dijo White, cortando un pequeño matorral enfrente de él y miraba a su amigo- no, no estoy hecho para estas cosas, pero si ocupas ayuda, con gusto te la ofreceré, por cierto no he olvidado que aceptaste ser mi alumno para que te enseñe algunos hechizos, sería bueno hacer un repaso de lo que sabes sobre magia, así tal vez mis clases te sean más útiles- decía estar que en ningún momento había bajado su pluma y su libro, y con varios papeles amontonados a su derecha, indicando que no había dejado de trazar el camino que seguían- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe hasta qué punto del bosque nos debemos adentrar?- pregunto Flower cortando algunas cerezas de un arbusto y al parecer había sacado una canasta que llevaba en su lomo y durante todo el camino había recolectado frutos variados del bosque- ni idea pero este lugar está lleno de cosas que ocupamos en la ciudad, mira con esta puedo hacer una pócima de curación bastante buena – dijo Silver, tomando unas hojas de un matorral y las echaba en una de varias bolsitas de tela que saco de algún lado que traía colgando alrededor de la mochila que le paso Star-.

Bueno, calculo que serán unas dos o tres semanas al ritmo que llevamos- dijo White, pensativo apoyándose con sus dos patitas delanteras en una rama un poco grande para romperla y evitar que estorbara- realmente no sabemos si todo el camino sea recto, de hecho no recuerdo mayor indicación que encontrar una línea territorial que ni sabemos dónde empieza o termina –dijo Star, sacando otro mapa semi-dibujado que mostraba todo el territorio explorado ecuestre con grandes faltas de detalle y solo con una flecha abajo que decía montañas de fuego- bien, bien entonces tenemos que atravesar lo mas que podamos de bosque y cuando creamos que hemos llegado White ara el resto- dijo Silver, trozando con sus pesuñas un poco de la raíz de un tronco y ponía los restos en otra bolsita- bueno, no tengo demasiadas indicaciones pero si el rey lo viese necesario, seguro nos abría dado alguna instrucción sobre el tema- decía White con plena confianza en su rostro-.

Detente White- dijo Star, mientras White frenaba de repente- eso que tienes adelante es musgo de viento, lo que significa que hay un gran desnivel detrás de esos arbustos- replico Star, viendo como White derribaba los arbustos con cuidado y revelaba una gran fisura de piedra bastante profunda con un pequeño riachuelo en la parte de abajo, que sin importar a qué lado se viera esta no terminaba- genial ahora tendremos que rodear, o bajar y subir está pendiente- dijo Flower poniendo una carita triste- oigan, alguien ha visto a Kind – Pregunto White mientras terminaba el conteo de su grupo y cayendo en cuenta de que faltaba un pony- bueno, hace un minuto venía detrás de mí, pero como no hace mucho ruido cuando camina es un poco difícil saber por dónde va- Dijo Silver, volteaba para todos lados, con una carita preocupada- regresemos un poco y tal ..- dijo Star siendo interrumpido por el sonido de un montón de hojas que dejaban caer algunas lianas cerca de la fisura- pero,.. cuando, creo que estas obsesionado- Dijo White, viendo un bultito de pelo negro colgando en un montón de enredaderas sosteniendo un fruto rojo para él y otro para su dragoncita- supongo que te gusta esa comida, pero debemos mantenernos a la vista de los demás o cuando pase algo no podremos ayudarte sabes- Dijo estar, viendo como el potro forcejeaba para que su pesuña alcanzara el suelo pues el fruto que le tocaba comer se le había resbalado y la liana no le dejaba alcanzarlo- bien, te ayudare a salir de ahí pero tienes que prometer estar con el grupo está bien- dijo Silver acercándose con un rostro un poco frustrado y escuchando un sonido de madera rompiéndose a su derecha- pero,… aléjense que se cae- dijo White tomando a Star y Silver de las colas y jaloneándolos para atrás- pero que le haces a una dama- Dijo Silver agitando una cazuela que saco de algún lugar, y escuchando después un sonido de un choque atrás de ella- ¿el árbol cedió?, el peso de Kind no debería de ser tanto,… recuerdo que los pegasos del correo decían que vieron mucho movimiento climatológico por esta zona ayer,.. talvez este árbol quedo un poco dañado de ese fenómeno, porque no parece viejo- Decía Star, viendo un árbol caído entre orilla y orilla de la fisura formando un puente, y en el otro lado un potro color negro que al parecer escalo un tramo de piedra con ayuda de las lianas, alzando con la patita izquierda su fruto rojo en señal de triunfo-.

Bien, es incomodo tener que cruzar un puente en lugar de volar saben- decía Silver mientras terminaba el recorrido del árbol en el otro extremo viendo al resto de su grupo listo para irse- cuál es la dirección ahora Star- Pregunto White, tratando de entender cuanto tiempo quedaba para el anochecer pues después de que los dioses controlaran la ruta de los astros, el sol bien podía bajar repentinamente dando lugar a la noche sin aviso previo- tendremos que rodear un poco y entrar por la izquierda ya que hay una zona peligrosa de reptiles por ese lado- dijo Star alzando la patita de entre un montón de papeles que le cubrían el rostro mientras los levitaba con magia- tendremos que buscar un buen lugar para acampar este primer día, además creo que no estamos avanzando a buen ritmo- Se cuestionaba White en voz alta adentrándose nuevamente en el bosque- sabes llevo bastante comida, no es necesario que te arriesgues tanto – decía Flower a Kind el cual puso una carita algo triste- te dejare una de estas si te portas bien entendido- dijo Flower, enseñándole un fruto rojo de los que le gustaban al potro, mientras este asentía-.

Bien parece que estamos cerca de una zona con un rio algo extenso – Dijo Star, verificando el mapa- entonces ¿habrá que seguirle o cruzarlo?- pregunto White- No, bueno, recomiendo cruzarlo, hay algunos obstáculos que no me gustaría enfrentar en esa dirección y también más adelante hay un área rocosa sin mucho bosque, que no me da buena espina, creo que de aquí en adelante será mejor elegir una buena ruta, porque hay demasiados puntos de rodeo si seguimos el rio- dijo Star, analizando con detenimiento el mapa y lo comparaba con sus trazos- bien, en cuanto encontremos el río procuraremos cruzarlo hasta entonces hay que seguir buscando un área para descansar,- termino White, sabiendo que entre más avanzaran menos seguro se volvería el recorrido y ninguno de los presentes tenía experiencia en este tipo de misiones, por lo que lo más seguro seria preparar el área donde descansarían con algo de tiempo- mira, esto nos servirá bastante- dijo Flower mientras en la pesuña izquierda sostenía una roca pequeña- hace un rato empezaste a recolectar frutas y flores, ¿ahora también rocas?- pregunto Silver con algo de duda- no, lo que pasa es que tengo algunas verduras en el cesto y no podremos comer algunas si no las cosemos antes- dijo Flower tomando otra roca igual y las chocaba generando chispas- me habían dicho que hacer fogatas era posible con piedras, pero como yo siempre los vi haciéndolo con la fricción de paja y madera creí que me tomaban el pelaje- en un sitio tan húmedo no podríamos encender una fogata tan fácil con fricción y te aseguro que será difícil incluso con estas- dijo Flower metiendo las piedras en su alforja-.

Bien, el sonido del agua empieza a notarse, debemos estar cerca del rio, -dijo White, que terminaba de despejar el caminito que había hecho- tienes razón, traje algunos frascos extra en tu mochila, y es que no tuve tiempo de llenarlas todas de agua, podríamos parar a llenar las que faltan- dijo Star, dando un trago a un pequeño frasquito de jugo que se había puesto en el cuello- bien de hecho esta zona está bastante cubierta por mas arboles que arbustos, si nos encontramos un punto amplio de suelo firme podremos pasar la noche- dijo White mientras quitaba unos arbustos de en medio y veía un pequeño riachuelo con una elevación que se podía atravesar sin riesgo de que el agua sobrepase el final de sus pesuñas- tienes un buen olfato para estas misiones, sin duda nuestro señor hiso una gran elección al nombrarte guardia- dijo Star viendo las sombras equinas que le seguían por detrás y se ponía al lado de White para esperar al resto del grupo-.

Y cuando lo combinas con un poco de ajo genera un olor que atrae todopony a la redonda- decía Flower mientras contaba algunas recetas a Silver- lo intentare la próxima vez que….- dijo Silver deteniéndose al sentir un gran temblor y al terminar, Silver y Flower empezaron un acelerado trote alcanzando rápidamente a sus dos compañeros- ¿Que fue eso? Un derrumbe, una osa mayor o …- decía Silver siendo detenida por Star quien puso delicadamente su pesuña en la boca de Silver y después apunto al frente- pero que eso,.. eso es..- decía Silver titubeando- ¿un fuerte? – termino Flower, viendo la gran estructura y el pequeño Kind los alcanzaba- bien ya que están todos continuemos, creo que podemos acampar al lado de ese lugar y explorarlo por la mañana- dijo White, iniciando su trote- podrían ser habitantes hostiles por lo que tenemos que tener nuestras fuerzas al máximo si se requiere- termino White, empezando a atravesar el rio- sabes hay un extraño ruido de madera cruji…- dijo Star siendo rebasado de repente por una ráfaga de viento negra que se posiciono al otro lado del río frenando de repente- C,,. Mu.,, huyan- dijo un asustado Kind agitando las patitas delanteras tan rápido como podía, y notando como todos aceleraban el paso de repente, ya que el pequeño rara vez había dicho algo en el viaje- que está pasando, no entiendo- Dijo Flower que fue la última en cruzar el rio y seguir corriendo hacia lo que parecía un fuerte- no lo sé, pero mejor averiguarlo una vez nos parezca que estemos seguros- dijo Star, que guardo rápidamente sus cosas en las mochilas- la puerta,.. Tratas de abrirla- dijo White a Kind que no dejaba de jalar la puerta con sus patitas- ¿ya trataste empujando?- dijo White, poniendo algo de fuerza en la puerta, que al parecer empezaba a abrirse- estaba abierta, ¿será seguro entrar?- pregunto Star- ya,,.. Vienen- dijo Kind, señalando con la patita un montón de ojos rojos en la oscuridad de los arbustos- Silver y Flower ya casi llegan, vamos- dijo White viendo como un par de lobos de madera saltaban sobre ambas potras, pero antes de atraparlas un hechizo de escudo mágico de Star les salvo y casi al mismo tiempo White noto como es que Kind hacia un frenado repentino con sus cuatro patitas- Gracias- dijeron ambas ponis al unisonó- Ha.. h.. b..Vienen mas- advirtió Kind y al mismo tiempo se vieron cinco rafaguitas de polvo que cruzaron la puerta- que, ¿que eran esas cosas? – Pregunto Silver, mientras empujaba la puerta del fuerte con sus patitas y White ponía toda la madera que encontraba a los lados de la puerta en forma de barricada- .

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En medio del espeso bosque del cual no se puede notar rastro de alguna civilización que pudiese haberlo ocupado y cuyo entorno salvaje impedía a cualquier viajero aventurarse a realizar cualquier clase de construcción, pero esta tierra que había sido intocable por cientos de años, repentinamente cerca de uno de sus tantos ríos, se veía afectada por un inmenso temblor y empezó a surgir de entre las profundidades de la tierra, un gran cumulo de piedra que al poco tiempo tomo la forma de una gran muralla que en su interior tenía una torre aun mas grande con varias habitaciones, por su forma de arquitectura podría decirse que es un lugar dedicado a defender una posición, y tan solo en unos segundos este edificio no mayor de treinta metros cuadrados, se elevaba ligeramente mas arriba de los arboles más altos del lugar; en su interior con muy rústicos decorados y un pequeño pasadizo sin techo que llevaba a la torre interna se encontraban cinco sombras equinas, intentando decidir su próximo movimiento.

He leído sobre ellos, son lobos de madera, se dice que hace tiempo ellos dominaban en este bosque, pero con los cambios que surgieron por las cruzadas de especies antiguas, terminaron siendo desplazados por seres más peligrosos, finalmente se convirtieron en otro de los muchos peligros del bosque d…-dijo Star, deteniéndose al ver como un par de caritas de dos potras lo veían con los ojos entre cerrados- no necesitabas decirles que cosas peores aguardan, a dos ponis que estuvieron tan cerca de.. bueno creo que lo entiendes no- Dijo White en modo de susurro ha Star, que solo soltaba una risita incomoda ante la mirada de las dos potras- bien, ahora, que se supone que hagamos, entramos por esa puerta o esperamos en esta especie de … bueno patio- dijo White pidiendo la opinión de su grupo- bueno, creo que han sido suficientes emociones por hoy- dijo Silver sentándose en el suelo- sería mejor no seguir arriesgándonos, quedémonos aq..- decía Flower cuando repentinamente la puerta que tenia la barricada empezaba a moverse en intervalos con un gran sonido de golpes que al parecer hacían los lobos de madera- bien, creo que algo de ejercicio extra me vendría bien- dijo Silver levantándose de golpe del suelo y dirigiéndose con todo el grupo hacia el interior de la torre- hola, alguien, hay alguien, disculpen que entráramos de esta forma pero, bueno,.. Si hay alguien con gusto se lo explicaremos- dijo White tratando de ver en la oscuridad del interior de la torre, donde repentinamente se prendieron al mismo tiempo todas las velas-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El interior de la estructura, se encontraba decorado con finos muebles y pintura de colores llamativos, en la parte más alta un hermoso candelabro de vidrio con al menos cien velas, al contrario de la parte externa este lugar no tenia rastro alguno de polvo, el piso era una combinación de baldosas negras y blancas que daban una sensación de la vista de un caleidoscopio y una gran alfombra roja que partía desde la entrada del lugar hasta la parte baja de cada puerta interior y subiendo por unas escaleras en forma de "T" que iniciaban casi al centro del cuarto donde se habían engarruñado cinco temerosos ponis, por causa de una risa de eco que provenía de todas partes.

Baya, baya, baya, que tenemos aquí, apenas después de más de cien años, me mudo a este acogedor jardín y mis vecinos más cercanos me vienen a visitar, bueno, no es que yo fuese a tardar mucho en ir a su pequeño., intento de paz – decía una criatura que empezaba a bajar las escaleras muy lentamente, mientras los cinco ponis se alejaban lo mas que podían de ese lugar- ho no tienen porque irse tan pronto acaso no les gustaría conversar un rato con esta dulce ancianita- dijo la criatura, escuchándose un tronido de garras y cerrando con seguro la puerta por donde los ponis acababan de entrar, - q.. quien eres, -pregunto una voz temerosa entre las cinco sombras ecuestres al ver una figura que había bajado ya la mitad de las escaleras y la luz de las velas empezaban a dejar ver su figura- oh, baya mis modales permíteme presentarme- decía la figura levantando lo que parecía una garra y se escuchaba con un gran eco "yo soy Eclipse"-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Lo que estaba enfrente de las cinco sombras equinas era un cuadrúpedo con forma de un gigantesco perro de pelaje azul, con dos pequeños cuernos color rojo, y dos grandes alas de murciélago extendidas en sus costados, esta criatura tenía los ojos de color negro y sus garras y dientes parecían brillar con destellos blancos, al caminar dejaba una especie de residuo de imagen haciendo parecer que se movía rápido cuando solo estaba caminando lentamente, al parecer su voz mantenía un ciento eco cuando hablaba.

Bueno, Bueno, ahora que los veo de cerca parece que son suculentos bocadillos de magia, que les parece si le alegran el día a esta adorable anciana y me permiten…ahaaah- dijo Eclipse abriendo grande su hocico y comenzaba a absorber por medio de una neblina de colores lo que podría ser la magia que guardaban en su interior los ponis- baya, no es mucho, tal parece que no los alimentan bien de donde provienen, bueno es mejor que nada- le decía Eclipse a cinco sombras equinas tiradas en el piso- bien tal vez vengan más visitantes, y no quiero que se asusten de inmediato, ustedes serán los primeros en estrenar el calabozo de esta acogedora casa veraniega- dijo Eclipse chasqueando nuevamente sus garras, abriendo una puerta trampilla en el piso y arrastrando con su magia a los ponis mientras los dejaba caer en un descenso muy oscuro- ahora creo que unos lobos de madera se atrevieron a golpear la puerta de mi casa, les quitare su magia y me acercare al poblado de los ponis, después de todo construir un castillo no será fácil y los ponis no esperaran una conquista desde el centro de su preciado territorio- decía Eclipse estirándose y chasqueando las garras para desbloquear la puerta, saliendo por ella y apagando nuevamente las velas, poco después escuchándose en la lejanía el sonido de lobos aullando-.

Ya – se escucho un susurro en la misma habitación oscura- si esperen un momento, - se escucho en algún lugar una voz, mientras un destello de magia aparecía en la habitación y después el mismo destello se encontraba en la parte de atrás del edificio, justo al contrario de la puerta- de no ser por el hechizo de invisibilidad que usaste, nos hubiese ido muy mal- le dijo un ya visible White a su compañero Star- bien, si no hubieses usado nuestras mochilas, para figurar que eran ponis con ese hechizo de ilusión de nada hubiese servido el mío, además incluso usaste magia demás cuando empezó a absorber tu magia- dijo Star a su compañero White- bueno, si ya dejaron de alabarse los dos, podemos volver a Canterlot a avisar al rey que está en peligro, esa Eclipse será un gran problema- dijo Silver, que parecía bastante asustada- si, será mejor regresar, es más importante por el momento avisar de lo sucedido al pueblo para que podamos prepararnos – dijo Star, viendo la única cosa que no arrojo junto con su mochila, era el papel con el mapa del bosque- lo sé pero, creo que hay una forma de,… bueno,..- decía White dudoso sacudiendo la cabeza- que pasa, no deberíamos dudar, lo primero es proteger a nuestros dioses, después podremos cumplir las misiones que hagan falta- dijo Flower acercándose a White con una mirada firme- no, no es eso, yo…. Cielos, te conozco apenas ayer y ahora creo que debo confiarte esto- dijo White volteándose y ofreciéndole a Kind la caja que le entrego el rey, dejando a Kind y al resto de los ponis boquiabiertos- su majestad te pidió que vinieses con nosotros, fue porque confiaba en ti, y ahora yo también confió en ti, te he visto moverte en el bosque como si vivieses en el, reconoces el peligro mucho antes que cualquier pony de canterlot, y aun cuando no hables mucho, demuestras que te importa mucho lo que les pasa a los demás- Dijo White con una seriedad en su rostro que casi convence de sus palabras a todos los presentes- Kind, elijo confiar en ti, no como un compañero de viaje, sino como un amigo, yo se que tu puedes completar la misión que el rey nos encomendó y yo me asegurare de que cuando regreses la ciudad sigua en pie para que puedas descansar un día mas- dijo White con una gran y tierna sonrisa mientras el potro tomaba el cofre- r.. R.. regresare, .. Regresaremos- dijo Kind, viendo a su compañera rosada en su lomo, saliendo inmediatamente en la dirección que le índico Star y los otros cuatro equinos regresaban a su ciudad para preparar la defensa-.


	6. Fundación Ecuestre prt6

**Aquí la siguiente parte y Gracias por leer el fic.**

* * *

.Crisis con dulzura.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

La noche había empezado, los rayos de luz que hace poco se filtraban por los huecos en las hojas de los arboles, dejaron de mostrar el camino para los visitantes, convirtiéndose el lugar en una trampa para todo aquel que no conociese la zona; es en esta densa oscuridad que una pequeña sombra se movía como si fuese parte del ecosistema natural de los árboles y plantas, solo notándose de vez en cuando pequeños destellos de luz que al parecer provenían del collar que el potro tenia puesto en el cuello, no pareciese que fuera la misma criaturita que tan solo unos días atrás le costaba mantener el ritmo de su trote; al mismo tiempo en la dirección contraria a gran distancia podían verse cuatro figuras moviéndose por un estrecho camino, que al contrario de la primer vez que lo recorrieron, ya no les era necesario adaptarlo por lo que su movilidad era mayor.

White, realmente confías en el pequeño, digo, realmente crees que logre cumplir con la misión, todo lo que he visto de él, es o que se enreda en lianas por ser obsesivo o corre despavorido cuando nota peligro- dijo Star con gran agitación en su voz, por estar trotando sin a ver parado a descansar en ningún momento de ese día- Descuida Star, el tiene lo que se necesita para cumplir con esta misión, de hecho desde que entramos a este bosque, es el único del que no sentí preocupación de que se lastimara- Dijo White sin apartar la mirada del estrecho sendero- nuestra prioridad ahora es proteger nuestro pueblo, solo espero que esa poni no salga lastimada, capitán tal vez debimos pedirle que viniera con nosotros- dijo Flower, con una expresión más agotada que triste- mis alas están entumidas, y por mi estado no creo poder esquivar a las criaturas con alas- dijo Silver con un rostro frustrado y a la vez preocupado- será mejor que no lo intentes, tu pelaje es muy llamativo, si no tienes la fuerza para maniobrar serás un blanco fácil y también corremos el riesgo de que esa Eclipse te ubique- dijo Star ya con una notoria falta de aire- cuando entremos al territorio que resguardan nuestros dioses puedes intentar volar, pero en el bosque será más rápido viajar por el suelo que por el aire- dijo White que no dejaba de estar alerta sin quitar la vista del pequeño sendero-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Mientras cinco equinos se movían decididos por los difíciles espacios que el bosque permitía a sus habitantes, un gran canino de pelaje azul continuaba un lento recorrido hacia el bosque mas cercano a Canterlot, solo desviándose cuando detectaba alguna criatura con algo de magia para consumirla y prepararse para atacar a los ponis; mientras tanto en el interior de la ciudad de Canterlot, una peculiar escena tenía lugar, pues todos los equinos del pueblo se encontraban despiertos viendo desde el interior de sus casas las ventanas de la mansión, donde podía verse en una ventana, la luz de una habitación.

Bien, la enfermera BeautyHeart ya viene, no te preocupes cariño, seguro que ambas saldrán de esto sin contratiempos- Decía un alicornio nervioso, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro rodeando la cama donde su sonriente poni especial intentaba contener algo de risa- solo fue un poco de tención, no es un dolor del parto todavía, ya se te olvido como fue lo de nuestra pequeña Celestia- dijo la alicornio, plácidamente recostada y con una gran sonrisa marcada- ya, las traje papa son todas las que pude encontrar en los baños y repisas de la mansión- decía una pequeña alicornio entrando por la puerta con un montón de toallas y trapos blancos, que le hacían tambalearse de forma graciosa- bien hecho cariño, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es estar listo por si las cosas se ponen difíciles- dijo el nervioso alicornio mientras leía un libro titulado "Partos de Emergencia Ecuestre"- mando llamar señor, - decía una desvelada pony de pelaje rosa con los ojos cafés, y traía puesto un gorrito y bata de enfermera, mientras cargaba un botiquín con una cruz roja- si, puede que mi princesa tenga que dar a luz un nuevo miembro de la familia, podría asistirle en el parto, yo puedo ser su ayudante- decía el alicornio temblando y poniéndose pálido al mencionar lo ultimo- descuide mi señor, lo primero es hacer un chequeo y después sabremos si la pequeña esta lista para venir al mundo- decía beautyheart mientras ponía su botiquín en una mesita- también ocupare que salgan, solo será un momento- dijo la enfermera volteando a ver a la pequeña Celestia, acto seguido los dos alicornios salieron de la habitación escuchando el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada- parece que no deja de pensar en su majestad, tal vez un paseo por el jardín por la mañana le tranquilice- decía BeautyHeart abriendo su botiquín y mostrando dos tazas de té y una tetera que las dos ponis usaron para platicar un rato a forma de susurro mientras soltaban pequeñas risitas-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Pasadas un par de horas entre la división del gran bosque y las llanuras se podía ver como cinco agotadas criaturitas salían del bosque, en dirección a la ciudad de Canterlot, no pasando una gran cantidad de rugidos saliendo del bosque mientras corrían a sabiendas de que ahora estaban en territorios seguro; mientras esta escena tomaba lugar un pequeño equino negro se movía a gran velocidad por entre los árboles, la energía que recupero por haber podido dormir sin tenciones en Canterlot, le permitió mejorar su condición, siendo lo más notable, que el potro no solo mostraba los movimientos cerrados del trote de un equino, este estaba zigzagueando los arboles como si de una serpiente se tratase, los obstáculos del suelo ya no le eran problema, ahora tenía ritmo en su movimiento para no tropezar, y de vez en cuando daba saltos con gran flexibilidad, su collar en el cuello, que al parecer aun tenía una abolladura en el cristal, eran tal vez lo único que se notaba por el ruido que hacían mientras el potro se movía entre las sombras del espeso bosque.

Estamos llegando- dijo Flower que al parecer apenas podía moverse a trote algo veloz- no hay tiempo para que alguien se disponga a abrir la puerta, Silver como están tus alas- pregunto White, que ya demostraba algunos signos de cansancio- puedo volar, estos músculos no los he usado en todo el día, creo que puedo cruzar la muralla- dijo Silver que empezaba a aletear- cada segundo cuenta, faltan unas dos horas antes de que amanezca, será mejor que vueles directo a la mansión, ya nos las arreglaremos nosotros- dijo Star mientras al parecer aligeraba el trote y tenia incluso lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por estar muy sofocado- espero que algún pony este despierto en la mansión- dijo Silver alzando vuelo y dejando atrás a su grupo, para minutos después sobrevolar la muralla en dirección a la mansión- es una suerte que el escudo fuese diseñado para que los inscritos como ciudadanos de Canterlot puedan atravesarlo, sería vergonzoso que los centinelas quedásemos fuera del pueblo así porque si- dijo Flower reduciendo también su trote para respirar más profundo, siendo White el único que se adelanto para hablar con los actuales cuidadores de la puerta-.

Como esta,.. y..y..ya nació, o,.. no, no me diga, hay complicaciones, la revisión tardo bastante, es eso verdad, llamare a todos los doctores del pueblo, seguro que- decía un alicornio bastante nervioso mientras veía como la enfermera BeautyHeart salía tranquilamente de la habitación cargando su botiquín- Descuide, hice una revisión general, la pequeña no nacerá hasta que hayan pasado un par de días- dijo BeautyHeart dándoles paso con una patita y abriendo bien la puerta para que los dos alicornios pasasen- entonces ¿aun no tengo una hermanita?- pregunto la pequeña Celestia a la enfermera que solo le mostro una tierna sonrisa antes de retirarse- no tienes porque preocuparte tanto, las cosas se darán cuando tengan que hacerlo, además soy bastante fuerte recuerdas- dijo la alicornio ha su marido, mientras alzaba la patita delantera derecha- lo sé, y muy bien, pero ustedes son mi mayor tesoro- dijo el alicornio a su esposa, recordando algunos momentos vergonzosos que paso frente a sus ponis cuando hacia enojar a su pony especial- tienes que tenerme un poco mas de confianza, nuestra hija nacerá cuando deba hacerlo y hasta entonces debes tener paciencia- dijo la alicornio levantándose de la cama y notando como la pequeña Celestia le daba un abrazo mientras volaba para alcanzar su cuello- que te parece si vamos a pasear con papa, tal vez así se tranquilice un poco- decía la unicornio a su pequeña potranca de una forma calmada- oh, si llegamos temprano a la tienda de Mr. Cream podemos comprar pastel de fresa, siempre se le terminan antes de que llegue –decía la pequeña potranca mientras empujaba a su papa, para salir del cuarto- bien, bien, entiendo el mensaje, pero no pueden culparme por estar preocupado – dijo el alicornio abrazando a su familia y saliendo de la habitación-.

Señor, Señor, una pony está tocando la puerta, dice que tiene un mensaje de emergencia para su majestad- dijo una poni con trajecito de sirvienta, algo agitada por estar corriendo- supongo que podemos dar una audiencia antes de salir a pasear- dijo la alicornio mientras ponía a su pequeña en su lomo- está bien, hágala pasar, le atenderemos de inmediato- contesto el alicornio a la potra que de inmediato salió para cumplir la orden- dijo que era una emergencia, será mejor que me adelante cariño- señalo el alicornio a su pareja que al parecer estaba ocupada con una potranca que jugaba con su melena- bien, me marcho- dijo el alicornio aumentando el trote en dirección del gran salón-.

Su majestad, tengo que dar un mensaje importante, soy parte del grupo de exploración que fue mandado por la mañana a los bosques del sureste y loque.. nosotros el peligro…- dijo de forma agitada una cansada pegaso que apenas se podía mantener en pie- tranquilícese, parece agotada, tome asiento y hable con calma- dijo el alicornio algo preocupado mientras señalaba una sillita con su patita y veía como su esposa e hija llegaban al lugar- mis ponis ¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto el alicornio a una cansada pony que se acababa de sentar en la silla y asentía con la cabeza- bien entonces, ¿qué fue lo que vieron?- pregunto el alicornio ya más relajado- vimos a una criatura que podía absorber la magia de los ponis y afirmaba que atacaría canterlot, acercándose por el bosque que esta al sur- dijo rápidamente la pegaso que al parecer se estaba durmiendo por el cansancio- un ataque a Canterlot, es posible que algo de información de nuestra ciudad se filtrara, pero no creo que la suficiente como para que una sola criatura pueda atacarnos- dijo la alicornio acercándose con su hija- dijo que se llamaba eclipse- pronuncio débilmente la pegaso, y viendo como los ojos de sus señores se abrían como platos de repente- por eso me sentía tan nervioso desde que comenzó la ceremonia, esto es malo, seguro es un miembro de las tierras malas del sur, esas criaturas son capases de controlar la fauna con su magia, seguro abra un ejército de seres del bosque entrando en territorio ecuestre como su respaldo, pero … ¿cuánto tiempo paso desde que escucharon lo del ataque y a qué distancia se encontraban? Tal vez podamos tener un estimado del tiempo que nos queda para defender Canterlot- dijo la alicornio a una pegaso que al parecer se durmió por el cansancio- fueron no más de cinco horas, pero parecía que la criatura se tomaba su tiempo, pues nadie sabría del ataque sorpresa- dijo un cansado White entrando por la puerta principal con un par de ponis que se habían quedado dormidos poco antes de cruzar la puerta- entonces tenemos algo de tiempo, aunque nuestros mejores guardias se encuentren fuera de Canterlot defenderé este pacifico lugar por mis queridos ponis- dijo el alicornio bastante decidido-.

Que los ponis sean alertados del peligro, hay que resguardar a los niños, y prepararnos para el ataque –dijo la alicornio preocupada, mientras abrasaba a la pequeña Celestia- ¿prepararnos?, cariño sería mejor qu..- dijo el alicornio siendo detenido por una mirada de su esposa- me asegurare de que nuestra pequeña nazca en un mundo tranquilo lleno de paz y bondad- dijo la alicornio de forma decidida mientras acariciaba su vientre inflado y sin quitarle la mirada a su poni especial, haciéndole sacar un gran suspiro en señal de resignación- guardia White, ¿todo su grupo ha vuelto?, -pregunto el alicornio- Disculpe su majestad pero nos pareció una emergencia avisar sobre lo del ataque por lo que la mayoría del grupo abandono la misión- dijo White haciendo una reverencia- K,.. no está Kind y no veo a Sunchain, dijo la pequeña Celestia con un rostro triste- permítame llamar a algunos ponis para ayudar a los ponis cansados, después de que me explique lo que paso podrá retirarse a descansar, no quiero tener ponis agotados, ningún poni es prescindible- dijo el alicornio mientras acercaba un cojín a White para que descansara sus patitas mientras le explicaba lo que sucedió-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Poco a poco prendían las luces de las casas de cadapony que se encontrara en Canterlot, mostrando a sus habitantes preocupados por los avisos que tenían de parte de los pegasos mensajeros, si bien Canterlot era una fuerza a considerar por la unión de las tres tribus, está todavía no tenía la suficiente experiencia como para defenderse ante un grupo de habitantes del bosque, mucho menos un gran grupo dirigido por una criatura tan escalofriante además no contaban con sus guardias al completo; aun siendo de noche a primer hora del nuevo día, los pequeños potros y todo pony incapaz de defenderse se encontraban informados de donde deberían refugiarse pues un cuarto reciente que se había hecho en la pared de la montaña seria el lugar más seguro si algo llegase a pasar pues estaba conectado a una salida de emergencia en la parte de atrás de la montaña, y todos los demás habitantes estaban asegurándose con escudos, espadas, lanzas, pasteles, muffins y frutos rojos entre su armamento principal, no evitando el comprensible chachareo para relajarse del miedo y mientras esta escena tan curiosa tenía lugar en el poblado de Canterlot; una muy rápida estela oscura estaba recorriendo el bosque de noche, desapareciendo todos los frutos rojos de los arboles que se encontraban en su camino, todos los depredadores que intentaron perseguirlo se rindieron por haberlo perdido de vista.

¿Estas, cansada?.,- pregunto Kind a su pequeña acompañante que parecía estar soltando el agarre de su abraso en el cuello del poni- hay un claro- dijo la estela oscura de poni dirigiéndose a una zona rocosa que aun tenia arboles pero que dentro la distancia se reconocían con varias cuevas y túneles- están vacios – dijo el poni cuando paro enfrente de las cuevas y olfateo el lugar, sería un buen sitio para que su pequeña acompañante descansara un poco, ya que no podía forzarla demasiado, sabiendo que la recién nacida llevaba todo el día junto a él- aquí está bien- dijo el potro que al parecer encontró un sitio cómodo cerca de la entrada de la cueva, mientras veía a su pequeña dragón acomodarse para dormir- cuidarías esto por mí- le dijo Kind a la pequeña mientras se quitaba el collar y se lo ponía a la dragonesa, ya que algo en su interior le decía que si lo traía con él lo rompería, y antes de cerrar los ojos vio como la dragoncita abrasaba fuertemente su collar con una gran sonrisa-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Mientras el pequeño potro recostado dejaba descansar a su pequeña acompañante en su lomo, vigilando la entrada de la cueva, y siendo su único paisaje el ligero movimiento de las estrellas y la luz de luna; una gran criatura se regocijaba en sus propios planes, pues su silueta canina dejaba ver lo que parecía más un alegre trote que una marcha decidida, Eclipse estaba confiada, había acumulado la suficiente magia para derrotar Canterlot y toda la que le hiciera falta la recogería durante la conquista, su único dilema en ese momento era cual seria la ubicación de su base y que aspecto le daría.

No se preocupen mis pequeños equinos, pronto me encargare de cuidarlos apropiadamente, después de todo, cuando están bien alimentados sus cuerpos producen magia, sería un desperdicio deshacerme de todos- decía eclipse viendo como la luna en el cielo empezaba a ocultarse, y dejaba salir los rayos de sol poco después- incluso la magia que controla los astros será mía, no tendré que ver nuevamente este molesto sol, tal vez solo lo saque lo necesario para que algunas plantas crezcan, así alimentare a los ponis que vea que sirven- dijo con una gran sonrisa la criatura de pelaje azul- cuando la luna vuelva a salir, las sombras caerán sobre este maravilloso mundo, y mis hijos tendrán un buen lugar para vivir- dijo Eclipse mientras se ocultaba en la oscuridad de una cueva-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

La noche dejaba paso al día, empezándose ha ver el astro luminoso que brinda calor a todo ser vivo, dentro del bosque en una cueva lejana, se encontraba una pequeña dragón, viendo al abrir los ojos la gran sonrisa de su padre dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, y acto seguido abrasándole en el cuello sabiendo que partirían de inmediato, y sintiendo un impulso de velocidad producto de el trote acelerado que Kind comenzó por estar esperando este momento para seguir su camino; en un lugar diferente al bosque, donde un pueblo de equinos se levanta casi en la cima de una montaña, un grupo de ponis estaban levantándose en unas acogedoras camas, que su rey había ordenado prepararles para un merecido descanso.

White.,, discúlpame, solo te retrase- decía Star cuando noto a su compañero de dormitorio- pero que dices, si no hubieses venido con nosotros jamás lo hubiésemos logrado, eres más útil de lo que crees- dijo White levantándose de su cama- pero, mi falta de condición .. – decía Star siendo interrumpido por White- crees que no lo note, desde que entramos al bosque, en ningún momento dejaste de usar magia, dudo que algún poni del pueblo pueda usar magia continua durante tres horas, y tu duraste mas de dieciséis, aparte de estar todo el tiempo en movimiento- replico White a Star con una cara bastante seria, sacando una sonrisa de su compañero- bien, ahora somos guardias reales, y creo que debemos cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, supongo que nuestro señor ya se entero de lo que nos paso- dijo Star levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- si, ahora todos se están preparando para defendernos del gran asalto- dijo White abriendo la puerta, saltando de inmediato para atrás al ver una sonriente Flower masticando un trozo de un gran pay de manzana que tenía en su pesuña izquierda- B.,bu,d..ias, Whi,.te, bue.,di,.ass,. St,.ar- decía la poni terminando de comer su pay- buenos días Flower- dijeron los dos ponis al unisonó- todos los ponis han recibido ordenes de sus majestades, y se encuentran orneando tantos pays, pasteles y muffins como pueden- dijo Flower mientras sacaba un Muffing de algún lugar y le daba una mordida- debemos ir con nuestro rey, seguro sabe que debemos hacer ahora- dijo Star saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina- dijiste que debíamos ver al rey, ¿Por qué tomas rumbo a la cocina?- le pregunto White a Star, solo recibiendo una gran sonrisa como respuesta del equino- El rey está ayudando a preparar pasteles con nuestra princesa, y creo que la reina está dando órdenes en la forja para hacer armaduras- Dijo Silver que se deslizo por el costado derecho de Flower con una rebanada de pastel en su patita derecha- bien, comprendo estamos en una gran emergencia y… espera Star quiero un trozo de pay – dijo White apresurando el trote para alcanzar a su compañero, siendo seguido por sus dos subalternas-.

Bien cariño, ahora ponlo en el horno, - decía un alicornio a su pequeña potra, mientras esta ponía un molde de pastel con una mescla color amarillo dentro del horno- está bien así, verdad – pregunto la pequeña volteando a ver a su padre con unos ojitos bastante ilusionados- si, ahora solo tenemos que esperar y tendrás hecho tu pastel número cuatro, y el más grande que has hecho hasta el momento- dijo el alicornio mientras alzaba a su pequeña potra con las dos pesuñas delanteras en modo de juego sacándole un pequeño "Wiiiiiiii" antes de bajarla- magestad, White y Star reportándose para recibir órdenes- Dijo White dando una gran reverencia, mientras Star saludaba desde lejos agitando su pesuña- Buenos días mis guardias, tomen un trozo de pastel, tenemos que tener ponis fuertes, y muchos proyectiles para soportar el ataque de nuestro enemigo- dijo el alicornio señalando con su patita una gran mesa llena de dulces- el asalto al pueblo aun no..- dijo Star algo preocupado, viendo como White tomaba dos trozos de pastel y le acercaba uno- no, seguramente será cayendo la noche, cuando tengamos mayor desventaja, - dijo el alicornio, mientras ayudaba a la pequeña Celestia a preparar otra mescla para pastel-, ahora lo que más debe preocuparnos es encontrar la ubicación de la base de esa Eclipse, no podemos simplemente vivir tranquilos mientras semejante peligro se encuentre ahí afuera- decía una recién llegada alicornio, mientras agitaba en el aire una cazuela el doble de grande que la que tenia Silver- hiciste que te ¿fabricaran eso?- pregunto el alicornio algo dudoso- claro que si, nunca sabes cuan fuerte es, hasta que la usas- dijo la alicornio con una mirada decidida, y repentinamente sintiendo un gran temblor en su cuerpo y despidiendo un cierto brillo azul de sus ojos- estas bien cariño- pregunto el alicornio acercándose a su pareja- las reliquias del noroeste y noreste han sido colocadas- dijo la alicornio que comenzaba a volver en sí- tan rápido, creo que subestime a nuestros guardias, es una gran noticia, ahora podemos proteger el área norte de Equestria, pero….- dijo el alicornio deteniéndose de repente- los guardias enviados al sur de Equestria son demasiado inexpertos e incluso ahora un poni desconocido se está encargando de ayudar con uno de los tesoros ecuestres- afirmo Star que acababa de terminar con su rebanada de dulce- además, en el bosque la movilidad es menor y es difícil seguir una dirección fija- agrego Silver que estuvo todo el tiempo acercando ingredientes para que su princesa pudiera cocinar los pasteles- el no se detendrá, es muy diferente de nosotros, sabe cómo cuidarse y tiene mucha habilidad- dijo White con gran firmeza- justo porque el pequeño tenia esos ojos tan decididos fue por lo que lo envié con ustedes, seguramente el seria de mucha ayuda, pero ahora parece que dependemos de él- dijo el alicornio volviendo con su pequeña potranca para ayudar con los pasteles-.


	7. Fundación Ecuestre prt7

**Aquí de nuevo, agradecería cualquier información en errores o incongruencias del fic, que por andar picado escribiendo se me puede pasar algo, si falta información con gusto la pongo en alguna parte más adelante, siempre que sea posible, así no los hago releer, y gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic, aquí la siguiente parte.**

* * *

.Confianza.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Mientras todopony de Canterlot seguía armándose para la inevitable confrontación, una criaturita en el bosque, hacia lo posible por permanecer cerca de las raíces de los arboles, pues la firme tierra que hace un momento se encontraba frente a él, había sido remplazada por un área pantanosa, que aun cuando no disminuyó en la vegetación, impedía el movilizarse con rapidez, y pese a que el pequeño potro saltaba entre raíces y troncos de los arboles su velocidad apenas era afectada por este brusco cambio de ambiente, este recorrido duro algunas horas, hasta que el pequeño empezó a notar que hacía mucho calor; mientras tanto, en la mansión de Canterlot una pequeña conversación tenía lugar.

Entonces Sunchain y Kind están solos en el bosque, eso es muy peligroso- decía la pequeña Celestia que acababa de poner en el horno su preparado para un nuevo pastel- bueno, en sierta manera podríamos decir que es solo Kind quien tiene un poco de riesgo, pero por lo que nos dijo White seguro estará bien- contesto el alicornio a su pequeña con una voz tranquilizadora- ¿porque Sunchain no está en peligro?- pregunto la pequeña Celestia un poco confundida- bueno, tarde un poco en reconocerle, pero al final me di cuenta de que es un "Dragón Inquisidor"- contesto el alicornio, un poco nervioso viendo como le miraba su pony especial- no creo que sea un tema que debas hablar con nuestra pequeña aun- dijo la alicornio, abrazando a la pequeña Celestia- tienes razón, disculpa por eso mi princesita, te lo contare cuando seas un poco mayor- dijo el alicornio a su pequeña, mientras estaba atrapada en los cariños de su madre-.

Oye Star, que es un "Dragón Inquisidor"- pregunto White, a Star en modo de susurro saliendo ambos de la cocina- bien, una vez nuestro dios me conto que son las mascotas de los seres más malvados que han existido, estas consumen todo el mal de la galaxia donde fueron incubados y después nacen creando gran alboroto en el desafortunado planeta que les albergue, nadie los puede contener pues desde pequeños ya muestran una fuerza imposible de alcanzar, estos continúan avanzando hasta que ya no queda comida en ese planeta, al menos eso es lo que tengo entendido- dijo Star pareciendo muy pensativo- cuales seres malvados.. espera la pequeña Sunchain ¿es peligrosa?- pregunto White a Star algo sorprendido- no lo creo, más bien Kind encontró el nido y la hiso nacer antes de tiempo, supongo que no absorbió maldad antes de nacer, y eso explica como el pequeño potro pudo ver nacer un dragón- decía Star armando sus conjeturas- es un alivio, y esos seres malvados ¿no vendrán por su mascota algún día?- pregunto nuevamente White- no tengo todas las respuestas, pero según nuestro rey jamás se ha visto a quienes pusieron esos nidos en los planetas, cree que ocurrió algo y ellos los abandonaron- respondió Star, nuevamente llenándose de dudas y soltando un gran suspiro- todo en esos dos es un gran misterio- prosiguió Star deteniéndose al escuchar un sonido extraño de la cocina y viendo como White ya había entrado-.

Cariño, estas bien- pregunto el alicornio a su esposa sosteniéndola entre sus brazos- s, si, la reliquia del suroeste ha sido colocada- contesto la alicornio que se veía un poco confundida- es increíble, como pudieron terminar sus misiones en tan corto periodo de tiempo, creí que tardarían una semana, debo disculparme con mis guardias cuando vuelvan- se dijo a sí mismo el alicornio ablando en voz alta- entonces solo falta que Kind termine con la misión y el territorio ecuestre será seguro- dijo Star, echando una mirada al sonriente White- seguro lo lograra, debemos tener confianza en que lo lograra- dijo White con una gran sonrisa-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En la oscuridad de una profunda cueva, una criatura que había dormido durante el día, empezaba a abrir sus ojos, con la certeza de que pronto, los ponis bajarían el astro incandescente como cada día desde que eran encargados de preservar la naturaleza del planeta, esos ojos oscuros estaban preparados para ver incluso si la luz no lograba tocar nada, empezó a concentrarse, tenía que encontrar y controlar tantas criaturas del bosque como pudiese para su primer ataque, todas las criaturas que opusieran resistencia serian despojadas de su magia, sabia que reunir un ejército para atacar Canterlot tendría su recompensa notándose una gran sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro entre más tiempo pasaba; en un lugar muy lejano el pequeño Kind se movía con dificultad, y mostraba una cara algo frustrada, pues se percato de que las variantes pantanosas del bosque le habían desviado ligeramente a una tierra árida y caliente, por lo que el pequeño no dejaba de trotar en la dirección que veía mayores cantidades de arboles, en el entendido que volver a esa área seria el camino más rápido para cumplir su promesa de regresar, para este momento el pequeño potro en lugar de sentir cansancio se sentía con mas energías e incluso podía notarse su trote más ligero de lo que recordaba.

Mi rey, todos los preparativos están listos, falta poco para el anochecer y los ponis que se refugiaran se dirigen a la habitación de la montaña- dijo un pony con armadura reverenciando al alicornio y una pequeña potranca alicornio de pelaje blanco le ofrecía una rebanada de pastel- el primer paso para defender a nuestros queridos ponis está listo, Guardia White, Guardia Star, contare con ustedes para el siguiente paso – dijo el alicornio, viendo que el pony con armadura se estaba ahogando por haber comido demasiado rápido su pastel y a su hija llevándole un vaso con jugo y una gran sonrisa- Sí, mi señor, cumpliremos con nuestra parte, ningún habitante del bosque lastimara a ningún pony mientras esté al frente de la defensa,- dijo White con una postura muy firme- si su majestad y mi compañero White confían tanto en Kind, yo también lo haré, preparare de inmediato la sala del ritual- dijo Star, saliendo del lugar junto con White- querida creo que deberíamos prepararnos también, y tal vez deberías dejar eso por ahora- dijo el alicornio algo asustado a su querida esposa, viendo como abanicaba su gran cazuela por toda la cocina- Papá aun tengo que saber la receta de las galletas de chocolate- dijo la pequeña Celestia con unos ojitos muy tiernos mostrando el libro de recetas a su padre- está bien, en cuanto acabemos el preparado se lo podemos dejar encargado a este joven- dijo el alicornio, viendo como el pony con armadura terminaba de comer una tarta cerca de la mesa sosteniendo una gran jarra de jugo-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Los unicornios habían retirado el sol y el rey se dio un tiempo para levantar el satélite blanco que cada noche acomodaba en el infinito cielo dando lugar al tenue brillo de los astros que siempre le acompañaban en los sueños de sus queridos ponis, pese a que esta noche era diferente pues grandes sonidos de bestias no dejaban conciliar el sueño a sus pequeños, y figuras de ojos amenazantes por primera vez en años, empezaban a transitar en contra de su voluntad por los pastizales protegidos con la energía de los dioses que defendían el área ecuestre, un gran número de sombras se movían en dirección de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo los soldados equinos salían para defenderse, a sabiendas de que si algo pasaba siempre podrían retirarse atrás del escudo mágico que rodeaba Canterlot y en la parte alta de la muralla de madera, se podían ver gran numero de ponis que tenían preparadas sus dulces municiones, en pequeñas catapultas, y ballestas adaptadas para sus proyectiles; en un lugar apartado, tal vez en la extensión más alejada del bosque del sureste un pequeño potro negro notaba como el cofre que se le había encomendado, comenzaba a sacudirse liberando un gran brillo.

Tienes que abrirlo- Kind escucho una voz familiar, frenando de repente y moviendo su vista en todas direcciones- es el punto correcto, abre el cofre- dijo otra voz, que al parecer el pequeño potro conocía, y se frustraba mas al no ver masque los arboles que le rodeaban, solo saliendo de su desesperada búsqueda por un cofre que comenzaba a sacudirse en su lomo- ¿es aquí?- dijo el potro sin estar muy seguro, pero tomando el cofre entre sus patitas, para poder abrirlo- n..no quier..e- pronuncio el potro al ver que el cofre no se abría, acto seguido comenzó a sacudirlo- con esto- dijo el potro tomando una rama y trataba de usarla como palanca para abrir la tapa del cofre- no funciona- dijo el potro, después de que la rama se quebrara, y poniendo una cara larga, en ese momento el broche de Kind empezó nuevamente a brillar y soltó un rayito de luz blanca sobre la caja, la cual se abrió de repente-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En lo profundo del bosque, podemos ver como una gran columna delgada de luz se elevaba en dirección del cielo, mientras un pequeño potro negro presenciaba como es que una especie de medallón de oro con un grabado de unicornio salía flotando del cofre, acto seguido el cofre se desvaneció y el medallón se movió con un gran tambaleo de arriba hacia abajo creando una vista de luz dorada que se expandió por todo el rayo de luz blanco que se perdía en el cielo, poco después, esta variedad de brillos desaparecieron dejando un potro confundido, mirando un lugar vacio en el bosque, y de repente sus orejitas empezaron a moverse y se le veía preocupado volteando a todos lados; al mismo tiempo lo que pasaba en la ciudad de Canterlot era un completo asedio, pues los ponis estaban haciendo lo posible por alejar las criaturas del bosque de su tan preciada ciudad, mientras White se encargaba por tierra de empujar con su escudo tantas criaturas como podía, Silver repartía casuelasos a toda mal intencionada ave que se acercaba por el cielo y Flower arrojaba a gran velocidad tantos dulces como podía sacándolos de algún lugar desconocido, esta similar escena era repetida por los demás ponis de todo Canterlot haciendo lo posible por protegerse con el escudo mágico de la ciudad tratando de alejar tantos animales como podían, pero es dentro de la ciudad en la entrada de la gran mansión donde cuatro ponis estaban preparándose para poner fin a esta locura.

Su majestad, el lugar está listo para la ampliación del hechizo de protección – dijo Star haciendo una reverencia al alicornio que salía de la mansión junto con su familia, señalando con su patita un grupo de transcripciones velas y cristales colocados en un gran círculo en el frente de la mansión- se lo agradezco Guardia Star, ahora solo tenemos que…- dijo el alicornio, deteniéndose al ver a su querida esposa tambaleándose con unos destellitos en sus ojos- lo ,.. lo lograron, la reliquia del sureste está en su posición- dijo la alicornio siendo sostenida por su pony especial- Kind y Sunchain lo lograron, lo lograron Papá- decía una muy feliz Celestia abrazando a su madre y veía con unos grandes y tiernos ojitos a su padre- el resto depende de nosotros, Star, podrías ayudar ahora al Guardia White, además creo que le alegrara saber esta noticia, solo deben soportar un poco mas- a la orden su majestad – Dijo Star con una gran sonrisa, trotando rápidamente en dirección a la puerta de la muralla-.

White, el pequeño Kind lo logro, nuestros reyes se encuentran preparando la ampliación del hechizo de protección – dijo Star después de salir por la puerta de la muralla y dar la buena noticia en voz alta, para que los ponis supieran lo que pasaba- es bueno escuchar eso, ahora lo más importante es darles tiempo a sus majestades o me equivoco- decia White retrocediendo un poco de la primera línea de asalto para hablar con Star- el hechizo tardara poco tiempo en prepararse, gracias a los tesoros de los ponis- dijo Star ubicándose al lado de White para ayudarle a repeler las amenazas- el único problema es si nuestros señores podrán hacerlo antes de que ella nos alcance- dijo White señalando con su patita a Eclipse, quien caminaba lentamente con una gran sonrisa en dirección a canterlot- si ese será un gran problema, hay que centrar una parte de nuestros ataques a distancia en ella o nuestra magia será absorbida- dijo Star con un rostro preocupado.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Mientras la pelea final de los ponis contra la malvada eclipse tenía lugar, un pequeño potro se encontraba corriendo tan rápido como podía el camino de regreso, siguiendo su instinto de peligro, sintiendo que algo malo podía ocurrir, eso y el hecho de que poco antes de que la caja se abriera escucho una voz familiar proveniente de algún lugar que le decía "Los pequeños están en peligro, puedo sentirlo", y agregando que la pequeña Sunchain le estaba insistiendo con las garritas que se apresurara, definitivamente el pony tenia sus motivos para estar corriendo de regreso a Canterlot; el pequeño potro pese a no querer admitirlo se sentía preocupado por sus amigos en Canterlot y a la vez asombrado ya que no se sentía cansado del largo viaje, de hecho se sentía más fuerte; con el pequeño se perdía en sus pensamientos, Sunchain abrasando el cuello del potro veía un brillo verde que salía por el rabillo en los ojos de su padre, seguido de líneas luminiscentes verdes alrededor de su cuerpo, la dragoncita no podía notar la forma de las líneas porque apenas avía tiempo para sujetarse pues Kind tenía una velocidad muy diferente a la que ella había presenciado.

Esta listo, - dijo un alicornio enfrente de la mansión, ubicado en el centro de un circulo blanco en el piso que brillaba, mientras su cuerno y el de su esposa se encontraban entrecruzados y despidiendo una gran línea de luz en dirección al cielo- el hechizo está listo pero por nuestros ponis aun no es tiempo de descansar- dijo la alicornio sacando un cofre de algún lugar y sus ojos empezaban a brillar con intensidad- lo entiendo y sé que no podre detenerte, así que te acompañare, ustedes son mi mundo- dijo el alicornio que comenzaba a despedir el mismo brillo que su pony especial, mientras la delgada columna de luz empezaba a expandirse-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En el pequeño poblado de Canterlot podía verse cómo es que una barrera de luz que partía desde el suelo y terminaba en algún lugar lejano del cielo, empezaba a rodear las casas introduciéndolas en su brillo, como el gran camino de la ciudad brillaba con la luz mientras el escudo avanzaba, y poco a poco rodeaba a los ponis que se encontraban peleando con las criaturas del bosque, especialmente la escena que tenía lugar en dirección a la puerta de la muralla pues cuatro ponis con miradas firmes habían hecho todo lo posible para qué Eclipse no llegase al escudo de la ciudad viendo cómo eran iluminados por la gran luz y como la barrera mágica que sus dioses habían conjurado golpeaba de lleno a eclipse quien segundos antes tenía abierto el hocico lista para absorber la magia de los ponis, justo en ese momento fue repelida por un gran choque y atravesada por la luz, sintiéndose débil y confundida, lo suficiente como para que su hechizo de control sobre el resto de los animales del bosque fuesen liberados, estando confundidos y con la necesidad de regresar al bosque empezaron a caminar lejos de la pradera ecuestre, dándole la señal a eclipse de que era momento de correr.

Que están haciendo ustedes dos, ya ganamos, hay que volver y ayudar a que nuestro pueblo vuelva a la normalidad- Dijo Silver a White y Star, ya que los dos potros avían salido corriendo de inmediato tras eclipse y estaban corriendo entre los animales en dirección al bosque- no te das cuenta, este es el único momento en el que podremos detener a eclipse, es demasiado fuerte y tal vez nunca la alcancemos si los animales del bosque vuelven a la normalidad- Dijo Star, viendo a Flower y Silver que les seguían desde horas antes pese a estar agotadas por lo sucedido- no podemos darnos el lujo de esperar al resto de los guardias reales, tenemos que detener a Eclipse como podamos- dijo White con una mirada firme saltando dentro de los primeros arbustos del bosque- tengo un hechizo que esta algo incompleto pero nos servirá- dijo Star, esquivando los arboles tratando de seguirle el paso a White- un nuevo hechizo, de que es- dijo Silver que en ese momento estaba maniobrando por el aire con algunas piruetas para esquivar los arboles- es un hechizo de destierro ahora que el territorio ecuestre ha sido delimitado puedo usarlos sobre las amenazas de nuestra tierra- contesto Star dando pequeños saltos para evitar algunos obstáculos- alguno sabe en qué dirección fue Eclipse- pregunto Flower, haciendo detener al grupo por darse cuenta de que la habían perdido- seguro que construyo un edificio cerca solo tenemos que seguir avanzando- dijo White alzando la patita en señal de que ya había un plan- busquemos en esa dirección- dijo White moviendo la misma patita al frente de él y comenzando a caminar con sus compañeros.

Espera, p.. pero que, Silver tienes algo en el muslo, parec…- dijo algo dudoso Star, deteniéndose al esquivar por poco un casuelaso de una potra enojada- en donde estas mirando en un momento así, estas siendo muy insensible y…-sermoneaba Silver a Star, siendo detenida por Flower- es cierto tienes algo, ahh y también tengo algo yo, aaah White tiene otra.,, Star ,…- parloteaba Flower entrecerrando los ojos y tratando de levantarle la capa a star, cosa que el pony se negó retirándose con un gran sonrojo- son dibujos, pero cuando paso- pregunto White examinando su costado con un dibujo de una estrella blanca que apenas resaltaba en su pelaje gris- son algo, bonitos- dijo flower modelando su dibujo de una galletita en forma de rombo con dos grandes pétalos rosados en la parte de abajo- pero que significan y porque ahora – dijo Silver viendo su dibujito que tenía un chocolatito rectangular con el grabado de la silueta de un pony y alrededor tenía un moño de dos listones de color naranja y rojo – podremos discutir que son y como surgieron después de completar nuestra tarea, que les parece si seguimos avanzando- dijo Star alzando la patita en la misma dirección que apunto al principio White-.

Bien, bien, no es necesario que no lo recuerdes- dijo Flower saltando de a poco unas rocas para pasar un rio que tenía enfrente- ahora nuestros gobernantes deben de estar calmando a todos los ponis del pueblo, me siento algo mal de que no haya demasiados guardias para ayudarles –dijo Silver que ya había pasado el puente volando y viendo como sus compañeros terminaban de cruzar por las rocas-no tienes de que preocuparte, hay muchos soldados con gran capacidad, incluso hay algunos que nos pueden superar con facilidad- dijo White convencido de que sus majestades no tendrían problemas por la ausencia de su equipo, y aumentando el trote intentando encontrar pronto la ubicación de eclipse- alguno de ustedes ha notado que el bosque está cambiando- dijo Star, deteniéndose y abriendo grandes los ojos ante una columna de luz oscura que se estaba expandiendo a lo lejos enfrente de los cuatro equinos-.


	8. Fundación Ecuestre prt8

**Aquí la ultima parte del primer capítulo, espero les agrade y sigan la historia, sin más les agradezco por leer este fic.**

* * *

.Al horizonte.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Si bien el bosque de noche era un lugar tenebroso y porque en esta ocasión no había depredadores preparados para emboscar ninguna presa, debido a los acontecimientos recientes, el mismo bosque era un peligro por su clima y con sus diversas plantas exóticas que podrían provocar alguna enfermedad al animalillo descuidado que no perteneciere ha este ecosistema, y es en esta extensa y peligrosa zona que un pequeño potro corría a toda velocidad pero se mostraba un poco mareado ya que minutos antes había sido golpeado por una especie de aura blanca que provoco un punzante dolor en su cuerpo, comprendiendo de inmediato que se trataba del escudo del que estuvieron ablando en el pueblo, pero la sensación de peligro seguía en su interior, haciéndole forzar sus patitas tanto como podía; en otra zona de tan terrorífico lugar se encontraban cuatro pequeños equinos y al frente de ellos una columna de luz oscura salía de un lugar alejado al frente de ellos, corriendo rápidamente en esa dirección por inconscientemente comprender que la causante de tal anomalía seria su pasada enemiga, mientras avanzaban, podía notarse como la vegetación del lugar cambiaba de apariencia, los arboles se volvían más oscuros, las plantas tomaban una forma más salvaje, la tierra, el aire, la temperatura, todo cambio de repente, este lugar tenía algo de incomodidad y en instantes algunas plantas con grandes espinas surgían de la tierra, peligro que antes no había en el bosque haciéndolo un lugar aun más peligroso para cuatro pequeños ponis que se adentraban en él.

Miren, hay debe de ser- dijo White al ver una gran estructura parecida a un castillo que estaba rodeado por una espesa neblina- Cuidado, no avancen- dijo Star advirtiendo de un desnivel enorme que separaba a los ponis del castillo- como pasaremos esto- pregunto Silver al notar que no podía ver el fondo de la fisura y no habiendo forma de hacer un puente improvisado- creo que esto podría servir- dijo Flower apuntando con la patita a un puente de soga y madera que estaba en un área que apenas era visible por la neblina- bien hecho Flower, debemos hacer esto rápido, Star nosotros detendremos a Eclipse mientras preparas tu hechizo,- dijo White que terminaba de cruzar el puente – tardare solo un momento, eso es todo lo que ocupo- dijo Star poniendo un rostro que denotaba concentración-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El gran castillo que se mostraba frente a los ponis, tenía un aspecto tétrico, pareciese que de un ser vivo se tratase, sus finos detalles de piedra pulida y ventanas eran lo que le distinguía como una estructura estética, situación contraria a la anterior y mayormente rudimentario edificio que los pequeños habían visitado en su misión, tal vez lo que más llamase la atención es la gran puerta de madera abierta de par en par, mostrando parte del interior del castillo, siendo un gran espacio vacío del cual se notaba que tendría dos pisos de alto y varias puertas alrededor; es en la entrada del gran edificio donde un camino de piedra que conecta el puente con la puerta rodeado de pasto y vegetación con colores apagados, que una tétrica figura hacia su aparición, pues Eclipse salía lentamente con un rostro muy enojado.

Pequeños ponis, han arruinado mi apetito y están obstruyendo el futuro de mis bebes- dijo Eclipse al salir de la puerta del castillo- no permitiré que su magia detenga mis planes, este lugar es la muestra de que su defensa tiene defectos, este bosque será el obstáculo de su crecimiento, no seguirá sus leyes, no les dejara en paz, algún día, romperá su seguridad- dijo Eclipse parándose a unos metros de los cuatro visitantes- Este es y siempre será Everfree Forest y esperare con paciencia a que el reino pony caiga ante él- Dijo Eclipse, que se notaba agotada por su creación- no permitiremos que tus planes tengan éxito- dijo White poniéndose enfrente de eclipse- oh pero pequeño, mi plan principal se ha retrasado, pero el mundo que busco, tarde o temprano vendrá a ustedes, yo,.. ya he triunfado – dijo Eclipse con una voz bastante altanera y un segundo después esquivando un rayo de magia que casi le roza- como, estaba seguro de que le daría- dijo Star volviendo a cargar magia en su cuerno- eso no servirá, estoy acostumbrada a pelear contra hordas estoy algo cansada pero ustedes no podrán ni tocarme- dijo Eclipse mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-.

No subestimes a mis ponis, mucho menos su habilidad, Eclipse has causado demasiado daño, no permitiré que esto siga- dijo un alicornio que descendía del cielo, este traía puesta una armadura azul marino con adornos de perlas, y una alforja de color negro diseñada para sus costados con un símbolo de cuarto de luna- baya, baya, creo que aun tengo algo de suerte, si me encargo del dios de los ponis entonces ningún pony podrá oponérseme nuevamente- dijo Eclipse mientras fijaba su vista en el alicornio- no podrás con papa, te has comportado como un poni malo- dijo una potranca alicornio que de repente salió atrás de su padre- ¡Celestia, que haces aquí, te dije que te quedaras con tu ¿mamá?- dijo el alicornio sorprendido y al final algo extrañado-estas plantas no parecen estar alteradas, son de un ecosistema algo diferente pero no son las mismas que había en este bosque- dijo una alicornio que estaba un poco más atrás con la patita delantera derecha sobre uno de los tantos arboles del lugar, y al parecer se había puesto parte de una armadura porque en ese momento no le quedaba la parte del cuerpo, solo trayendo consigo las partes del casco y las botitas de un material dorado con adornos y un par de collares tallados- eso lo explica todo- dijo el alicornio frustrado, viendo a su esposa acercándose y felizmente agitando una cazuela- una familia al completo, creo que saque el mejor premio de esta noche- dijo Eclipse siendo detenida por tres ponis que se pusieron al frente de ella y agachándose de repente por un rayo mágico a su derecha- no tocaras a sus majestades- dijo Star que cargaba nuevamente su cuerno- insolentes si tanto desean su fin, entonces lo haré rápido- dijo Eclipse saltando repentinamente sobre Star impactando con un campo de fuerza morado y cayendo confusa- no entiendo porque no pude absorber tu magia- dijo Eclipse viendo confusa al unicornio que parecía igual de sorprendido que ella- se ocupa bastante resistencia pero es posible evitar gran parte de tu habilidad- dijo el alicornio quien al parecer fue quien creó el campo de fuerza y después cargo magia para encerrar a Eclipse en una jaula de magia morada- solo parte, entonces solo tengo que aplicarme- dijo Eclipse empezando a absorber la magia de la jaula- papá ¿estás bien?- pregunto la pequeña Celestia al ver a su padre algo agotado- descuida, princesita, papá está bien- dijo el alicornio retomando compostura- creo que nuestro rey sigue algo débil por invocar la protección para Equestria- dijo Star que al parecer le costaba más trabajo cargar su hechizo- déjame ayudarte cariño,- dijo la alicornio juntando su cuerno con el de su esposo- magestades, en cuanto Star tenga listo el hechizo de destierro, Eclipse nos dejara de molestar- dijo White a la decidida pareja de alicornios- Tienes una Cutie Mark- dijo con pequeños saltitos la joven alicornio mientras apuntaba al costado de White- ¿Cutie Mark?- pregunto Flower junto con Silver que al parecer estaban más tranquilas- esa marca apareció en los muslos de nuestros ponis después de que entregáramos nuestro poder a los tesoros de Equestria, parece que sirven para amplificar un poco ciertas habilidades de nuestros súbditos, no comprendo porque todos la tienen en el mismo lugar y tampoco porque varia su figura- dijo con algo de trabajo la alicornio- Celestia les nombro Cutie Marks, en el pueblo no parece que haya objeción sobre el nombre- dijo el alicornio que ya mostraba algo de cansancio, viendo como Eclipse se fortalecía de a poco-¡ entregaron su poder! –Dijo Star sorprendido por las palabras de sus gobernantes- no creo entender lo que pasa- dijo Flower viendo con cara de duda a Star que estaba terminando su hechizo- significa, que aparte del hechizo de protección, nuestros dioses cedieron su magia de deidades para protegernos, rodeando con su poder sagrado la tierra de Equestria, ahora todo el territorio ecuestre tiene su protección divina y nosotros hemos absorbido un pequeño fragmento de este gran don, sacrificaron su poder divino por nosotros, debemos estar agradecidos- contesto Star, con un par de ojos llorosos mientras apuntaba decidido en dirección de Eclipse-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

La intensidad de la luz de luna permitía ver claramente el campo despejado enfrente del castillo que creo Eclipse, pudiéndose ver como un pequeño unicornio soltaba un rayo de magia en dirección a su enemiga, y de no ser porque todos dejaron de prestar atención al mismo punto, se hubiesen dado cuenta de que la criatura tenia espacio de sobra para esquivar el ataque del unicornio, pues un pequeño salto al límite del techo de la jaula mágica le fue suficiente para esquivar el rayo de magia, dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, aprovechando esta confusión la criatura golpeo con fuerza la jaula que al parecer cedió de inmediato debido a lo débil que estaban sus captores y la falta de concentración que ella les provoco al impresionarlos, haciendo retroceder a los dos alicornios, dejándolos en el suelo por unos instantes; los presentes apenas se recuperaron de la impresión cuando vieron a Eclipse saltando sobre los dos alicornios, y como la pequeña Celestia se interponía en el camino para defender a sus padres; antes de que la garra de Eclipse tocara a la asustada potranca que había cerrado los ojos esperando lo peor, una ráfaga negra impacto de lleno con Eclipse, en el momento del impacto una gran nube negra broto y desapareció como una corriente de aire, mandando varios metros atrás a la criatura que amenazo a la pequeña Celestia.

Todo está Bien, – dijo Kind mientras sostenía con sus pesuñas delanteras a la pequeña celestia quien seguía temblando con los ojos cerrados- yo, .yo – decia entrecortado la pequeña potra cuando escucho una voz que conocía, su cuerpo se destenso y abrió lenta mente los ojos, lo que vio le dejo una gran sonrisa. El rostro de Kind, que al parecer tenía un contorno iluminado por la luz de luna, con esos profundos ojos azules y una sonrisa calmada, mientras salía por el lado izquierdo el rostro de una pequeña dragoncita rosa algo mareada- Sunchain¡, Kind!- dijo la pequeña Celestia con la voz baja y entrecortada por el previo susto, abrasando a Kind por el cuello y llorando un poco- como te atreves -dijo Eclipse que aun parecía algo confusa por lo ocurrido- no te acerques- dijo la pequeña Celestia viendo como se recomponía Eclipse- no sé quien seas pero te voy a enseñar que meterse con …- dijo Eclipse interrumpiéndose al tambalear un poco- está débil- dijo White recomponiéndose y ayudando a Star que se veía agotado- que me has hecho, un empujón no me puede dejar tan mal- replico Eclipse notando que no podía concentrarse y sus ansias por combatir estaban decayendo, solo manteniéndose firme viendo al poni de pelaje negro- Kind, ten cuidado ella es mala- dijo la pequeña Celestia que no había soltado a Kind con su abrazo- no,.. te preocupes.., te defenderé,.. siempre que tu corazón siga,. siendo tan valiente- dijo Kind sorprendiendo a sus cuatro compañeros ya que al parecer es la primera vez que Kind hablaba tanto- yo,.. ¿soy valiente?- le pregunto la pequeña potranca a Kind con unos ojos grandes y llorosos- el valor.,, se muestra de muchas formas- dijo el potro limpiando con su pesuña las lagrimas de la pequeña Celestia acto seguido dio un salto con giro hacia un lado para esquivar a Eclipse que trato de morderlo- ponis, no se atrevan a ignorarme yo s.- dijo Eclipse cortando sus palabras al recibir una lluvia de frutos, pasteles y dulces variados que Flower y Silver le lanzaban seguido de un gran casuelazo de la alicornio, lo cual la dejo confundida- ahora querido- dijo con premura la alicornio a su poni especial que ya se había repuesto y volviendo a formar una jaula de magia un poco más compacta que la anterior alrededor de Eclipse-.

White, necesito tu ayuda- dijo Star que al parecer había llegado a su límite después de la pelea por el pueblo de Canterlot, la larga cabalgata por los pastizales y el bosque y finalmente usando un hechizo muy complicado varias veces- ¿qué puedo hacer?- pregunto White a Star acercándosele- he perdido mucha magia, creo que puedo adaptar el hechizo para que tu magia sea mi soporte- dijo Star notoriamente agotado y recibiendo algo de la magia que le quedaba a su amigo por medio de una aura de luz blancuzca- Celestia, estas bien- dijo la alicornio acercándosele a su pequeña hija y dándole un gran abrazo- si estoy bien, Kind y Sunchain me salvaron- dijo la pequeña potranca abrazando también ha su madre- Kind, te gustaría que cocináramos un pastel juntos cuando volvamos a Canterlot- pregunto la pequeña Celestia bastante sonrojada a Kind distrayéndose un poco del abrazo de su madre que al parecer había abierto grandes los ojos- me.. Nos encantaría- dijo Kind volteando a ver a la pequeña Sunchain- he aprendido muchas recetas, y papa prometió que me enseñ..- decía la joven potra dejando caer sus parpados mientras la última imagen que veía ese día era la de Kind y Sunchain sonriendo y volteando a verla- lo lamento, pero su hora de dormir ya se había pasado y con la desvelada de ayer creo que llego a su límite- decía la alicornio, poniendo a la pequeña potra durmiente en su lomo-.

No crean que esto terminara aquí- musitaba Eclipse al verse sin más salidas- Everfree Forest no es más una parte de su territorio, es una extensión de los territorios del sur, la traje aquí desde más allá de los imperios de minotauros y cebras, mas lejos de las tierras de los dragones, el territorio más oscuro de este planeta consumirá sus defensas, permitirá el paso de criaturas peligrosas del exterior, no importa qué clase de hechizo hayan puesto en su tierra, este bosque tarde o temprano romperá cualquier regla que hayan creado, jamás tendrán paz, mis niños crecerán y vendrán por ustedes, Tirek, Scorpan, Grogar.. y cofh, cofh,- decía Eclipse, siendo detenida por fuertes tosidos que señalaban que ya no podría seguir absorbiendo magia por algún tiempo-, todos mis niños vendrán y su territorio caerá- decía Eclipse, mientras Star y White terminaban su hechizo enviando lejos de Equestria a la malvada criatura, desapareciendo en un destello morado frente a los ojos de todos-.

Cariño, ella tenía razón, puedo sentirlo, este lugar nos podría traer desgracia, debemos frenarlo- decía la alicornio a su pareja, mientras empezaban a escucharse rugidos y aullidos de distintas direcciones del bosque- los animales del bosque parecen ser más activos aquí adentro,… nuestro hechizo no sirve en este lugar- dijo el alicornio con una notoria preocupación por su familia y sus ponis- debemos salir de aquí y.,. –Decía el alicornio deteniéndose al ver que su esposa tenía una expresión seria - tenemos que usar el ultimo tesoro poni para proteger nuestro reino- musito la alicornio bastante seria sacando un cofre de algún lugar, entiendo, pero este tesoro todavía no está listo, necesitara mucha magia para ser activado y no tenemos la suficiente ahora, además no funcionara de inmediato incluso si lo utilizamos ahora- decía el alicornio tratando de que su pony especial le entendiera- pero entre mas tardemos mas ponis saldrán heridos, no puedo permitirlo ire y…- decía la alicornio con una postura firme deteniéndose al ver algo que no esperaba- yo…, lo hare- dijo un decidido Kind abrazando el cofre con sus patitas- espera, se que tienes habilidad pero esto te sobrepasa dijo White acercándose al potro de pelaje negro- llevas desde ayer corriendo por este bosque, y recorriste el tramo de ida y vuelta del centro a un extremo de Equestria, y ahora dices que puedes seguir con esto- dijo Star uniéndose a White, ambos con caras preocupadas y seguidos por Flower y Silver- estaré bien, prometí que regresaría- dijo Kind recordando que él había hecho una promesa, y haciendo sonreír levemente a los cuatro ponis- hay algunas cosas sobre este encargo que quisiera hablar con usted señor Kind- dijo el alicornio que se llevo al potro unos metros alejado del grupo para hablar sobre de que trataría la misión-.

¿Creen que Kind esté bien?, - pregunto Silver al resto de su grupo- el no ha dejado de sorprenderme desde que apareció, es un pony misterioso y creo que valdría la pena estudiar su pasado, no acabo de entender que le paso a Eclipse cuando él salvo a nuestra princesa- dijo Star viendo como su rey abría grandes los ojos mientras el potro asentía con la cabeza y hacia pequeños destellitos de luz con los ojos- bueno, veamos el posiblemente evito que la pequeña Sunchain fuese un peligro, nos ayudo a formar el hechizo de protección, salvo a nuestros reyes y nuestra princesa, y ahora nos protegerá de Everfree forest, creo que se ha ganado a pulso nuestra confianza- dijo White con una gran sonrisa viendo como la alicornio se acercaba con su pareja para hablar con Kind-.

Bien, en términos simples eso es lo que se tiene que hacer, pero enserio tienes la suficiente magia para activar el tesoro, digo no eres un.. Bueno, no creo que hacer magia sea fácil para ti- dijo el alicornio tratando de no ofender al pequeño potro- puedo hacerlo- dijo sonriente Kind subiendo el cofre a su lomo- una vez esto termine realmente me gustaría que charlásemos un rato- dijo la alicornio a modo de invitación mientras se sacaba uno de sus collares y se lo ponía a Kind, el collar tenía un cristal verde como una esmeralda en forma de pluma con dos pequeños rubís en los costados conectada a una resistente cadena plateada- ese collar es muy especial, si aplicas magia pura en el te dará una semilla aleatoria que corresponde a alimento para herbívoros mayormente son plantas que dan frutos, sé que no es mucho pero creo que con tu habilidad te servirá bastante- dijo la alicornio señalando un gran camino de hierba crecida, justo en los lugares donde estaba parado el pequeño Kind- es involuntario supongo pero es perfecto para el uso de este collar- decía la alicornio moviendo ahora su patita en dirección al collar que le puso al pequeño- espera, yo también tengo algo para ti, -dijo el alicornio animado mientras se sacaba su alforja color negro del lomo y lo ponía enzima del lomo de Kind- bien esta alforja es especial, ahora solo tiene algunas cosas para viajes pero el espacio que se ve por fuera no tiene nada que ver con el interior, además el peso no aumenta, si pones comida en su interior no se echa a perder y tampoco ensucia el interior, también tiene cierres y seguros para todos sus compartimientos- dijo el alicornio mientras el pequeño potro se sorprendía de que la alforja negra se estaba ajustando a su cuerpo y el dibujo del cuarto de luna cambiaba por un conjunto de líneas verdes brillantes en forma de un corazón pareciendo una figura poligonal- oh si también hace eso, creo que les agrada, no- dijo el alicornio mientras veía a la pequeña Sunchain saltar de un lado a otro metiéndose en la alforja de cada lado de los costados de Kind y al pequeño potro inclinándose en modo de agradecimiento- bien confiaremos esta tarea en ti, - concluyo la alicornio viendo como los otros cuatro ponis se acercaban-.

Mi señor, entre más tiempo permanezcamos en este bosque nos será más difícil salir- dijo White algo preocupado por la seguridad de sus reyes- está bien, no es que quiera seguir arriesgando a mi familia en este lugar, dejo el resto en tus pesuñas joven amigo- le dijo el alicornio a Kind abrazando a su pareja- tienes bastante valor, asegúrate de volver, te recibiremos con una gran fiesta – dijo Flower a Kind, mientras le ponía algunos frutos rojos en su nueva alforja- Kind, si hay alguien en Equestria que pueda completar esta tarea, definitivamente serias tú- dijo White a Kind, tomando de repente a Star con sus pesuñas ya que el cansancio le estaba ganando- creo que será algo difícil sacarlos a todos del bosque- dijo Silver, viendo que ni con la ayuda del rey podría cargar a todos los ponis para llevárselos volando- volveré pronto, cuídense – dijo Kind, sacando un brillo fuerte de sus ojos y extendiendo una luz alrededor de los ponis quienes desaparecieron de repente y reaparecieron a las afueras del bosque- como dije, es un pony demasiado misterioso- dijo un sorprendido Star al darse cuenta de que los teletransportaron a todos fuera del bosque- ¿sabía hacer un hechizo como este? Espera ella sabe usar magia- dijo Flower muy sorprendida mientras agitaba con sus patitas a una confundida Silver- volvamos, dijo que regresaría no es así, - replico la alicornio tomando camino en dirección a Canterlot- creo que confiar en él es lo único que podemos hacer, regresara a salvo y tenemos que tener listo algún reconocimiento no cres querida- dijo el alicornio alcanzando a su esposa, junto con los cuatro ponis que les seguían un poco más atrás-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Los ponis levantaban el astro luminiscente del nuevo día y en algún punto dentro de lo más profundo de Everfree Forest, un pequeño potro bajaba por un gran cráter con un espacio de al menos treinta metros de radio, comprobaba como la tierra dura brillaba como el cristal y sentía con sus pesuñas las áreas mas suaves de la misma y justo en una parte al fondo del cráter una pequeña zona con techo dejaba pasar la luz, no tan fuerte y a la vez la suficiente como para que las plantas crecieran en esa tierra, la dragoncita que venía con él, bajo de su lomo y empezó a escarbar un agujerito con sus garritas mientras el pequeño potro bajaba de su lomo un cofre que abrió con facilidad por no contar con un seguro, sacando una semilla de cristal con forma de corazón con un gravado del sol en uno de sus lados y de la luna en el otro, depositándolo en la tierra que aflojo la pequeña dragoneza y recubriéndolo con tierra, acto seguido la dragoncita subió al lomo de su padre y lo abrazo con fuerza, al ver que el potro volvía a soltar un brillo de sus ojos y este se extendía en algunas líneas verdes brillantes que nuevamente la pequeña no logro distinguir por que cerró los ojos ante la luz, ya que incluso en pleno día y desde afuera del gran cráter se distinguía un enorme brillo de magia entre blanca y verde que salía despedida hacia el cielo.

-"Es el adiós Kind, fue un gran último día, bien la parte más sencilla termino, no trataba de ofenderte, no me di cuenta que eras nuevo,"-¿Estás bien?, enfermera creo que está despertando- dijo una voz de potra conocida mientras el pequeño potro abría los ojos- puedes traerle tu regalo, se alegrara al verlo- dijo otra voz, mientras el potro intentaba enfocar la imagen que tenía enfrente- buenos días señor Kind, cuando lo trajeron parecía bastante agotado y durmió por todo un día – decía una poni con vestidito de enfermera que recibió con una gran sonrisa al pequeño potro- espera Sunchain este es para Kind,- decía una pequeña potranca alicornio que tenia puesto un trajecito de enfermera color rosado y traía una manzana rebanada para el potro que al parecer llevaba tiempo cuidando- nuestra princesa no se ha despegado de ti en todo el día- decía la poni enfermera viendo como la pequeña potranca sonrojada le entregaba los tozos de manzana al potro recién levantado- sabes, podemos cocinar un poco más tarde, es que le pedí a mi papá que me enseñara algunas recetas complicadas, y bueno, quería mostrártelas- dijo todavía sonrojada la pequeña alicornio viendo al pony que de alguna manera le agradaba- y bueno, crees poderme decir que usas para… bueno, oler a manzanilla, bueno es que estuve mucho tiempo jugando con Sunchain y como ella estaba preocupada, no se alejaba de ti y.. Cuando me dijiste que me protegerías yo,..- decía la pequeña potranca poniéndose aun más roja y moviendo las orejitas al notar que su paciente empezaba a hablar- cuando alguien. renuncia a su bienestar por.. quienes desea proteger,…. brilla una luz tan radiante.. como las estrellas.. creo que un verdadero,. me parce que tu.. Tienes un gran corazón… no podía permitir .. no quiero perder.. a. nadie d..- dijo el potro con voz suave y observando la luz que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación a modo de resumir sus acciones a la potranca y entendiera porque la protegió, pero solo logro que la pequeña retrocediera, aun mas sonrojada y mirando al vacio, y no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.-

Escuche bien, ¿Kind se levanto?- pregunto White entrando a la habitación junto con Star- enfermera Beautyheart buenos días- dijo Star quitándose el sombrero y volviendo a ponérselo- buenos días guardias reales- dijo la enfermera soltando una pequeña risita, mientras les cedía el paso a los dos amigos del potro que se estaba terminando su pastel- fue increíble, llegaste tambaleándote a las puertas de canterlot y antes de desmayarte susurraste que la misión estaba cumplida, debiste ver la cara apurada de White llevándote directo a la mansión- decía animadamente Star mientras White se rascaba la crin volteando para otro lado- yo solo,… trataba de que alguien lo revisara, no soy muy bueno en medicina y..- decía avergonzado White tratando de explicarle a un sonriente Star- casi destrozas los puestos de verduras y las carretas con telas que estaban en el camino, tu dedicación es admirable- dijo Star tratando de contener la risa al ver como White se sonrojaba completo- yo solo t…- decía White frenándose y haciendo una reverencia- creí que mí reina exagero un poco al marcar la hora de la ceremonia tan rápido, digo, solo falta una hora para que comience, no entiendo cómo le hacen las hembras para saber cosas como estas – dijo un alicornio que acababa de pasar a la habitación del potro viendo como su pequeña trataba de ponerle un gorrito de enfermera a Sunchain- creo que mi esposa desea hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia, me mando para decirte que te espera en el observatorio de la mansión- dijo el alicornio llevándose a la pequeña Celestia con un movimiento leve de su cabeza- es cierto, nuestra princesa le pidió algunas recetas de chocolates al rey, creo que después las piensa preparar con cierta compañía- dijo White mirando a Kind con una expresión tranquila- es solo una pequeña potranca y además es nuestra princesa, espero no te ofendas porque varios guardias le estemos cuidando- dijo Star viendo col los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa picarona como Kind bajaba de la cama con ayuda de Sunchain y equilibrando su plato con rebanadas de manzana como si se le fuese la vida en ello, haciéndoles soltar una risita a ambos potros-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En la habitación más alta de la mansión se encuentra un balcón, que mira en dirección al bosque con un telescopio ya armado para hacer guardia, es en este lugar donde los dioses acordaron hacer guardia para vigilar Everfree Forest y de esa forma poder distinguir los cambios que este lugar le trajo al hechizo de protección que convocaron; y es en este lugar que una alicornio se encontraba admirando el hermoso paisaje de los pastizales y grandes campos que rodeaban canterlot mientras esperaba ha cierto invitado que tendría que dar varias explicaciones, a una pony muy perspicaz.

Ya has llegado, veo que Sunchain sigue muy encariñada, aunque se separa de ti a veces cuando mi pequeña hija se encuentra cerca- dijo la alicornio con una leve risita, notando que el potro llevaba puestos los regalos que le entregaron y la dragoncita abrazaba el collar con el cristal roto que al parecer el potro de entrego- ese collar debe de ser algo muy especial para ti, bueno es de esto que te quería hablar, veras el guardia White me conto que pensabas irte de Canterlot- dijo la alicornio con una cara triste y después rodando los ojos al ver una pared del cuarto y sacando su casuela - tengo que hacer,.. buscar.. algo- dijo el potro algo asustado de la alicornio que tenía una cara traviesa- será mejor que salgas o le diré a nuestra pequeña que le escondiste la mitad de las galletas de chocolate para comerlas en la noche- dijo la alicornio dando golpecitos con su arma provisional en el suelo y haciendo salir de alguna parte a su esposo con una cara muy roja- es una gran repostera, me supero rápidamente y sus galletas estánnnn- decía el alicornio avergonzado pero con los ojos soñadores- bueno, yo solo tenía curiosidad de lo que hablarían eso es todo- dijo el alicornio mientras simulaba patear algo invisible con su patita delantera izquierda- está bien, te lo contaría de todas maneras,- dijo la alicornio a su pony especial dándole un gran abrazo y después volteando a ver a Kind- se que no podre convencerte de que te quedes pero creo que podemos hacer algunos acuerdos, veras realmente quisiera que algún día alguien como tú defendiera el reino pony- dijo la alicornio con una voz muy tranquila- estas tras de algo, y creo que tiene que ver con ese collar, que te parece si me explicas lo que te agobia y tal vez pueda darte una solución- dijo la alicornio acercándose al pequeño potro, que al parecer retrocedió con algo de miedo, pero se le notaba lo sonrojado, sacándole una sonrisa picara a la alicornio- creo comprender un poco ahora- dijo la alicornio que no dejaba de ponerle atención al potro- dime, crees que ese algo que buscas, ¿podrás encontrarlo?, digo no sería más fácil con ayuda- dijo la alicornio sorprendiendo al joven potro y haciéndole poner una expresión triste- Lo que yo busco.. es,- decía el potro a la alicornio que no le quitaba la vista de encima-.

De qué crees que están ablando,- decía Star pegando la oreja en la pared desde afuera de la habitación- no creo que debamos estar aquí, sus majestades se enojaran- dijo White algo temeroso al lado de Star- no te preocupes, creo que se enojaran mas con las cuidadoras de la muralla que con nosotros- dijo Star apuntando con su patita a Silver y Flower que estaban con las orejas pegadas desde afuera de la puerta para escuchar la plática de sus majestades, haciendo una expresión de frustración en el Guardia White- papá no sabe mentirme, siempre le tiemblan los cascos cuando me oculta algo, por ejemplo no creo que el baño este aquí- dijo la pequeña celestia que se acercaba sonriente a los cuatro potros ofreciéndoles unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate- princesa, ¿vino por su padre? – Dijo Star haciendo una reverencia en cuanto vio a celestia- esperare un poco, yo también quiero hablar con Kind- dijo la pequeña potranca sonriente mientras acercaba la orejita a la pared igual que Star-.

Comprendo, pero eso tal vez tarde más de lo que te quede de vida- decía una triste alicornio con algunas lagrimas casi saliendo de sus ojos- conozco un hechizo para buscar lo que se ha perdido, creo que con verlo puedes aprenderlo, el Guardia Star, me dijo que imitaste y superaste su hechizo de teletransporte así que no será un problema que aprendas este otro-dijo la alicornio, que previamente había concentrado magia en su cuerno y soltó una corriente de aire que rodeo todo el cuarto para después desvanecerse sin más- con este hechizo podrás saber que hay en un lugar determinado, pero si no conoces bien lo que estas buscando, el hechizo te dirá que lo que buscas existe pero no te dirá donde- dijo la alicornio, sacudiendo la crin del joven potro como si de un cachorro se tratase- si el tiempo es el problema, creo que debo brindarte de todo mi apoyo, hay un hechizo que te puedo enseñar, pero está prohibido que se lo enseñes a otro, porque es algo peligroso- dijo el alicornio acercándose con los ojos conmovidos- lo que buscas esta perdido en el tiempo, ya que no obedece ninguna ley, y podrías encontrarlo hoy mismo o tal vez el día final de nuestro mundo, estás seguro que no preferirías tener una larga vida junto a nosotros- dijo la alicornio sabiendo lo que su esposo le enseñaría- yo, debo,.. yo quiero.. lo necesito- dijo el pequeño potro viendo el collar que tenia Sunchain puesto- comprendo y sé que no puedo hacer nada para detenerte, pero al igual que no te desharás de esa esperanza yo tampoco lo haré, joven Kind, me permitiría una última petición- después de la ceremonia podrá retirarse si lo desea- dijo la alicornio a un pequeño potro que asentía con una sonrisa- bien, podría mostrarme lo que oculta, se que con ello podre cuidar a mis pequeñas algún día- dijo la alicornio mientras acariciaba su vientre con la patita izquierda y su esposo se acercaba para abrazarla- lo que oculto…- dijo Kind en voz baja, y de repente abriendo los ojos grandes, acto seguido tenía una expresión seria mientras estiraba la patita-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En la ventana del balcón podía verse incluso en plena mañana, que un pequeño destello blanco y otro dorado se esparcían por la ventana y se ampliaba un poco más en el vidrio del telescopio, al poner un poco de más atención en el interior de esta habitación se encontraba un potro que en su patita derecha delantera tenía un par de adornos entrelazados como si fueran pulseras de algún metal, uno de ellos plateado y el otro dorado, con decenas de adornos de plumas en ellos, notándose como la alicornio tocaba y revisaba el adorno plateado y el alicornio se sentía incomodo tocando el adorno dorado, pero la escena no duro demasiado pues la puerta de la habitación cedió, mostrando como cinco equinos entraban hasta el centro de la morada con un gran resbalón causa del peso de todos los interesados y asustando a los presentes, solo Kind noto que un equino de pelaje gris llego a tocar con su patita el adorno color plateado, en ese momento el pequeño Kind y antes de que todos vieran sus pulseritas se concentro y las hiso desaparecer en su pelaje.

Perdone mi señor no tengo palabras para describir mi vergüenza- decía un muy apenado White mientras reverenciaba a su gobernante con la cabeza agachada- descuide General White, debo suponer que estaban preocupados por la seguridad de la familia real- dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa muy amable- Papá, no es justo, dijiste que irías al baño y me dejaste en la cocina, además ayer no terminaste de decirme porque no tengo una Cutie Mark, y prometiste que hoy lo harías- decía una pequeña potranca llorosa con los ojitos grandes frente a su padre que se sentía algo apenado- de acuerdo, solo permíteme hacer algo mas, está bien cariño- dijo el alicornio mientras veía a su pequeña hija asentir algo resignada, acto seguido se acerco al pequeño Kind y puso su cuerno sobre la frente del pequeño- que está haciendo papá- pregunto la pequeña en modo de susurro a Star- parece que le enseña un hechizo, su majestad no se restringe en hablar en voz alta cuando enseña algún hechizo, supongo que este es especial por lo que se lo enseña directamente con su cuerno- dijo Star viendo cómo es que el cuerno de su rey se iluminaba-.

La ceremonia será en menos de treinta minutos, señor Kind, espero esté presente en el acto como nuestro invitado especial, nuestros demás generales aun no han llegado pero creo que es importante hacer la ceremonia ahora, por… bueno, su situación- dijo la alicornio pegándole un abrazo al potro, no dándose cuenta de una pequeña potranca algo molesta por no estar incluida en el abrazo- entonces Kind no se quedara con nosotros- dijo White, un poco triste de que el potro se fuera del pueblo- tranquilo White, el pequeño algún día volverá, tal vez tengamos la suerte de volver a verlo- dijo Star poniendo su casco en lo que sería el hombro de White a modo de apoyo- eres grandiosa, tal vez la ceremonia sea antes de la fiesta pero creo que unas pequeñas golosinas no te harían nada mal en tu viaje- dijo Flower, que salió a preparar algunos bocadillos para Kind, a sabiendas de que pronto se despedirían- te acompaño, es bueno que alguien mida la azúcar o la pequeña terminara con una indigestión- dijo Silver, siguiendo con una sonrisa a Flower.-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En Canterlot la ahora capital de Equestria, podía verse como los ponis seguían el curso de sus vidas, conversando, trabajando, jugando y riendo, mientras en la gran mansión que un pequeño grupo de ponis de alta clase estaban presentándose en una ceremonia apresurada hecha para un pequeño héroe que surgió de un encuentro repentino, cuando la ciudad estaba más indefensa, por esta razón y porque el pequeño potro tenía que retirarse de la ciudad ahora con un nuevo objetivo, gracias a la ayuda de los gobernantes; un potro de pelaje negro estaba saliendo de una de las puertas que conectaban con el gran salón, estando acompañado de sus nuevos amigos Flower, White, Silver y Star quienes le escoltaron al centro del salón donde le esperaba la familia real con una gran sonrisa.

Joven Kind siendo un potro de grandes actitudes, por los actos valerosos que ha hecho por Equestria, y por la lealtad que ha demostrado frente a todos los ponis que viven en ella, estamos presentes para reco..- decía la alicornio al pequeño potro que al parecer apenas podía escuchar a la alicornio debido al chachareo de todos los ponis, especialmente el de sus compañeros- creo que debió haber dicho potra y no potro, digo sé que hay formalismos pero tal vez la reina está un poco nerviosa por los generales que aun no regresan- dijo Silver a Flower en modo de susurro- señoritas creo que están algo confundidas, nuestra reina nunca se equivocaría en un discurso- dijo Star a las dos potras susurrando un poco más bajo- y es por eso que este valiente caballero, ahora es miembro de nuestro reino y le concederemos un título de nobleza de Equestria- seguía ablando la alicornio, sonriendo un poco ya que escuchaba el chachareo de sus guardias sabiendo lo que pasaría- vez, dijo que Kind es potro, pero si es una potra- replico Silver a Star que al parecer estaba rodando los ojos y poniendo atención al discurso- es imposible que sea un potro, solo mira su figura, de hecho creo que voy a pedirle su rutina de ejercicio, con un cuerpo como ese los vestidos me quedarían lindísimos- dijo Flower observando al pequeño potro quien al parecer se veía algo nervioso- y gracias a voz, la nueva integrante de nuestra familia nacerá en un mundo de paz y armonía, por esto es que ahora nosotros la actual familia real…- dijo la alicornio algo sonriente viendo que sería mejor detener el discurso unos segundos- ¡So..soY,.. un POTRO!- dijo algo alterado y sonrojado Kind volteando a ver a sus compañeros que aparte de la familia real, White y Star, todos los que escucharon al pequeño estaban boquiabiertos, algunos potros quedaron viendo a las potras y comparándolas con él y otros simplemente tenían la vista perdida-.

Bien, ahora que se ha aclarado este pequeño detalle, señor Kind, permítame nombrarle con un titulo para que pertenezca a la nobleza de nuestro reino- dijo la alicornio aprovechando la confusión del momento para terminar con su discurso, mientras levantaba con su magia una espada dorada y su esposo una espada blanca- yo la Diosa Peace Laurentine – dijo la alicornio firme viendo al pequeño potro inclinándose- y yo el Dios Merit Serene – dijo el alicornio sonriente, volteando a ver con el rabillo del ojo a su pequeña potranca emocionada que estaba al centro de sus papas- te nombramos "Lord Kind Life" aquel que trae la paz a los ponis– dijeron con la voz muy fuerte ambos alicornios- con esto se termina la ceremonia de nombramiento, desde mañana por la mañana el pequeño Kind será parte de la historia de nuestro nuevo reino, espero tenerlos presentes para la fiesta de los cinco generales y la del nacimiento de mi pequeña hija- dijo el alicornio despidiendo a todos los ponis de alta sociedad que asistieron al evento-.

E.. eres, un potro, yo no lo entiendo como es esto posible- dijo Silver examinando al pequeño potro negro que retrocedía cada vez que la pony le hacía cosquillas al revisarlo- tu voz es algo varonil pero creí que era, bueno un pequeño defecto, a algunos potros tal vez les fuese atrayente pero ahora tiene un poco de sentido- dijo Flower poniendo varios jugos, flores, panecillos y frutos rojos en las alforjas de Kind- mamá me dijo que te irías después de la ceremonia, así que supongo que no podrás cumplir tu promesa- dijo la pequeña alicornio algo triste a un potro que bajaba la cabeza- T.., te esperare, está bien, algún día prepararemos golosinas juntos- dijo la pequeña con una mirada decidida, a lo que el potro asentía con una gran sonrisa- mira que tiene suerte con las damas, creo que se sienten seguras de hablar con alguien similar, bueno prefiero que a mí me vean como todo un potro, tú qué dices White- Dijo Star a White quien estaba asimilando que la pequeña Celestia estaba yendo enserio con alguien que acababa de adquirir un título de nobleza- creo que nuestra princesa realmente crese muy rápido, estaremos ocupados protegiéndola durante mucho tiempo- dijo White haciendo una cara algo cansada pero con una sonrisa grande- tienes razón, bueno, hay que despedirse de nuestro nuevo amigo, espero que encuentre lo que busca- termino Star siendo seguido por White para escoltar al pequeño potro a la salida-.

(Música de fondo para las siguientes escenas)

"El fuego que hay en nuestra amistad."

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El día marcaba el inicio de la tarde, mientras en las puertas de Canterlot, había un grupo de ponis despidiéndose de un pequeño potro y su dragoncita quienes se alejaban al trote ligero del pequeño por los extensos pastizales en dirección al gran bosque del sur, con el tiempo este bosque tomo el nombre que le dio la criatura que lo trajo, y fue el símbolo de innumerables leyendas, aventuras e incluso en alguna ocasión, se dice fue el hogar de verano de las princesas de Equestria; mientras el joven potro se adentraba en tan fantástico lugar, cuya paz empezaba a notarse poco a poco, gracias al tesoro de los ponis, un par de vigilantes desde la muralla de Canterlot hablaban sobre su nuevo amigo- .

Con suerte, algún día los tres volveremos a tener una gran aventura, solo tenemos que esperar a que ese pequeño vuelva, no lo crees White- dijo Star a un pony que no dejaba de ver con nostalgia el horizonte- creo, que tal vez yo ya no esté aquí cuando eso suceda, mi magia no es tan grande como la de Kind o la tuya Star, seguro partiré de este mundo algunos cientos de años antes que ustedes- dijo White sin quitar la vista del horizonte, dejando algo pensativo a Star- no te preocupes, mi familia te acompañara pues eres uno de nuestros amigos más allegados- dijo White volteando con una sonrisa para ver a Star con un rostro lloroso pero sereno- creo que eso lo deberías decir cuando consigas una pony especial- contesto Star tratando de contener algo de risa viendo que su amigo estaba frustrado- sabes, no dejo de darle vueltas a Kind, a Sunchain, a Eclipse, todos están destinados a ser fuertes pero si lo vemos desde su propio punto de vista, todos tratan de conseguir algo que no pueden alcanzar con esa fuerza, para dar alivio a sus corazones – dijo Star sorprendiendo a White por hablar tan calmadamente y poniendo al mismo nivel a sus amigos y enemigos- ¿qué intentas decir Star?- pregunto White algo confundido y tratando de entender a su amigo- bueno, creo que la respuesta a la paz de Equestria, está en los corazones de cada ser vivo, no importa que tan pequeño pueda ser, este desea ser feliz y pese a la especie y necesidades naturales se dirigirá siempre en busca de lo que le de paz- inquiría Star con la mirada perdida en la lejanía- siempre he creído que algún día cada ser que coexiste en nuestro reino y los que seguramente se aliaran a nosotros, serán nuestros amigos, amigos de corazón, y si encuentro un hechizo que me permita entenderlos a todos, para ayudar en esa unión, podre dejar esta maravillosa tierra con una sonrisa y mí cabeza en alto- dijo Star mientras veía tranquilamente el horizonte donde sus sueños aguardaban-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El pequeño Kind, había encontrado un inmenso campo con las plantas del bosque y la tierra bastante maltratadas, en el centro de este amplio espacio, había una pequeña base de piedra circular con una luna y un sol tallados en ella, el pequeño se paro firme sobre los símbolos de los astros y trato de recordar lo que el alicornio le indico, pues este hechizo solo serviría en este lugar, y el riesgo de quedar atrapado por siempre era muy alto, pero el potro no parecía temer, miro a su pequeña amiga la cual le abrazo al parecer estando de acuerdo con lo que su padre hiciera, el joven potro susurro unas breves palabras "será cada veinte años", después de eso se concentro y una gran luz salió de la superficie de piedra, iluminando los símbolos del suelo, y creando alrededor de Kind y Sunchain una estructura hecha de cristal, envolviéndolos y congelándolos en el tiempo, mientras esto ocurría, el campo baldío cambio a ser un gran jardín lleno en cada centímetro por flores distintas una de la otra, formando un dibujo que visto desde arriba podrían distinguirse tres plumas unidas por un pequeño listón. Varias Leyendas sobre la piedra de cristal se contaron en Equestria y decían que una gran corriente de aire salía desde la gran piedra brillante oculta en algún lugar de Everfree Forest, dando nueva vida a cuantas plantas fuesen tocadas por la corriente que rodeaba el planeta cada veinte años, algunos dicen, que el gran Star Swirl conto una vez que esta corriente le recordaba a un viejo amigo, alguien que le inspiraba confianza que era un potro que buscaba algo importante y se mantenía firme, tal vez se trataba de la constancia de esta corriente o el sentimiento que surgía al sentirla pero que aun con el pasar de los años él creía que esta corriente al igual que su amigo seguirían recorriendo el planeta demostrándonos que siempre debemos mantener la esperanza-.


	9. Kind los últimos recuerdos prt1

**Dos Aclaraciones**

**.Disclaimer: la serie de My Little Pony: ****Friendship is Magic**** así como todos los personajes de la misma le pertenece a Hasbro y a su creadora Lauren Faust.**

**.Aquí devuelta, esta sería la primer parte del capítulo dos, es el pasado del pequeño potro, se contestaran muchas dudas en este capítulo, espero no les moleste un temilla de ciencia ficción que estaré tratando de explicar conforme avance la historia, y seguro abra algunas palabras que necesiten definición (inventadas) no se me desesperen que tratare de explicar todo a mi manera, y por ultimo decir que con este capítulo espero tener más libertad para escribir en posteriores capítulos, que sigo tratando de ganar algo de experiencia para entretenerlos, pero como nadie me dice si lo hago bien o no, pues seguiré insistiendo a cómo puedo, solo espero disfruten el capitulo y gracias por seguir leyendo este fic.**

* * *

.La Ciudad.

Kind Life,…... Kind…..., despierta. Vamos abre los ojos pequeño… sí., bien, así, no te asustes, estamos aquí, no nos puedes ver, o tal vez no entiendes nuestra forma, pero eso no importa, mientras sientas nuestro calor, sabes que estamos a tu lado, eres nuestro chiquilín,. Nuestro niño…. Nues… Perdónanos..

….

¿Qué porque pedimos perdón?, bueno eso… no te dimos vida por simple gusto,.. es.. Difícil.. Decírtelo, se nota tu preocupación, ¡tienes miedo… y lamentamos no tener el tiempo para apaciguar tu frustración, ya no podemos hacer mas, eres lo último de nosotros,… te enviaremos a un lugar donde cumplirás tu destino, lo entenderás todo, apenas nos queda fuerza, nuestro héroe….no…..nos…odies.

¿Suena himno?...

_Cual poder no es tan nuestro como del prójimo._

_Protegeremos su vida aun que no lo pidan._

_Confiaremos en la paz que no conocemos._

_El último suspiro de los ángeles será de apreciar._

_._

_Por la historia que nadie recordara._

_En nuestra sangre confiaremos._

_De que nuestras almas sellos serán._

_Para el mal nunca dejar escapar._

_._

_Por la guerra que jamás se contara._

_Sin distinción de raza o edad._

_Con nuestro valor y esperanza._

_Jamás perderemos una oportunidad._

_._

_Por las vidas que no reconocerán._

_Aunque hemos renunciado a ellas._

_No las desperdiciaremos._

_Si una vela se apaga cien le seguirán._

_._

_Por la ciudad que en los mapas nunca verán._

_Esta es su protectora., su muralla._

_No cederemos a la tormenta._

_Nuestra sangre nos guía; y_

_._

_Nuestra esperanza el camino ilumina._

_._

(Narrador omnisciente - describe el lugar)

En un agujero inmenso con una profundidad que es opacada aun de día por la oscuridad, solo de un lado de este desnivel se divisan cascadas de agua cuyo flujo se desvanece a medida que decaen y sin sonido alguno de impactar en algún lugar. Con el silbido del viento por los bosques aledaños, las montañas e inmensas praderas que rebosan de vida y enternecerían a cualquier animalillo invitándolos a permanecer en este paraíso por el resto de su vida.

Ó tal vez no sería lo más propicio ya que, pese a la distancia, en el lado contrario del gran agujero se libera una inmensa presión, esta no deja que ninguna criaturita se acerque, creando un nudo en la garganta, una incomodidad de que las cosas no se encuentran bien, de que en algún instante algo muy pero muy malo llegara a pasar. Este extremo no es más que un terreno de tierra y roca quebradizas, totalmente llano, sin rastro de que en algún momento la vegetación hubiese existido y con un aire tan helado que se puede notar un ligero brillo por la humedad congelada que se acumula en las fisuras de la planicie.

Pero centrando la vista a más detalle se puede ver saliendo por entre un lago y un bosque, un puente dirigiéndose al centro del agujero, hermoso a la vista siendo una combinación de metal y cristales relucientes tan firme que no pareciere pudiese llegar a caer nunca, con una ligera capa de agua cubriendo el camino pues aun cuando las cascadas del rededor son hermosas su corriente sigue siendo salvaje por la caída, es grande en distancia pues fácilmente cruza la mitad del agujero.

Justo al final de este puente se pueden ver un grupo de islas flotantes de las cuales la más grande conecta con la orilla del puente… se pueden apreciar estructuras en cada isla y en la isla mas grande se muestra una gran construcción confundible con un castillo mientras pequeñas construcciones más sencillas le rodean, ubicadas de orilla a orilla de la isla principal y con una gran muralla rodeando toda el área de la parte exterior de la isla, se podría considerar que es del tamaño de una ciudad.

(Interior de la isla principal)

Señor,., my señor.. Encontré un joven pony en los patios exteriores, también hay un cráter en el suelo donde lo encontré, -se dirigía un joven grifo al que parecía su superior mientras cargaba un cuerpo desmayado en su lomo-.

Déjame verlo, tal vez aun nazcan los¡… creo que es un poco mayor de lo que esperaba, tampoco veo una sistem mark, debe ser de la ultima fauna local, pobre debió de ceder ante los nervios, aunque no me explico como llego al interior de las murallas., - una cara triste se esbozaba sobre el pony alicornio de pelaje amarillo con una crin castaña- podrías llevarlo con algún enfermero de nuestra zona, si comprende nuestro idioma le pediremos que se aleje, no sería bueno a nuestra moral, si le pasara… - el alicornio guardo silencio mientras recordaba algo- hay que atenderlo está bien.- termino el alicornio con una mirada algo preocupada.- Sí señor, lo llevare enseguida – dijo el joven grifo apresurando sus pasos- chico no es precisamente un buen lugar al que te has metido, es mejor que sanes rápido o perderás mas de lo que puedas entender – le decía el grifo a un aun inconsciente pony- no querrás estar aquí cuando, eso pase.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Dentro de la muralla que rodea toda la isla flotante, pueden verse un montón de casas de distintos tamaños, todas ellas con un toque medieval al estilo de cuento de fantasía, entre los estrechos caminos de piedra y cristales se puede ver como la vegetación crece libremente dando un aire fantasioso que permite perderse entre los aromas tan sutiles de las flores y la frescura del ambiente es este lugar al que sus habitantes le denominan como "El Refugio" dividido en cinco grandes zonas por un notorio cambio de la vegetación y solo limitado por una inmensa estructura al centro de la isla, siendo posiblemente un castillo construido en el punto más alto con una arquitectura similar a la de un templo que rinde algún homenaje a seres hermosos con alas prominentes, pues las estatuas que son colocadas en todo el entorno así como los detalles en diversas paredes contaban con un toque enfocado a resaltar las alas y plumas, que en tal esfuerzo se veían perfectas, definidas, delicadas, con vida propia.

No es en el castillo donde nos centraremos por ahora, sino mas bien en una de las cinco zonas, la que está más cercana al puente que permite la entrada a la isla y cuyo clima es ligeramente más estable que las demás, pues hay una pequeña conmoción en uno de los edificios más grandes del lugar, se trata del centro de sanación para heridos de la zona y no por nada se nota una diferencia estructural muy distinta, pues aun cuando en la parte exterior solo adornada con una cruz y un jardín amplio con una hermosa fuente de agua, en el interior se veía un toque más profesional, limpieza que deja escapar pequeños destellos entre las paredes y baldosas blancas que hacen sentir que se ha dejado atrás todo rastro de belleza proveniente de la naturaleza, y se ha remplazado por un lugar estéticamente más ordenado. Con un gran sonido de pasos viniendo y alejándose mientras se recorren los diversos pasillos, es en una evitación donde se ciernen tres figuras, de las cuales se distingue un grifo de plumaje café con toque de blanco en el pecho y partes de la cola y patas, un pony recostado en una camilla y una especie de felino parado en sus dos patas traseras, de ojos verdes con pelaje plateado, una bata de médico y unos lentes muy gruesos.

Así que lo encontraste mientras entrenabas en un claro del jardín, cerca de la entrada del gran puente,- preguntaba el felino viendo desde el rabillo del ojo al joven grifo- como abra pasado la seguridad de la entrada, no más bien porque un animalito sin sistem mark desafiaría sus propios instintos, ignorando la presión y ansiedad que afecta en este lugar. – Preguntaba el felino que revisaba el cuerpo del pony en busca de algún daño-.

No tengo respuestas, pero por el pequeño cráter que vi a leve distancia del pequeño creí que la fuerza de un impacto lo tomo desprevenido, pero cuando me acerque vi que no era,,. Bueno como nosotros, además el césped del lugar creció más en la zona del cráter y donde el pequeño estaba recostado,. Eso.. no, bueno, creí que sería mejor avisar a mí general pero me envió de inmediato con ustedes, -Decía el grifo moviendo sus patas delanteras en forma algo cómica- bueno si burlo la vigilancia de la puerta y por el cráter tal vez –el grifo puso una de sus garras en su mentón de forma pensativa-.

Creo que entiendo por donde se dirigen tus pensamientos, pero te recuerdo que hay más de diez kilómetros entre la superficie externa y la ciudad, además del incremento de gravedad, no creo que alguien sobreviviese a tal acción, si ya es bastante para que corran al tener a la vista este lugar. – le corregía el felino, no apartando la vista del pony- .,, bueno creo que ya está, no parece tener lesiones, y su pulso no es anormal, con algo de reposo será suficiente, - decía el felino mientras se relajaba- bueno te dejo para que lo cuides si vez algo anormal avísame, aunque me preocuparía mas por la reacción que tendrá cuando se levante en este lugar –dijo el felino, dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación, cuando abrió la puerta dos ponis cayeron de hocico en el suelo- creo que tienen demasiado tiempo libre – recalco el felino-.

No, bueno, era curiosidad, vimos al señor Barbaric entrar y creímos que estaba herido –decía una de las ponis nerviosa mientras la otra daba un pequeño saludo desde lejos al grifo- bueno señoritas les alegrara saber que el señor Lancelot I. Barbaric no tiene ningún daño ahora, parece buen momento para que vayamos ha preparar algunas pócimas al laboratorio, es necesario aprovechar el momentum para no arrepentirse – decía el felino, manteniendo la vista alta y los ojos cerrados- sí señor –Dijeron ambas ponis al mismo tiempo que tomaban una postura de saludo militar y saliendo junto con el felino-.

-el grifo tomo un libro de escrituras complejas de un estante cerca de una mesita y se acomodo en una cilla que estaba al lado de la camilla- descuida si el Doctor Felix Di. Fraustro dice que no hay problema, entonces no hay problema, -le decía sonriente el grifo al inconsciente pony- aunque tiene un buen punto, no podre explicarte algunas cosas, pero eso dependerá de lo que hagas al despertar- se decía el grifo con una cara de preocupación-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Estaba amaneciendo, los rallos del sol empezaban a rozar la punta más alta del castillo, permitiendo rebotar pequeños brillos de luz por todas las estructuras que bajo la misma se encontraban, todos los habitantes salían de las casas para comenzar el nuevo día, poco a poco se empezaba a escuchar el chachareo en varias conversaciones como los buenos días, que bueno es verte, hoy el clima se siente fresco, y aun en tal situación, se podían notar a la lejanía pasos de marcha, sonidos de metal chocando con el suelo y martilleos constantes saliendo de varios edificios, es en este lindo y misterioso día que un pequeño pony abre los ojos en un lugar que sin notarlo lo haría madurar; Dentro del hospital se escucha un gran bostezo proveniente de un grifo, que al parecer se encontraba aburrido, un par de libros en la meza mostraban que ya hace un rato termino una intensa lectura, mientras se ponía en marcha para este nuevo día.

Bueno un ligero entrenamiento matutino no le hace mal a nadie, además si no aprovecho el tiempo terminare con una cara triste como mínimo. – decía el grifo levantándose y haciendo algunos estiramientos de sus patas- bello durmiente, supongo que te invitare algunas raciones antes de que te marches, aunque extrañare tus fructíferas conversaciones – volteaba el grifo a ver a su acompañante mientras se reía de lo que le decía- eres un buen escucha después de todo – el grifo se quedo quieto y notándosele un leve sonrojo de vergüenza que le recorría la cara, pues su visitante tenia entreabiertos los ojos mientras el grifo se encontraba en una posición de estiramientos similar a una postura como de ballet –.

Ejem… -aclaro su garganta el grifo viendo que un silencio incomodo se formo en cuanto el pequeño pony estiro su cuello para poder hundir un poco mas su cabeza en la almohada con una mirada perdida medio traumatizada y las pupilas un poco dilatadas – hoy, pera, esto, no te hagas la idea equivocada yo no,. Yo soy puro orgullo macho sabes, llevo los últimos dos días cuidándote mientras dormías, yo no quería que te asustes y mira hasta traje flores –dijo el grifo señalando un jarrón con un lindo acomodo de flores azules y blancas, pero el pony solo tomo la sabana de la cama y se cubrió un poco mas siguiendo con la misma mirada, el grifo puso una de sus garras en la cara en señal de frustración, soltando un leve suspiro- esto, empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Lancelot, te encontré inconsciente y te traje a este hospital, ¿puedes entenderme? – inquiría el grifo mientras el pony se disponía a levantarse en silencio de la cama, y mirándolo con un poco de temor asintió con la cabeza- que bien, me gustaría caminar un poco, que te parece la idea, así podemos buscar al Doctor Felix mientras resolvemos alguna de nuestras dudas. –Dijo el grifo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y veía como el pony empezaba a seguirle-.

-Mientras tanto en una habitación diferente del hospital que ponía en la entrada químicos peligrosos podía verse un pequeño rastro de humo desde el único vidrio de la puerta- bueno, entonces se te ocurrió mesclar hierba de dumiflora extenciva que es una base y gel de corteza de aloe oscuro que también es una base ¿o me equivoco?- decía el doctor Félix intentando quitarse del pelaje el rastro de una explosión reciente- sí, bueno requerimos eficiencia y creí que combinar dos medicinas potentes, bueno sería más rápido- decía una pony de pelaje azul claro y crin rozada mientras no dejaba de sonreír- buen pensamiento, mala ejecución, tenemos que seguir, y no olvides de anotar los resultados en la bitácora, esto no debe repetirse- decía el doctor felix mientras la sonriente pony hacia un saludo militar y se retiraba- ser lindos es algo que esta emparejado a su raza supongo –pensaba el Doctor Felix, terminando de limpiarse el pelaje, pero tuvo que distraerse al ver que tocaban la puerta- Buen día, por el momento estamos… baya señor Lancelot, su invitado por fin ha despertado – dice el doctor esbozando una sonrisa- pero porque sigue aquí, siendo usted pensé que lo escoltaría directo a la salida – el Doctor Felix puso una cara de preocupación mirando al pequeño pony- bueno sí, quería encontrarlo primero para decirle que el paciente estaba listo para retirarse pero.. bueno es que..- decía preocupado el grifo observando al pony, esto lo noto el doctor- le pasa algo malo al pequeño –pregunto el doctor-.

Bueno, el puede entenderme, de hecho he conversado con él desde que se levanto, pero no me dice nada, solo asiente o niega con la cabeza –termina el grifo indicando con algo de frustración- si bueno, no tenía ningún golpe o herida en su cráneo cuando lo revise, deduzco que ya se comportaba así antes de que lo trajeras, pero creo que ese no es el problema principal ahora – dice con seriedad el Doctor Felix, mientras mira al grifo- si se que debo llevarlo de regreso lejos de la ciudad, solo quería pasar con usted y.. –decía el grifo hasta que noto que el Doctor Felix estaba negando con la cabeza- no, no, mi polluelito no me refiero a eso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaste en encontrarme? – Preguntaba el Doctor volteando a ver al pony- veintitantos minutos, bueno tuve que preguntar a..,, bueno ella me pidió que y.. – El grifo dejo de balbucear cuando entendió a lo que se refería el doctor- es que ya va casi media hora – el grifo finalizo volteando a ver extrañado al pony- si, media hora y el pequeño tan fresco como una lechuga, su mente está intacta, sin dolores, miedos, desmayos, terror o algo similar – dijo el Doctor poniendo una de sus patas en la barbilla y con una sonrisa bastante marcada- pony al parecer no conocemos tu nombre pero seguro que pueda darle ha este gato viejo un poco de información extra, que te parece si..- el Doctor Felix se detuvo al escuchar una explosión del cuarto que acababa de dejar atrás- doctor creo que tiene que ver esto –dijo una voz desde dentro del cuarto- bueno creo que tendremos esta conversación en otro momento, señor Lancelot mejor informe a su general sobre esto – inquirió el Doctor Félix soltando un suspiro y volvía a entrar en el cuarto diciendo "anótalo en la bitácora"- chico, acompáñame seguro que le sacaras una sonrisa al general –decía de forma animada el grifo empezando a caminar dirigiendo al pony que solo le veía de frente y asentía o negaba con la cabeza-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El sol por fin había terminado de rociar con su cálida luz en el castillo y los edificios de la parte baja empezaban a recibir los rayos de luz, la mayoría de los habitantes se encontraban para este momento, en las tareas típicas de la ciudad, los pequeños estaban corriendo y los adultos empeñados en levantar su trabajo, con unos ojos decididos y sonrisas notables.

Mí señor, señor, Rango dos Lancelot reportándose para preparación física e informe diverso – Decía el recién llegado grifo mientras se acercaba al alicornio- ¿informe diverso?, tiene que ver algo con las chicas del hospital que frecue..,, – el general se quedo quieto mirando al pequeño invitado- de su informe señor Lancelot –dice el general con un poco de premura- señor el pequeño inconsciente del otro día parece no ser afectado por la presión, y lo traje para decidir qué hacer con él, señor – decía el grifo parándose firme mirando al frente- no hay nada que decidir, al menos nosotros no, si este pequeño no tiene miedo es libre de decidir si se queda o se marcha, aunque en la primer opción tendrá que pasar por bastantes pruebas de confianza y claro quedarse en la ciudad porque ni como último recurso le permitiríamos salir con los demás, bueno con trabajo salen los demás pero..– pensaba en voz alta el general sin darse cuenta de que le estaban poniendo atención- entonces si el pequeño asiente lo llevo a entrenar y si se niega lo llevo al puente – concluye el grifo sacando de sus pensamientos al general- ha si eso., y cuál es su nombre para ponerlo en la lista –pregunta el general sacando un papel y una pluma con su tintero de algún lado- si eso vera el pequeño aun no ha dado palabra alguna por lo que su nombre será difícil de.. –decía el grifo, rascando su cabeza mientras el general guardaba el papel y pluma- por esto decías lo del movimiento de cabeza, el te entiende he, pues tal vez no te tiene confianza como para hablar, digo cuanto tiempo lleva desde que despertó – pregunta el general- bueno, cuarenta minutos – dice sin dudar el grifo- pues no esperes demasiado de él en tampoco, míralo sigue volteando para todos lados como si no supiera donde está parado. – Señalaba el General con su pesuña al pony confundido- comprendo le daré una explicación básica de lo que tiene enfrente, creo será lo más sensato – dijo el grifo cayendo en cuenta que solo estaba pidiendo información al pequeño sin ofrecerle nada a cambio-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

En una superficie totalmente blanca, llena de neblina, no hay transcurso del tiempo, es un recuerdo de algo que paso o pasara en algún momento, seguimos avanzando y vemos una puerta que dice educación para primer grado,… al abrirse la puerta pueden notarse muchos pupitres en los que gran variedad de pequeñines, equinos, felinos, aves, reptiles, combinaciones de los anteriores, así como fénix y dragones todos de edad muy temprana se encontraban escuchando a un expositor al frente del que parecía un salón de clases, era un dragón con la silueta muy similar a la de discord pero sin las combinaciones de animales, sino un muy buen cuidado grupo de escamas blancas y brillantes, garras y barba de un color plateado, ojos azul marino, un poco agrandados por llevar un par de gafas que solo tenían soporte en la nariz de su hocico.

Bien pequeños, hoy abrimos la primera clase sobre preparación del destino, soy su profesor el Señor Lear Ni. Reader que les parece si comenzamos con.- se detuvo el profesor al ver una pata levantada- si dime, tienes alguna pregunta – se dirige con cortesía a un pequeño lobo de pelaje naranja y ojos negros- sí, cuando llegue los adultos me dijeron que viniera, y que al venir les podría ayudar, pero no me siento cómodo si solo coopero al venir a sentarme y escuchar, yo creo que debería estar afuera y… – el lobito se detiene cuando ve que el profesor vuelve a hablar- detén tu carreta un poco, creo que tienes razón, si empiezo esto y no aclaro sus dudas tendremos más problemas que educación,. –dice el profesor levantando un poco sus lentes con una de sus garras- bien, alguno sabe que significa la palabra "guerra". –se detiene el profesor para ver si alguna patita se levanta- bueno, pequeños, ustedes vinieron por su cuenta pero deben entender que no hay forma de que ayuden al resto de los adultos si no se preparan para poder participar en –el profesor se detiene un momento respirando profundo- disculpen, es algo difícil, explicar este tema a tan jóvenes criaturas, pero aun así es algo necesario, créanme ustedes serán de mucha ayuda, pero solo lo serán si primero nos permiten ayudarles, el solo hecho de estar aquí significa que tienen ciertas características que comparten con el resto de nosotros y por eso es que nunca dudare de su determinación, de su valor, y más que nada de su corazón, pero a riesgo de herir su orgullo debo decirles que aun tienen un gran camino por delante y que mejor para evitar problemas, que un guía, yo les mostrare donde nunca deben tropezar, y espero no haberme ido por las ramas, pero supongo que para que entiendan donde están parados es más fácil con una pequeña historia – mientras el profesor conversaba estuvo moviendo sus garras y acumulando algo de magia para cubrir el salón de clases con una proyección-.

Verán, mis pequeños en algún punto del espacio, inicio algo que definiría el destino de la existencia, esto se remonta a un punto donde el tiempo no existía, donde ni siquiera este universo había empezado a expandirse. Estallo una disputa entre dos poderosas razas y en aquel momento unos peleaban sobre el derecho a la libertad de vivir y los otros peleaban por el control sobre la muerte. No hace falta decir a quienes apoyaríamos si tuviéramos partido en la disputa, se eligió una dimensión que solo contaba con una estrella, un planeta y una luna para resolver esta discusión, de esa manera no dañarían el trabajo de los dioses, ese planeta tuvo que vivir las mas cruentas batallas pero nadie estaba preparado para lo que pasaría, puesto que el grupo que apoyaba la muerte reunió todo su poder para generar un portal, del cual todo su ejército estaría disponible para la batalla cada vez que quisieran., pero forzaron una regla superior en su actuar apresurado, siendo que solo podía a ver un único portal de su raza y solo en una dimensión, estos obtuvieron rápidamente la ventaja. Mientras la facción que protegía la vida quedo separada de sus aliados en tan cruel batalla. lo que les diré no es muy alentador, puesto que el lado que deseaba el fin de la vida, era demasiado poderoso y siendo que los dioses tenían prohibido intervenir directamente, la facción que buscaba la libertad de vivir, forzó un último plan que acabaría con esta disputa, la ejecución inicial fue tan difícil que muchos de ellos no lograron ver la meta, pero siendo que ya no contaban con otra alternativa, y como pudieron hicieron retroceder a los malvados en un área circular de cincuenta kilómetros teniendo como punto central el portal que sus enemigos habían creado. El plan era tan simple como difícil, pues se trataba de paralizar el portal y dejarlo estancado permanentemente en esa dimensión, y en ese planeta, junto con todos los demás seguidores que salieron del mismo., para ello rodearon esa enorme circunferencia y en grupos de tres empezaron a crear el gran sello mientras eran defendidos dentro del circulo por sus compañeros, el sello se conformo de inmensas montañas tan heladas que pocos querrían acercarse y con una estructura translucida como el cristal pero tan fuerte que sin importar cuánto se esforzaran sus enemigos, jamás podrían romperla, y en la parte superior un camino al espacio que jamás termina y cuando se dan cuenta de que no se elevaron nada tendrían que resignarse, ellos no podían tele-transportarse o traspasar a otra dimensión, estaban estancados ya que desde su lugar de origen solo podían salir al portal que habían creado, si tienen razón al pensar que los que apoyaron la vida ganaron, pero eso no es tan cierto puesto que al terminar esta inmensa catástrofe no hubo nadie de su raza que pudiera contar su historia. – una alita se levanto inmediatamente, era un pequeño polluelo fénix- porque, como es que nos puede decir todo esto, si el tiempo no había empezado a correr, no como es siquiera que lo sabe –el pequeño se veía bastante confuso y no parecía querer seguir la historia sin antes una respuesta a su duda- buena pregunta, permíteme responderla – le decía el profesor limpiando con un pañuelito sus anteojos- ante la primera pregunta,. Veras la razón por la que no existía transcurso del tiempo en ninguna dimensión era en su misma forma causado por la facción que quería controlar la muerte, espero te imagines con esto la magnitud de su poder, sin embargo al ser confinados, su inmensa fuerza quedo restringida solo en esa dimensión y solo en ese proporcionalmente pequeño círculo de cincuenta kilómetros, Adentro su poder sigue haciendo efecto y los que están afuera pueden gozar de elegir sobre su vida. Bueno casi todos,. – el profesor se detiene un momento para tomar algo de aire- bien, en cuanto a cómo es que lo sabemos, pues esa pregunta se la has hecho al más indicado, veras yo soy uno de los primeros nativos de ese planeta, uno de los primeros seres que nacieron con conciencia y gracias a la prolongada edad de mí especie he podido revelar los secretos del que podríamos llamar pasado, y otra gran parte de mi explicación es por lo que he vivido y ustedes tendrán que ver con sus propios ojos – se el profesor detiene un momento con una expresión triste-.

Es una gran historia y agradezco lo que hicieron pero aun no comprendo donde es que nosotros, bueno participamos en esto. – Preguntaba un pequeño grifo extendiendo su garrita en forma de participación- tres buenas preguntas al hilo, me ha tocado un grupo con el que debo de dar lo mejor de mí – decía el profesor sonriendo con los ojos cerrados- bien pues verán, que aun cuando el plan de la facción que buscaba la libertad de vivir fue efectivo, sigue habiendo un enorme problema,. Pues lo que ellos deberían de cubrir era un área de cincuenta quilómetros y pues hubo un error –decía el profesor con gran tristeza en sus palabras – verán hay una fisura, un pequeñísimo espacio por el que los seres de mayor poder así como su regla de detener el tiempo no pueden pasar, ni siquiera pueden compactar sus cuerpos a tal grado, pero es otra historia si hablamos de los más débiles, algunos de ellos pueden atravesar cada cierto tiempo esta minúscula fisura y lo crean o no, uno solo de ellos fuera es suficiente para acabar con todo, gracias a los dioses no hemos permitido ninguna fuga hasta este momento. –nuevamente la garrita del mismo grifo se levanto- no tengas miedo, pregunta tanto como quieras – le dijo el profesor conmovido por tanto interés del pequeño- cuando yo vine a este lugar me dijeron que la batalla llevaba mil doscientos años y usted dice que fue de los primeros en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, durante el tiempo transcurrido antes de que se diera cuenta y se uniera a la batalla, no pudieron a ver escapado ya varios de esos seres y por lo que se que solo pueda existir el portal en esta dimensión y en este universo no significa que a partir del momento en el que comenzó a correr el tiempo dentro del planeta otros universos paralelos con distintas circunstancias pudieron surgir. – en ese instante el profesor así como sus compañeritos tenían una cara entre asombro y duda – bueno has hecho una pregunta que los cachorros que asigne para tercer año apenas están armando – mientras lo decía el profesor cerraba los ojos lentamente poniendo su garra cerca de su abdomen, tratando de poner una postura de respeto para el pequeño- veras, la razón es simple, siguiendo lo que hemos descubierto de "Las reglas" del multiverso existe algo llamado continuidad temporal y esta permite que en todos los planetas don…- sonido de campana- valla se me hace tarde y se suponía que debía decirles donde van a alojarse de aquí en adelante, contestare la pregunta un poco más adelante en la próxima clase,..-

(Narrador omnisciente)

Poco a poco la imagen se desvanece mientras los pequeños se paran de sus pupitres para seguir a su profesor. Volviendo a ver la entrada de la puerta de la clase de primer grado y alejándose perdiendo de la vista esa puerta.

Bueno, que te parece, a que era bastante inteligente desde pequeño y – el grifo estaba diciéndole al pony con el pecho bastante inflado- Lancelot creo que te saliste bastante del tema principal, -le decía el general que a mitad de la conversación se detuvo para escuchar y se notaba como se encogía de hombros el joven grifo- bueno, creo que lograste explicar lo importante en cuanto a la historia de la ciudad pero incluso con eso le falta algo de instrucción, debemos ver a qué grupo hay que enviarlo, para que ayude como voluntario, aunque, sería el primer voluntario en nuestra historia, y bueno el papeleo seria – el general seguía pensando en voz alta mientras Lancelot escuchaba- señor, tal vez si le muestro la estructura de la ciudad él mismo decida a donde pertenecer –inquirió el grifo mientras el capitán abría grandes los ojos- si es buena idea, pero antes ocupamos ver si quiere ser parte de nosotros, y pues hay que preguntarle – decía el general animosamente a Lancelot, quien no dudo en acercarse a preguntarle al pony- bueno no somos un pueblo turístico así que necesito una respuesta ¿te gustaría ser parte de… - en ese momento uno de los dragones más grandes de la zona paso a gran velocidad generando una gran corriente de aire y provocando un golpe de presión en el rostro del joven pony seguido de un sonido metálico que sintió en su cráneo-.

(Narrador)

Lo que hasta ese momento nadie noto, fue que el joven potro tuvo la vista perdida desde que se avía levantado, siguiendo al grifo en un modo inconsciente, así como un instinto de un cachorro siguiendo a su madre, contestando en automático todo lo que se le preguntaba, esto debido a un shock que recibió al momento de intentar mover el cuerpo para levantarse, un tirón en los músculos que para su cerebro fue un problema soportar en forma consciente, el nunca avía caminado, nunca tuvo que usar su cuerpo para soportarse a sí mismo, incluso algunos de sus órganos en ese momento estaban procesando al mínimo.

Al recuperar la conciencia sus oídos dejaron de emitir eco cuando escuchaba una conversación, el asimilo todo lo que se le dijo desde que se levanto un pocos segundos, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a enfocar correctamente lo que tenía enfrente el joven grifo siguió la conversación – de más cuidado y… - el joven grifo soltó un gran suspiro cerrando los ojos y se dirigía al pony- bien como te estaba diciendo ¿te gustaría ser parte de nuestra ciudad? – el joven potro por fin podía ver correctamente y lo que tenía enfrente era un increíble ciudad llena de Ponis, Grifos, Dragones y cuanta especie se pudiera confundir con animales de leyendas de tamaños colores y formas tan variadas y hermosas en ese instante el sol termino de iluminar la ultima parte de la muralla externa- Esta es "Ethernia: la ciudad de la esperanza" – termino de presentar el joven grifo mientras el pequeño pony asimilaba perplejo la gama de figuras, colores, olores, criaturas y cuantas maravillas enfrente de si transitaban las calles, ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de que tenía una cubeta de madera atorada en su pata trasera izquierda, otra en su cabeza como un gorrito y la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba sumergido en el agua del bebedero para el general, lo cual hiso estallar en risas a todos los presentes-.


	10. Kind los últimos recuerdos prt2

**Aquí de nuevo, mi critico interno me ha estado molestando por.. bueno, no los molestare con mis cosas, dato curioso, esta ciudad la cree por un solo pony y no me refiero a kind, ya se darán cuenta, aquí la siguiente parte del capítulo, espero les guste y gracias por leer este fic. **

* * *

.El Casco.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Mismo día, una hora atrás. Los rayos de sol iluminaban la parte frontal del castillo, y los pequeños destellos iluminaban de a poco la ciudadela pasando a través de las calles decoradas con caminos de cristales preciosos e iluminando la agradable flora de la zona, esta era la señal de los habitantes para comenzar un nuevo día. Y para uno de los ponis este era un día muy especial, su casa se encontraba en la última zona, la que podría decirse, siempre tenía un viento mas frio y fuerte por ser la que se posicionaba más cerca del lado malo del agujero, pese a la distancia se podía notar el cambio de clima que ese lugar causaba en el ambiente, pero la distancia seguía siendo lo suficientemente grande como para permitir el vivir a las plantas y por lo tanto siendo habitable.

Una pony de pelaje blanco como la nieve, una crin color amarillo brillante que soltaba pequeños destellos dorados con un cuerpo refinado pero definido fruto de años de arduo entrenamiento, con un par de alas grandes y blancas acomodadas sobre ella como si de una frazada se tratase, dormía plácidamente en su acolchada cama, cuando siente un poco de calor en su patita, causa del rebote de unos destellos del castillo, para ella fue suficiente con esto como para abrir sus ojos color azul cielo y disfrutar del nuevo día que se le presentaba. Rápidamente salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para alistarse, su precisión para aprovechar el día es algo que siempre la dejo en buenos términos con todos sus compañeros y siempre ha estado orgullosa de ello.

Hoy es el día, hoy es el día, - repetía la pony mientras salía del baño y comenzaba a arreglar su crin- he sido una buena pony, seguro que estaré en la lista – se decía a sí misma en el espejo mientras sonreía de forma confiada- hoy podre quitarme esta ansiedad, no quiero perder mi condición, no por ellos-se decía la pony mientras ponía una de sus pesuñas en el espejo- mi fuerza es para ustedes, no me conocen, no los conozco, puede que ni me agraden, pero con gusto daré mi vida por su libertad- Recitaba la pony mientras ponía una cara similar a la de una madre cuando da cariño a sus crías-.

No permitiré que ninguna vela se apague – decía mientras se ponía una armadura que aunque robusta bastante flexible y ligera - no durante mi turno, no fallare- repetía mientras salía galopando a la plaza de la ciudad-, buenos días señorita Cosmos – decía una pony de pelaje amarillo con crin café que cargaba en su lomo un cargamento de espadas recién afiladas para la armería- ¿nuevamente se dirige a revisar los equipos? – Preguntaba la pony de las espadas- Buenos días Casy., si bueno, siempre me tranquilizo después de revisar que todo esté preparado- decía la pony con armadura mientras veía un gran edificio donde se escuchaban sonidos metálicos y espadas chocando.

(Narrador omnisciente)

La Ciudad cuenta con cinco centros de adiestramiento, siendo los edificios más grandes de cada zona y solo superados por el castillo central, cada uno con sus respectivas áreas de esparcimiento y zonas educativas para la práctica y diversos cuartos usados como almacenes. En la parte central del territorio ubicado entre el castillo y la muralla exterior en dirección a la fisura, se encuentra la armería mejor ordenada y limpia de todas las zonas, en la parte superior de la entrada hay un gravado: "La Rapidez es Necesaria, El Orden es Rapidez", y es en el interior de este peculiar almacén que una pequeña pony comienza a armar revuelto.

No, no, falta uno,- decía mientras movía todos los cascos del estante- mí casco favorito, no lo encuentro, nadie escribió en el registro que lo tomaría, no pedí que le sacaran brillo – decía preocupada la pony- sin él mi armadura de la suerte está incompleta, quiero tenerla puesta hoy, quiero salir en la lista, siempre me saltan – Decía dirigiéndose afuera del cuarto con un trote rápido- Disculpen tengo que buscar..- se dirigía la pony a un grupo de compañeros entrenando en un campo- sí, señor, lo aremos señor – contestaron en unisonó todos los presentes poniéndose firmes con los ojos serios- no, sigan entrenando, solo pregunto si no vieron un casco… el bonito –les atendió con premura y un pequeño sonrojo al preguntar- no, señor no hemos visto el casco del general- nuevamente contestaban al unisonó, pero rompiendo formalidad y girando los ojos para ver a sus compañeros – bueno, tal vez.. – Dudaba un joven lobo al frente de la formación, no siendo ignorado tal acto en los oídos de la general – ¿sabes algo sobre mi casco?, seria de mucha ayuda, solo hoy, me gustaría tener mi equipo al completo.- le decía la pony al lobo mientras comenzaba a caminar en su dirección- bueno ayer, el soldado rango tres Lucio binó a recoger el equipo que nos prestaron para la simulación de campo, y con las prisas el.. –Decía nervioso el lobo mientras le temblaban las patitas, pero se notaba un ligero sonrojo al ver a la general- eso es, debió llevárselo por error, - interrumpió la pony al lobito, mostrando una expresión alegre, mientras alzaba la patita izquierda, señalando un lugar vacio- a ver, rango tres, Lucio …. Te debes referir a Dragonier Lucioline,., el pertenece.., pertenece a la zona del puente, entonces tengo que hablar con el general Arturo D. Reinaldo para.. – la pony deja su línea de conjeturas, abriendo los ojos en grande, mientras dice un poco alterada- no, no ese alicornio del llenado de papeleo, está demasiado obsesionado con guardar y guardar registros que no son ni útiles ni eficientes - Decía la pony frustrada mientras por fin bajaba la patita izquierda- incluso si hago la petición probablemente el momentum se termite antes de recuperarlo – pensaba en voz alta la pony mientras veía el suelo- bueno recogieron el equipo casi entrando la noche, tal vez aun no está en el papeleo – decía el lobito con los ojos y patitas temblando- si, si, sí alcanzo a encontrar al soldado lucio tal vez pueda recuperar mi casco e ir a ver la lista del castillo a tiempo – inquirió la pony levantándose con una mirada decidida-.

Sigan la rutina, y mantengan las cosas en orden mientras vuelvo –indico en forma de orden la pony alzando vuelo, mientras todos los compañeros le daban un saludo militar- estas bien – preguntaba un tigre de armadura a su compañero lobito- s,ss..ss. si, sin problemas- decía completamente tieso el lobito teniendo la mirada perdida, levantando y bajando la patita izquierda en la misma dirección que la general-

(Narrador omnisciente)

El que las cinco zonas de la ciudad estuviesen divididas en base a la flora que en ellas crecía no necesariamente significa que tengan el mismo tamaño y forma, aun que, los habitantes podían nivelar el clima de la isla, ellos no podían detener la presión y frialdad que el lado desierto del agujero provocaba sobre las plantas, estos interesantes fenómenos climatológicos han creado ciertas rutas de corrientes de aire un poco más bajo que el nivel de las nubes, en una de estas corrientes podemos ver un pequeño rayo de luz dorada que rodeaba el castillo en dirección de la entrada del puente.

No debe ser difícil encontrar un dragón de siete metros, pocos vuelven a sus hogares antes del almuerzo – decía la pony que soltaba una estela de luz al volar y observaba de reojo la zona que tenía enfrente- a ver, el señor lucio se encargo de recoger los equipos que pedimos prestados para la práctica, por tanto seguro se encarga de transportes de zona, o revisión de almacenes, lo que significa,…. Es, más probable que lo encuentre cerca del centro de adiestramiento que volando sin rumbo- mientras la pony hablaba sola, cambio su dirección entrando en una corriente de aire distinta- mm,m. Son siete armaduras medianas de dos piezas – decía un concentrado dragón palomeando en una lista de inventario, viendo desde el techo de un almacén el interior de una gran caja – que es esto – se preguntaba el dragón estirando la garra para sacar una especie de aureola con lindos adornos brillantes y grabados de figuras a su alrededor- Dragonieeer luciooolineeee¡ - un grito proveniente del cielo saco al dragón de su concentración para voltear y ver una linda bolita de pelo banca y de ojos azules, pero el gusto le duro poco, en cuanto reconoció que se trataba de uno de los diez generales y peor aún tenía el seño fruncido pese a su lindura, y en menos de un segundo el dragón alzo vuelo tan rápido como pudo en dirección contraria a su perseguidora- No hice nada,… aaaaah, no fui yo- se escuchaban los gritos del dragón tomando velocidad al ras de los tejados- detente – decía el general mientras iniciaba la persecución que por cierto no duro mucho puesto a la diferencia de habilidad de un soldado de rango cero contra uno de rango tres y a eso se agrega el impulso de la corriente de aire que hacía ver una estela dorada por donde pasaba la pony-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

El sol terminaba de iluminar la ultima parte de la muralla exterior de la ciudad, podía divisarse en la parte superior del centro de adiestramiento, que pertenecía a la zona de la entrada del puente, como es que una pequeña estela de luz derribaba de su vuelo en baja altura a un dragón que al parecer tenía indicios de lagrimas de miedo en sus ojos, empezando este lindo nuevo día, mientras un montón de pajitas de heno volaban por el aire, causa del choque del dragón en un montón de pacas y siendo el alimento favorito de los equinos de la zona.

Hoyyy, oooooi, vamoooss, despierrrta, no fueee paara tantoooo, caaaííste en suaveeecito, oooi – se escuchaba una voz borrosa en los oídos del dragón que empezaba a abrir los ojos- puedes oírme, bien, tengo que preguntarte algo- decía la general mientras el dragón poco a poco se quedaba tieso por tener sus ojos tan cerca- q..qu..que, en que puedo ayudarle señor, ,. Señora, general- decía tembloroso el dragón cuando asimilo lo que había pasado- sí, mira, bueno creo que en el transporte de utilería de mí zona te llevaste, emmm entrando la noche de ayer, un.,. Una pieza importante- decía la pony con voz dudosa, intentando evitar decir que le gustaba su casco porque le parecía bonito- algo diferente de la utilería de mi transporte,. Sí,. Había una aureola que no había visto y..- trataba de recordar el dragón moviendo de a poco su cuerpo para ver si estaba entero- sí, esa, esa., podrías dármela, no creo necesario el papeleo, ágamos que nunca paso – decía la pony alegre de encontrar su aureola- sí está bien, la tengo en mí..- el dragón no pudo terminar su frase al notar su garra vacía, y no pudo evitar empezar a sudar, alternando su vista entre la pony y su garra- si, donde esta – preguntaba sonriente la pony, dando leves brinquitos- sí, bueno, señor ,., señora, yo bueno, se me callo mientras huía, debe estar en el trayecto del almacén y – el dragón se detuvo al ver la expresión triste del general- entre el almacén y nuestro punto de encuentro – completo la pony soltando un gran suspiro y daba media vuelta para alejarse- m.. me salve – dijo en voz tenue el dragón mirando el cielo de la mañana-

Tendré que pedirle ayuda al general Arturo no sería nada bueno que me vea husmeando por su zona – decía triste la pony, ignorando que acababa de derribar una unidad del general- y como le diré lo que quiero encontrar, tal vez deba dejar esto y dar mi casco por perdido – decía frustrada la pony, quien fue sacada de sus lamentaciones por un gran ruido de rizas provenientes del campo abierto en el centro del cuartel-.

Vamos déjame ayudarte, no sabía que fueras algo patoso, pero incluso eso les queda muy bien a los.. Te queda bien- decía el grifo extendiendo su garra para ofrecérsela a un pony que aun seguía callado y a pesar de sentirse confundido, asombrado, perdido, conmovido, y varios sentimientos que en ese momento no sabía cómo describir alzo la pata para recibir la ayuda- bueno creo que ustedes dos se han empezado a llevar bien –decía el general alicornio mientras no dejaba de ver el cielo- ¿pasa algo general?- decía el grifo terminando de sacar al pony del bebedero,- no, no pasa nada, aunque si es ella,. Creí que estaría entrenando a esta hora, no, me asegure de que el envió de víveres a su zona estuviesen bien, no hay razón para.. – Pensaba en voz alta el general con los dos oyentes que trataban de traducir su balbuceo- general, traeré una toalla para nuestro invitado – decía el grifo, sacando el cubo de madera de la pata trasera – si, es buena idea, ser amables con el invitado – decía el general en señal de una buena idea- algo de té, un buen cojín, tal vez solo quiere platicar – decía ilusionado el general esforzándose por olvidar algunas malas experiencias- General Arturo D. Reinaldo es un buen día no lo cree – dijo una pony con armadura por detrás del general, que al parecer forzaba una sonrisa- ¡ho, no he falla., qu… digo buenos días general Cosmos Surprise, que le trae por aquí- respondió el alicornio tratando de mantener la compostura- sí bueno, vera.. Es que, escuche unas risas y ., yo vine por..- decía la pony intentando pedir ayuda para buscar su casco- bien, ya está saliendo, ¡ listo, concomo nuevo – dijo en voz alta el grifo sacando el cubo de madera de la cabeza del pony, llamando la atención de los dos generales- Pero que, salimos de una y… quédate quieto ya lo quito – decía el grifo mientras trataba de remover una aureola dorada de la cabeza del pony- esa es, esa es – soltó un gritito la general al ver su casco pegado en la cabeza del pony, y retomo la compostura inmediatamente- sí, bueno vera, vine por eso – decía la pony señalando al recién llegado- Que, como se entero tan rápido, bueno, entenderá que nosotros intentamos añadirlo a nuestros recursos, y no puedo permitir que se lo lleve sin una prueba de que les pertenece- decía el alicornio preocupado de que, su nuevo "ayudante" voluntario perteneciese a otra zona, sin poder hacer nada al respecto- ¿papeleo nuevamente? – dijo la pony frustrada por no poder recuperar su casco- pero si no lo han anotado, como parte de sus recursos no debería haber problema, puedo llevármelo y después hacer llegar los papeles ¿no? – decía la pony tratando de sacarle la vuelta al asunto- nop, es bastante valioso como para dejarlo ir, de hecho estábamos decidiendo si se queda o lo llevamos fuera de la ciudad- decía el alicornio intentando parecer duro- fuera de la ciudad, pero si no es ningún desecho, le aseguro que está en perfectas condiciones, siempre lo uso y si ustedes no lo quieren yo me lo llevo- decía la pony algo frustrada por la terquedad del general- ho, no puedo permitirlo, veo mucho potencial en el así que – decía el general pensando que usaban al pony como mula de carga- pero es importante que me lo lleve, es mi amuleto de la suerte- decía la pony, mientras sus ojos empezaban a ponerse cristalinos, y provocando un golpecito de corazón en el alicornio - que tal una prueba- sugirió el joven grifo, llamando la atención de los dos generales- si la general nos dice su nombre, podemos suponer que es de ella – dijo el grifo despreocupado señalando el pony, y se notaba como la general esbozaba una sonrisa y el alicornio parecía deprimirse- su nombre es casco- dijo confiada la general, dejando confusos a los demás- ¿te llamas casco? – pregunto el grifo al pony mirándolo con sorpresa, a lo cual el pony negaba energéticamente con la cabeza- pues parece que no se llama así – dijo el general, que parecía relajarse un poco- pero hoooo. – expreso la pony al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba-.

bien no me lo llevare, pero permítame dar un paseo con él – dijo la general entendida de que no se dieron cuenta de su casco y entre mas alejara el casco del papeleo más conveniente sería- un paseo, y como sabré si pides esto para llevártelo – dijo el alicornio, que aun estaba a la defensiva- yo los acompañare, creo que entiendo la situación general – dijo el grifo, mientas le daba pequeños codazos al pony con una sonrisa picarona- pero sí,…. ya veo, ahora lo entiendo, puedes vigilarlos desde lejos, no quiero interferir en el amor – dijo el general cayendo en cuenta de lo que insinuaba su subordinado, y la general abría la boca en señal de asombro- no, no,. Yo,….. no, están malentendiéndolo yo solo – decía la general confusa, y con un rubor bastante notable- solo tráigalo antes de que anochezca, el deber es primero y él tiene que estar registrado como una de nuestras unidades, no creo que ninguno de los dos se niegue a esta condición- sonreía picaronamente el general en señal de triunfo- te los encargo Lancelot – termino diciendo el general alejándose- sí, señor.. No se preocupen volteare a otro lado si la cosa se pone.,. Ustedes saben – decía el grifo alejándose, creyendo que el pony llevaba tiempo viéndose con la general- ho, aunque todavía tienes que explicarme porque estabas desmallado en la entrada- dijo el grifo a modo de despedida tomando vuelo- como es que terminaron las cosas así, esto es más vergonzoso que pedir mi casco- decía la pony acercándose sonrojada al desconocido con un rostro entre triste y enojado- pudiste decir algo sabes, pero,.. – dejo de hablar la pony cuando cayó en cuenta de que su diadema estaba puesta al revés en la cabeza del chico- bien supongo que puedes acompañarme para ver la lista – pensó que sería mejor empezar a moverse hacia el castillo, ya que no tardarían en publicar la lista y siempre hay quienes terminan rompiendo el papel por tratar de ver primero que los demás-, vamos – dijo la pony mientras su invitado empezaba a seguirla-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Pasando el gran puente, mirando de frente la puerta principal de la ciudad, un gran camino espacioso de piedras hermosas puede verse subiendo hasta llegar a la entrada principal del castillo, mientras se avanza pueden notarse escaleras de piedras preciosas para evitar que el camino sea empinado, a la izquierda de la entrada se puede ver el centro de adiestramiento de la zona y poco más lejos por el lado derecho se divisa un edificio con una gran cruz, pero es en el centro del camino, y posicionado entre la gran puerta y el castillo donde tal vez el más hermoso jardín con una fuente de agua de estructura circular da un deleite a los sentidos, con los bien cuidados arreglos que la naturaleza ha dado para simular que en algún instante la vegetación cubrirá la fuente para hacerla parte de su belleza, es en este lugar donde dos ponis que casualmente el destino ha juntado este día en una placentera caminata cruzan miradas mientras descansan en una pequeña banquita, cerca de la fuente.

No puedo creer que este tan atorada – dice la pony frustrada, por no poder sacar su casco del cráneo del potro- cielos si tiro mas fuerte te haría daño, pero, como es que se atoro de esta forma en primer lugar- decía la pony moviendo con su pesuña de un lado a otro la cara del joven- bueno, espero que valga un poco si veo la lista mientras estoy tocando mi casco, bien por el momento tendrás que acompañarme a la entrada de avisos del castillo,- decía la joven en forma de orden, ignorando por completo que su invitado no dirigía palabra alguna, ya que estaba acostumbrada a hablar bastante porque los varones pocas veces le hablaban si no es por una discusión, o porque ella obligue la conversación-.

(Narrador)

La General Cosmos mantenía una conversación de un solo lado, una gran cantidad de preguntas pasaban por la mente del pequeño joven, nuevamente en piloto automático tratando de comprender lo que pasaba.

(Dentro de la mente de Kind)

-Este lugar, porque, porque estoy aquí, que se supone que haga, ellos me dijeron que era mi destino pero, no me dijeron que hacer, el señor emplumado no me dijo mucho, solo que pelean porque hay una grieta de donde salen cosas malas, pero este lugar es hermoso, no veo la grieta, no veo nada malo, no, no, debe de haber algo mal, desde niños se preparaban para una guerra, entonces hay una guerra que lleva mucho tiempo, pero porque están tan tranquilos, se ven tan felices, y a que se refería con lo del desmallo, me pidió una respuesta pero…. No, incluso antes, me pregunto si quería ser parte de esta ciudad, como puedo responderle, sé que me ayudo y le debo una respuesta pero, siento, siento miedo, porque están aquí, porque ellos, porque no un inmenso ejercito, pero todos se ven musculosos y con los ojos tan intensos incluso esta señorita, sus ojos azules tienen un gran brillo, con solo verla sé que me puede vencer antes de que me dé cuenta, yo no, no .. no, se que estoy haciendo, porque, porque la seguí, ¿quería acompañarla?, ¿quería ver la ciudad?, ¿Qué debo hacer?, sigue hablándome sobre su casco.

Y me costó bastante encontrar un dragón que supiera pulirlo sin dañar los adornitos, sabes si los diseños se dañan tal vez pierda su toque de suerte, y pues dejaría de ser mí armadura de la suerte, y no quiero cargar con una herradura en el cuello, se ve raro, incluso me parecieron incomodas cuando me pusieron el primer par de pequeña. Por eso es que quiero cuidar del casco, se ve bien y – la general se detiene abruptamente, dándose cuenta que se había sobrepasado diciendo cosas personales- mi, mira lo que has hecho, no debiste escuchar todo eso – decía la pony sonrojándose un poco- mira, más vale que no le digas a nadie comprendes – le decía la pony, usando sus dos patas delanteras para fijar el rostro del joven en dirección a sus ojos, a lo que el potro asintió con la cabeza.

Bien con que lo entiendas basta, sigamos caminando, por el momento eres parte de mi armadura de la suerte – decía la pony volviendo a pararse y comenzaba a trotar hacia el castillo, mientras el potro la seguía mirando tantos detalles como podía de tan pintoresco lugar- bien y dime cómo te llamas, no espera, porque el general dijo que no estabas registrado en las unidades de nuestra ciudad,.. – la pony volteo para ver de reojo al pony que parecía ignorarla- es grosero no escuchar a tus mayores cuando te hablan sabes y además- la pony se detuvo cuando noto que un par de ojos en la lejanía estaban observándola- vaya, no me había dado cuenta, o tal vez el no permitió que me diera cuenta hasta que sintió que me pondría agresiva- decía la General casi sin mover los labios y continuaba caminando- uff, eso estuvo cerca, el pequeño se puede meter en problemas si no habla, no debes dejar a una chica en una conversación o las cosas se ponen feas, haber si se va dando cuenta de la belleza que lo está acompañando – decía un grifo que tenia la iris de sus ojos dilatara en señal de ver a larga distancia, escondido en el tejado de una casa grande-

(Narrador omnisciente)

La entrada al gran castillo que se cierne sobre el punto más elevado de la isla flotante, es un inmenso portal hecho con dos estatuas, una a la izquierda de un dragón y la otra a la derecha de un fénix, ambos conectando su garra y ala respectivamente en un gran símbolo, formado por un circulo exterior y con tres plumas amarradas de la base con un lazo, y es cerca de la pata izquierda del fénix que hay un enorme tablón de avisos, hecho de metal con adornos dorados y figuras de diamantes y zafiros.

Bien hay poco revuelto todavía, descansemos donde hay sombra mientras esperamos a que pongan la lista – decía la general con una expresión bastante relajada, mientras el potro no dejaba de ver los esplendidos diseños de los murales y estatuas que rodeaban el lugar- ahora que caigo, parece que nunca hubieses visto la ciudad, ¿eres nuevo? – Pregunta la pony, viendo como el potro asiente con la cabeza- vaya, con qué nuevo, creí que los nuevos habían dejado de llegar hace ya algunos años, ví tres pequeñines entrando a uno de los centros de adiestramiento pero… bueno es que como no te vez tan pequeño no me di cuenta que eras nuevo, dime ya te explicaron porque estamos aquí – vuelve a preguntar la pony, a lo que el potro vuelve a asentir con la cabeza- mm.. y ya te explicaron como organizamos nuestra ciudad – vuelve a preguntar la pony, que al parecer se le acababan los temas de conversación, a lo que el chico mueve la cabeza en señal de negativa-. Ho entonces déjame decírtelo para matar un poco el tiempo.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Estamos en un lugar perdido en el tiempo completamente blanco, lleno de niebla, mientras caminamos vemos una puerta con un letrero que dice primer grado, en el interior hay varias butacas, cada una ocupada con pequeñas crías de equinos, aves, felinos, caninos, reptiles e incluso seres mitológicos todos viendo al frente donde un exponente de escamas blancas, garras y barba plateada y unos lentes que hacían ver sus ojos más grandes de lo que realmente eran, se preparaba para explicar.

Buen día pequeñines como saben soy su profesor Lear Ni. Reader – dice el profesor que al parecerle gustaba pronunciar su nombre- hoy tendré el placer de exponerles un tema de interés para todos, me refiero al tema de los territorios y sus rangos – lo dice el profesor poniendo una garra en el pecho y respirando profundo- como ya se habrán dado cuenta nuestra ciudad tiene distintas zonas, dependiendo de la zona, la apariencia de la vegetación y dependiendo de la apariencia de la vegetación, se puede saber que tan cerca o lejos se encuentra la ciudad de la fisura, claro eso contando una inmensa caída en una extensión de más de diez quilómetros de largo – decía en forma de broma el profesor- bueno quien me puede decir el promedio de habitantes que tiene nuestra ciudad – espero el profesor para ver si algún chiquitín participaba, y pudo ver una pes uñita levantarse- si pequeño, parece que conoces la respuesta – pregunta el profesor al joven potro de pelaje café, con crin amarilla y ojos amarillo fuerte- tengo entendido por el censo de hace unos meses que somos alrededor de dos mil – dijo con algo de confianza en la voz el joven- muy bien, pues partiendo de esta estadística les hablare de la estructura de la ciudad, hay un promedio de habitantes para cada zona, siendo cinco zonas el promedio seria de cuatrocientos por cada una pero no necesariamente se cumple esta regla, la razón es simple, mientras que la vivienda de cada habitante se encuentra asignada en algún lugar de su zona o cercano a su zona, la educación y formación si pertenecen a la zona, digamos que hay quienes viven en la zona izquierda del castillo pero tienen que ir a recibir educación a la zona cercana de la grieta, dejándolo más claro, las viviendas no tienen que ver con las zonas pero si la educación y a partir de esta los rangos, ahora, alguno de ustedes puede decirme cuantos rangos hay – nuevamente esperando la respuesta de los pequeñines, a lo que una alita levantada le saco una sonrisa- bien parece que están bien informados, ¿conoces la respuesta pequeño?, - le pregunto el profesor a un polluelo con pelaje azul marino y ojos carmesí- hay cuatro rangos, el rango tres, el rango dos, el rango uno, y el rango cero, el más fuerte es el rango cero y el mas débil es el rango tres- el pequeño respondió algo dudoso pero no parecía retractarse de lo que decía- es correcto, cuatro rangos y cada uno aparejado con un reconocimiento conforme a las habilidades y destrezas de cada habitante, siendo mas exactos los rangos no solo se refieren a la fuerza, sino también a la responsabilidad, entre mas alto el rango más cosas importantes se te asignan, mas vidas que cuidar, actualmente hay solo seis rango cero en nuestra ciudad, es el numero más grande que hemos tenido desde que se fundó, quien sabe tal vez algunos de ustedes lleguen a recibir tal honor – decía con una gran sonrisa el profesor observando a los pequeños- veo que algunos no ven la importancia de los primeros rangos, así que les diré una de las obligaciones que comparte el rango cero con los rangos uno – al decirlo el profesor, nota que los pequeños vuelven a avivar sus sentidos- bien, todos ustedes están cargando ahora mismo con la ansiedad de no poder salir y ayudar a los adultos, pues déjenme decirles que quienes deciden quien sale de la ciudad para combatir, es el consejo de los rangos cero y regularmente cada rango cero carga con cien rango uno de su elección, para poder salir de la ciudad, para delimitar mejor este tema, solamente hay trescientos rango uno en la ciudad así que solo pueden salir tres rango cero en calidad de líderes, - antes de que termine de hablar el profesor, un pequeño bi-alicornio levanto su patita para preguntar- adelante pequeño comparte tu duda con el profesor – indico el profesor esperando con paciencia- pero no podrían salir los seis rangos cero con cincuenta rangos uno- termino la pregunta el pequeño, y el profesor empezó a limpiar los anteojos- nunca dije que no salieran todos los rangos cero pero en este momento solo tres salen en calidad de líder mientras los otros actúan como subordinados, pero esto es mas por cabezonería que por necesidad, - aunque se puede entender el porqué lo hacen- verán el estilo de combate que hemos desarrollado para repeler el mal de la grieta, se basa en grupos de cien guerreros guiados por un líder, y sin importar el que tengamos cien rangos cero, terminaríamos perdiendo la misma cantidad de soldados en cuanto el líder caiga, eso no quiere decir que se puedan elegir rangos dos o tres para salir, sin duda se ocupa un cierto nivel para sobrevivir afuera, esto más que nada es por el estilo de lucha que por la fuerza, creo que no necesito recordarles que peleamos contra seres que nos superan por mucho. – decía el profesor de forma un tanto apagada- por esto es que hay que aprovechar el momentum al máximo y,…. Bueno eso es cuestión de otra clase,- volviendo al tema de los rangos, estos se dividen en especializaciones y estas – el profesor es interrumpido por un sonido parpadeante que aparentaba ser un timbre, bueno pequeños parece que hoy será un poco temprano la salida, - decía el profesor algo preocupado- retomaremos este tema cuando volvamos mañana.

(Narrador)

Poco a poco nos alejamos del salón de primer grado hasta ver como desaparece la puerta por la que entramos y nuevamente quedamos en una desvaneciente área blanca con mucha neblina.

Y si bueno creo que es difícil de explicarlo todo de una sola vez, pero créeme que es más simple cuando lo vives que cuando te lo enseñan, ha y por cierto actualmente en la ciudad hay diez rango cero, cuatrocientos noventa rangos uno, seiscientos cincuenta rangos dos y casi mil ciento cincuenta rango tres, mas algunos que no tienen rango por razones diversas,… podría decir que no ha cambiado el numero bruto de nuestros habitantes – decía la pony muy animada, siguiendo con los ojos un búho que se acercaba a la tabla de avisos- bien vamos una mirada rápida y las dudas se despejaran – dijo la pony empezando a moverse, mientras jalaba su casco que aun seguía en la cabeza del potro- al acercarse su rostro se quedo con la expresión de duda al ver una hoja que decía, "hubo un retraso en la actualización de la lista y hasta entonces seguirán quedando los mismos miembros que la vez pasada, en caso de que el momentum se prolongue saldrá la lista actualizada, y obviamente los que aún no se han recuperado, serán reemplazados ha criterio de los rangos cero a cargo, gracias por su tiempo"- la pony veía su pesuña tocando su casco y después la lista- creo que si no lo traigo puesto, la suerte funciona a medias – terminaba la pony sin saber qué pasaría con su salida-.

Bien parece que te hice dar una gran vuelta, que te parece si aprovechamos el estar en la entrada del edificio principal para poder mostrarte lo que hay adentro – decía la pony alegre jalando su casco con pony incrustado al interior de lo que parecía un castillo- se nota quien lleva las riendas en esta relación – decía un grifo escondido arriba de una estatua- pero espero no tener que reportarle al doctor Félix sobre este fenómeno – decía el grifo dando una mirada de reojo al suelo donde camino su posible nuevo compañero, notándose un pequeño camino de hierba crecida desde el centro de adiestramiento hasta la entrada del edificio principal-


	11. Kind los últimos recuerdos prt3

**Aquí de nuevo, corregí un pequeño error de capítulos pasados, solo cosas de ortografía graves pero nada se ha alterado, esta es la siguiente parte y gracias por leer el fic.**

* * *

.Tres Alas.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En una hermosa mañana, dentro de una ciudad cuyos resaltados toques naturales y limpieza de sus caminos, combinando con las pequeñas edificaciones de una arquitectura tendiente a resaltar la belleza de la fauna local y de la armonía entre tan distintos paisajes alrededor de la ciudad, demostraba que las mas aferrimas fantasías tenían aún un toque de magia mientras el brillo de gemas preciosas daban pequeños revotes de brillos al contrastar con el sol; en el centro de la ciudad que aun cuando con sus desniveles notables, hay una edificación que no permite el paso de la naturaleza tan libremente como el resto de sus vecinas, estando construida en la parte más alta de la isla flotante y levantándose tan alto que es imposible ignorarla fuese donde fuese que cualquier habitante se encontrare y tal vez la única cosa que resalta más que su tamaño, es que pese a los hermosos adornos de estatuas y murales esta estructura no contaba con algún retoque de pintura o ventana que cubriese las entradas superiores a su interior, un color de piedra gris y opaco sin visibilidad de alguna unión como si estuviese hecha en una sola pieza, pero con un tallado tan perfecto que es imposible confundirla con las rudimentarias formaciones naturales. Es por simple vista pensar que en tan hermosa arquitectura como el lugar donde reside algún gobernante para mantener en pie tan interesante ciudad, pero la duda surge cuando al acercarse se escucha como si un lejano cantico de ritmo tranquilo proveniente de ningún lugar apareciera repentinamente, en la entrada de este hermoso edificio un pequeño equino, esta por conocer de primera pesuña los secretos que aguardan al que con paciencia y atención muestre interés en él.

Sabes la primera vez que vine, era una potranca algo despistada, y al ver el edificio principal siempre ignoraba por donde caminaba, bueno siempre me tropezaba, solo recuerdo como alguno de los adultos me ofrecía ayuda diciéndome que si estaba bien – decía una alegre general mientras meneaba su casco con adorno de pony incluido- ¿otra vez? – dice la pony cayendo en el entendido de que nuevamente se había abierto demasiado con un chico que acababa de conocer, lo que al parecer no era habitual en ella- no sé qué te traes, pero lo que se dice en nuestro paseo se queda en nuestro paseo, está bien – le dice la general algo avergonzada al pony, apuntándole con su pesuña menándola de arriba abajo, haciendo que el pony siguiese la punta de su pesuña de manera inconsciente y pareciendo que estaba asintiendo a lo que le decían- bueno, no te quedes atrás, si te pierdes aquí, pasara un buen rato, antes de que nos volvamos a ver – le decía la pony mientras seguía jalando su casco, con tan típico adorno del lugar-

(Narrador omnisciente)

Al entrar en una gran habitación con un amplio espacio central lleno de mesas y bancas extensas y teniendo adheridas en ellas al menos cada medio metro pequeñas piedras brillantes iluminando en forma de lámparas de noche, con una gran cantidad de libreros que rodeaban las paredes y formaban pasillos alrededor de un salón que mientras más se levanta la vista más se dan cuenta de varios pisos llenos de libreros, bancas y artefactos que parecían hechos para el estudio, una gama de colores variados de diferentes cristales y pastas de libros solo ligeramente superados por el brillo de un gran cristal centrado en la parte superior del gran cuarto que despedía pequeños rayitos de luz a diferentes áreas de la biblioteca, como si mantuviese cierto orden en ellos.

Bueno, bienvenido al "Ala del Conocimiento" es la primera de las tres secciones del edificio- decía la pony con aires de profesora mientras el pequeño pony se encogía al ver un espacio tan pulcro y lleno de tantos elementos y colores diferentes a los que estaban en la parte exterior, incrementando el asombro la enorme cantidad de ciudadanos que rondaban y sobrevolaban el área en busca de algún libro, o trabajando en algún proyecto- bien, es aquí, el lugar que durante los últimos mil doscientos veinte años hemos acumulado el conocimiento de todos los mundos y dimensiones que hemos podido, para…. – dijo la general moviendo su pesuña como si tuviera un pizarrón de profesor invisible en el aire, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque detuvo la explicación con un rostro algo triste- bueno ya te darán detalles, cuando te apunten y asistas a clases regulares- decía la pony mientras volvía a su alegre personalidad y se adentraba a la habitación.

Bu.. Buen día General, en que podemos ayudarle, alguna historia de amor, o novela de… - Decía un pequeño búho distinto del que puso la lista del tablón de anuncios, mientras una pesuñita blanca detenía su chachareo con un leve toque en el pico- no, hoy vine con un acompañante y solo estoy mostrándole el lugar- decía una algo sonrojada pony, tratando de mantener compostura- ho., ya se, sabrás de algún libro con alguna explicación de cómo remover metales de armadura atorada, pero con cuidados del tejido vivo claro – decía la pony, mirando su casco favorito- sí, señor, hay algo en un libro de "Problemas de sobrepeso de un guerrero" – decía el Búho alzando el vuelo, y la pony volteaba su rostro rápidamente – n.. no, no es para mí – termino diciendo la pony a un lugar vacio, acto seguido poniendo su pesuña en el rostro con un gran suspiro- Bien, la segunda sección es más grande pero no ocuparía demasiado tiempo el explicarte en qué consiste, vamos siéntate – decía la pony, señalando un lugar vacio en una butaca- lo primero es ver si podemos remover mi casco sin que tu pelaje sea.. bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso por ahora – decía la pony mientras ambos se sentaban a poca distancia cerca de una lamparita- Bien,… sabes, creo que te falta algo de ejercicio, de hecho no te ofendas pero tu figura es mas de una potra que de un semental, tal vez a algunas chicas les gusten esas cosas pero creo que.. bueno.. – decía la pony que empezaba a observar al potro con más detenimiento- todos aquí han creado una rutina de ejercicios de acuerdo a sus capacidades y habilidades especiales, pero si quieres puedo pasarte una rutina genérica para equinos, tal vez consigas unos cuantos músculos que te…- paro de decir la pony, cuando vio la expresión preocupada de su acompañante mientras se veía el cuerpo- no bueno, no trataba de ofenderte solo es,. Bueno yo. – decía la general, algo preocupada de haberse sobrepasado, pero fue interrumpida cuando un libro fue puesto enfrente de ambos ponis- aquí esta, es el cuarto capítulo, espero siga requiriendo de nuestros servicios –Decía un Búho, despidiéndose con un leve saludo de ala en pecho- bueno primero hay que solucionar tu problema metálico – dijo la pony, acercando el libro apresuradamente-.

Bien aquí dice que el aceite de cedrus atlantica es perfecto para que el pelaje no se atore mientras el metal se desliza por la piel,.. m.m.. Untar varias veces pero lavar de inmediato si no sale la armadura.. – la pony decía concentrada, mientras con un lado de su pesuña acariciaba un poco sus labios- bien, creo que podemos encontrar un poco en el almacén de… -la pony se detiene de inmediato al ver una corriente de aire oscuro con pequeños simbolos, saliendo del libro y entrando directamente en unos ojos donde el iris brillaba levemente con destellitos como pequeñas estrellas- q.. ,qu,. Que haces – preguntaba la pony algo asustada, viendo como su acompañante, repentinamente movía el rostro como si saliese de un trance, acto seguido la miraba de forma triste- eso,.. ¿así es como lees,?, es un poco tenebroso,.. Espera¡ ¿tú puedes leer? – se pregunto la pony asombrada, ya que el idioma general de los libros de la biblioteca era propio de esta ciudad y la dificultad de escritura se elevaba bastante dependiendo del tema- es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, -decía la pony poniendo un rostro entre que no se lo creía y que podía aprovechar la oportunidad- bien, haber,.. Solo como prueba., necesito que me des un resumen de los temas de este libro. – decía la pony, alejando el libro, y acercando un pergamino con una pluma y un tintero, de algún lugar desconocido- Bien, toma la pluma,.. ho ¿tal vez solo puedes leer y no escribir? – Decía la pony, bastante interesada en que pasaría, mientras remojaba la pluma y se la acercaba, pero cuando el pony acerco la pesuña la pluma callo en el papel de repente- ¿qué pasa?- preguntaba la pony viendo al potro frustrado acercando y alejando su pesuña de la pluma- ¿no sabes usar tus pesuñas? – le inquiría la general- eso es muy raro para un pony de tu edad, aunque no se que edad tienes, pero te ves algo crecidito para tener estos problemas,.. – se decía en voz alta la pony saliendo repentinamente volando a algún lugar de la biblioteca, dejando un pony confundido y mirando su pesuña, girándola y observando de reojo el resto de su cuerpo como si acabase de descubrir que era un potro-.

Encontré algo que podría servir – decía la general volviendo a acomodarse cerca del potro con un libro titulado "Mis pesuñas y yo"- este libro tiene tanto capítulos para niños como para adultos, pero es muy útil cuando los recién nacidos empiezan a tomar y arrojar cosas, o tratan de dar golpes a objetos sin saber que se pueden lastimar – decía la pony con un pequeño destello maternal, en su rostro, pero más que nada, ella quería ver de nuevo al potro sacando letritas del libro - bien trata de leer este primero – decía con mucho interés la pony mientras se le acercaba al potro un poco más, a lo que el joven fijaba la vista y comenzaba a salir una pequeña neblina oscura con letras revueltas del libro, y poco a poco se movía como una corriente de aire con letritas volando, al interior de los ojos del pony – sip, estoy segura que te vez espeluznante cuando lees – decía la pony, que no alejaba la vista de lo que pasaba con una leve sonrisa, mientras la velocidad del viento negro disminuía, hasta desaparecer- intenta tomar la pluma ahora – insistió la pony tomando la pesuña del potro, y acercándola a la pluma- parece que la pequeña cosmos por fin se interesa, en los chicos, aunque elegiste uno algo flacucho y se ve un poco más joven – decía desde el frente de la mesa una dragona de dos metros de altura con las escamas verde esmeralda y unos ojos carmesí opaco bastante llamativos en el buen sentido, esbozando una sonrisa picarona hacia la general- que., de qu.. – dice la pony, quedando un poco tiesa cuando se da cuenta de que su costado izquierdo estaba pegando con el costado derecho de su acompañante mientras sus patitas están entrelazadas causa de su curiosidad- y.,i.,yo,.i,.y,, – la pony balbuceaba, después de separarse rápidamente con el rostro totalmente colorado y con la mirada baja, como si estuviese perdida en una discusión interna- ahora que te veo de cerca, no se te nota un sistem mark- decía la dragona, examinando, al que creía el prospecto de la general- tampoco te he visto por el pueblo y eso que somos pocos – le decía la dragona al pony, sin quitarle la vista de encima, y provocando una carita de cría regañada en el joven- espera, estoy siendo bastante grosera, mi nombre es Litia Pendragon, soldado rango cero de la zona con la gran forja – decía la dragonesa con el pecho alto alzando la cabeza- y bueno, al ver a la general cosmos por primera vez, tan juntita a un potro siendo que nunca había mostrado interés, pues sabes, es casi forzoso querer conocer a dicho potro – decía la dragona, mientras una pesuña jalaba con fuerza un casco llevándose con ella un medio atemorizado pony- e, es nuevo y so.. Solo.. Estoy mostrándole el lugar – decía una apenada pony que empezaba a caminar con un trote más rápido en dirección a una gran puerta al final de la "Ala del conocimiento"- tu, deberías dejar de hacer estas cosas, solo me metes en problemas sabes – le decía la pony ruborizada al potro, mientras abría la puerta-

(Narrador omnisciente)

El edificio principal, es la estructura más grande con diferencia del resto de los edificios de esta ciudad, dividiéndose en tres áreas distintas, y recibiendo a todo visitante, una gran biblioteca que no tiene nada que envidiar, de ningún otro centro de aprendizaje que pudiera existir, conformada por un sin número de medios de retención de información, siendo papiros y libros lo mas rustico para aprender, mientras grandes maquinas con esferas y cristales, guardan los anales de historias de vidas en su interior para el que desea adentrarse en un vasto mar de conocimiento, las baldosas grises del suelo con diversos símbolos en ellas dan un toque de misticismo y las paredes y pilares tienen un ligero toque de arreglos romanos haciendo notar la seriedad del lugar; después se encuentra tras una puerta de madera gruesa y resistente, un área que pocos tendrían el descaro de decir que solo es un cuarto grande, puesto que al contrario del diseño estricto que tenia la biblioteca, esta es una habitación con un inmenso circulo que fácilmente triplica el tamaño de la biblioteca tanto en profundidad como en altura en el centro un inmenso circulo abierto muestra el techo de la gran estructura, notándose como es que hay pequeñas escaleras posicionadas en un espiral que recorre las paredes y permiten ver como los visitantes suben a un sin número de pisos que poco a poco van siendo más compactos, causa de la arquitectura del edificio, incluso el color opaco de las paredes de la biblioteca es reemplazado en esta área puesto que con excepción de las baldosas con símbolos extraños en el suelo, esta estructura parece haber en algún momento sido tallada en vez de construida, no habiendo unión alguna de notarse entre toda la estructura de roca que brillaba en un color entre mesclado de verde, azul y blanco fluorescentes.

Permíteme presentarte el "Ala de la fe", aquí es donde todos los habitantes vienen a rezar a los dioses y agradecerles por un nuevo día donde podrán pelear por defender la vida. – decía la pony, con una alegría casi intensa, rosando con la seriedad- no solo es el lugar más grande sino el más resistente de entre todos los edificios de la ciudad y todos los habitantes en su momento podemos acomodarnos entre los diversos piso con bastante espacio de sobra, pero cuando eso .. – dice alegre la pony, nuevamente conteniéndose antes de dar la última información, como en el "Ala del conocimiento"- bueno aquí nuestras sistem mark so… - antes de terminar la introducción, la pony cae en cuenta de la pregunta de la general litia- la general, se dio cuenta de inmediato, y yo creyendo que se me quita lo distraída – se decía la pony con algo de molestia, mientras su pesuña rascaba el suelo de forma lenta y engarruñadita- siendo que eres muy comunicativo no creo que sea fácil, saber porque no tienes una sistem mark, pero.. Creo que es más fácil preguntarte por cómo te veo, si sabes lo que es- dijo la pony con un poco de desanimo, acercándose a un pony que obviamente negaba con la cabeza-. Bien escucha- dijo la pony levantando la mirada y poniendo su pesuña en la nariz del potro-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Estamos en un lugar totalmente blanco, con una neblina bastante densa, al seguir adelante encontramos una puerta que tiene un letrero con las palabras "primer grado" puestas con buena caligrafía, al entrar se pueden ver varios pupitres en los que diferentes y muy variadas especies de crías, de equinos, felinos, canes, reptiles, aves, y algunos seres mitológicos centraban su atención a un expositor al frente del salón, siendo un dragón con la silueta muy parecida a la de discord, pero sin las distintas combinaciones de animales, y un muy bien cuidado grupo de escamas blancas, unas garras y barba plateadas, y unos lentes que permitían ver más grandes de lo que realmente eran sus ojos color azul marino.

Buenos días jóvenes soy su profesor Lear Ni. Reader y como ya saben soy quien imparte la clase de preparación para el destino, y hoy veremos el tema de las marcas y la sangre que tal vez todos ya conocen pero es necesario repasar por si queda alguna duda, - decía el profesor a modo de introducción, haciendo pequeños meneos con su garra en señal de que hablaba algo monótono- bien quien puede decirme cuales son las tres características que debieron reunir todos los habitantes de nuestra ciudad antes de poder llegar aquí. – el profesor esperaba que varias patitas se levantaran con una pregunta tan simple, pero al ver que los jóvenes dudaban al momento de querer contestar, se le notaba una clara sonrisa- bien, bien, no se preocupen, a veces lo mas básico termina siendo lo mas ignorado, aunque todos sepan del tema, ninguno parece tenerlo fijo, por eso es que su profesor se esmerara en que tengan conocimientos buenos y fijos- decía el profesor animosamente, viendo un punto alto y vacio de la habitación- verán mis pequeños, las tres cosas que tenemos todos los habitantes son, la sangre de héroe, una sistem mark, y un desorbitante núcleo de magia – mientras el profesor explicaba, la mayoría de los pequeños estaban asintiendo en señal de que ya lo sabían- la sangre del héroe, es una característica que nuestra, valga la redundancia, nuestra sangre tiene y es seguramente la principal razón por la que hacemos todo lo que hacemos, ya que crea tres situaciones, en nuestros cuerpos que difícilmente pueden ser ignoradas, la primera es que cuando vemos una injusticia nuestra sangre que por difícil que parezca creerlo obliga a nuestro cerebro a actuar rápidamente ya sea en defensa o en ayuda, la segunda es que cuando sentimos peligro, nuestro corazón empieza a latir más rápido o más lento para bombear nuestra sangre con el fin de facilitar nuestra velocidad de reacción de acuerdo a la situación y el ambiente esto porque aun cuando no lo parezca nuestra sangre contiene químicos para que nuestro sistema nervioso trabaje a distintas velocidades dependiendo de cómo se pongan las cosas, y la tercera es que cuando inconscientemente sabemos que algo está mal, empezamos a tener ansiedad en todo el cuerpo, algo así como cuando no queremos que una persona que admiramos nos regañe, pero a un nivel diferente, claro, por separado no parecen la gran cosa pero cuando están juntas en el mismo individuo, pueden darse cuenta de que no hay vuelta atrás, y que sin importar la falta de habilidad, siempre terminaran en situaciones peligrosas y complicadas, como lo he dicho a otros alumnos, es pura cabezonería – terminaba de decir el profesor, guardando silencio y esperando alguna pregunta- bien la segunda caracteristica es la sistem mark, se trata de un sistema radicular de flujo que recorre el interior de nuestro cuerpo y dependiendo de la forma que la sistem mark tomo en nuestro interior, la facilidad para desarrollar cierto tipo de habilidades, y –una pequeña patita de una pony de pelaje blanco con una crin rubia con destellitos dorados y unos ojitos azules, interrumpe el tema del profesor, a lo que con una alegría notable el profesor le sede la palabra- porque toman formas diferentes las sistem mark –decía con una voz algo temerosa la pequeña pony, viendo las marcas de sus patitas y un dibujo en su flanco- ho, veras, pequeña aun siendo tan jóvenes, puedo decirles que han vivido situaciones muy duras, de otra manera no podrían tener un don tan interesante, la sistem mark surge en situaciones o necesarias o desesperadas, siempre con el propósito de adaptar las necesidades del usuario al momento crítico, por tanto, la forma de la sistem mark es referente a la vida que le toco a su portador, hay quienes dicen que la sistem mark son las conciencias de los seres que nos permitieron la libertad de vivir, pero eso solo son teorías, ha.. y solo para poner el tema en la mesa, regularmente se reconoce por diversas marcas en el cuerpo de los portadores, por ejemplo su profesor tiene estas lindas líneas azul fuerte que siguen desde la punta de su cola hasta la mitad de su espalda y desde el inicio de mí pecho rozando la parte baja de mi cuello, claro que no son un punto de moda, pero con algo de suerte por su forma a algunos se nos ven muy bien incluso hay especies que no solo obtienen líneas sino dibujos completos bastante bellos – decía el profesor dejando escapar una leve sonrisa y esperaba alguna pregunta- bueno el grupo está muy callado el día de hoy, finalicemos con lo del núcleo de magia, se trata de una habilidad de nacimiento tan fuerte que nos permite cruzar literalmente como si de un velo se tratase, a una dimensión o punto del espacio diferente, debo decir que ninguno de los que estamos en la ciudad es débil, de hecho todos son inmensamente fuertes comparados con cualquier otra criatura, esto porque nuestros núcleos son por decirlo así, la energía residual que se acumulo, después de haber sido usada para que el tiempo comenzara a transcurrir, digamos que la energía nos eligió como su vasija, claro que no podemos compararnos con – el profesor es interrumpido por un timbre- vaya, parece que la clase ha sido de ayuda para varios, pero espero más participación, que estos temas son importantes – decía el salón teniendo un rostro de casi llego a lo bueno-.

(Narrador)

Vemos como todos se levantan de los pupitres preparándose para salir, mientras la puerta de primer grado se cierra y nos alejamos poco a poco perdiéndola de vista y quedando de nuevo en un lugar blanco lleno de mucha neblina.

Sabes, todos los generales somos profesores que rotan entre las zonas para educar a los pequeñines, tal vez me toquen los pequeños del otro día, - decía la pony, que al parecer se veía más animosa por estar enseñando como maestra de clase, que como guía en su auto impuesto tour – quien sabe tal vez la próxima clase que imparta te toque ser mi alumno, oooh¡ tal vez sea yo la que te diga cuales son los planes de toda la ciudad, debo buscar unos lentes lindos para verme como toda una profesional – se decía la pony pensando en voz alta, y poco después cayendo en cuenta de que estaba ignorando a su invitado, por lo que continua con la explicación- bueno del "ala de la fe" No hay mucho que te pueda decir aparte de lo ya explicado, lo demás tendrás que verlo y sentirlo por ti mismo, y… - decía la pony que al parecer había perdido el interés en dar explicaciones del lugar- ha que tal esto.. Los que no pueden volar, suben por las escaleras, aunque de preferencia siempre ocupan los primeros pisos, así evitamos accidentes – decía la pony señalando las escaleras – realmente me gustaría enseñarte lo que hay en la última ala del edificio, pero solo los rango cero o rango uno con especialización, pueden entrar, creo que hay alguien con un permiso especial para visitantes, pero basta con decirte que se la pasan explotando cosas en sus rostros o hablando cosas aburridas todo el rato. – decía la pony, moviendo la pata en ademan de ser poca cosa- oh, si los diez cojincitos que hay alrededor del primer nivel pertenecen a los diez generales – decía la pony señalando su cojín- y los símbolos que e,s.- no termino su frase la pony por lo que parecía un sonido desconocido en intervalos viniendo desde fuera del "Ala del Conocimiento"-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

La hermosa ciudad ubicada en la isla flotante, es un espectáculo a la vista y maravilla incluso mas al que se acerca para ver los detalles que en ella se ocultan, pero no debemos ignorar el resto de las pequeñas islitas que pareciera que giraran en torno a la isla principal, pues en ellas construcciones en forma de cúpula, mas encaminadas en apariencia a un material blanco translucido de poco empieza a brillar, con colores, morado, azul, amarillo, blanco, rosa y naranja, alternativamente entre las diversas islas. Emitiendo un sonido que aunque hermoso a los oídos de cualquier visitante, incomodo para los habitantes de la ciudad, es en la salida de la gran edificación en el centro de la ciudad que tres pequeñas sombras se paran con una conversación interesante.

Parece que el momentum ha terminado, pero fue tan corto esta vez, solo cuatro días, bueno al menos esta vez no fue de noche – decía una dragona de escamas verdes en la entrada del edificio principal, mientras dirigía un rostro triste al cielo- te entiendo, es difícil saber que tenemos la fuerza para ayudar, y aun así no podemos hacer nada – decía una llorosa pony, notándose como es que en su pesuña a ras de suelo había jalado con fuerza su casco a la entrada del edificio, ignorando que había un pony adherido a su equipo de la suerte- la lista no se actualizo, así que seguro formaran equipos improvisados para salir y con algo de – decía la dragona, mientras volteaba con algo de esperanza para ver si algún búho tendría alguna nueva lista, y sin previo aviso un destello naranja se paro enfrente de los tres interesados, o más bien dos interesadas y un mareado pony que apenas se empezaba a levantar del suelo entre las dos atentas generales- General Litia Pendragon, se le solicita en el grupo de excursión tres, como reemplazo de un soldado auxiliar de resistencia- decía un fénix que al parecer se encargaba de informar los cambios de emergencia, habiendo desaparecido, en un instante tan fugaz como en el que llego- sí, señor – contesto la dragona al aire, saliendo a una velocidad donde ni siquiera se noto cuando fue que sus alas se abrieron, y fue ese impulso de aire lo que arrastro al joven potro, como si, un tornado estuviese enfrente del dejando escuchar un "pop" de sonido metálico entre sus orejas- lo atrape – decía la general alegre de haber conseguido devuelta su casco, mientras lo alzaba en señal de victoria, un muy aturdido pony se encontraba de cabeza algunos metros adelante, con un muy notorio mareo por a ver girado varias veces sobre si mismo causa del impulso de viento y la inercia del peso de su cuerpo- vamos, no te quedes holgazaneando, aun si acabas de llegar a la ciudad es necesario, estar preparados – decía la pony con un rostro serio terminando de acomodarse su casco – hay que vigilar que los rangos dos y rangos tres no se empujen mientras vienen a orar y que los rangos uno estén listos por si.. Algo llegase a pasar- decía la general mientras el pony trataba de mantener el equilibrio – como rango cero, no me puedo quedar aquí, tengo varias obligaciones que cumplir mientras la ciudad este en emergencia– bien ponte del lado de la estatua del fénix y yo me pondré del lado de la estatua del dragón, lo que debemos hacer es indicar el paso para las demás unidades al edificio principal, y.. – Se contiene la general cuando nota que su invitado no la alcanza a seguir- mira solo ponte ahí y mueve la patita en dirección a la entrada – le simplifica la orden la general, a lo que el pony parece comprender- bien, ahora ocupo un remplazo, los del centro de adiestramiento deben estar esperándome- se decía la pony, algo preocupada- General Cosmos Surprise, yo acompañare al invitado – se acercaba por detrás un grifo, y la general volteaba confusa- el General Arturo y el General Felix, fueron convocados para salir y dodo el escuadrón de rangos uno, que quedaban en nuestra zona se están preparando para asistir en la salida y los de bajo rango ya están viniendo para orar – decía en forma de reporte el grifo, y la general lo veía como si sospechara algo- como es que te movilizaste tan rápido – preguntaba algo confundida la general, no comprendiendo cómo es que no logro sentir al grifo cuando se acerco- estaba arriba de una estatua, y con mis ojos no es difícil comprender lo que pasa alrededor de la ciudad, y también, se leer los labios – contestaba el grifo, viendo a su compañero posicionado, y moviendo la patita como le indicaron- ok, entonces ayuda al chico, quiero verlo sano y salvo cuando regrese – decía la pony, emprendiendo vuelo a su zona, y hacia una nota mental de que ese grifo era peligroso cuando se trataba de chismes- ¿Cuándo vuelva?, entonces la cita salió bien, supongo que el chico tiene sus recursos – decía el grifo tomando posición y empezaba a dar el paso a los que llegaban.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Se escuchaban, los pasos estrictos de soldados dentro de los cinco centros de adiestramiento, las armerías se habían vaciado en pocos segundos, todos los guerreros se movilizaban a la zona más cercana a la fisura, y una fila de guerreros lanzaban hechizos por encima de la muralla exterior formando un enorme círculo mágico con inscripciones que rotaban a su alrededor; de este círculo se veía como un camino translucido que parecía hecho de escamas blancas empezaba ha salir para terminar chocando con el lado desértico del agujero, siendo abordado por grupos de soldados terrestres en una formación de triangulo y al verse conjuntamente con los soldados que podían levantar vuelo parecía una formación en forma de cono gigante, esta formación se repetiría otras cuatro veces y los grupos de cien soldados con su general pasaban a un lugar que ningún ser vivo quisiera pisar. Mientras tanto, en el centro de la ciudad, un inmenso mar de seres de fantasía terminaban de pasar por la entrada del edificio principal, siendo las últimas dos criaturitas, un grifo y un pony que al parecer se quedaron en sus puestos hasta el final.

Nada mal chico, un gran movimiento de pesuña, parecías bastante animado – decía en forma de broma el grifo, notando como su silencioso compañero miraba para todos lados, con una incomodidad notoria- no te puedo decir que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero si algo te hace sentir mejor, la que más posibilidades tiene de volver es tu chica – decía el grifo tratando de hacer espabilar al joven pony, quien solo volteo con una cara larga- que, creí que ya lo habían formalizado – le decía el grifo, comenzando a ser notorios algunos temblores y espasmos en su cuerpo, situación que no dejo pasar el pony, poniendo su pesuña en el hombro de su compañero- que, bueno, creo que no puedo ocultarlo, después de todo es mí sangre, si fuera un poco mas fuerte podría salir – decía el grifo apresurando un poco el paso a la puerta del "Ala de la fe" – pero, es incluso más frustrante para quienes ya son rango uno y no son llamados – Decía el grifo, en forma de reconocimiento a sus superiores.,- bueno, hoy aprenderás que en Ethernia todos ponemos nuestro granito de arena – terminaba el grifo abriendo la puerta del "Ala de la fe", la cual esta vez desprendía un brillo intenso-.


	12. Kind los últimos recuerdos prt4

**Aquí de nuevo, primero que nada, no tengo una idea clara de dónde puedo escribir con los lectores así que desde esta parte haré lo que pueda; quiero agradecer a MeganBrony366 por expresar su opinión respecto del fic, las reviews me sirven para darme cuenta si estoy haciendo algo bien o mal y de esta forma tratar de mantener la calidad, enserio cuando lo leí me salió una gran sonrisa que no se me ha quitado. el internet y yo somos como… un dragón malote y fluttershy, no dejo de temblar por miedo, además no tengo la "mirada".**

**Pues eso, mi primer review en solo un mes, estoy feliz de que lean este fic y como ya he dicho, mientras tenga un lector continuo, seguiré insistiendo, aunque sigo sin poder dar fechas de subida del fic, sin más aquí la siguiente parte y gracias por leer el fic.**

* * *

.Guerra y Destino.

(Narrador omnisciente)

El hermoso cielo que se mostraba minutos atrás, había desaparecido, y era reemplazado por una gruesa capa de nubes oscuras con algunos truenos centellando de forma agresiva, liberando un frio viento que mostraba gran violencia al impactar con escamas, pelaje, y plumaje de todos los soldados que sin perder su formación veían como un aura negra con matices venenosos morados salía de una delgada y desquebrajada zona de cristal entre dos grandes montañas del mismo material; no pareciere que alguno fuese a retirarse, de hecho sus rostros tan fijos y concentrados generaban la sensación de que esperaban que algo pasase para hacer valer todo aquello por lo que siempre se prepararon y mientras tan tensa escena daba lugar en la orilla mala del agujero, dentro de la isla flotante, en el edificio principal algo llamaba la atención de forma casi hipnótica de un pequeño potro que no podía parpadear y le costaba trabajo respirar.

Creo que la general cosmos te mostro el "Ala de la fe", pero no es lo mismo que te lo expliquen que cuando lo ves en persona – decía un grifo con un rostro sincero dando pasos de forma lenta- durante el momentum nadie desea ver este recinto mas allá de lo que les parezca necesario, pero cuando las "Torres de Vigía" detectan el desequilibrio, todos entramos sin dudar, no hay necesidad de muchas palabras, todos están tratando de tranquilizar su mente y corazón, sabemos que de alguna forma, podremos ayudar. – decía el grifo, cerrando lentamente sus ojos e inhalaba ha modo de alguna preparación mental, y un pequeño pony a su lado tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras su mandíbula estaba un poco abierta en señal de asombro-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En el interior del "Ala de la fe" siendo la segunda y más grande sección del Edificio Principal, si bien durante el momentum este lugar impresiona por su gran estructura, colores y espacio que dan la impresión de un gran templo, es durante el tiempo de oración de los habitantes de la ciudad, cuando su verdadera apariencia se revela, un gran brillo proveniente de toda la estructura interna ilumina la habitación, creando literalmente un espacio en blanco que incordia a tal grado los sentidos que se pierde la sensación de profundidad, solo dándose cuenta de su presencia aquellos que tienden a observar su propio cuerpo o los de sus compañeros que pese a la gran luz, apenas se alcanzan a distinguir, siendo notable un gran brillo proveniente de las sistem mark, mientras un cantico tranquilo y a coro, es liberado por cada participante de tan singular evento.

Bueno hoy no podre unirme a las oraciones, y no creo que estés capacitado para acompañar a los demás. Será mejor si me sigues- decía a modo de susurro el grifo, mientras ambos caminaban alrededor de la habitación redonda- bien, por suerte siempre tengo mi permiso, sabes soy el único rango dos que puede entrar a la tercer ala del edificio principal, en especial durante el estado de emergencia- seguía susurrando el grifo, mientras con un ligero movimiento de su garrita aparecía un cristal que al acercarlo a la puerta se escuchaba como un cerrojo se acababa de abrir- ho, es cierto, creo que es mejor si te explico lo que está pasando –susurro el grifo, entrando en la tercer Ala, cayendo en cuenta de que el pony se estaba poniendo nervioso por la luz-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En un lugar diferente, donde al parecer no afecta el paso del tiempo, una neblina espesa nos rodea, al avanzar es evidente como una figura empieza a resaltar, un pequeño letrero que dice cuarto grado es lo que se muestra de una pequeña puerta, al entrar se pueden ver varios pupitres acomodados en varias filas, donde en cada uno está sentado un pequeñín de distinta especie o forma, divisándose equinos, aves, caninos, lagartos, felinos, pequeños dragones, y combinaciones de los anteriores, todos con la vista atenta al frente, en donde al parecer un expositor sereno y de basta edad, se prepara para dar algo de conocimiento, viéndose en su rostro una gran sonrisa que hacia resaltar sus ojos azules, solo superados por el brillo de unas bien cuidadas escamas blancas que se conformaban de forma casi artística alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras limpiaba sus lentes con un pequeño pañuelito.

Buen, día mis pequeños alumnos, soy su profesor Lear Ni. Reader, y siendo que el día de hoy veo un incremento notorio en la cantidad de alumnos, ya que para tercer grado la mayoría aprende a leer, y pasan de las clases para hacer estudios independientes, siendo un día tan especial para su profesor, tal vez sea mas adecuado dejar el tema de cajón de lado y preguntar directamente, que desean saber – dijo el profesor, rápida pero cortésmente a sus visitantes, sabiendo que el anormal numero no podía ser coincidencia- tienen alguna duda que no les definan bien los libros no es así – decía el profesor, que parecía bastante feliz, al ver un par de patitas levantadas- bien tranquilos, responderé en orden sus dudas, que te parece si empezamos con tu duda y después con la de tu compañero- indicaba el profesor observando a un pequeño tigre de ojos violeta, que al levantar la patita empujaba todo su cuerpo como si diera saltitos en su pupitre- si, no entiendo muy bien qué es lo que significan las resonancias - los libro son muy complicados en esos temas –decía el felino mientras su profesor se recargaba en un escritorio observando el resto de los amiguitos que asentían- bien, esa es una de las pocas preguntas que durante años he trabajado para simplificar una buena respuesta - decía el profesor notándosele una cara triste- lo mas basto de explicar seria la resonancia porque es usada en dos cosas que todos los días vemos, verán lo primero que hay que resaltar es el gran sello, o como todos le dicen de forma moderna, el anillo plateado, todos saben que las montañas por las que se conforma el "Anillo Plateado" son indestructibles, conteniendo de esa manera el mal que aguarda del otro lado, pero tienen que entender que una hilera de montañas de cristal solido por sí mismas serian golpeadas insistentemente, y tarde o temprano cualquier estructura caería, pero no es así con el "Anillo Plateado", la razón es simple, la resonancia evita que el material sea destruido, lo regenera y a su vez regresa cualquier impacto, que elementos externos puedan provocarle y es esta ultima habilidad la que seguramente más a detenido a toda criatura pues la resonancia es flexible, adaptable y de alguna manera aprende en instantes como contrarrestar cualquier agresión, es casi como una conciencia superior,. – el profesor espera un momento, mientras su explicación hace surgir rostros con preguntas que no pueden definir- bien, en segundo lugar donde vemos la resonancia es aquí nuestra ciudad y en las islas flotantes, y es debido a que en mis primeros años de investigación de las antiguas razas, los diversos usos de la resonancia eran revelados, y entre ellos diversas formas de usarla para fortalecer materiales, levitar objetos, permitir condiciones adecuadas para la vida, y muchas cosas más que encontraran en mis informes, todos a la pata en los anales de nuestra biblioteca, en el piso nueve sobre mineralogía y oración. – Dijo el profesor inflando el pecho y mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa- bueno, se he hecho surgir más dudas, que tal si empezamos por la fila de la izquierda y…- decía el profesor algo emocionado, y deteniendo su cháchara algo triste al darse cuenta de que sus alumnos solo buscaban la ubicación de la información, habiendo salido todos de golpe al saber donde se encontraba- vaya, los chicos de ahora no tienen nada de modales con sus mayores salen justo cuando las partes más importantes están listas para contarse, luego no me echen la culpa cuando el tema de "Las reglas" les complique los estudios y si no me quiero imag… -decía el profesor a sus adentros, interrumpiéndose al notar dos patitas levantadas, una al inicio de la fila central de un pequeño grifo de pelaje café con toque de blanco en el pecho, partes de la cola y patas, la otra se encontraba en la orilla derecha del salón, levantada por una tierna potra de ojitos azules, pelaje blanco y de crin amarilla con pequeños destellitos dorados- bien, parece que este viejo dragón aun es de utilidad – terminaba de comentar el profesor escuchando las dudas de sus pequeños alumnos-.

(Narrador)

Todo lo que vemos empieza a opacarse en un color blancuzco, la ausencia de sonido ya no nos permite escuchar las conversaciones, poco a poco salimos del salón, vemos como la puerta se aleja y nos encontramos en un espacio abierto con una densa neblina.

Ese día aprendí que la paciencia daba sus frutos y.. – decía orgulloso el grifo, deteniéndose al ver que no despejo demasiado la duda de su acompañante- bueno, nuestras oraciones, dan ciertos efectos a la resonancia y.., será mejor que lo veas por tu cuenta, no te preocupes, conozco un lugar donde podrás verlo todo de primera pesuña.. Ven sígueme – informaba el grifo, que comenzaba a subir unas escaleras- Sabes este lugar tiene algo del nombre de nuestra ciudad, me gusta pensar que esa palabra es lo que nos mueve, aquí en el "Ala de la Esperanza" todo esfuerzo es por esa misma razón– decía el grifo, y algo de brillo parecía rebotar en sus ojos-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

Una enorme cantidad de energía mágica era liberada en la orilla mala del agujero, inmensas sombras como neblina con siluetas de cuerpos bizarros y de apariencia temible, comenzaban a tomar forma de la energía que emanaba de la fisura, decenas de ellas rodeaban el área de la fisura inundando el ambiente de pequeñas ondas de humo de color negro, rojo intenso, verde oscuro, y morado mientras flotaban y emitían sonidos metálicos y de cadenas produciendo desagradable eco, y en la punta de una de las cuatro formaciones de guerreros una pequeña unidad, advertía con una gran voz "Uno trata de salir, está enviando esbirros, no cedan ni un milímetro", poco a poco los sonidos de los soldados esforzándose al usar sus garras, lanzas, espadas y demás armamento, inundaron el lugar. Alejándonos un poco de lo que parece un campo de batalla, al ver la isla flotante en la punta de una de las salientes del edificio principal y donde la única gran ventana en dirección a la grieta del mismo edificio se muestra, salía una pequeña criaturita.

Bien, por fin llegamos – decía un grifo que al parecer se le había adelantado a su acompañante por un buen tramo de escalones- sabes, regularmente venir aquí es obligación de un soldado rango uno de nuestra zona, el tiene los mejores ojos de la ciudad, y pues yo soy el tercero, después de uno de los generales, pero como ambos están afuera, es mí turno de hacer vigía, - decía un grifo con una mirada decidida observando con su gran vista lo que pasaba en el exterior de la muralla, mientras un cansado pony que evidenciaba algo de falta de condición terminaba de subir las escaleras esforzándose para tomar algo de aire- aquí veras de primera pata lo que nuestra ciudad hace desde que fue fundada y seguro podrás darme una respuesta de si te nos unes o si quieres irte- dijo el grifo con algo de tristeza en la última frase- no te preocupes, estamos lo suficientemente lejos como para que algo malo te pase, bueno, incluso si eres algo sensible, no creo que llegues a ocupar terapia – decía el grifo, con voz confiada, pero casi susurrando su último comentario, que por la situación no le salió el tono de broma, mientras el cansado joven se recargaba en una pared, con una carita agotada- pon especial atención, con algo de suerte podrás notar lo que pasa en ese lugar – decía un grifo, que entendía que su vista era de las mejores, pero ignoraba las capacidades del potro que lo acompañaba- si hay algún problema solo debemos jalar un poco esa cuerda- decía el grifo señalando con su garrita un pequeño lazo cerca de la ventana- con eso todos dentro del "Ala de la fe" sabrán que algo va mal y- decía el grifo viendo que el potro por fin se acerco a la ventana- vez es algo difícil pero hay que entrenar mucho para poder..- recalcaba el grifo, tomando silencio de repente al ver tan intensa escena -

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Si la sangre del grifo, no lo tuviese tan alterado por los deseos de estar con sus superiores, de ser más fuerte, de demostrarse que puede ayudar, hubiese notado al pony tembloroso con los ojos abiertos como platos a su derecha y seguramente lo hubiese alejado de la ventana creyendo que la vista fue demasiado para él, pero lo que estaba sucediendo con el joven potro era diferente de lo que se deduciría a simple vista, pues el temblor no era por miedo y no abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, el podía ver el campo de batalla al completo, incluso mejor de lo que el soldado numero uno que menciono el grifo, y junto a esta amplia visión, el asombroso escenario que se cernía ante él, sus ojos alcanzaban a notar las cuatro formaciones cónicas, que se habían mantenido desde el comienzo de la batalla, notaba cada unidad luchando ante adversarios que eran más fuertes que ellos y cada movimiento de ataque que realizaban o esquivaban era tan perfecto y casi imposible, la velocidad de reacción o incluso si pudiesen predecir lo que haría su adversario apenas estarían ejecutando la acción inicial de tan bien utilizado movimiento, era como si cada soldado diese por sentado que esquivaría el golpe de su adversario antes de siquiera saberlo, era como ver miles de milagros en pequeños instantes, como un baile imposible de enseñar, imposible de aprender, y aun así tan perfecto que no pareciese cuestión de improvisación, las armas y garras chocaban, pero como si fuese una decisión de un ente superior, poco a poco se notaba que los habitantes de la ciudad dispersaban las sombras que por sus actos se entendía su superioridad en fuerza y velocidad, y si los habitantes ejecutaban un movimiento en falso, todo por lo que los soldados habían trabajado seria en vano, en ese momento, el pequeño potro sintió algo en su cuerpo, por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos sintió el latido fuerte y claro de su corazón, sintió admiración, el pequeño memorizaba de forma inconsciente de cada aliado y enemigo, cada gesto, cada movimiento, cada respiro.

(Dentro de la mente de Kind)

Qu.. ¿Qué es esto?, muchos de ellos estaban… se veían tan alegres, p.. Pero ahora, sus rostros son tan diferentes, son tan intensos, es.. no lo comprendo, d.. de donde ¿salieron esas cosas?, puedo sentir sus garras en mi cuello, yo.. yo, que hago aquí… porque., como se supone que mi destino este aquí.. ¿Porque se arriesgan?, es enserio por su sangre.., no, no, me lo explicaron y esto va mas allá de eso, vi al señor emplumado y esos temblores no podían dar tal impulso, yo no… hay algo que no entiendo, no sé que es, pero no lo entiendo, Cosmos, ¿quiénes son ustedes?, porque deseas ir afuera, ¿Qué es lo que puedes ver y yo no?, p.. por.. esa luz, se siente horrible, que es, ¿es la grieta? Algo viene, no,.. no.. basta,. No te hacerques,. Por favor no salgas,.. todos ellos están en problemas, o.. tal vez ya lo saben. ¿Saben que pelean contra eso?, y.. Pero qué. Hay calor en mis pesuñas, ¿mi corazón se está relajando?, me siento tranquilo… y.. este lugar esta brillando.

(Narrador omnisciente)

En el campo de batalla que se desarrollo en la orilla mala de la grieta puede verse como poco a poco las sombras eran retiradas del punto de la grieta por las habilidades de los guerreros y se notaba como las cuatro formaciones en cono que se usaron todo el tiempo en la pelea, no fueron por casualidad o coincidencia pues cada una se centraba en la grieta para alejar poco a poco a las sombras que la protegían, desasiéndose en el proceso de tantas como podían. Mientras en la isla voladora, en el edificio principal una inmensa luminiscencia verde con azul, resonaba junto con las cúpulas de las islas pequeñas que flotaban alrededor de la principal. Sin previo aviso un rallo violento del mismo color se encontraba golpeando la grieta sin hacer daño a las paredes de la misma, desvaneciéndose de a poco todas las sombras que hace un momento atacaban ferozmente a todo lo que se les acercaba, los soldados no se movían, esperaban mientras el rayo seguía golpeando la grieta, no descuidaban su formación, no se relajaban y al ver que el rayo dejaba espacio, la formación dejo salir algunas unidades que comenzaron a sellar con bastos hechizos el área de la grieta. Cuando todo termino sucedió algo que tomo desprevenidos a un cumulo de soldados, lentamente se vio como un circulo de magia verde aparecía a modo de trampa atrás de una de las formaciones estallando en el momento con un gas negro y rojo, dejando varias unidades tendidas en el suelo.

No!.. – dijo en modo de tenue susurro el grifo, dando un gran tirón a la soga de al lado y alzando vuelo, saliendo por la ventana y moviéndose en dirección al centro de sanación de su zona, dejando un pequeño pony asustado sin saber qué hacer en tal situación y viendo la dirección que tomo el grifo, este empezó a bajar las escaleras para seguirle-.

(Narrador omnisciente)

En pocos segundos el cielo se había despejado, sin ninguna nube que obstaculice el paso del sol, y con un tranquilo y cálido viento, que movía de una manera casi artística las diversas plantas que crecían en la isla flotante, generando un tenue pero agradable sonido de paz, sin embargo, este bello paisaje es interrumpido por una corriente de aire brusca, generada por varios dragones cargando soldados desmallados en pequeñas hamacas que se encontraban sobre sus lomos y otras pocas en pequeñas plataformas que cargaban en sus patas.

El último grupo ha llegado doctor Félix – decía una pony de pelaje azul claro con crin rosada a un felino que se terminaba de quitar lo que parecía una pesada armadura- les repito, todo herido debe de ser dirigido a los demás centros de curación, solo los que lleguen con heridas severas o con corrupción serán atendidos, tenemos que darles todo nuestro tiempo- decía el doctor poniéndose su bata de médico, y la pony que lo asistía le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- doctor, todos los afectados tienen corrupción- decía la pony señalando con la patita a los pacientes que estaban siendo trasladados- lo sé, pero ha que soné como todo un especialista, frio y profesional – contestaba el felino mientras se alejaba de la pony para empezar a atender a sus pacientes – a usted, y su humor pocos le han de entender- decía la pony algo frustrada por la actitud de su jefe en emergencias-

Doctor Felix, el traslado de los afectados a las habitaciones para su curación acaba de terminar – decía un grifo que por su apariencia debió cargar la mitad de los pacientes por una clara falta de asistentes y camillas- bien hecho Lancelot, ahora deja el resto en nuestras garras – decía el felino entrando con dos jóvenes ponis a uno de los cuartos con heridos- Es la primera vez en años que vemos un movimiento, como el de esta tarde, - decía un alicornio que se acercaba a ver los heridos desde un vitral de afuera del cuarto- señor, cree que de aquí en adelante empiecen con ataques indirectos – dijo el grifo dudoso, acercándose a su general- no podría afirmar algo como eso, regularmente las sombras solo atacan y mantienen ligeras estrategias, pero jamás han tenido conciencia para crear aberturas como esta – contestaba el alicornio con una expresión triste- esto no es algo por lo cual debamos dudar, tenemos que ayudar a los heridos y después prepararnos para lo que sea que pueda pasar, ponerse tristes no es la solución, - decía una pony de pelaje blanco, crin rubia con pequeños destellos y unos ojos azul cielo, observando de reojo a los soldados a través del cristal- General Cosmos, no debería de estar atendiendo a los soldados de su zona – pregunto el alicornio con un rostro algo confuso- todos los heridos por corrupción los atienden en este centro de sanación, y todos los heridos que hay son unidades con corrupción- inquirió la general, recargando sus patitas en el vidrio, para poder levantarse en su patas traseras y ver más adentro del cuarto-, no se preocupe General Cosmos, nuestro centro de sanación es eficaz contra todo lo que nos puedan lanzar, y la corrupción no es una excepción – decía el doctor Félix, que salía de la habitación y se quitaba unos guantes quirúrgicos de las garras- probablemente ellos estén sanados en unos cuatro días – decía el felino mientras una pequeña explosión y un sonido de diversos metales se escuchaban dentro del cuarto- tal vez cinco – se corregía el felino-.

Ya he convocado a una junta del consejo, para discutir este asunto entre los diez rangos cero, espero tenerlos presentes, General Félix, General Cosmos, General Arturo – decía un viejo dragón acercándose al vidrio de la habitación, viendo con tristeza a los soldados- General Lear, ¿cree que este incidente cambie nuestra formación? – Preguntaba el alicornio observando a su viejo maestro- lo cierto, es que de la manera en que fue colocada esa mina mágica, tal vez nos sea imposible soportar los siguientes ataques, además no creo que el momentum dure más de un día en terminar– decía el dragón mientras seguía viendo a través del vidrio- ¿se refiere a la cantidad de enemigos?, eran menos de lo habitual, es como si el ser que apoya la muerte estuviere guardando su fuerza al soltar menos esbirros para salir- dijo el alicornio, tratando de razonar lo que escucho- pero, no podemos quedarnos atrás, yo no pienso dejar que..- dijo la general Cosmos cuando un ruido la interrumpió – este chico estaba metido en la fuente del jardín, estaba atorado con una enredadera y parecía apurado pero logre reconocerlo general – dijo una dragón de escamas color verde esmeralda y ojos carmesí opaco, cargando una bolita de pelo negro y bastante mojada con la silueta de un equino, pero con una cubeta de metal en la cabeza, una llanta de madera en el cuello, tres cubetas de madera que atoraban respectivamente la pata izquierda delantera con una cubeta, la pata derecha delantera con otra cubeta y las dos patas traseras atoradas en la misma cubeta, rematando con una enredadera que le cubría todo el cuerpo- en ese momento, todos los presentes con excepción de los dragones y el felino se pusieron a reír-

Enserio, lo patoso, tal vez sea lo que impide que la presión te afecte – decía el grifo acercándose con una gran sonrisa para ayudar a su compañero- no es patoso, lo que pasa es que tiene mala suerte – alego la general cosmos, con unas risitas que se le escapaban, y el grifo quitaba la enredadera- bueno, creo que todos los elementos son necesarios ahora con más razón, lancelot que te parece si el pequeño nos da una respuesta, ya que termines de ayudarle – dijo el capitán Arturo sacando un papiro y una pluma con todo y tintero de algún lugar desconocido, y el grifo le quitaba la cubeta de la patita izquierda- bueno, tal vez puedas esperar antes de apuntarlo, puesto que yo todavía debo hacerle algunos minuciosos exámenes- decía el capitán Félix con una sonrisa bastante marcada, mientras que el grifo quitaba la cubeta de la pata derecha- no comprendo cómo pudiste verle algo a este chico, pero por tenerlo como un novio seguro no deberías dejarlo desamparado, creo que debes cuidarlo mejor- le decía la general Litia a la pony rubia y el grifo rompía una llanta de madera para sacarla del cuello del pony- q.. que no es lo que crees – contesto en automático la general, con un notorio rubor, viendo como el grifo quitaba la cubeta de las patas traseras- bueno, alguno me puede decir lo que está pasando- inquirió el General Lear mientras miraba confuso la escena-.

Señor, sí señor, el chico apareció de la n. na. da, y- decía un grifo que le costaba sacar la cubeta metálica del cráneo del equino notándose como ambos ejercían fuerza hacia lados contrarios- de la nada, creo que requiero una explicación más amplia si me la pueden ofrecer- dijo rápidamente el dragón mientras ajustaba sus lentes- si el reporte inicial seria que el pequeño fue encontrado junto a un cráter en el patio de la entrada del puente – completaba el general Félix- ya veo, y alguna idea de cómo sucedió – inquirió el dragón empezando a interesarse en el tema- bueno, la general cosmos es quien parece haber convivido mas con él pequeño, parecía conocerlo desd… - decía el general Arturo siendo silenciado por un gritito repentino- que no es eso yo solo.. – decía la general sonrojada y algo confusa- bueno, lo que es interesante es que el daño por estar cerca de la grietas sin contar con su propia sistema..- indicaba el felino, cuando una pony abrió la puerta del cuarto con los heridos- doctor, todos los heridos están estables y pasaremos al siguiente cuarto – dijo la pony, mientras el grifo por fin despego la cubeta metálica del cráneo del joven potro, siendo que el impulso colateral lo lanzo al interior del cuarto, con los heridos, escuchándose sonidos de objetos metálicos golpeando el suelo- ouch, si, podría ser mala suerte – decía el grifo entrando al cuarto para ayudarle- prosiga con los protocolos enfermera, ha y como le estaba diciendo general Lear, el pequeño no cuenta con una.. – el felino trataba de explicar, mientras era nuevamente interrumpido- General Félix, creo que tiene que ver esto – se escucho un joven grifo, con una voz algo temerosa, cosa que todos los generales notaron por conocer de una u otra manera al soldado, y entraron de inmediato para ver lo que causo tal reacción-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El cuarto donde se alojaron los heridos de la reciente batalla, contaba con basta cantidad de camillas, equipos, medicinas y demás aditamentos, una vez viendo la amplitud del interior, fácilmente cuarenta soldados podrían ser alojados en él, y pese a que solo doce soldados lo ocupaban, era entendible el porqué un número tan reducido fuere el cupo máximo del cuarto, pues en cada camilla con su herido, una neblina oscura con toques de morado salía en todas direcciones, inundando una gran área alrededor del herido mientras se escuchaban pequeños quejidos de parte de los soldados inconscientes, pero lo que realmente llamo la atención en tan triste escena, es un joven potro recostado en el suelo y temblando un poco con los ojos cerrados, y al parecer literalmente toda la corrupción estaba dejando a sus huéspedes para entrar en el pelaje del potro, en una singular corriente de aire negro, que entre más se acercaba al pequeño más rápido fluía-.

La corrupción,.. Esta dejando los cuerpos de los soldados – decía un felino impresionado por el fenómeno que al parecer era obra del joven equino- es como cuando leía los libros, da algo de corte- decía la general cosmos, viendo preocupada al potro- abran bien los ojos y escuchen con atención, pues quiero un informe de esto en la junta de la tarde- decía un dragón que al parecer se puso serio y con especial atención al suceso- ¿qué pasa? estas bien, esto se ve mal- decía el grifo ya que le era difícil acercarse ha su compañero por la forma violenta que tomo la corrupción que rodeaba al pequeño- señor Lancelot, será mejor que se aleje un poco, haremos lo que podamos, cuando se nos dé la oportunidad- decía el felino a un alterado grifo- ya está acabando – afirmaba el dragón viendo como los últimos rastros de corrupción dejaban a los soldados-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El pequeño pony, se levanto lentamente, su crin y su cola empezaron a moverse por sí solas como si tuviesen vida propia y emitir pequeños destellitos de colores como si tuviera pequeñas estrellas, abriendo sus ojos y mostrando un brillo verde que emanaba de ellos, de a poco líneas de luz verde como grietas en lindas formaciones comenzaban a tomar forma alrededor de sus ojos, rostro, pecho y la parte superior de las patitas, mientras pequeños símbolos con letras y adornos finos rodeaban la parte baja de sus patitas, solo notándose por la luz que el pony emitía, y en su muslo una imagen peculiar empezaba a notarse; se trataba de un circulo con cinco pequeños símbolos y ocho chispitas dibujadas en su parte externa mientras rodeaban el contorno del mismo y en su interior se formo una imagen de un corazón de apariencia tosca como si fuese una figura poligonal, y en el interior del corazón apenas era visible un dibujito de un retoño de planta con dos hojitas, de repente la habitación estaba tranquila, los guardias dejaron de quejarse, ya no se sentía el peligro de la corrupción y el potro dejaba de emitir luz, volviendo a la normalidad, y desapareciendo todos los símbolos, dibujos, figuras y fisuras que antes tenía.

Creo que el pequeño tiene mucho que explicar, y que mejor que un rato de calidad junto a su doctor de planta- decía un felino acercándose al potro, junto con un grifo dispuesto a ayudar en lo que pudiera- eso.. eso que brillaba era, era una – decía alterada la general cosmos, no pudiendo decidir entre asombrarse o preocuparse- definitivamente quiero charlar con este chico, pero antes, alguno ha notado que al pequeño le cambio un poco el cuerpo, se ve más,.. Atlético ahora que hace un momento, también su crin y cola… se ven más voluminosas..– afirmaba el general Lear mientras no apartaba los ojos de lo que pasaba- t.,. tiene una., una sistem mark, y esta bonita- termino la general cosmos mostrando una gran sonrisa, y observaba al potro que al parecer no comprendía porque todos lo miraban como si lo quisieran comer-.


	13. Kind los últimos recuerdos prt5

**Aquí de nuevo, el que haya notado el error de la cubeta, este ya fue corregido. gracias por las opiniones que han dejado sobre el fic, me hace feliz que me presten un poco de su tiempo para mostrar su interés y sugerencias que las tomare en cuenta.**

**Conforme avance con la historia espero poder mejorar y pues tuve que meter nuevamente el tema de ciencia ficción para poder explicarme mejor, no quisiera aburrirlos con estas partes que necesitan ser puestas para dar sentido a las cosas, como es bastantillo preferí explicar todo de una sola vez, no es necesario que entiendan el tema porque ni que fuera a servir de mucho, pero como yo hago el fic, pues tuve que entrarle, hice lo posible para que no fuera una lectura pesada, aquí la siguiente parte y gracias por leer el fic.**

* * *

.Cascaron vacio.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En el lado malo del agujero, se podían ver aun rastros de la corrupción disolviéndose al elevarse en el cielo, quedando indistinguible cualquier rastro de la grieta en las montañas de cristal que se divisaban a la lejanía en este tan atemorizante desierto que momentos atrás fue el lugar donde se decidió en una de tantas batallas, que la vida seguirá existiendo, y ahora observando el lugar mas cercano con seres vivos, uno pensaría que abría algún gran festejo o ceremonia para felicitarse por haber triunfado, sin embargo dentro de la isla flotante, nos encontramos con sus habitantes retomando sus actividades diarias, como si el cruento suceso que en cuestión de minutos se desvaneció, nunca hubiese ocurrido, ni una felicitación, ninguna historia, solo sonrientes rostros apasionados trabajando en su quehacer diario, con una ligera excepción al parecer, pues en el centro de sanación de la zona de la entrada del puente, en una de sus variadas salas de espera, cuatro criaturitas se encontraban sentadas en una banca con una expresión entre asustada y triste, mientras escuchaban sonidos irregulares, que definitivamente, no deberían ser de un hospital, martillazos, globos estallando, sonidos de madera siendo cortada, chiflidos y chirridos variados, así como un buen repertorio de comentarios ilógicos para la situación.

Creo que le está lleno bastante bien – decía un grifo, mirando al vacio, mientras el sonido de una campana de iglesia se escuchaba de la parte de atrás de la pared donde se recargaba- crees que está bien, hace dos horas cuando le contamos lo que sabíamos y repitió lo de la corrupción en los demás cuartos el doctor Félix lo amordazo y se lo llevó corriendo, diciendo, prepárense para una disección, y dices que está bien – Decía la general cosmos, mirando preocupada al grifo, y una voz desde atrás decía "Pásame el Taladro"- Bueno, el General Felix, tiene un sentido del humor bastante "elevado", no creo que llegue tan lejos –contestaba el grifo escuchándose un sonido de patito de baño- tranquila general, el Doctor Felix, es tal vez el mejor medico de la isla- decía la general litia escuchando del otro lado "la carreta queda mejor a su derecha"- pero, si solo es un examen físico, porque nos obligan a esperar afuera, digo ni que hubiese algo que no pudiéramos ver, siempre vamos en grupo a las revisiones medicas de mi zona – decía la general mientras se le erizaba el pelaje al escuchar un tarareo al estilo de la quinta sinfonía de beethoben- el doctor Félix debe de tener sus razones, además todo lo que descubre siempre lo reporta – inquiría el general Lear, mientras estaba tranquilamente sentado leyendo un libro, y no pudiendo disimular por completo el temblor de sus ojos, al escuchar un sonido de teléfono antiguo tras la pared- pero, rara vez el Doctor Félix esta tan alegre, siempre lo he visto con una cara seria y hoy creo que es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír mostrando la dentadura – decía la general cosmos oyendo un sonido de grúa acompañado de un leve "mas a la derecha, ahí" se escuchaba como sonido de fondo- no hay nada de qué alarmarse siempre le pido papeleo de los recursos del hospital y no encuentro anormalidades en sus reportes, - decía un alicornio que entraba desde otro extremo del cuarto, con algunos vasos de agua, y se escuchaba el sonido de un globo desinflándose-.

Bien fue algo difícil, pero conseguir todos estos datos en tan poco tiempo, es ya literalmente un milagro, ese chico es toda una celebridad en mis neuronas- decía el doctor Felix, girando un pollo de hule al salir de la habitación, donde literalmente antes de serrarse la puerta salieron un par de globos y confeti junto con el globo desinflándose y cayendo cerca de los demás- veré como esta – dijo la general cosmos desapareciendo de la banca y escuchándose dentro de la habitación, "desátenlo, y porque ¿tiene un moño?"- Doctor Felix, cree poder darnos un informe rápido de lo que encontró, antes de que presente un reporte médico completo en la junta, digo para satisfacer la curiosidad de nuestros generales – dijo el general Lear, tratando de disimular su gran impaciencia- Es difícil, empezar por un lugar concreto, relativamente todo es confuso hasta que se ve en conjunto – decía el doctor Félix mientras estiraba y apretujaba al pollo de hule entre sus garras, y un pequeño pony salía del cuarto apoyando su costado derecho en la general cosmos, siendo notorio un rostro medio traumatizado- Vez, te dije.. Que saldría.. ¿Vivo? – dijo el grifo, mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a caminar al pony, que le miraba con expresión triste- no te pongas así, conozco la mejor terapia para un chico en tu situación- dijo bastante confiado el grifo, al caminar con el joven pony hacia la banca, y una curiosa general cosmos les seguía- muy bien, general quiere tomar ha ciento – dijo el grifo con una leve sonrisa y señalando un lugar en la banca- que le vas a hacer, preguntaba algo curiosa la pony, mientras el grifo ayudaba a sentarse al pequeño pony a la izquierda de la general Cosmos- bien, pon atención a mi garra – dijo el grifo, dando un leve empujoncito en el cráneo del joven potro, poniendo su rostro en el hombro de la general- bien, la terapia durara, varios minutos – dijo el grifo triunfante mientras todos se reunían alrededor de la aparente parejita- bueno, creo que si comienzo por explicar lo más asombroso y de ahí paso a lo más increíble, me podrían entender – dijo el doctor Félix, quien estuvo pensando cómo explicar la situación del potro, mientras una pony parpadeaba algunas veces y después se sonrojaba levemente-.

Lo puedo resumir en cinco cosas – dijo el doctor Félix mientras una de sus asistentes le había preparado un sillón bastante acolchado y unas sillitas de madera para los demás generales, que al parecer no reclamaron por tratar de estar atentos- nuestros aparatos para revisar anomalías en los núcleos de magia, regularmente muestran la silueta del portador, junto con una esfera brillante, y dependiendo del tamaño, color y movimiento de la esferita, podemos saber si algo está mal en nuestro paciente – Dijo el doctor Félix sacando una pipa de madera, y ajustaba sus lentes- el problema aquí fue que el potro no tenia esfera – termino el doctor Félix, soplando la pipa y sacando unas burbujitas de jabón de ella- cuando vi con detalle la silueta del pequeño, entendí lo que estaba pasando, lo que regularmente se muestra como una esferita brillante en algún lado de la silueta, era la silueta misma de nuestro invitado – afirmaba el felino, observando de reojo a la parejita que se había quedado en la misma posición todo este tiempo- además, por lo que indicaban mis medidores resulto que el núcleo no tenía nada, su núcleo de magia no producía magia, era un hueco oscuro y enorme que se seguía expandiendo sin energía en su interior y sin señal de que fuese a parar de crecer,…. Al principio creí que los aparatos tenían alguna descompostura, pero probando con otros equipos el resultado fue el mismo, no les parece impresionante,… un ser vivo que tiene una especie de mini universo como núcleo de magia – termino el doctor Félix viendo como los demás trataban de digerir lo que escucharon, y el doctor Félix continuo sin dejar tiempo de pregunta alguna de sus oyentes- lo segundo es que nuestro pequeño mostro una sistem mark, por lo que debería de tener un sistema de circulación de magia, que inicialmente mis equipos tampoco analizaron apropiadamente, pues ya sabrán que en el interior del cuerpo del portador se encuentran una pequeña serie de venas invisibles e intangibles por donde circula nuestra magia, y dependiendo de la forma y posición de esas venas es que el portador tiene mayor facilidad para algún tipo de magia o habilidad especial – dijo el felino, señalando con sus garritas, lugares de su pollo de hule a modo de ejemplo- pero este pequeñín tenía una especie de gigantesca red de telarañas rodeando todo su cuerpo, y peor aun esta repentinamente desconectaba sus hilos y los conectaba o los desasía y reaparecía en otro lugar – dijo el felino observando a los demás generales con expresiones y posturas graciosas, al tratar de imaginar lo que el doctor Félix les explicó- lo tercero es que el pequeñín al parecer no tiene un cuerpo convencional, su estructura es la misma que la nuestra pero aunque esta hecho de pelaje, músculos, órganos y huesos, los materiales con los que está hecho son muy distintos a los nuestros y desconozco la mayoría de ellos, ni siquiera sé que es lo que corre por sus venas, pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que su piel tiene la misma formación molecular que las montañas del anillo plateado con todo y resonancia, pero más flexible – dijo el doctor Félix mientras cambiaba a una cara más seria- puedo decir que no hay la misma resistencia que con los cristales de las montañas, podría su piel ser más blanda y fácil de cortar, pero si aprende a dominar la resonancia ya hablamos de algo distinto, el pequeño solo necesitaría pensar lo que desea hacer con la resonancia sin necesidad de orar, o al menos esa es mi teoría – termino el doctor Félix, viendo como el grifo trataba de dar toquecitos a la piel del cuello del potro, siendo su garrita detenida por el ala de la general cosmos, y finalmente poniendo su alita alrededor del potro porque el grifo podría ser insistente en su curiosidad- bien el cuarto y quinto descubrimiento ya lo debieron de haber visto pero no comprendido- puntualizaba el doctor mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un pañuelito-

se trata de dos habilidades que no sirven separadas pero juntas tenemos de que hablar, primero el pequeño puede absorber literalmente lo que es difícil de tomar con facilidad para nosotros, dígase el conocimiento de un libro, las impurezas del ambiente o incluso la misma maldad, aunque tiene sus detalles, podemos pensar que es un mini agujero negro, para las cosas malas, ya que según entiendo, su habilidad es involuntaria cuando se trata de absorber cosas malas pero varia bastante de acuerdo a como se presente dicha maldad, como ejemplo, cuando estaba en las habitaciones con los heridos, solo absorbió la corrupción que sobresalía del cuerpo de los soldados, pero no la que se encontraba en su interior, creo que se requiere de un contacto más directo cuando lo malo no se encuentra libre, digamos dentro de un ser vivo, y pues esta habilidad es voluntaria cuando él quiere absorber algo neutral técnicamente no tuve tiempo para ver cómo es esta última función pero en nuestra situación es más importante lo que ya mencione, además por el momento entiendo que la oscuridad absorbida entra en su núcleo de magia o mini universo, como le quieran llamar, ahora, el brillo de su sistem mark es el quinto descubrimiento, y tal vez el más importante, pues al parecer la oscuridad que su cuerpo absorbe es utilizada por su sistem mark, que a su vez convierten todo en energía pura, en este caso, la corrupción se convirtió en energía que el pequeño podrá usar en lo que desee, por ejemplo usar su magia para estimular sus músculos dando como resultado el tener un cuerpo más firme, aunque no tengo idea de porque fue lo primero que quiso hacer con su magia, de hecho creo que no lo hiso bien ya que ahora sí que parece más potra que potro – Se interrogaba el Doctor Félix mientras todos veían una escena bastante tierna, de dos pequeños ponis juntitos, uno medio dormido con el rostro en el hombro de su compañera, y la pony le tenía extendida su ala izquierda ha modo de cobija, con un rostro completamente rojo y una expresión avergonzada por saber la razón del interrogante del doctor ya que ella fue la que le metió la idea al potro y no le mostro que músculos debía entrenar- lo dejare así por ahora, el punto es que la Sistem Mark del pequeño brilla cuando toma un poco de esa maldad y la transforma en energía, de hecho no creo que viéramos por completo su Sistem Mark, ya les esplique como esta en su interior y .. bueno no creo que lo lleguemos a ver ya que pasa lo mismo que con su habilidad de absorber, es decir, el pequeño no controla cuando se activa su Sistem Mark- dijo el felino concluyendo la explicación rápida del potro-.

Entiendo que por sus habilidades y pese a su apariencia, este pequeño es apenas una cría de alguna nueva especie- le confirmaba el general Lear al doctor Félix- es una buena forma de decirlo, aunque me da bastante lastima lo que le han hecho –inquirió el Doctor Felix, con un rostro triste y bastante pensativo- ¿lo que le han hecho? A que se refiere general Felix- preguntaba el general Arturo, con una cara bastante confundida- el pequeño no tiene ninguna culpa, pero no necesito analizar su estado mental para saber que no sabe porque está aquí,…. él..- decía el felino con bastante tristeza, apretando un poco su pollo de hule- espero poder explicarlo, supongamos que todos nosotros hemos vivido y decidido lo que haremos con este regalo por nuestra voluntad, y la razón por la que estamos en este lugar, en este momento es el resultado de nuestras propias decisiones- explicaba el general Felix, sacando un par de burbujitas de su pipa- no lo estoy entendiendo general –dijo el grifo que al parecer perdió de momento interés en tocar el pelaje del potro- son demasiadas casualidades como para que sea un accidente, te lo resumiré, nosotros vemos un joven potro que puede ser de gran ayuda, pero está incompleto, es como si en este momento fuese como un cascaron vacio, no.. no hay nada adentro todavía, el pequeño no sabe usar su cuerpo y ni siquiera sé si existe forma de que el controle sus propias habilidades, yo… me detendré aquí, no quiero decir algo que suene cruel –decía el felino hundiéndose un poco en su sillón– pues si esta vacio solo hay que encontrar algo con que llenarlo – afirmo la general cosmos con una voz algo bajita y entrecortada por la pena que estaba sintiendo al notar que el potro estaba bastante a gusto en esa posición- esa es una buena manera de verlo general cosmos y comprendo lo que quiere decir el general Félix, pero de momento quisiera dejar de lado ese tema, ya que ese no es el verdadero problema aquí, verdad – Dijo el general Lear que parecía preocupado y un poco serio- "Las Reglas" no es así – continuo el felino- este pequeño está violando varias de "Las Reglas" que hemos logrado comprender – termino el General Lear- he entendido lo que vamos a hacer con "Las Reglas" y lo que va a pasar, pero ese tema nunca lo he podido aclarar- dijo la general Litia a su viejo maestro, quien al parecer sonrió- creo que es hora de una clase rápida – decía un animoso dragón que acomodaba sus lentes-

"Las Reglas" son una conjunción de leyes que existen por dimensión, entre dimensiones y bajo la teoría del multiverso, como ejemplo: para un universo podemos decir que "Por la misma Cantidad de Bien abra un contraste en el Mal", entonces la habilidad de la sistem mark de este pequeño está violando esa regla, o digamos que una regla básica entre universos como: "no puede haber dos universos en el mismo espacio físico" acaba de ser rota por el extraño espacio hueco que interpretamos como núcleo de magia, por suerte no hay rastro de violación de reglas de la teoría del multiverso. – Ejemplifico el dragón, dejando una mayor duda en la general- pero, ¿de dónde salen esas reglas? Y ¿Qué importancia tiene distinguir unas de otras?– pregunto la general Litia, mientras el general Arturo parecía unírsele en la duda-

Si los oyentes aumentan me esforzare en enseñarles, que tal si empezamos desde la teoría del multiverso para finalizar en nuestro universo. Digamos que existen millones de realidades y varios inicios del tiempo, en mí caso el tiempo empezó cuando una guerra termino y a partir de ese punto todos los habitantes de otras dimensiones con poder suficiente y características similares fueron atraídos ha esta dimensión, con excepción mía todos ustedes vinieron de distintas dimensiones, ahora, si el correr del tiempo en esta dimensión inicio hace mas de mil doscientos años, durante todo ese periodo de tiempo fueron creándose universos paralelos dentro de la misma dimensión, pero formando universos distintos, y cada uno fue creado por alguna decisión importante que debió de tomarse en un transcurso de tiempo continuo,. – se detiene el profesor Lear, por ver una patita de grifo levantada- a que se refiere con tiempo continuo- pregunto el grifo- bien se trata de una de las reglas del multiverso, para los universos paralelos "Las decisiones de mundos paralelos solo se tomaran en una limitante de continuidad temporal" digamos que estas eligiendo entre comer una manzana, una naranja, un racimo de uvas, un plátano, un melón u algún otro rico aperitivo y se creara un universo paralelo de acuerdo a lo que elijas, pero el punto a discutir es que no todas las frutas que tienes enfrente crearan un universo paralelo, sino que por auto cuidado del tejido del tiempo y espacio se te limita a solo poder crear un nuevo universo paralelo ese día por esa decisión, mientras que las demás posibilidades se encontraran vigentes, pero no en el mismo periodo de tiempo, un día se creara el mundo paralelo de la manzana y la naranja, y otro día desde el universo de la manzana puede crearse el universo del melón o del plátano, bueno aclarando el tema, el multiverso es el conjunto de dimensiones con distintas líneas de inicio temporal, teniendo dentro de cada dimensión una cantidad infinita de universos paralelos, limitados en su multiplicación, por ciertas reglas que impiden el desfase de las realidades y el tiempo; ahora bien el que existan universos paralelos, significa que están unidos entre sí por la línea temporal y área física paralela gemela, lo cual también está limitado en reglas de espacio que pueden ocupar entre sus iguales o también duplicidad de sus eventos, no abundare mucho en ellas porque es el tema que probablemente más dominan mis alumnos – indico el profesor mientras tres caritas sonrientes asentían- bien, terminando en nuestro actual universo, en su propia línea de tiempo de universo paralelo y su dimensión de tejido temporal, tenemos nuestras propias reglas, que bueno son similares en muchos otros… bueno debo centrarme en nosotros, por ejemplo, "Toda raza que discrimine a sus iguales, empezara a desaparecer" o "Toda especie que necesite de otro para su reproducción, dejara preferencia de la mayoría al género que se especialice en la multiplicación", o también- decía el dragón siendo interrumpido por un felino que se sentía apartado de lo que inicialmente era su exposición- creo que si nos centramos en el tema principal, esto sería algo mas rápido, no le parece General Lear- dijo el General Félix a modo de sugerencia-.

Tienes razón, ejem.- contesto el General Lear, aclarándose un poco la garganta para centrarse en el tema inicial- bien, ahora sería mejor terminar la explicación, aclarando que nosotros al contar con las Sistem Marks hemos afectado el flujo continuo de creación de universos y nos encontramos probablemente desfasados dentro de nuestro universo paralelo, esto debido a que algunas reglas que mantenían este universo unido a sus pares gemelos se rompieron y lo cual significa que toda decisión que hemos tomado desde el momento en que atravesamos un velo dimencional, nuestras decisiones afectan al universo al que llegamos, no pudiendo crearse tan a la ligera varias versiones de nosotros en distintas etapas de tiempo, es decir, la continuidad temporal se ve sobrecargada al reproducir tanto a las mas de dos mil criaturitas que vivimos en la ciudad, aparte del anillo plateado y todo lo que contiene en su interior, digamos que en lugar de crearse un universo por una decisión al día, se toma alrededor de veinte años el que se cree un universo paralelo al nuestro por la decisión más importante de ese periodo, ahora agreguemos el suceso que acaba de ocurrir como el inicio de los siguientes veinte años pues con la llegada de nuestro pequeño visitante, nuestro universo se separara aun mas del ritmo de creación de universos paralelos, .,, actualmente estamos recorriendo una vía fija sin respaldo alguno- dijo el General Lear, deteniéndose un poco para ver si sus oyentes le habían entendido, dando se cuenta que la atención estaba dividida entre él y la parejita de potros donde al parecer la General Cosmos estaba picando con su pesuña la nariz del potro tratando de evitar que se duerma en su hombro- lo simplificare un poco más, debido a que nosotros sabemos que al momento de que alguno de los pocos universos paralelos donde está ubicada la ciudad de Ethernia falle, todos fallaremos y si alguna triunfa todos le seguiremos, siendo exactos esta vez, nuestro universo tal vez es el único con esta crisis y ciertamente si somos vencidos el resto caerá también, así que de aquí en adelante nosotros estamos liderando la defensa de la vida y debido a la llegada del pequeño potro no abra división de este universo en otro paralelo en mucho tiempo, por lo tanto, seremos los primeros en librar lo que probablemente se declare como última batalla y el ganar es nuestra única alternativa- termino el General Lear, con un rostro algo apenado, al saber que su explicación seguramente no fue entendida del todo-.

General Lear, me parece que se nos acaba el tiempo para prepararnos, ya que la reunión de los rango cero empezara en una hora y ocupo preparar varios informes – decía el felino levantándose de su cómoda silla y ponía su pollo de hule en su hombro- si, disculpe, me emociono bastante cuando se trata de repartir conocimiento, bien volvamos a nuestros deberes, señor Lancelot, creo que de aquí en adelante usted puede acompañar al pequeño – decía el General Lear con intención de permitir a la general cosmos prepararse para la reunión- sí señor – contesto en automático el grifo, poniéndose en posición de saludo militar- general cosmos, lamento tener que separarlos, pero el deber es primero y después… - decía el grifo sonriente mientras la general le pasaba al pony dormido y caminaba susurrando cosas con un rostro sonrojado- sip, tengo que preguntarte como le haces, quisiera probar alguna vez con eso de estar callado y moviendo la cabeza para hablar- terminaba el grifo cargando al pony ha alguna habitación solo siendo ligeramente interrumpido por un comentario del General Felix-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Todo habitante de "El Refugio" se entero de la repentina reunión que los rango cero, y a sabiendas de que cuando ocurren las reuniones, vienen seguidas de órdenes y de un buen rato de sobre esfuerzo para cumplirlas, estos se apresuraban a terminar los labores cotidianos para tener un buen descanso y estar listos para cuando el consejo decidiese cual sería la dirección que tomaría la ciudad, todos los generales se encontraban también atareados preparándose para la reunión ya que estas solían ser bastante extensas, y tal parecía que el único lugar donde no había tanta conmoción, era el centro de sanación de la entrada del puente, puesto que dos jóvenes aun no comenzaban sus propias tareas, vemos como un grifo estaba sentado en una sillita al lado de una camilla donde dormía plácidamente un pony que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Parece que ya estás bien, lamento no ser la General Cosmos para darte los buenos días – decía ha modo de broma el grifo, mientras el potro se cubría un poco mas con la sabana- creo que ya pasamos por esto, que te parece si caminamos un poco, el general Félix me pidió que te escoltara al edificio principal una vez te levantaras, dijo que probablemente seas llamado- decía el grifo abriendo la puerta del cuarto y el pequeño potro le seguía- bien, todos los soldados a los que les quitaste la corrupción fueron dados de alta hace una hora, y por el momento lo de tus habilidades se encuentra como información clasificada, al menos hasta que el consejo decida que hacer- informaba el grifo a un pony bastante atento- pero fuera de eso, tu pequeña relación con la general es lo que me tiene más intrigado – decía el grifo con una sonrisa pero con un rostro serio- tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero de entre los diez generales, la general cosmos es tratada de una forma especial – decía un grifo comprobando a su izquierda un pony con una carita llena de dudas – seré un poco mas especifico, cada general se ha especializado en algo, siendo lo más común la rama de los guerreros, ya que hay cinco generales guerreros, un forjador de armaduras, un doctor, un científico, un hechicero y un velocista – enumeraba el grifo, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- bien sabes que nuestros grupos de ataque se conforman por cien guerreros rango uno con su general y que no hay suficientes guerreros rango uno para que los diez generales puedan Salir- dijo el grifo moviendo la garrita tratando de darse a entender- el detalle aquí es que la general cosmos no ha sido convocada desde ya hace dos años, te gustaría saber porque, - le decía el grifo a un pony que por estar tan distraído con la conversación estaba a su izquierda fuera del camino y pisando el césped del jardín del hospital – bueno la razón es algo que los habitantes de cada zona hemos concluido después de varios relatos y leyendas –dijo el grifo con una mirada perdida- todos saben que la general cosmos es la guerrera más fuerte de entre todos los rango cero, hay rumores de que ella derroto al mismo tiempo a los cuatro generales de guerra que siempre salen a la grieta, y que no es enviada porque su nivel ya es tan alto que nuestras formaciones se desequilibrarían, también hay rumores que dicen que sus ojos cambian de color cuando se pone seria y que puede aparecer y desaparecer en los lugares más extraños sin siquiera notarse cuando se movió, es como si alterara lo que le rodea, oh algo así, puedes creerlo- dijo el grifo volteando a ver un pony frustrado con una cubeta de madera en su pata delantera derecha mientras trataba de sacarla y seguir al grifo para escuchar su historia- no puedo decidir si eres patoso o tienes mala suerte – dijo el grifo poniendo la garrita en su rostro y pensando que en la ciudad estaban siendo descuidados al dejar tantos baldes tirados por ahí-, …,- el grifo dejo lo que hacía ya que de repente se sintió un fuerte temblor-.

estooo noo ees noormaaaal – dijo el grifo alzando vuelo y tomando con sus garritas al pony – bien, parece que nuestra charla será en... – dijo el grifo notando un pony asustado por la altura, siendo la primera vez para el pequeño el ver de tan alto un lugar sin tener un piso firme del cual aferrarse- descuida bajare enseguida, el temblor ya ceso – dijo el grifo disponiéndose a descender- bien, todo listo, sano y salvo- dijo el grifo, mientras un montón de animalitos sin alas caminaban mareados por toda la ciudad-.

Sabes, hace poco empecé a sentirme preocupado, fue antes de que el anterior momentum terminara, creo que esto empezó por la mañana- decía un grifo de una forma bastante dudosa- le pregunte a varios compañeros y me contestaron que se sentían igual, por lo que debe ser cosa de la sangre creo- concluía un grifo volteando a ver un potro que atraía más dudas que respuestas- si no mal recuerdo, el profesor Lear me conto sobre que un fenómeno sucedería cuando,.. mmm. –trataba de recordar el grifo mientras el pony continuaba con su feroz enfrentamiento con la cubeta de madera-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Nos encontramos en un espacio totalmente en blanco, con una espesa neblina y mientras avanzamos podemos ver una puerta con el gravado tercer año escrito con buena caligrafía, al entrar podemos notar un montón de pupitres y en ellos pequeñas crías de aves, felinos, caninos, reptiles, equinos, criaturas mitológicas y combinaciones de los anteriores en variados colores observando al frente donde recargado en el respaldo de su escritorio se encontraba un dragón con la silueta muy similar a la de discord pero sin las combinaciones de animales, teniendo una muy bien cuidada y brillante capa de escamas blancas, unas garras y barba de color plateado y unos ojos azules que se veían mas grandes al ser reflejados por unos anteojos soportados en la nariz de su hocico.

Buenos días mis pequeños, soy su profesor Lear Ni. Reader y hoy les contare sobre un tema fuera de los asignados, más que nada lo hago por prevención que por obligación – termino de decir el profesor- verán pequeños ya les había mencionado que la sangre permite la movilidad de nuestro cuerpo a mayor velocidad o menor dependiendo de la ocasión, y me parece importante recalcarles que esta habilidad tiene sus misterios, puesto que al preguntarnos cómo es posible que en mitad de un combate donde cada segundo vale, nuestra sangre pueda moverse de tal forma que en menos de un segundo ya estemos en otro ritmo y en menos de terminar el mismo segundo tengamos otra velocidad distinta,- se hacía varios cuestionamientos el profesor mientras un grupo de criaturitas que al parecer no habían considerado ese tema mostraban rostros llenos de duda- pues bien aun cuando parezca un poco inapropiado en cierto momento dejamos las decisiones con las que no podemos ha nuestro cuerpo por decirlo de alguna forma, confiamos en que nuestro cuerpo responderá y actuamos en base a esa fe ciega, - se detiene el profesor cuando ve una alita levantarse- no comprendo, entonces en cualquier momento podríamos perder esta guerra, como la ciudad ha durado tanto tiempo, -preguntaba un polluelo de ojos verdes y plumaje del mismo color- que como pudimos sobrevivir por tanto tiempo bajo tales circunstancias, pues siendo que estamos luchando contra seres que nos superan de una forma abrumadora y sin importar que intentemos seguirán teniendo mayor habilidad y velocidad, pues la razón es el destino mi joven polluelo, confíen en que nuestro destino está en defender esta ciudad y con ella las vidas de miles de millones de seres vivos que nacieron, están naciendo o van a nacer sin importar en donde se encuentren, y puedo asegurarles que un ser superior aprovechara cada segundo de entrenamiento, cada gramo de su energía, cada pisca de sentimiento, y cada fragmento de conocimiento, para mover sus cuerpos en la batalla, ya que no solo estamos dando nuestras vidas, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por no desaprovecharlas – Terminaba el profesor con una gran pación en sus ojos- y Recuerden, siempre hay que confiar en sus cuerpos, y nunca dudar de que les guiaran- decía el profesor viendo una nota en su escritorio- bien alguno tiene preguntas de la clase pasada-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Vemos como la habitación empieza a ponerse gris, ya no podemos escuchar lo que dicen ni el profesor ni los alumnos, estamos frente a la puerta del salón, se está alejando asta ya no poderla ver, cuando nos enteramos, nos encontramos nuevamente en un espacio en blanco lleno de neblina.

Si, definitivamente debo hacerle caso a mi cuerpo- afirmaba el grifo mientras terminaba de recordar- oye tienes problemas de..- dijo el grifo cuando, noto un pony frustrado con la cubeta de madera en su patita delantera derecha y una llanta de madera en el cuello – no sé como lo logras pero aun tenemos que llegar a donde el consejo- dijo el grifo, que señalaba con su garrita el edificio principal-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Dentro del edificio principal pasando por la gran biblioteca, atravesando la puerta de un cuarto con algunos habitantes orando tras la segunda puerta había una espaciada habitación con un estilo de diseño de castillo medieval, con una meza redonda al centro y varias sillas acolchadas, un gran cumulo de papeles, mesas con maquetas o pócimas en preparación, pizarrones llenos de garabatos, y unas pequeñas escaleras en espiral similares al "Ala de la fe" pero con sus escalones simétricamente pulidos, que conducían a otros niveles con mas materiales y un gran cumulo de archivos y papeles, es este lugar donde se encontraban los diez generales junto con algunos otros muy selectos rango uno, terminando lo que parecía una reunión que había decepcionado a todos los presentes, notándose en sur rostros tristes y con un aire sepulcral.

Avisare a los pequeñines que recién ingresaron, ellos ocupan saberlo –decía una pony, bicornio de pelaje color rosa crema, con una crin gris bajito y unos ojos carmesí- te acompañare, quiero presentarme, deben saber que haré todo lo posible para que el plan tenga éxito – dijo la general Cosmos que se acercaba a la pony- los generales Law R. Spring y litia Pendragon salieron volando hace un momento, seguramente en cuestión de minutos el plan dará marcha, estaré en la biblioteca, hasta que esto comience – decía el general Félix siendo acompañado por el general Arturo- terminada la reunión supongo que el resto será esperar, y más importante, me gustaría preguntar al pequeño si quiere ser parte de nuestra ciudad, ya que no debemos obli.. – termino de comentar el general Arturo poniendo una cara pensativa antes de terminar de hablar- el chico entenderá, no es malo, y estoy seguro que termino en nuestra ciudad y llego justo en este momento por alguna razón- dijo el General Lear mientras abría la puerta declarando concluida la reunión.

(Narrador omnisciente)

el "Ala del conocimiento" siempre ha sido un lugar que sin importar lo que pasase desde que fue abierta, tenia visitantes a cada hora del día, en ella tal vez se encontraba el cumulo más grande y antiguo de la sabiduría de las distintas dimensiones que surgieron con el comienzo de los tiempos y siendo llenada cada día gracias a un gigantesco cristal que se posaba en la parte más alta de la biblioteca, y transmitía todos los datos que recibía por medio de una pequeña luz que revotaba ha distintos aparatos de cristal ubicados en cada piso y sección de la biblioteca, de esa manera los visitantes se daban a la tarea de interpretar la información en libros o papiros para los que requirieran un poco de guía. Pero ese día ningún visitante leía, ninguna pluma escribía en ese momento que tal vez fue el único en la historia de la biblioteca, todos se quedaban quietos, y veían al igual que cinco generales rango cero que acababan de entrar y abierto grandes los ojos, a un pony que estaba atrayendo una inmensa nube negra llena de letritas, símbolos y figuras flotantes, rodeando toda la biblioteca y finalmente entrando rápidamente al interior de sus centellantes pupilas y más importante aún, el cristal principal de la biblioteca emitía un rayito de luz directo en la oreja del joven potro, creando un pequeño brochecito plateado hecho de cristal, el cual parecía estar adherido a la parte inferior externa de su oreja derecha, y se alcanzaba a notar un pequeño grabado en color azul del símbolo de la ciudad: un circulo con tres plumas atadas por una cinta en su punta inferior.

Sí, creo que se ve aterrador ahora, pero no creí que te pusieras tan serio – decía un grifo, mientras la nube negra terminaba de ser succionada por el joven potro y el rayo de luz del cristal se desvanecía- estas bien, te tambaleabas tanto que creí que te desmayarías – dijo el grifo poniéndose al lado del pony y los cinco generales se acercaban para verle- bien hecho Lancelot, lo trajiste justo a tiempo, aunque no era necesario el espectáculo de humo y laser, decía burlonamente el general Félix, viendo al pequeño potro – y bien, probaste de primera pesuña la sabiduría de nuestra biblioteca, algún comentario- dijo el General Lear mientras el potro se daba golpecitos en el cráneo y negaba con la cabeza de forma triste – no tuve tiempo de estudiar su cerebro,.. tal vez lo que absorbe no le llega directamente, y lo guarda en algún lado – dijo el capitán Félix, rascándose la barbilla- Lancelot, podrías explicar cómo fue que terminaron haciendo todo este escándalo, - dijo el general Arturo que al parecer no dejaba de escribir en un papiro – bueno, después de quitarle al pequeño algunas cosas que se le atoraron en el camino y viendo que la reunión se había extendido, le comencé a contar sobre la biblioteca y pues vi como estaba absorbiendo las letras de un libro y… bueno le termine diciendo que tal vez en algún lugar de esta biblioteca se encuentre la respuesta para detener la fisura.. y bueno el pequeño hiso lo que vieron, pero parece que no sirvió de mucho – decía el grifo moviendo las dos garritas, tratando de darse a entender y finalizando al rascarse la cabeza- bueno, parece que no se aburrieron- recalcaba la General Cosmos no dejando de ver el pequeño brochecito de la oreja del potro- y.. Sigues con una rara tendencia de tener cosas atoradas en la cabeza – dijo la general cosmos al ver que no podía remover el broche de la oreja del pequeño- parece una mini replica de nuestro diamante principal, tal vez es un regalo que te hiso por haber leído todo su esfuerzo– señalo el General Lear examinando con una gran lupa el pequeño accesorio del potro- sabes nosotros hemos hecho replicas del cristal, pero no parecen tan perfectas como la tuya- dijo el general Lear mientras sacaba de algún lugar, un cristal similar al que le mostro el grifo cuando entraron a la "Ala de la Esperanza"- por el momento nuestra señal solo abarca la isla flotante, podemos hablarnos entre nosotros con algunos códigos que se transmiten entre estos cristales, también son útiles para abrir puertas y como memorias de información,.. me pregunto que podrá hacer tu nuevo accesorio- terminaba el General Lear con un notorio interés-.

Bien creo que va siendo hora de explicarte nuestro pla,.. – decía el general Félix, interrumpiéndose de repente con una cara decepcionada- bueno, tal vez sea mejor que el general Arturo te haga su pregunta – notando que el general estaba mordiendo su labio inferior y dando saltitos de impaciencia mientras alternaba su vista entre el potro y un trozo de papel y una pluma con su tintero- sii, si, ejem., digo sería mejor saber de qué manera se lo vamos a indicar, si es un ciudadano seria una petición y si es un extranjero seria un favor con nuestra ciudad bueno, si llega a aceptar oh y también ocupamos saber tu nombre ¿Tienes un nombre no?– decía el general Arturo tratando de tener algo de compostura- chico, ¿ya decidiste si formaras parte de la ciudad?- pregunto el alicornio al pequeño potro-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En ese instante, desde que el pequeño tenia uso de memoria y hasta el momento en que el sol de la tarde se mostraba en la ciudad, el potro tenía una mirada firme mientras movía un poco sus labios y el grupo de generales mostro una gran sonrisa, habiendo entendido el significado de las palabras del potro mientras miraban a uno de los cinco generales, pero al parecer el único que vio el alcance de las palabras del pequeño fue su compañero grifo que lo estuvo observando casi todo el tiempo. desde que abrió los ojos por la mañana, su pequeña oración era la primera decisión a conciencia, era una declaración de guerra, una renuncia a su vida al aceptar los ideales de la ciudad, era el ganarse una familia, y marcar su destino en lo que ya se había dado cuenta una posible muerte segura, pero más que nada, era una muestra de amor.

Mi nombre es kind… Kind life, y yo .. Quiero estar al lado de la Señorita Cosmos.


	14. Kind los últimos recuerdos prt6

**Aquí de nuevo, gracias por los reviews, que le pongan interés al fic me sigue sacando una sonrisa, lo sé, lo sé, demasiadas letritas negras, y no quieren echarse las divagaciones del escritor, no se preocupen, solo es para el que quiera, no hay nada significativo que les vaya a decir y eso, pueden empezar con el fic, es la última parte del capítulo dos y gracias por leerlo.  
**

**Sigues leyendo letritas negras, pues déjame darte un gran brohoof, eso por estar interesado en mis… problemas, ¿avisos?... lo dejare en avisos, me explico, estoy escribiendo esta partecita de letras negras del fic desde un ciber, sip la pc fallo, por suerte salve lo que llevaba de esta parte del fic en mi correo, para asegurarme de tener un respaldo, así que ahora estoy en el cibercafé hasta que reúna un poco de dinero para reparar las descomposturas, lo único que me duele en este momento es que mi tiempo de leer fics se verá afectado, digo se me redujo un poco cuando inicie este proyecto, y ahora ni lo uno ni lo otro, en fin, seguiré haciendo el fic porque me gusta y hay quienes me leen, pero no podre hacerlo tan seguido, al menos no por ahora, hombre que no lo abandonare, solo digo que estoy feliz de que haya más personas que les gusta leer fics de este tema tanto como a mí y mucho mejor hay quienes escriben estas historias y son grandiosas bueno ya saben, hacen que a uno le explote el corazón.**

**Pues eso, me obsesione queriendo saber que harían los personajes de esta historia, porque bueno yo solo tengo los detalles de lo que quiero que pase con el inicio y el fin de cada capítulo, no contando una que otra explicación o jugueteo, pero la forma de ser de cada personaje mueve la historia, como explicarme, ni yo sé que es lo que harán mientras escribo, solo tengo que ponerlos juntitos y hacen magia, he terminado bastante enganchado queriendo saber que sigue de la historia, así que me convertí en un lector mas, pero puedo mover el progreso metiendo esfuercito de mi parte, no creo necesitar de un psicólogo por esto ¿no?, y es que aparte de lo que yo pueda ofrecerles, hay mucho de donde leer y no quiero perdérmelo, creo que ya había dicho que escribo esto mientras espero mas fics, no sé si hay problemas por escribir títulos así que lo digo de esta forma, hay muchos fics de parejitas de ponis que me han atrapado, otros donde el personaje principal debe madurar, unos donde la convivencia de los ponis o pony con humanos o humanos ponificados (¿cómo le dirían a eso?) hacen una gran química, unos ni siquiera se desarrollan en equestria, algunos están completos, otros se detuvieron y otros aun están en progreso, y siguen, y siguen, realmente hay mucho de donde elegir, si ya estoy entrándole lo mas que puedo al ingles para leer mas fics. Si alguno conoce un buen fic avise, que esto es un vicio, cosa aparte solo les digo que me he encariñado con los personajes y las ciudades de este fic, así que no pienso abandonarlos tan fácilmente, creo que eso es todo, que disfruten.**

* * *

.el olvido.

_Cual poder no es tan nuestro como del prójimo._

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El sol aun estaba en lo alto indicando la tarde y una gran cantidad de pequeñas criaturitas estaban cerrando, sus hogares, sus tiendas, dejaban todo lo que en ellas había, volteando tristemente en dirección al edificio principal, pero notando sus expresiones más de cerca había unas ligeras sonrisas en sus boquitas, mientras tanto en el "Ala del Conocimiento" se encontraban siete pequeñas sombras, conversando un particular tema.

Bien, creo que lo tomare como un sí- Dijo el general Arturo anotando el nombre del pequeño en una hoja y dando unos últimos retoques- chico eres de lo que hay poco – decía un grifo con una gran sonrisa, los ojos algo llorosos y limpiándose uno con la garrita- despiertas más dudas en mi a cada rato, bueno ahora que se tu decisión, permíteme ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a la ciudad– decía el General Félix agitando la pesuña del potro a modo de saludo- ¿más dudas?- preguntaba un grifo confundido- a todos nos toma unos días adaptarnos al lenguaje que hemos tomado en la ciudad pero el pequeño con un par de horas ha tenido suficiente- decía el felino acomodándose los lentes- eres el chico que estaba en los reportes de la reunión, cuida bien de la general cosmos está bien- decía una bicornio color crema, inclinando un poco la cabeza mientras una general cosmos estaba bastamente sonrojada- no es eso yo no, p..p. ¿Por qué todos dicen lo que quieren? - terminaba la general cosmos mientras se veía confundida- tienes razón se ve espeluznante cuando lee algo- decía la bicornio saliendo con una gran sonrisa de la biblioteca acompañada de la general cosmos- te digo que lo estas malentendiendo – decía la general quien daba una mirada de reojo muy tímida y sonrojada al joven potro, antes de cerrar la puerta del "Ala del Conosimiento"-

_Protegeremos su vida aun que no lo pidan._

Bueno ya que se están preparando, es mejor comenzar nosotros con lo nuestro, - decía el general Lear sacando un libro de algún lugar y comenzaba su lectura- joven Kind ya sabrá que nosotros estamos resguardando este lugar, y la razón principal de nuestra pelea es la existencia de una grieta- dijo desde lejos el general Lear sentándose en una silla al lado de un librero, y viendo de reojo como el potro asentía- bien, entonces permítame ser yo quien le comunique que esa grieta volverá a abrirse antes de que caiga la noche, y tal vez…- dijo el general lear, no terminando su comentario- tal vez sea la última vez que podamos defendernos- completo el general Félix mientras el joven grifo y el pony tenían expresiones de duda- verán jóvenes hemos estado monitoreando la cantidad de sombras que son soltadas y el tiempo que tardan en venir entre cada momentum, pero en los últimos meses ha habido anomalías, y juntando todos los datos que hemos obtenido, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no podremos soportar la siguiente oleada que se nos presente, señal de ello es que el corazón de la isla no pudo mantener el equilibrio hace poco-.

_Confiaremos en la paz que no conocemos._

Pero entonces, hemos fallado, general Permítame salir, yo apoyare, de algún modo yo.. – dijo el grifo algo frustrado mientras una garrita le detenía con un leve toque en el pico- hace más de veinte años encontramos una forma de utilizar la resonancia para detener esta guerra, pero.. – Dijo el general Félix, no pudiendo terminar con su oración- pero eso implicaría un sacrificio imposible, al menos hasta que el joven Kind apareció – completo el general Lear, desde la sillita donde estaba sentado- que clase de plan es ese- pregunto el grifo, con temor de recibir la respuesta- el nombre es "in Fine Temporum", y necesitamos al joven Kind para completarlo- contesto el general Lear, notando la cara triste de un grifo que conocía bastante bien ese plan- ¿quién nos defenderá?- preguntaba el grifo- está listo, solo tienes que poner tu casco sobre esta línea y oficialmente serás parte de nuestra ciudad- decía el alicornio mostrando un papel bastante decorado y con una muy notoria buena caligrafía escrita en el idioma de la ciudad- el plan ocupa de al menos dos mil trescientos sistem marks y nuestro numero act.. – Dijo el General Lear siendo interrumpido por una leve voz- ¿será Kind?, no podemos dejarlo solo- dijo el grifo, algo asustado, viendo de reojo como el potro ponía su patita en el papel, notándose como el cristal principal del "Ala del Conocimiento" y su nuevo broche por pocos instantes soltaban una lucecita que envolvía todo el documento y las baldosas del suelo brillaron y se apagaron al estilo de una onda de agua- como decía en la ciudad hay dos mil trescientos dos habitantes, contando la adquisición de hace dos segundos – dijo el dragón señalando al pequeño potro desprender su patita del papel- hemos decidido que nuestro guerrero mas fuerte ira con él para defenderlo mientras contiene la maldad de la grieta, ya que las sombras no poseen un cuerpo propio el pequeño es su oponente perfecto– termino el General Lear, cerrando su libro y acercándose al joven potro- ahí afuera es difícil mantenerse en pie, y probablemente no vuelvas, aun así me veo en la necesidad de preguntarte si quieres arriesgar tu vida por nuestra causa- dijo el Dragón inclinándose para ver más de cerca los ojos del pequeño potro, quien asintió sin dudar- …. Bien, yo quisiera darte un regalo, .,. Sé que no es mucho considerando que no lo disfrutaras demasiado pero es algo especial – le dijo el dragón al pequeño mostrándole una delgada placa plateada y otra dorada dando un ligero toque en el pecho del General Félix y el General Arturo con la placa plateada y un toque en el pecho del joven Grifo y en su propio pecho con la placa dorada, al terminar en el instante las dos placas flotaron y se pusieron como adorno en la patita derecha delantera del pequeño, formando un par de anillos entrelazados que parecían estar flojos pero su tamaño estaba justo a la medida de su pesuña por lo que no se caían, viéndose alrededor de cada anillo un grabado de hilera de plumitas – estos dos amigos, se encariñaron muy rápido,.. Bueno fueron hechos por mí y mis ex colegas, claro que yo soy el último de los que fundamos la ciudad, pero, mientras los tengas, una parte de nosotros siempre te guiara- terminaba el dragón retrocediendo un poco y viendo el gran cristal en el techo de la biblioteca-.

_El último suspiro de los ángeles será de apreciar._

El plan es que retengas a todas las sombras mientras ejecutamos una oración en la ciudad, y bueno, crees poder lograrlo –dijo el grifo un poco preocupado por su amigo, el cual pareció dudarlo al inicio pero después asintió- generales permítame acompañar al joven, al menos hasta que lo deje al cuidado de la general Cosmos,.- dijo el potro con una postura firme, observando a sus superiores- no veo problema, seguro la encontraras en el centro de adiestramiento de su zona, pero la grieta se abrirá dentro de poco, asegúrate de estar de regreso para entonces- dijo el general Lear mientras la puerta se abría mostrando una gran fila de habitantes tristes pero decididos caminando al interior del "Ala de la fe"- bien nos vamos, después de todo, este es nuestro destino – dijo el grifo alzando vuelo tomando al pequeño potro junto a él, mientras tres sonrientes generales los despedían-

_Por la historia que nadie recordara._

Creo que la General Cosmos es nuestra mejor alternativa, y no se negara a salir, -decía el grifo a un potro asustado por la altura- sabes cuando se tienen alas, en lugar de miedo a caer, le tienes respeto al cielo, y .. Bueno creo que deberías concentrarte en lo que vas a hacer, sabes a mi me explicaron lo del plan de "In Fine Temporum" cuando aún era un polluelo – decía el grifo tomando rumbo al Cuartel de Adiestramiento-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Estamos en un espacio blanco, repleto de neblina, mientras avanzamos nos encontramos con una puerta, en ella hay un letrero escrito con buena caligrafía que dice Tercer Grado, al entrar vemos un montón de pupitres y en ellos divisamos una gran variedad de pequeñines, equinos, felinos, aves, reptiles, caninos y combinaciones de los anteriores, así como fénix y dragones todos poniendo atención a un expositor que estaba ablando al frente del salón era un dragón con la silueta muy similar a la de discord pero sin las combinaciones de animales, sino un muy buen cuidado grupo de escamas blancas y brillantes, garras y barba de un color plateado, ojos azul marino, y tenía un par de gafas que solo tenían soporte en la nariz de su hocico y que al parecer ya tenía un buen rato ofreciendo su cátedra a los pequeñines.

Se trata de un hechizo llamado "tempore finis legis" el cual sirve para crear nuestra propia regla dentro del espacio de teoría del multiverso, así es, una regla de limitación perfecta que hemos podido lograr con los conocimientos de los últimos doce siglos, se trata de un hechizo bastante irónico, puesto que revierte el estado de transcurso del tiempo, sin destruir su constancia, es decir que un área del multiverso se quedara fuera del flujo natural del tiempo, como si la dimensión figurativamente desapareciera, junto con todos sus universos paralelos, pero todo lo que está en su interior seguirá existiendo pero sin sufrir cambios, puesto que - el profesor se detiene al ver una pequeña patita que se levanta pidiendo preguntar algo- porque no han usado ese hechizo, si puede salvar el resto de dimensiones- decía una pequeña dragona de color verde esmeralda con ojitos carmesí- bueno veras el hechizo ocuparía todos nuestros habitantes y tal vez incluso nos faltarían algunos, el hechizo en cuestión es una resonancia entre nuestras oraciones, nuestras sistem mark y la isla flotante, pero hasta que todos los factores se cumplan no podrá ser una opción, y aun así, existe el riesgo de que el momentum se termine si el enemigo se da cuenta de que estamos indefensos, personalmente me gustaría no tener que implicar en esta pelea a la fauna del planeta a menos que no tengamos opción- dijo algo decaído el profesor al comenzar a analizar las consecuencias de tal hechizo- solo recuerden que cuando un general se acerque y diga que el plan de "in Fine Temporum" ha comenzado deben ir con los adultos al edificio principal para comenzar a orar.

(Narrador)

Todo se vuelve gris, ya no podemos escuchar la conversación del profesor y sus alumnos, vemos como poco a poco se aleja la puerta, y quedamos en un área completamente blanca, con una espesa neblina.

_En nuestra sangre confiaremos_

Bien pues ya sabes, ese plan lleva desde que yo era un polluelo y solo se usa como ultima opción, … supongo que no podremos vernos mas, cuando te baje será mejor que nos despidamos,.. que nos despidamos. – dijo el grifo, algo triste mientras un destello verde y uno naranja se ponían a sus lados- veo que llevas un pequeño paquete importante no crees que ocupa una escolta general law. – dijo la general litia conversando con un fénix de plumaje y ojos naranja fuerte y algunos retoques de naranja claro- bueno, ya hemos terminado de informar sobre el plan a todo "El Refugio", porque no,,.. Después de todo,… oi eso es, baya no había visto un adorno tan extravagante desde hace…. – decía el general Law tocando el adorno plateado de la patita del pony- tienes razón, no lo tenias en la mañana, te queda bien, decía la general Litia tocando el adorno dorado- bueno les agradezco la intención pero ya hemos llegado – dijo el grifo comenzando el descenso.

_De que nuestras almas sellos serán_

(Narrador omnisciente)

El cuartel de adiestramiento de la zona más cercana a la grieta, era una gran estructura en forma de cuadro, con un pequeño toque de piedra de la época medieval en sus paredes, pequeños banderines de colores en la parte superior y esquinas del techo le daban un aspecto menos sombrío, pese al ambiente ligeramente frio que tenia esta zona, tenía un hermoso y grande árbol en el centro de su patio, con grandes ramas y una frondosa cantidad de hojas, que permitían a quien tuviese alas descansar en él, mientras en la puerta de entrada del cuartel, acababan de descender cuatro sombras, y entrando directamente al patio.

_Para el mal nunca dejar escapar_

Ya he terminado mi clase final para los pequeños, - decía una joven bicornio de pelaje color crema mientras se acercaba a los generales- oh, los pequeños aun siguen aquí, creo que me encargare de transportarlos de regreso – decía con una sonrisa la general Litia, que le parece general Law, - preguntaba la general- bien, yo daré una última vuelta para ver si hay algún compañero que ocupe ayuda – dijo el general Law, mientras con un destello naranja dejaba de estar en su lugar- bueno vamos a verlos- decía la bicornio cediendo el paso a sus tres invitados- bien, creo que debo despedirme, realmente te deseo suerte y..- decía el grifo, interrumpiéndose de repente al ver una linda escena-.

_Por la guerra que jamás se contara_

(Narrador omnisciente)

En el centro del patio del cuartel de adiestramiento regularmente se pierde la belleza del árbol central al ver tantos soldados alrededor entrenando y chocando sus armas en señal de práctica, pero la escena tan pacifica que se mostraba ante los ojos de los presentes solo mostraba paz, puesto que una corriente ligera de aire había dejado mover de forma lenta las hojas, y en la copa del mismo se encontraba recostada una pony de pelaje blanco, con su crin y cola ondulando ligeramente, liberando pequeños destellos que hacían relucir sus vellos ojos azules, mientras tres pequeños ponis de color blanco, gris y negro respectivamente se esforzaban por volar a su alrededor, mientras la pony seguía mostrando un rostro maternal que les brindaba apoyo a los pequeños que al parecer tenían su primer clase de vuelo sincronizado.

_Sin distinción de raza o edad._

Bueno, creo que los pequeños ya le tomaron el truco a esa maniobra – decía la general Litia viendo como los pequeños descendían y se paraban en fila- bien chicos, entienden lo que va a pasar, no- preguntaba la bicornio, viéndolos con algo de tristeza- general, señor, entendemos, - contestaron los tres pequeños al mismo tiempo, y el de color gris tomaba la palabra- entiendo que nos ven algo pequeños y por eso se interesan, pero aun con nuestra falta de experiencia queremos defender las vidas que podamos- dijo el pequeño decidido, mientras el de color negro empezaba ha hablar- llegamos al final de todo, pero le aseguro que estamos felices de haberlo hecho, no puedo verme de otra forma que protegiendo lo más preciado que conozco- completo el pequeño y se notaba una gran sonrisa que salía del pequeño de color blanco que asentía con la cabeza- bien, es b.. Bueno saber que están listo.. La general Litia los llevara al edificio principal para que oren con los demás- decía una bicornio al borde del llanto, mientras con un ligero gesto la general Litia se acerco. Y permitió que los pequeños subieran a su espalda- bueno los veré luego, no se retrasen – dijo la general alzando vuelo y se veía como la general cosmos descendía, al cuarto de la armería-.

_Con nuestro valor y esperanza._

Chico cuida ha cosmos ella es un poco descuidada, pero no tendrás mejor apoyo allá afuera- decía la bicornio, poniendo una mirada sorprendida- perdona, no me he presentado,. Mi nombre es Calm Bondane, y soy uno de los diez rango cero, y mi especialidad es la magia aunque casi siempre ayudo en un poco de todo – decía la general tocando sus cuernos con la pesuña-, sabes, todos en la isla pueden usar magia pero solo los que tenemos cuernos aptos para estabilizarla podemos maniobrarla aun siendo magia de distintas ramas, creo que por esa razón me permitieron ser rango cero en los últimos tres años – decía la bicornio al pequeño joven, mientras le seguía examinando- creo que no tenias estos pequeñines antes, decía la general tocando el adorno dorado y retirándose de repente, viendo su pesuña- ya, veo creo que estos tienen algo de poder, se alimentan de tu energía supongo, pero creo que deberías ocultarlos – decía la bicornio notando que el rostro de sus acompañantes demostraba una clara duda- solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y pensar que los anillos son parte de tu patita- simplifico la general, mientras el pony hacia lo indicado y se notaba como los anillos se escondían sin dejar rastro en el pelaje- vez son como una parte de ti, aunque solo conozco una criatura que pudo dártelos, cuídalos bien son un valioso tesoro terminaba la general, viendo como la puerta de la armería se abría mostrando una pony bastante feliz.

_Jamás perderemos una oportunidad._

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Mientras una hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos intensos se combinaban en su pelaje blanco y dorado parecido una imagen cautivadora, se presentaba con una armadura distinta de la que se había lucido con su típica armadura de la suerte, sino que esta tenia retoques dorados y pequeños tejidos casi rozando mas con un traje de gala que con un equipo de protección, solo pequeños destellos metálicos mostraban que el fino tejido era de una malla bastante gruesa pero a la vez flexible,. Haciendo juego cuatro botitas color oro un poco más robustas que unas zapatillas se encontraban en la punta de sus cascos, y finalmente un hermoso collar con un brillante cristal que tenía colores de arcoíris al reflejar la luz.

_Por las vidas que no reconocerán._

Te ves bien, parece que esperabas este momento con ansias- decía la general Calm aplaudiendo alegremente con sus pesuñas- bueno, como no podía usarlo, me la pasaba llevándolo a darle retoques cada vez que podía, se ve extraño- decía una pony con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas- No, realmente es hermoso, y creo que las expresiones de estos dos dicen bastante- decía la bicornio mientras un par de chicos tenían las bocas ligeramente abiertas con un pequeño hilo de baba saliendo por el lado derecho, provocando un mayor sonrojo en la general- bueno creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos – dijo la general Calm tomando al grifo y lo alejaba un poco de la escena- preparare un tele-transporte, será mejor que te despidas- le dijo la general Calm al grifo, sacándolo de su estado atontado- ss,. Si,. Es el adiós Kind, fue un gran último día, te dejo en las mejores pesuñas- decía el grifo, mientras un brillo lo envolvía, desapareciendo del lugar junto con la general Calm - Calm tiene razón, ya casi es hora, - dijo la general apresurando el paso en dirección a la muralla exterior-.

_Aunque hemos renunciado a ellas._

Sabes a veces me preguntaba, como era posible que tantos amigos tuviesen, las mismas tres características para llegar a este lugar – le platicaba la general a un pony callado, mientras ambos caminaban por un lindo sendero con ambiente de bosque de cuento de hadas- el general Lear siempre decía que en el momento que la grieta apareció, un segundo después ya había muchos esperando luchar, y que después de algún tiempo se fundó la ciudad,. Todos vinimos por la misma causa, y al momento de venir, inconscientemente sabíamos que no volveríamos, nosotros, lo abandonamos todo, porque sabíamos que al final lo perderíamos de igual forma, por lómenos así protegemos a quienes amamos y con el tiempo entendimos el peso que recaía sobre nosotros, el peso de todas las vidas de cada dimensión, y todo se reducía a un error, si durante estos mil doscientos años, hubiésemos cometido un solo error – decía la general cosmos mientras temblaba- pero, ahora por fin puedo salir, y aunque no estoy con todos mis compañeros como me hubiera gustado, estoy segura de que ellos nos están apoyando, no dejaremos espacio de error, antes de que el sol caiga, habremos ganado, oh que tal si te enseño el himno que más me gusta, bueno no es el oficial pero a mí me gusta,… no es que haya uno oficial pero.. bueno servirá para matar el tiempo mientras nos acercamos a la orilla, además ya casi es hora.- terminaba una general cosmos notando como un sonido conocido inundaba el ambiente.

_No las desperdiciaremos._

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Las cúpulas encima de las pequeñas islas empezaron a sonar mientras empezaban a intercalar brillos de diversos colores, dando la señal de alarma para todo habitante de la ciudad, vemos como en el "Ala de la fe" cada espacio desde su base hasta el techo se encontraba lleno de los ciudadanos quienes llevaban tiempo orando, preparándose para lo que fuese a pasar, y creando una sinfonía de coro, casi angelical, el cantico llevaba más de treinta minutos desde que todos los habitantes asistieron, solo notándose en el primer piso un pequeño cojín vacio,; en otro punto de la ciudad cerca de la muralla exterior dos pequeñas unidades daban comienzo a un plan improvisado.

-Un temeroso pony veía a una potra inclinándose un poco para dejarle subir en ella- sube en mi lomo, te llevare al otro lado no creo que quieras saltar – decía la pony insistiendo en cargar al potro, el cual se negaba con un notorio sonrojo – que sucede no me tienes confianza – decía la potra algo frustrada caminando hacia el pony- si estoy aquí es porque todos en la ciudad han reconocido mí fuerza, puedo sobrevolar el agujero con peso extra sin que me afecte el aumento de gravedad sabes- le decía la pony a un potro que había sido acorralado por la pared de la muralla exterior, mientras a la pony se le ocurrió una idea al ver que su acompañante se había atorado con una enredadera en su intento de alejarse- bien si no quieres, no te obligare, ahora ven encontráremos otra manera de pasar el agujero, - dijo la general observando de reojo como el joven iniciaba un ligero trote, ajustando un poco más la enredadera en su cuerpo y terminando por tropezarse, cayendo justo encima de la general quien no dudo en levantar vuelo- vez es más sencillo cuando coperas- le decía la pony a un aterrado potro que se sujetaba con fuerza - .

_Si una vela se apaga cien le seguirán_

(Interior de la Mente de Kind)

Otra vez, desde que me trajeron a este lugar, me la he pasado tropezando y atorándome en cosas, debí poner atención, pero, pero ahora si pasa algo creo que puedo intentar el señor Emplumado me dijo que le tuviese respeto al c... Espera, no puedo sostenerme, señorita Cosmos, me,. Me resbalo

Te dije que no había problema solo sostente fuerte – decía la pony aumentando la velocidad- a este ritmo llegaremos pronto a la orilla, ves solo son un par de minutos cuando me pongo seria, debí competir con el general Law mientras aun podía. – decía triste la pony, pensando en sus amigos, solo volviendo a la realidad en el segundo que sintió como su velocidad incremento, entendiendo de inmediato que su amiguito había caído- oh no, ese tonto – dijo la general preparándose para dar la vuelta en su rescate, pero un pequeño brillo de luz en el rabillo de su ojo la dejo sorprendida-

_Esta es su protectora_

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Las paredes del edificio principal empezaban a brillar y se podía notar que ya no hera necesario un soldado que vigilase por alguna anomalía en la ventana que daba de frente a la grieta, Un pequeño potro negro estaba moviendo sus patitas en el aire, creando un pequeño círculo de magia en la punta de sus pesuñas cada vez que estas tocaban el aparente suelo invisible, y mientras un par de alas transparentes brillantes entre luz verde y dorada se encontraban saliendo de su espalda. El potro estaba planeando con sus alas haciendo todo lo posible por tomar velocidad con sus patitas, que al parecer gracias a los circulitos de magia el pequeño potro no caía en picada por la gravedad, con un último impulso el potro salto a la orilla de la grieta, resbaladnos y no pudiendo sujetar nada.

Te tengo, eres una caja de sorpresas sabes – dijo la pony ayudando al potro, y dejándolo un par de metros más adelante del agujero- bien la parte más sencilla termino, vamos se ve que empieza a brillar- dijo la general Cosmos aumentando el trote, hacia la grieta, que al parecer aun quedaba retirada, el pequeño potro se repuso, y empezó a seguirla,.-

_Su muralla_

(Interior de la mente de Kind)

Eso, estuvo muy cerca, pero., tengo la sensación de que la señorita cosmos me hubiese ayudado pasase lo que pasase, …. Cielos no la puedo alcanzar, incluso con la mejoría en mi cuerpo me falta mucha resistencia, pero, poco a poco, siento como mi fuerza aumenta.

(Narrador)

Viendo el lado malo del agujero, en su extenso y frio desierto, dos pequeñas sombras dejaban las huellas de sus herraduras en la dura tierra, pero en la ruta de uno de los pequeños equinos se alcanzaba a ver un pequeño rastro de energía oscura que salía de la tierra y entraba al cuerpo del joven potro, quien al poco rato comenzó ha despedir un poco de brillo desde líneas de luz que formaban figuras en su pelaje

Bien estamos lo suficientemente cerca – decía la pony mientras con sus orejas escuchaba un trote cerca de ella frenando detrás a su derecha – bien, es bueno saber que cuento con tigo, ahora no despegues la vista de la fisura, debemos conseguir tiempo, cuando esto empiece no debemos dejar a ni.. g… - detuvo su charla la general al notar que sin previo aviso varias sombras ya le estaban rodeando a unos diez metros de distancia cada una- pero, como.. se ven más fuertes que en la anterior oleada,- dijo la general empezando a esquivar y atacar en una danza muy similar a la que el joven potro vio cuando estaba sobre el edificio principal, solo que esta vez la velocidad era mucho mayor, y no mantenía un punto fijo probablemente por la cantidad de enemigos y por encontrarse sola- desaparecieron, como,.., no te descuides los detendré de aquí en adelante…- dijo la pony, no habiéndose percatado de que su acompañante había absorbido en su interior a los enemigos y su sistem mark empezaba a despedir un brillo intenso,- no los dejare pasar- dijo la pony mientras un circulo de energía semitransparente la rodeaba y después crecía con ella como punto de radio, empujando a las sombras por un leve periodo de tiempo antes de que estas traspasaran su barrera, tiempo suficiente esta vez para que el potro absorbiera todos los enemigos sin que se acercasen a la pony, y más aun la pony se dio cuenta de que su compañero estaba cumpliendo su función de agujero negro-.

_No cederemos a la tormenta_

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Se podía notar desde cualquier extremo del gran agujero, una hermosa sinfonía y una inmensa luz que partía desde su centro, proviniendo del edificio principal donde dentro del "Ala de la fe" difícilmente se divisaban los participantes de tan hermosos cantos, solo visibles las pequeñas sistem marks que brillaban en colores diferentes de la blanca luz que cubría la habitación,. Desde cuarenta y cinco minutos atrás dos mil trescientas criaturitas cuyo poder era tal vez el más grande de cada dimensión de la que provinieron, y cuales objetivos se coordinaban en sus oraciones, creando una resonancia y entregando por última vez toda su fuerza para lograr salvar lo que consideraban más preciado y habían luchado por proteger desde hace más de doce siglos, mientras todo esto sucedía tan solo avían pasado tres minutos de empezada la batalla en el lado malo del agujero y dos pequeñines se plantaban firmes ante un ejército diez veces más grande que el que se enfrentaron sus compañeros horas atrás.

Sabía que sería duro,. Estoy.., en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto – dijo casi en susurro la general mostrando un rostro serio e intenso de estar en sus últimos minutos en el campo de batalla y cayendo en cuenta que desde que empezó a liberar su escudo de energía, no había tenido que esquivar ningún golpe de sus oponentes viendo tal abertura, no dudo en voltear a ver como estaba su compañero, asombrándose por lo que sus ojos veían,. El pequeño potro absorbía tantos enemigos como tratasen de pasar en dirección a la ciudad y lo que era su pelaje oscuro, ahora tenía un intenso color blanco, casi rozando su contorno se veía un brillo azul claro, las líneas de su sistem mark despedían un intenso color dorado, sus ojos brillaban con luz verde y su melena y cola avían cambiado a una forma ondulante casi translucida de color azul y en su interior se podían ver estrellas y constelaciones en movimiento, finalizando con un par de alas grandes y de color luminoso blanco que aun sabiendo que estaban hechas con magia era imposible distinguir la diferencia de unas reales y si bien la general retraso la mitad de la oleada, el pequeño potro se encargo de absorber la otra mitad y darse tiempo de ayudar a su compañera- es asombroso, … increíble- dijo la Pegaso viendo un pequeño punto de luz en un torrente de corrupción negra, y no fue hasta que vio los ojos de su compañero cuando algo cambio.

_Nuestra sangre nos guía _

(Interior de la mente de Cosmos)

El,. El,.. Está sufriendo,. Es cierto,. No es como nosotros,. No tiene la sangre,. Esta asustado,. Y aun así está peleando, fui tan egoísta, el no merece esto,. Se supone que yo peleo por inocentes como él, que yo busco su felicidad. Porque acepto, porque vino si tanto miedo le daba ("yo .. Quiero estar al lado de la Señorita Cosmos"). Mi pecho, siento un latido, me duele…

(Narrador)

La general cosmos en ese instante pensó en una pequeña y fugaz imagen, de pequeños potrancos corriendo y jugando junto a el joven Kind y ella a su lado,. Entendiendo que es lo que pasaba, no por sus novelas de amor, o las insinuaciones de sus amigos, sino por propio instinto, ella tenía un nuevo objetivo, en pocos segundos escarbo en su memoria para buscar el hechizo apropiado, cerró sus ojos y puso su pesuña en el cristal de su collar.

(Interior de la mente de Kind)

Esto duele, duele bastante,… pero si me descuido, todos ellos todo su esfuerzo,.. si hubiera otra manera,. Nooo,. No, no es justo, son buenos, todos ellos son especiales, porque, porque tienen que estar aquí, necesito otra solución, necesito ..no sé, no sé cómo,.. por que sonríen, porque son tan cálidos, soy un extraño y me trataron como uno de ellos, tengo miedo, no es miedo de estas cosas, yo,.. yo no quiero perderlos.. yo.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Kind escucho un sonido de un broche en la parte de atrás de su nuca,. Seguido de un pequeño peso en su cuerpo, lo cual le obligo a salir de sus pensamientos por un segundo, notó un cálido sentimiento en sus labios y vio algo que jamás hubiese imaginado, una hermosa potranca le estaba besando habiéndose metido entre la espesa neblina negra, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos.

Solo hoy, solo en este instante, aun cuando todo el cuerpo me arde por la sangre, yo deseo ser egoísta,. Me estoy moviendo solo con el uno por ciento de mí, de mi fuerza, de mi alma, de mis recuerdos, de mi magia, de todo lo que soy,. El resto de mí está en este collar. Soy Cosmos Surprise, y deseo estar al lado de mi querido Kind, se que volveremos a vernos, algún día seré tu pony especial – dijo la pony mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar tomando por un instante un color morado y volvieron a su hermoso azul, el pequeño Kind sentía que estaba siendo jalado muy lejos de su ahora querido hogar, viendo como desde la gran luz que emanaba el edificio principal de la isla flotante, salía un gran círculo que cubría la ciudad, haciendo ver borroso todo por donde pasara y después paralizando lo que en su interior se encontrase, y en menos de medio segundo ya había cubierto ha su pony especial, que aun en la lejanía se veía una sonrisa junto a esos hermosos, fieros y decididos ojos reflejando la poca luz del atardecer que el sol aun brindaba.

(Narrador)

Esta es la historia de un lugar donde ni el sol ni luna dominan;

De una cruel guerra que no se contará;

De los fieros guerreros que nadie recordará;

De una ciudad que nunca encontrarán; y

de dos mil trescientas un almas que la vida siempre defenderán;

(Narrador Omnisciente Primer capítulo)

.pasado.

Dos mil años antes del segundo encierro de Tirek, dos días antes de la fundación.

Un pequeño potro de pelaje negro acababa de cruzar un velo dimensional no pudiendo evitar soltar lagrimas, cayendo en un universo lleno de constelaciones, galaxias, estrellas, descendiendo en picada a un pequeño planeta y dándose cuenta de que el preciado cristal entre sus patitas tenía un pequeño rasguño por donde una intensa luz era liberada, atravezando su cuerpo y siendo separada de él en dirección norte como referencia de los polos del planeta.

El potro estaba impotente por los efectos secundarios de haber absorbido mas oscuridad de la que su cuerpo podía, pese a tener un mini universo en su interior, había un límite para la cantidad que introducía al mismo tiempo habiendo creado un tapón que poco a poco se liberaría de forma natural en su cuerpo.

(Narrador Omnisciente Tercer capítulo)

.Presente.

Una semana después de la creación del castillo de poniville.

Seis lindas ponis jugaban alegremente en el campo abierto cercano a poniville, un hermoso lago cristalino con un gran árbol que daba refrescante sombra eran atrayentes para disfrutar un día perfecto y relajarse un poco con sus mascotas, mientras se siente un leve viento que rara vez cada veinte años rodea el pequeño planeta, haciendo frenar sus juegos a una de las pequeñas, sintiendo un fuerte latido en su corazón, teniendo la mirada perdida en dirección contraria al viento y notándose como otra pequeña pony se acerca.

-Creo que nuestras mascotas están ya cansadas, estas bien, hola, ¿que hay en esa dirección?, ¿sucede algo?.- pregunto la pony preocupada por su amiga, y sintiendo el toque de una pesuña en su hombro, viendo a otra pony que también se acerco – no te preocupes no olvides que es solo pinkie pie siendo pinkie pie.

_Nuestra esperanza el camino ilumina._


	15. Kind el Nuevo Inicio prt1

**Tres Aclaraciones.**

**.Disclaimer: la serie de My Little Pony: ****Friendship is Magic**** así como todos los personajes de la misma le pertenece a Hasbro y a su creadora Lauren Faust.**

.**Aquí denuevo, un gran gracias por sus reviews, otro por seguir leyendo el fic, se que me retrase bastante, pero no los aburriré con la explicación, solo pido disculpas y si alguien paso una tarde queriendo saber que seguía del fic, les digo que yo también quería saberlo, digo, releí el fic, y pues note que realmente me falta habilidad, que puedo decir, mi critico interno grito en algunas partes, pero no modificare las cosas porque la historia ya fue contada.**

**.De aquí en adelante las protagonistas toman el control, espero no arruinar la historia porque pese a todo me está gustando y me tomare las cosas con calma, esta es la primer parte del capítulo tres, espero les agrade y gracias por leerlo**.

* * *

.Creciendo.

(Narrador)

Hace mucho tiempo, los más grandes y nobles dioses decidieron crear un universo lleno de magia, donde la felicidad, el amor, la amistad y la armonía reinarían sobre cualquier otra cosa, y para asegurarse de ello, dos de los dioses, se ofrecieron a cuidar esa maravillosa tierra, buscaron un planeta fértil en donde la vida crecería y prosperaría, le dieron la chispa de la vida y poco a poco muchos animalitos empezaron a surgir, pero como los dioses temían que las nuevas criaturas no se llevasen bien, decidieron guiar a los nuevos habitantes de este esplendido lugar, y para poder cuidarlos decidieron tomar la forma de las criaturas más fieles y de sentimientos puros siendo aquellos que nacieron del mismo amor; pero los dioses se llevaron dos grandes sorpresas, la primera fue muy alegre pues al tomar la forma de esas bellas criaturitas, se enamoraron uno del otro y sin darse cuenta, habían hecho una familia, para ellos y sus semejantes esto fue motivo de celebración, al punto de que a las pequeñas criaturitas nacidas de los dioses, se les concedió el titulo de princesas y estas aun no siendo diosas, contaban con un poder mágico tan grande como el de sus padres y podían mover los astros al igual que sus progenitores; pero la segunda sorpresa fue bastante triste, pues al elegir los dioses una forma física parecida a solo una raza, dieron a entender su preferencia por esas criaturitas, lo cual ofendió al resto de animalitos, y poco a poco, lo que menos querían los grandes dioses fue convirtiéndose en un problema que jamás debió de existir siendo lo que los dioses intentaban evitar, pues los pensamientos de injusticia, pasaron a ser celos, y los celos a odio y el odio se extendía por toda esa fantástica tierra, solo siendo detenido por los grandes héroes de antaño, ningún héroe dijo que hiso para traer la tranquilidad a las tierras llenas de rencor y los héroes pensaban llevarse el secreto con ellos, pero como prueba de su devoción, cada uno escribió un diario de su vida, donde pusieron algo especial y poderoso con la esperanza que algún día, si se necesitare de sus conocimientos dejarían un poco de su luz, para guiar a su añorada tierra, pero había una condición pues los diarios solo podían ser leídos por aquellos que demostrasen ser dignos de ser llamados héroes; hasta el día de hoy nadie sabe qué fue lo que hicieron los grandes héroes, y tal vez la respuesta, se encuentre en los ocho diarios que fueron resguardados por los ponis y ocultados para evitar que nadie haga mal uso de ellos, cada diario fue enviado a distintos lugares y con el tiempo su localización se convirtió en cuentos y leyendas pues finalmente nadie supo donde quedaron estos tesoros.

Cielos, te imaginas poder leer esos diarios- decía una pequeña potranca unicornio de pelaje morado a su acompañante, mientras lo único que les iluminaba en un cuarto lleno de oscuridad, era una gastada velita al lado del libro que leía la pequeña- puedes leérmelo otra vez twi, quiero escuchar mas sobre héroes y caballeros- respondía un pequeño bebe dragón, que al parecer tenía solo unas semanas de nacido- algún día pondré mis pesuñas en esos diarios, y los cuidare para que la princesa Celestia nos salve –decía una animosa pequeña unicornio que abrasaba con ternura su libro- los héroes twi, quiero saber que mas dice- replicaba un impaciente dragoncito que se le pegaba a la unicornio con algo de sueño- tienes razón, no quiero dejar ningún libro incompleto, haré que la princesa Celestia se sienta aaacmm, orgullosa de..- decía una cansada unicornio, bostezando y quedando dormida frente al libro, junto con su pequeño acompañante.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Estamos en un extenso campo repleto de pastizales, árboles, Ríos, lagunas y pequeños pero notorios desniveles en la tierra que le dan forma a un bello paisaje, pues este lugar rebosa de vida pareciere que tan delicada belleza jamás hubiese sido tocada por criaturas con conciencia pues en ningún momento es notorio rastro alguno de violencia, la libertad en que crece tan hermosa fauna es tal vez muestra de que la naturaleza siempre busca la perfección; mientras nuestra vista se centra en recorrer este campo tan espléndido alcanzamos a ver un lugar que llama nuestra atención pues es un poblado que de alguna manera se ha establecido en tan bello lugar sin casi dañar el perfecto ambiente que despide el área a los sentidos bajo ciertas excepciones pero por ahora nos centraremos en lo más resaltante de esta pequeña villa siendo una estructura parecida a un gran árbol pero en lugar de madera estaba hecho de cristal pareciendo una fusión entre un castillo y un gran roble, siendo en su interior un lugar hueco con paredes, cuartos, pasillos y lo que parecen ser pequeños animalitos cuadrúpedos recorriendo alegremente su interior, y en uno de estos tantos pasillos dos criaturitas bastante ocupadas se daban tiempo para tener una ligera charla.

Spike, te encargaste de los libros que trajeron de Canterlot verdad - decía una nerviosa alicornio de pelaje violeta, ojos morados, de una crin azul marino con dos líneas de distinto color empezando sus dos mechones al lado de su cuerno y terminando al final de su crin y cola, una de color morado y la otra rosa clavel, con una Cutie Mark de una estrella magenta en forma de chispa y cinco estrellitas blancas al rededor- si twilight, ya los he revisado por vigésima vez y si tenemos todas las ediciones y están por alfabeto y tema -Contesto un pequeño bebe dragón de escamas moradas con un verde claro en la parte delantera y unos ojos verde oscuro, notándosele una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia al ver que su tutora aun guardaba algunas de sus viejas costumbres- disculpa Spike, pero desde que la princesa Celestia me aviso de la reunión que abra en Poniville para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo castillo real, simplemente quiero que sea perfecto- decía, Twilight que trataba de guardar compostura, teniendo la mirada perdida en el techo del lugar- perdimos la mayoría de los libros en el ataque de Tirek y aun no llega el ultimo pedido de Canterlot, también falta nombrar a los guardias reales para nuestro nuevo hogar, no creo que la prioridad de la princesa Celestia sea que estemos listos para la reunión, de hecho solo dijo que vendrían las princesas para desayunar y platicar, y aun así faltan un par de semanas para la reunión- decía el pequeño dragón tratando de que la alicornio se relajara un poco- lo sé Spike, pero ahora Poniville tiene un castillo propio y como princesa soy responsable de todo lo que programe en… si.. ahora tengo que cuidar de todos…- decía, la alicornio viendo por un vitral de su nueva casa- pero twi, creí que lo que deseabas era tener las responsabilidades de una princesa,.. tu sabes, protegiendo y repartiendo la amistad- decía el pequeño dragón, con un rostro confundido- si, cumpliré con mi deber y are que mi mentora se sienta orgullosa, y para ello debo tener todo contemplado, y ablando de tener listo, Spike ha habido alguna noticia de la petición por… tu sabes- decía, Twilight con un poco de sonrojo- ¿te refieres a la novela o al guardia que pedimos al Crystal Empire?-decía con una cara picara el dragoncito mientras hacia un ademan de corazoncito con sus garritas- de…. Ambos- dijo una sonrojada alicornio que trataba de mirar disimuladamente a otro lugar- tranquila twi, las chicas y yo, sabemos que tu amorcito está del otro lado del espejo y quieres ver si es posible inter…- decía alegremente el dragoncito siendo rápidamente interrumpido- solo dime si llego o no alguna noticia- decía una ruborizada alicornio que no sabía si sentirse mal por ser tan obvia, o por tener que pedir este favor tan raro a un pony al que ni siquiera se le había presentado- pues te repito que aun no nos llegan informes del Crystal Empire- decía Spike que de algún lugar saco un pergamino con una plumita y lo revisaba con detenimiento, pero notando como Twilight suspiraba con gran decepción y abría una puerta que conducía a la salida de su castillo-.

¿Pero qué ponis está pasando?- dijo la alicornio al ver un enorme cumulo de ponis enojados enfrente de su nuevo hogar, y una estela rosada apenas visible no dejaba de pasar de un lado a otro- Pinkie Pie ¿sabes que está pasando?- pregunto Twilight al aire, viendo como de repente aparecía una bastante enérgica pony de pelaje rosa crema, una crin y cola esponjadas de color rosa, unos ojos azules muy alegres y una cutie mark en forma de tres globitos- hola Twilight, no tengo tiempo, mas y mas ponis están llegando, algunos solo de visita pero hay muchos que se están mudando y son muchas fiestas de bienvenida, oh, se me hace tarde, nos vemos- dijo con una velocidad casi incomprensible la pony rosada, desapareciendo en una estela rosada y dejando una nubecita de polvo rozado- Twilight, creo que tenemos que discutir sobre la seguridad de mi granja, solo en la mañana, hemos sido asaltados por varios ponis que se les hiso fácil tomar algunas manzanas de nuestra huerta, otros derribaron parte de la cerca de la granja por estar jugando y empujándose, y hay muchos que están tirando basura por todos lados, de hecho no solo es en la granja, todo Poniville esta igual- Dijo con un muy marcado acento campirano, una pony de pelaje naranja con crin y cola amarillo bajito con un listoncito rojo, unos ojos verdes, una cutie mark con forma de tres pequeñas manzanas color rojo, y un sombrero vaquero en su cabeza- Applejack, oh no, oh no, tengo que arreglar esto antes de que la noticia llegue a canterlot- decía una preocupada Twilight que no dejaba de mover sus patitas delanteras- Twilight, pregunte porque hay tantos ponis enojados y algunos dicen que vinieron a ver Poniville porque es la atracción turística de moda, pero no hay quien les esplique lo que ven, que no hay un guía turístico y que no ven donde poner la basura, también hay ponis enojados por daños a sus casas y hay un pony preocupado porque de repente Everfree Forest, empezó a expandirse y teme que vuelva a salirse de control, creo- dijo Spike poniendo una carita algo preocupada, viendo como twilight estaba a punto de entrar en pánico- ya se, veamos- dijo Twilight abriendo los ojos, y al parecer pensando en algo- Twilight, buscare a la Alcaldesa Mare tal vez ella sepa cómo controlar a los vándalos pero creo que el mayor problema es el de flutter…- decía Applejack, deteniéndose al ver como Twilight ejecutaba un hechizo a gran escala-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

La pequeña villa que se muestra ante nosotros, es un lugar hermoso, repleto de pintorescas casitas de paredes blancas, combinadas con madera, y teniendo como recubrimiento en sus tejados, una sustancia amarillenta parecida a la paja pero más esponjosa y al parecer más resistente, todas las casitas se encontraban separadas las unas de las otras, el pasto que tenían en su alrededor parecía estar cuidadosamente podado a cierta altura pues era la única excepción ya que las flores, arbustos y árboles parecían crecer con total libertad, es en este bello lugar que un gran número de equinos habían parado sus actividades para ver como un desfile de basura recorría el cielo, para terminar en varios votes de basura que habían salido de la nada y puestos en varios lugares de Poniville, dejando una increíblemente limpia y reluciente zona, que de alguna manera saco las sonrisas de algunos ponis.

Eso será suficiente por un momento, ahora respecto del guía turístico, Spike podrías..-decia la alicornio deteniéndose al ver que su asistente tenía un gorrito azul con unos ojos confiados- a la orden, muy bien, yo seré su guía en este tour, todopony interesado en conocer poniville, fórmense y vengan, que nuestra primer parada será el mercado de Poniville- decía un animoso dragoncito, viendo como un grupo de ponis le empezaba a seguir- eso es un problema menos, tienes razón Apple Jack lo mejor será hablar con la alcaldesa , ella tiene mucha experiencia y seguro sabe qué hacer en estos casos- decia Twilight, notando que la mayoría de los ponis se estaban dispersando- de acuerdo twi, supongo que Big Mac y Rainbow Dash serán suficiente para proteger la granja hasta que esto se solucione- decía, la pony naranja, que comenzaba a trotar cerca de su amiga- ¿Rainbow Dash te está ayudando?, con tantos ponis crei que estaría retando a cada pegaso que volara un poco rápido- decia Twilight, viendo el cielo despejado- eso es justo lo que hacía pero termino yendo ha descansar un rato en los manzanos de la Granja Apple y una cosa llevo a la otra-decía Applejack sonriendo y girando los ojos-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Nos encontramos en el centro del pueblo de Poniville, donde se ubica tal vez el edificio más alto después del castillo lugar que todopony conocía como la alcaldía siendo un gran edificio de al menos tres pisos de altura, variadas ventanas con un llamativo color rosa y un tejado rojo fuerte que tiene un pequeño mirador en la parte más alta, en su contorno, se puede notar que hay gran separación entre el resto de las casas de la pequeña villa y esta estructura, pareciendo un gran patio con algunos banderines de colores y donde al parecer se empezaban a reunir varios enojados ponis que estaban reclamando a una potra en la entrada de la alcaldía-.

Alcaldesa, mi puesto de lechugas fue derribado por un grupo de ponis –decía una de las tantas figuras equinas que se reunían en el centro de Poniville- pisaron mi jardín- decía otra vocecita- alguien tomo mi muffing- decía otra vocecita levantando su patita gris entre la multitud- tranquilos, todos tranquilícense, algunos ponis de la empresa de construcción se han ofrecido para reparar los daños a las casas y tiendas, solo ocupamos paciencia mientras nos organizamos- decía una pony de pelaje café bajito, una crin y cola grises, unos ojos azules, una cutie marck de un documento enrolladlo por un listón azul y llevando unos elegantes lentes y un collarcito que le hacía tener la apariencia de llevar traje de oficina- alcaldesa Mare, que está pasando con Poniville- preguntaba una muy angustiada pony alicornio que se acercaba por un lado con su amiga- ooh, princesa twilight, es bueno verla por aquí, vera, de un día para otro nuestro pequeño y acogedor pueblo se ha convertido en un punto de gran atracción turística, no como el Crystal Empire pero es una gran oportunidad para que Poniville crezca, muchos ponis se están mudando y otros han empezado a preguntar por audiencias con nuestra princesa- decía una muy alegre pony mientras un par de signos de bits se formaban en sus ojos- ooh, y pues como fue tan repentino está habiendo algunos problemas para controlar a los turistas, pero no se preocupe, ya hay varios ponis trabajando para arreglar los daños, creo que en un par de semanas Poniville estará listo para este nuevo cambio- decía, la alcaldesa tratando de disimular su emoción, mientras se alejaba para calmar a la multitud que por alguna razón estaba pidiendo a coro "muffings.,, muffings"-.

¿Un par de semanas?, twi a este ritmo en un par de semanas Sweet Apple Acres no será más que una jarra de sidra cuando la tiene Rainbow en sus pesuñas- decía una preocupada Applejack viendo con ojitos tristes a la princesa- necesitamos arreglar esto más rápido de lo que la alcaldesa puede y…- decía Twilight deteniéndose al sentir algo de calor en su alita derecha, girando el rostro para ver qué pasaba- ¿Fluttershy que haces?- le decía Twilight a una pony pegaso de pelaje amarillo bajito de crin color rosa, de ojos azul cielo y una cutie mark compuesta de tres mariposas, que estaba pegada en su costado temblando y hecha un manojito de nervios- Flutthershy ¿qué pasa?- pregunto algo confusa Twilight- creo que tiene que ver con lo que me dijo de las sombras- dijo Applejack, acercándose a la pony temblorosita- ¿sombras?- pregunto extrañada la alicornio, por no seguir la línea de la conversación- mis animalitos, dicen que hay algo en Everfree Fores desde ayer en la noche- dijo Fluttershy, con un tono bastante bajito, pero se le alcanzo a entender- pero no lo has visto tu, porque estas tan nerviosa- dijo Twilight, un poco preocupada por su amiga- no, no es por las historias- dijo un poco más bajo Fluttershy- si no es por eso ¿entonces porque?- inquirió la alicornio que empezaba a tensarse un poco- es porque todos los turistas le preguntan cómo se llama y le da pena decir su nombre- dijo una pony pegaso de pelaje cian y crin de distintos colores al estilo de un arcoíris, unos llamativos ojos carmesí y una cutie mark de una nube con un rayito de los mismos colores de su crin saliendo por debajo de la misma- es que todos alzan la voz diciendo que soy un elemento de la armonía y empiezan a tomar fotos- decía la pegaso de crin rosa haciéndose bolita- Fluttershy tu ya fuiste una modelo, para el vestuario de Foto Finish, no crees que es lo mismo ahora- dijo Twilight que al parecer se había relajado- n.. no es lo mismo, se me ha cercan mucho y quieren que sea su guía de Poniville- dijo Fluttershy que al parecer empezaba a acariciar los pétalos de una florecita que tenia al alcance-.

Oh, cariño no te preocupes, ya no debes esconderte, que acabo de ver a mi Spikey Wikey llevando a los turistas para ver el Sugar Cube Corner, es tan dedicado- decía, una pony unicornio de pelaje blanco, una crin morada muy bien arreglada, de unos ojitos azules y con la cutie mark de tres pequeños cristales azules, mientras ponía varios listones y arreglos finos con su magia alrededor de la plaza- ablando de dedicación, Rainbow Dash no estabas ayudando a Big Macintosh a proteger la granja- decía la pony del sombrero a su amiga voladora- después de que Big Mac golpeara un árbol con su pesuña, todos los ponis se alejaron de la cerca, ni siquiera me dejaron lucir mis habilidades, pero creo que eso les hubiese hecho dejar el pueblo- decía Rainbow alzando sus patitas y girando los ojos con una gran sonrisa en señal de sentirse superior- ahora, hay, varios, grupos, de potras, dando, vueltas, por Sweet, Apple, Acres, parece, que quieren, volver, a ver, a Big Mac, usando, su fuerza – decía una estela rosada que todo el tiempo estuvo saliendo y entrando de todas direcciones en el pueblo- no parece que el recorrido turístico atraiga a todos los visitantes, y no hay suficientes ponis que puedan ayudar para que Poniville sea seguro- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras esquivaba a dos pequeños potrancos pegasos que apenas estaban aprendiendo a volar- princesa Twilight aquí tengo el balance que me había pedido sobre los recursos de Poniville- dijo la alcaldesa Mare que estaba comiendo un muffing, acercando unos documentos a Twilight- se lo agradezco, ahora podre terminar con los arreglos para el castillo y,.. oh si, tal vez aquí allá…- decía la alicornio con un notorio interés en los papeles- que estas buscando twi- preguntaba Spike que se acercaba poniendo su gorrito azul entre sus garritas, acto seguido lo apretujo y puso sus ojitos en forma de corazoncitos cuando vio a Rarity- aquí esta, - dijo la alicornio triunfante leyendo con atención- que es lo que buscas Twilight- pregunto Rainbow Dash, que se acercaba por un lado de la princesa- este es el presupuesto para los nuevos guardias que la princesa Celestia podrá asignar para proteger Poniville, ahora que hay un castillo se deben mandar guardias, más que nada hay algunos eventos que necesitan de escolta y eso, pero creo que podemos usarlos como voluntarios para ayudar a controlar a los turistas- dijo twilight enrollando los documentos y guardándolos bajo su ala- y, para cuantos escuadrones tiene Poniville- preguntaba muy interesada Rainbow Dash- solo tres- decía una pensativa alicornio- tres escuadrones son más de veinte soldados eso es…- decía una emocionada pegaso de melena multicolor siendo detenida por su amiga de pelaje morado- Rainbow,.. me refería a tres ponis y los tres tienen que ser ponis residentes de Poniville, además por la estadística, yo puedo elegir dos mas con el presupuesto real y creo que lo mas prudente es traerlos de Canterlot o el Crystal Empire, asi que son cinco- corregía Twilight, volviendo a quedar pensativa- oooh entonces solo dos guardias entrenados y tres aprendices- recalcaba rainbow frotando sus pesuñas con una carita traviesa- Spike, ¿no estabas haciendo de guía para los visitantes?- pregunto Fluttershy que ahora trataba de esconderse detrás de rarity – sí, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se ofrecieron a ser guías y les dije que solo el siguiente lugar, después yo vuelvo a tomar el puesto- decía Spike aun atontado viendo como Rarity seguía adornando la plaza y le acercaba algunos listones- y cuál es el siguiente lugar- pregunto Fluttershy asomándose por un lado de Rarity- si es la alcaldía- dijo Spike señalando el edificio de al lado pero sin quitar la mirada de Rarity, y una muy temerosa Flutershy se retiraba para esconderse detrás de Twilight-.

Rainbow Dash, no estarás pensando en intimidar a los guardias- preguntaba twilight entrecerrando su parpado superior- ¿intimidar?, yo jamás haría eso con los guardias reales Twilight, .. solo que ahora tengo quien vea mis piruetas día y noche- decía Rainbow Dash con una gran sonrisa- tu solo quieres que alguien te aplauda por cada truco ¿no? Rainbow- dijo Applejack que estaba dividiendo su concentración entre cuidar a Apple Bloom que se veía a la lejanía ablando con los turistas y haciéndoles abrir los ojos como platos y la conversación sobre los guardias que ella podría usar para cuidar la granja- no será posible, no me siento cómoda al tener ponis en el frio de la noche, solo ganaran veintisiete bits con un sueldo tan bajo cuidando de la puerta del castillo, creo que su horario no debe de ser tan agotador, después de todo serán pocos y no soportarían semejante jornada- pensaba en voz alta la alicornio, sin darse cuenta de la cara desanimada de Rainbow Dash- de acuerdo, tampoco es que me guste hacer trucos por la noche, casi nadie me ve de todas formas- decía un poco fastidiada la pegaso de pelaje cian- dijiste veintisiete bits- pregunto Applejack, viendo de reojo a su hermanita- no me digas que estas interesada- dijo Rainbow Dash algo sorprendida- no, bueno, Big Mac ha estado buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo que se le acomode, como el temporal de cosecha aun está a unos meses, y las reparaciones de la granja fueron terminadas la semana pasada, lo único que estamos haciendo son las tareas comunes del huerto y eso le deja algo de tiempo libre, le he dicho que podría buscar algo con que entretenerse pero el trabajo es su vida y el no tiene muchos am…- decía Applejack, deteniéndose con un rostro preocupado- bueno, creo que le aria bien conocer más gente eso es todo- termino la potra de pelaje naranja volviendo a ver a su hermanita-.

Los guardias de afuera tardaran en llegar, será mejor que empecemos nosotros con el reclutamiento, hay que buscar ponis que quieran ser guardias para Poniville,- decia la alicornio notando una garrita y una pesuñita levantadas enfrente de ella- yo buscare los ponis que necesitas twilight- decía una pegaso multicolor con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa- yo también ayudare twi- replicaba un dragoncito morado dando saltitos, que al parecer se había retirado de Rarity por que fue al Carrusel Boutique y el dragoncito tenía que continuar con el tour en unos momentos- entonces, dejare esto a ustedes, yo debo de ver lo del crecimiento de Everfree Forest, Fluttershy ¿me acompañarías?, te necesito si ocupamos información de los animalitos- decía la alicornio, viendo a su costado donde todo este tiempo había una pegaso amarilla cubriéndose con su ala y cola tratando de estar lejos del tumulto de ponis que pertenecían al tour- sí- dijo Fluttershy empujando un poco a su amiga con su patita en señal de que ya quería salir de ese lugar- regresare a Sweet Apple Acres, si la abuela Smith se enoja probablemente los grupitos de potras que dan rondas por la granja, se.. oh no!.- dijo Applejack, tomando rumbo a su hogar, sin terminar su comentario- Spike, te veo en una hora, afuera del Sugar Cube Corner- dijo Rainbow Dash alzando vuelo a algún lugar mientras el dragoncito volvía a su labor, viendo como los ponis del tour se estaban abrazando entre si y llorando, mientras tres pequeñas potras miraban decepcionadas sus costados-.


	16. Kind el Nuevo Inicio prt2

**Aquí de nuevo, gracias por mostrar su interés en el fic, sus reviews me animaron a escribir más rápido y también me ubicaron, que es algo que necesitaba, como ya había mencionado, no tengo la costumbre de escribir y me tarde en volver al teclado, ahora es una laptop viejita de esas grandototas, esta lentísima pero mientras me sirva para escribir, todo bien supongo.**

**Hay alguna critica por ¿escribir canciones?, realmente no sé si introducir este elemento, que la serie atrae por estas cosas y lo hacen bien, además lo he visto en otros fics y uno se da cuenta que de estas cosas puede salir algo aceptable o algo muy malo solo digo que es un tema delicado, que opinan, aquí la siguiente parte**.

* * *

.pruebas y sonrisas.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En Poniville son pocos los habitantes que no sepan sobre lo peligroso que es Everfree Forest, y son aun mas pocos aquellos que se le acercan, siendo un gran bosque oscuro y con sonidos repentinos de animales salvajes que hacen temblar las patitas de todopony, pese a que ahora el peligro del bosque disminuyo un poco gracias a las portadoras de los elementos, el bosque sigue teniendo habitantes agresivos, es en este oscuro lugar que las más grandes leyendas y cuentos de terror, han inundado toda Equestria ya que por más que los ponis intentan controlar su flora y fauna, es como si el mismo bosque los rechazara, solo aquellos que saben una que otra ruta por donde transitar, pueden introducirse a este atemorizante lugar sin correr tanto peligro; es en la entrada más cercana que conecta a Poniville con Everfree Forest, que dos potras revisaban con detenimiento una extrañamente distinta flora que a su juicio no encajaba con el lugar.

Estos árboles, son diferentes, brillan un poco y… no parecen de Everfree Forest- decía bastante extrañada una alicornio mientras tocaba con su patita el delgado tronco de un arbolito que emitía un brillito blanco cada cierto tiempo y que al parecer estaba apenas dando sus primeros frutos - estos,. Solo los he visto en libros- decía la alicornio viendo un fruto morado, y notando otros cuatro arboles similares en línea, que se dirigían a Poniville- Twilight, no crees que la hierba de esta zona es un poco más alta de lo normal- decía una pegaso de pelaje amarillo bajito, mientras se le dificultaba caminar en dirección a su amiga, por lo que levanto vuelo y se poso sobre una gran piedra lejos de la hierba y al lado de la princesa, acto seguido empeso a tararear una cancioncita sobre la música en la copa de los arboles, cielo y hierba- tienes razón Fluttershy, ¿es esto lo que daba miedo a los demás ponis?- decía Twilight a forma de pensamiento, viendo como su amiga pegaso había atraído unos animalitos y estaba platicando con una ardillita- pero no parece que sea cosa de Everf…- decía la alicornio deteniéndose al escuchar un rugido de adentro del bosque, y notando que los demás animalitos corrieron en dirección contraria al ruido- creo que no debo descartarlo todavía- decía la alicornio dando unos pasitos hacia atrás y viendo como su amiga se volvía a esconder detrás de ella- Twilight, antes no hemos entrado por esta zona del bosque, sería mejor volver a la ruta habitual- decía una nerviosa pegaso mientras apuntaba a una zona retirada del bosque- tienes razón, tal vez, sea mejor que nos movamos, después vendremos con las demás chicas, para ver qué está pasando- decía Twilight, que había empezado a trotar a donde señalo la pegaso, siendo seguida de cerca por la misma- oh, Twilight, no sería mejor esperar para ver si todo se tranquiliza- decía una asustada pegaso que no se le despegaba de la alicornio- no,. No puedo hacer eso Fluttershy, es mi deber asegurar que todopony viva en armonía, aunque eso implique volver para saber que está pasando en este lugar- decía Twilight con una mirada decidida y una gran sonrisa que al parecer se le contagio a Fluttershy- aun así, no quiero arriesgar a las chicas, no sabemos lo que pasa en Everfree Forest, o porque estas plantas están creciendo tanto- pensó en voz alta la alicornio, viendo a su amiga aun sonriendo- no soy tan valiente como Rainbow, o tan fuerte como Applejack, pero si por casualidad puedo ayudar, Twilithg yo…- decia Fluttershy, deteniéndose al ver de reojo los arbolitos que habían revisado, notando tres pequeñas potrancas que estaban tratando de bajar un fruto-.

Cielos no lo alc..anzo, Apple Bloom ¿porque no intentas hacer lo que tu hermana con los manzanos?- decía una pequeña potranca pegaso, de pelaje marrón, con una crin y cola rosa fuerte, de ojos morados, que al saltar aleteaba tanto como podía- e..eso intento, pero. no funciona, Sweetie Belle ¿no podrías bajarlos con tu magia?- decía una pequeña potranca de pelaje amarillo, una crin y cola rojas con un gran moño rojo entre sus orejitas y unos ojitos color naranja, mientras intentaba dar golpes a los arbolitos con sus patas traseras- estoy tratando pero no puedo rodearlo de magia y que se supone que es esta cosa- decía una pequeña potranca unicornio de pelage blanco, con la crin y cola de dos colores, uno morado y el otro rosa ambos de tonalidad bajita, con unos ojitos verde claro, que entrecerraba los ojos al concentrarse en su magia y finalmente señalaba con su patita un fruto amarillo translucido que se encontraba en el árbol más lejano al bosque- Apple Bloom, porque no vamos mejor a Sweed Apple Acres, hay podemos revisar… no me gusta ese sonido- decía Sweetie Belle, deteniéndose al escuchar a la lejanía en dirección del bosque algunos gruñidos- a todo esto, ¿cómo fue que terminamos aquí?, creí que estábamos buscando a Twilight- pregunto Apple Bloom, que empezó a temblar, al escuchar algunos gruñidos- pregúntale a Scootaloo, ella conducía- respondía Sweetie Belle, retrocediendo un poco al escuchar un rugido mas fuerte- ustedes dijeron que teníamos que seguir a la princesa Twilight para preguntarle cómo se organiza un show de magia, y después nos dio hambre, y pensamos que una Cutie Mark de botánicas no estaría…- replicaba Scootaloo, escondiéndose tras Apple Bloom- la abuela Granny me dijo que nunca debía saltarme el desayuno, porque eso trae problemas, creo que tenía razón- decía una temblorosa Apple Bloom que empezaba a escuchar pisadas de algo grande acercándose-.

Las tengo, no es bueno que se acerquen tanto al bosque, es peligroso- decía una preocupada pony alicornio que uso su magia para traer a las tres pequeñas- Twilight!- dijeron al mismo tiempo las tres pequeñas potrancas sonrientes, que habían sido dejadas cerca de Fluttershy- si tienen hambre, que les parece una ensalada- decía Fluttershy, con una mirada de madre cariñosa a las tres pequeñas- será mejor que nos retiremos un poco mas- decía una preocupada alicornio que por alguna razón se empezaba a incomodar al tener tan cerca a Everfree Forest y escuchando algunos aullidos a la lejanía- iré a ver cómo van las cosas en.. grrrr – decía la alicornio, que de repente se sonrojo- cielos esos gruñidos cada vez se escuchan peor- dijo la pequeña scootaloo que se escondió detrás de Fluttershy- e.. eso no fue de Everfre..- decía aun mas sonrojada la alicornio que acababa de recordar que se paso el desayuno por estar organizando libros con Spike y viendo una feliz Fluttershy dándole paso para ir a desayunar a su casa- solo… después del desayuno iré a ver cómo le fue a Spike y Rainbow Dash, con suerte y encontraron algún candidato a guardia- decía la alicornio que adelanto el trote para que nadie escuchara su pancita rugir- es cierto, Twilight tenemos una pregunta que hacerte- dijo Apple Bloom, habiéndose subido a una pequeña carretita de juguete, que era jalada por Scootaloo, mientras conducía su scooter-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El ahora creciente Poniville siempre ha dado una cálida bienvenida a todo cansado viajero que desee disfrutar de la relajante paz que desborda de esta pequeña villa y más aun la alegría tan vivaz de sus habitantes permite fluir en todo visitante un cómodo sentimiento, similar al calor de una familia. Recorriendo los caminos de este pintoresco lugar, todo animalito hambriento que fije sus ojos en los negocios de golosinas, siempre notara la gran casa con decoraciones de pasteles y formas de esponjosos pastelitos que atraen a su interior a toda hambrienta criaturita que desea probar bocado, este curioso negocio, es llamado por sus clientes como Sugar Cube Corner; y no es sino en la entrada de este dulce negocio que una pegaso y un dragoncito se reúnen para hablar de cierto encargo que alegremente están intentando cumplir.

Rainbow Dash, .. ya.. esto..y , - decía un dragoncito morado que acababa de llegar a la entrada de Sugar Cube Corner- llegas tarde Spike, llevo horas esperando- decía una pegaso multicolor al pequeño dragón que daba respiros profundos- un.. minuto,.. retrasado.. no.. yo..- decía el agotado dragón que términos sentándose por lo cansado- Rainbow, solo me retrase un minuto, no sabía que ya me esperaba un segundo grupo de ponis en la entrada del castillo y tuve que volver a mostrarles Poniville – se excusaba Spike, que tomo un gran bocado de aire y viendo a la Pegaso haciendo unas piruetas con una gran sonrisa, mientras una alegre Pinkie Pie aplaudía con sus patitas delanteras, y volvía a desaparecer en su estela rosada- y encontraste algún pony que quiera ser guardia- decía Rainbow Dash que descendía enfrente del dragonsito- un par de ponis están interesados pero no pude hacer mucho, estuve poniendo anuncios, creí que tendría más tiempo pero..- decía el pequeño dragón mostrando un cartelito que tenia escrito "A los Habitantes de Poniville Se buscan Guardias Reales para los elementos de la armonía, todo interesado reportarse con Spike el dragón y Rainbow Dash"- ya veo, no se te ocurrió decir que abría una jugosa paga- decía la Pegaso mientras examinaba el cartelito, e inclinaba un poco la cabeza al leerlo- no está, tampoco, el, punto, de, encuentro- decía la estela rosada saliendo y entrando del Sugar Cube Corner- creí que la paga alejaría a los ponis en lugar de atraerlos, y lo del lugar, estaría bien… solo será cosa de ponerlo en los anuncios- decía el pequeño dragón sacando una pluma de algún lugar para modificar los papeles- y ¿cómo te fue a ti Rainbow?- pregunto el dragoncito que no quitaba la vista de sus cartelitos-.

mjmj, encontré varios ponis, parece que la idea les gusta a muchos de ellos, tal vez deba convertirme en la capitana, digo no me caería nada mal antes de ser la mejor Wonderbolt, y voladora más rápida de Equestria- decía la Pegaso levantando alto el pecho, mientras cerraba los ojitos- solo ocupamos tres ponis, tenemos que elegir cuál es el mejor de en..- decía el dragoncito parando de repente al ver una extraña mirada retadora por parte de su amiga- estas pensando lo mismo que yo Spike- decía Rainbow Dash que acercaba su rostro al pequeño dragón- creo que no te ent..- decía Spike deteniéndose y abriendo grandes los ojos- si, si, eso parece una gran idea, hablemos con Applejack, seguro que ella nos ayudara con esto- decía Spike, que frotaba sus garritas y ponía una carita de astucia- oh, oh, que es, que es, una sorpresa, si les hacen una fiesta sorpresa yo puedo,. Ups se me olvidaba este- decía una alegre Pinkie Pie que saco un sombrerito de fiesta de cumpleaños y desapareció nuevamente- que quede claro que esta fue mi idea,… si falla, fue tu idea Spike- dijo la pegaso mientras trotaba, pero diciendo lo último en susurro- tuve que omitir la granja de Applejack del tour porque no quería que Big Mac se enojara,.. pero esta vez creo que nos ayudaran- Decía el dragoncito siguiendo a la pegaso y deteniéndose de repente- ahora que recuerdo, no alcance a desayunar por estar tan distraído con las labores, creo que debemos adecuar bien una cocina, extraño hacer mis especiales matutinos para Twilight- decía el dragoncito devolviéndose y entrando al Sugar Cube Corner, no notando una feliz Rainbow Dash que le seguía porque pensaba sacarle unos pastelitos gratis a su amigo-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Si bien, Poniville se encuentra cerca del gran y tenebroso Everfree Forest no es exactamente el único bosque cercano a Poniville, ya que pese a tener la flora más extensa y abundante de toda la cercanía, no es el único lugar donde los arboles cresen, siendo difícil ignorar un pequeño bosquecito cercano donde una de las habitantes de Poniville ha hecho su casita, y es gracias a sus peculiares necesidades que le ha dado a su hogar la apariencia de una mágica casita entremezclada entre las plantitas y una arquitectónicamente armónica estructura que combinaba bastante bien con las flores y arbustos que le rodeaban; es dentro de esta hermosa casa de fantasía que cinco potras tenían una "relajante" charla.

Y si le ponen dos miligramos más de ese tinte, pueden hacer el mismo efecto de fondo para la cubierta superior, eso les ahorrara tiempo- decía, una feliz alicornio que masticaba unas florecitas, cuyos pétalos los tenía embarrados alrededor de sus labios- yo,.. he,. Creo que lo entiendo Twilight- decía una muy confundida Apple Bloom que inclinaba la cabeza y hacia una carita llorosa, viendo a otro lado tratando de meterse información que no entendía del todo, mientas otras dos pequeñas potrancas estaban con las orejitas agachadas mirando a su amiga- tranquilas, estoy segura de que cuando empiecen a decorar el escenario empezaran a entender lo que les dice Twilight- decía Fluttershy, no pudiendo disimular que le quedaban algunas dudas, mientras un confundido conejito blanco daba pequeños pasitos en la mesa y parecía estar mareado por la reciente clase que impartió la princesa- gracias por el desayuno Fluttershy, chicas pongamos pesuñas a la obra- decía Apple Bloom, levantando su pesuñita al aire y siendo chocada por otras dos pesuñitas y escuchándose al unisonó "Cutie Mark Crusaders caballeras mágicas"- ¿estás bien, Ángel?- preguntaba Flutershy a su pequeño conejito de colita blanca afelpada y ojos negros, mientras tres pequeñas potrancas salían de su casa-.

Fluttershy, tal vez ahora puedas decirme que era eso de las sombras en el bosque- decía Twilight que veía como su amiga traía un par de tacitas con té- oh, cuando las criaturitas de Everfree Fores se movilizan demasiado, termino escuchando este tipo de historias de los animalitos que tienen sus casas cerca del bosque-decía la pegaso, mientras acercaba otra tasita con cubitos de azúcar a la princesa- me altere un poco ya que llevaba tiempo sin escucharles tan inquietos, y pues no pasaba de dos o tres animalitos, pero ahora vinieron varios más a contarme, no fue solo ayer, algunos me hablaban de toda la semana pasada, y creí que había pasado algo con el árbol- decía Fluttershy que estuvo jugando con su conejito Ángel que finalmente se metió en su crin- … te refieres a que le pudo pasar algo al árbol, tal vez, gasto mucha energía con lo del castillo y está tardando un poco en recuperarla- decía Twilight, que había puesto cuatro cubitos de azúcar en su té, no pudiendo evitar quedar con sus labios embarrados de algo de azúcar que no se disolvió en el liquido dándole unos adornitos brillosos de pétalos y brillitos en forma de lápiz labial, sacándole una sonrisita a Fluttershy- supongo que habrá que reunir a las chicas para que revisemos el árbol- dijo Twilight, recibiendo una servilletita para limpiarse de parte de su amiga- y si esperamos un poquito mas,.. puede que no tengamos que entrar al bosque si las cosas se calman- decía una temblorosita Fluttershy con una mirada preocupada- además, Discord dijo que vendría en unos días, ya que terminara un encargo de la princesa Celestia, me sentiría un poco más segura si él, nos, acompaña- decía Fluttershy rascando su pesuñita en la mesa, y después, jugueteando un poco con su tasita de té-.

Es cierto, últimamente Discord ha sido muy servicial, creo que sigue arrepentido de lo que paso con Tirek- decía una pensativa Twilight, que ponía su pesuñita en la barbilla a modo de reflexión- le he dicho que eso quedo en el pasado y que no debe preocuparse más, pero él no deja que ese mal momento se vaya, en cierta forma me preocupa, que pasaría si cada vez que nos ve, termine sintiéndose mal, Twilight, no quiero que eso pase- decía la pegaso, moviendo la cabeza en señal de negativa, mostrándose preocupada por su amigo, mientras recogía y limpiaba la mesita, notando como un conejito blanco había quedado colgado de su oreja izquierda- descuida Fluttershy, no creo que Discord se encierre tanto en el pasado, no esta en su.. forma de ser- dijo la princesa que se levantaba, iniciando un ligero trote a la salida, y asustándose un poco al ver un perico de plumaje verde que entraba volando cuando abrió la puerta- tienes razón, pero, realmente no quiero que él se sienta mal por esto, fue solo un descuido y es algo que le pudo pasar a cualquiera, yo solo puedo ofrecerle mi,.. ayuda,. me gustaría que fuese suficiente con eso- decía Fluttershy acercándose a Twilight y después agachando la cabeza mientras pateaba con su pesuñita algunas piedritas invisibles y un conejito blanco buscaba algo en su crin- seguro que Discord lo apreciara mucho Fluttershy, no hay nada mejor que un amigo ayudándote en los momentos más difíciles- decía la alicornio con una gran sonrisa mientras parecía recordar algunas experiencias pasadas- tienes razón- dijo Fluttershy levantando un poco la carita con una leve sonrisa- que te parece si vamos a ver que hicieron Rainbow Dash y Spike con la búsqueda de voluntarios para la guardia- dijo la alicornio mientras levantaba su patita izquierda y la devolvía a su lugar- me encantaría, pero, aun tengo que encargarme de algunas cosas aquí, .. te alcanzare en cuanto pueda- dijo Fluttershy sacando de su crin rosada, un conejito blanco que tenia puesto un parche pirata con una espadita de madera- nos vemos después está bien- decía Twilight con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de su amiga, que solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras el conejito trataba de jugar con el perico que también tenía un parche y un sombrerito de pirata-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Los bosques que están cerca a Poniville no necesariamente están pegados a tan maravillosa villa, habiendo un gran pastizal plano donde pequeñas colinas y algunos arbustos adornan un buen y amplio espacio donde los ponis aprovechan de vez en cuando para correr y jugar con sus demás amigos; pero esta vez tan grande campo tenía algo diferente de lo habitual, pues una gran estructura de madera parecida a una grada de espectáculos hecha para que los ponis pudiesen acomodarse en ella estaba levantada en el centro de este gran campo, y enfrente de esta estructura, había dos sombritas que se encontraban conversando animosamente.

Y esa es la idea más o menos, las chicas están de acuerdo, solo hay que hablar con Fluttershy y Twilight para…- decía animosamente un dragoncito morado que no podía evitar tener los ojos soñadores al ver a Rarity que tenía unos ojos perdidos en el cielo, junto con una gran sonrisa, acto seguido la bella potra galopo en dirección a Poniville- Spike, estuve buscándote en Poniville, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto la princesa que descendió volando, viendo de reojo que algunos ponis empezaban a sentarse en las gradas y algunos pegasos ponían nubes arriba del lugar para dar sombra- oh, Twilight, veras- decía un animado dragoncito levantando la garrita derecha pero siendo interrumpido- compromiso, con permiso, Big Mac trajiste el cartel ¿verdad? – decía una feliz y ruidosa pony vaquera de melena rubia que paso rápidamente con un carrito de ventas- eeyup – contesto un potro de pelaje rojo intenso, crin y cola naranja bajito, unos ojos azules, y por su gran tamaño y musculatura, se le notaba que era muy fuerte, mientras traía cargadas dos grande cajas de madera y un cartelito encima de ellas- ¿Applejack? – pregunto una confundida alicornio al ver como su amiga ponía un gran cartel al lado de la estructura que decía "Pasteles de la Abuela Granny"- Spike, podrías decirme que está pasando- dijo algo dudosa Twilight, que se sentía fuera de lugar- oh, bueno veras…- decía Spike nuevamente siendo interrumpido- ya… lo,gre , decirle a, Pinke Pie, está de acuerdo con todo, dice que viene enseguida- decía una cansada pegaso de pelaje cian que al parecer trato de seguirle el ritmo a su amiga rosada- Twilight ¿que está pasando?- pregunto una pegaso de pelaje amarillo bajito, mientras se acercaba al lado de su amiga alicornio, y veía como un grupo de potros hacían una fila enfrente de la grada, - Fluttershy, eso es lo que trato de averiguar.. y bien Spike que ¿está pasando? – Preguntaba algo desesperada Twilight, viendo que la alcaldesa Mare, estaba dándole el paso para sentarse a un grupo de ponis visitantes, y Rarity volvía con una carreta llena de telas y adornos- si como te decía, debido a que hay,..- decía Spike nuevamente siendo interrumpido- estoy, lista, mas, de, veinte fiestas de bienvenida, tres cumpleaños, y la fiesta de disfraces de…- decía una cansada potra de pelaje rosado, mientras al parecer tenía un disfraz de alicornio que no se pudo quitar después de la fiesta de disfraces- Pinkie Pie, ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Fluttershy acercándose a su amiga, y viendo de reojo que Rarity acababa de terminar de poner unos adornos en la estructura en forma de gradas que tenia al lado- sí, solo necesito, un poquito, de , aire- decía Pinkie Pie, tratando de levantarse- alguien podría decirme lo que está pasando aquí- pregunto la princesa algo tensa por ver a cerca de veinte ponis formados en fila enfrente de todas y que al parecer había ignorado hasta ese momento-.

Había muchos ponis que querían ser guardias para las portadoras de los elementos- decía Spike viendo de reojo a tres pequeñas potras que conocía bien y se acababan de formar en la fila junto a otros dos jóvenes potrancos- y como el cupo máximo era de tres, teníamos que encontrar la forma de elegir a los indicados – decía felizmente Rainbow Dash viendo con detalle a los ponis que hacían fila- Entonces ellos son los voluntarios, y ¿qué es lo que van a hacer? – preguntaba Twilight, viendo de reojo como Pinkie Pie podía mover las alas de su disfraz a voluntad y Spike parecía curioso viéndola- oh, pues como serán nuestros guardias creí que sería mejor que cada quien les ponga una prueba –decía Rainbow Dash que miraba interesada la tienda de pasteles que puso Applejack- una prueba cada quien, entonces ¿quién empezara?- preguntaba la princesa, viendo que todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas, con excepción de Fluttershy y de Pinkie Pie- oh,. Oh,. Yo, yo puedo, yo puedo, elígeme a mí Twilight- dijo Pinkie Pie levantando la patita izquierda y levantando las alitas falsas, que de alguna forma levantaron a un confundido Spike que quedo colgando en ellas por tratar de tocarlas- bien, primero será Pinkie Pie y después Fluttershy, - dijo Twilight que veía a Rainbow Dash comprando a Applejack una rebanada de pastel- bien, creo que lo mejor sería empezar con el reto de Pinkie, ¿tienes algo pensado?- inquiría Twilight a su amiga rosada- Shining Armor- dijo la pony rosada notando algo confundida a su amiga- ¿nombraste a tu reto como mi hermano?- decía la princesa dándose cuenta de que la pony rosada señalaba con la patita atrás de ella, y comprendiendo al momento lo que estaba pasando-.

Twilight, hermanita realmente quería verte- decía un corcel unicornio de ojos azules, de pelaje blanco, con la crin y cola de dos diferentes tonalidades de azul predominando el azul oscuro y con unos mechones de azul cielo y una cutie mark de un escudo morado, con un destellito rosa clavel en el centro y tres estrellitas por encima del escudo- Shining¡,- dijo la alicornio abrasando a su Best Friend Forever- ¿qué te ha traído aquí Shining?- preguntaba Twilight a su hermano sin dejar de abrazarlo- vine por varias cosas, pero la principal era traer a estos dos- dijo Shining, apuntando a dos ponis y notando como su hermana se tenso un poco y dejo de darle el abrazo- do.. ¿Dónde está Cadance?- pregunto la alicornio, mirando los alrededores- Cadance y Celestia están hablando de algunos asuntos en Canterlot, me dijeron que necesitabas de guardias reales, así que traje mis dos mejores subordinados para ayudarte, permíteme presentártelos, por elección de Cadance traje a Flash Centry- dijo Shining Armor apuntando a un pony pegaso de pelaje marrón, crin y cola azules y unos ojos azules con una cutie mark de un escudo azul con un rayito amarillo atravesando por el centro del escudito- y Mind Passion, es elección de mi parte – dijo Shining Armor señalando una pony pegaso de pelaje azul marino, de unos ojos morados, con una crin y cola negras con las puntitas doradas y una cutiemark de un escudo blanco, con un corazoncito rojo en su interior y dos destellos en la parte de abajo del escudo- ambos se han ofrecido para asistirles en su nuevo castillo, y la princesa Celestia esta,… haciendo… algo, para elegir al pony que mandara,.- decía Shining Armor a su hermanita, mientras se rascaba un hombro con la pesuña- oh no, debo enviarle una carta de inmediato, Poniville no tiene los recursos para..- decía una preocupada alicornio que empezaba a buscar a su dragoncito asistente- tranquila Twilight, la princesa Celestia dijo que ya lo sabía, ella se lleva muy bien con la alcaldesa Mare sabes- decía Shining Armor, recordando algo que le hacía tener un rostro atemorizado-

creo que lo mejor será que esperes a ver, que tiene planeado enviarte- decía el corcel agitando su rostro, y saliendo de su trance, viendo como una dudosa Twilight, ponía una carita confundida mientras inclinaba la cabeza- esto,.. que es lo que están haciendo aquí Twilight- preguntaba Shining Armor, algo incomodo por la actitud de su hermanita, volteando a ver los ponis sentados, y viendo a Pinkie Pie que estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, haciendo algunas maromas y muecas graciosas a una filita de ponis en el centro de todo- oh, estamos en una prueba de selección, para los guardias, las chicas pondrán una prueba diferente a los ponis y quienes queden al final ¿creo? Serán los nuevos guardias- decía Twilight, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco dudosa del método que Spike y Rainbow Dash eligieron- … suena,. bien, que dicen, les gustaría probar.- preguntaba Shining Armor a sus dos allegados, recibiendo como respuesta un saludo militar y dirigiéndose a formar en la filita de ponis- no creo que sea necesario, esta prueba solo es para los residentes de Poniville- decía Twilight mirando preocupada a los dos ponis- tranquila twi, confió en ellos, además también serán residentes de Poniville, mande a construir cerca del castillo un pequeño cuartel para tus soldados- decía el corcel bastante confiado, notando que su hermana no refunfuño y se concentraba en el evento que estaba comenzando-.

Vaya, que son duros, no logro sacarles ni una sonrisa- decía una pensativa Pinkie Pie que se rascaba la mejilla con su pesuña- ¿esa era la prueba Pinkie Pie?- preguntaba Fluttershy que se le quedo viendo todo el tiempo a su amiga- no, bueno solo era un reto personal, pero esto necesita más que solo globos- dijo la potra rosada poniéndose firme y miraba a los candidatos bastante decidida- mi prueba seeeraaaá… - decía Pinkie Pie, alargando su frase en señal de suspenso, y se notaba como los candidatos se ponían nerviosos, con acepción de los que ya eran guardias- esta¡, no pueden comer ni un bocado por los siguientes …. dos minutos- dijo bastante confiada Pinkie Pie, sacando varias mesitas que puso enfrente de los candidatos y les ponía enfrente un cupcake de distintos colores, que pese a la distancia el olor a pan recién orneado se esparcía por el lugar, casi ganándole a una muy concurrida tienda de pastel que estaba al lado del publico- muy bien pensado Pinkie Pie, de esta forma veremos que tan enserio pueden ir los candidatos para guardias- decía una interesada Twilight que se acercaba por un lado de la pony rosada- que.. ah, eso, claro que sí, lo hago para probarlos…- dijo Pinkie Pie que se puso a comer un cupcake enfrente de los ponis que apenas y resistían la prueba-.

¿Quieren uno? – pregunto Pinkie Pie, ofreciéndole un cupcake a Twilight y otro a Fluttershy- este es de fresas- decía Fluttershy, que cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del sabor- este sabe a chocolate- decía Twilight, mientras el merengue del cupcake se le embarraba en los labios y viendo a Pinkie Pie pasándole una servilleta- casi se me olvida tenemos que ver que…- dijo Twilight deteniéndose de inmediato al ver que la mitad de los participantes tenían restos de cupcake en sus caritas- pero que¡..- dijo Twilight al ver la mesita vacía donde debió estar el cupcake de Flash Sentry- capitán – dijo el potro de pelaje marrón entrecerrando sus parpados superiores- bueno, a mi no me ofrecieron uno- dijo Shining Armor que se estaba comiendo el cupcake de Flash Sentry- solo la mitad, la formula aun no es lo suficientemente buena- dijo Pinkie Pie que se habia recostado en el suelo con una libretita llena de dibujos, mientras le hacía garabatos con una plumita y tarareaba una cancioncita sobre hacer cupcakes- cielos, esa fue una prueba dura Pinkie- dijo Fluttershy asombrada, con los ojos puestos en la libretita de su amiga- ¿prueba?,.. ah si la prueba, ya termine Twilight- decía Pinkie Pie alegremente a su amiga alicornio que estaba viendo con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano-.

Sigues tu Fluttershy- contesto Twilight, que empezaba a acercársele a Shining- s.. si, Pinkie Pie, yo aun no tengo una prueba, que se supone que haga- dijo Fluttershy, viendo a su amiga, mientras la fila de ponis se reducía al irse los ponis que perdieron- no es tan complicado, solo pídeles algo que necesites y listo- dijo Pinkie Pie, sobando la cabeza de Fluttershy como si fuese su hermana mayor y retirándose porque quería seguir jugando y había muchos ponis reunidos para sacar sonrisas- ¿algo que necesite?- se preguntaba Fluttershy poniendo el reverso de su patita en sus labios a modo de reflexión- cielos, no creí tachar tantos ponis de la lista en tan poco tiempo- dijo Spike que se acercaba con un papelito y una pluma- ¿estás tomando sus nombres?- pregunto extrañada Fluttershy viendo a Spike- es una costumbre que tome de Twilight, nunca faltan cosas como esta, según dice- decía Spike girando los ojos, y viendo como su mentora parecía estar regañando a Shining Armor que solo tenía una sonrisa incomoda y viendo en todas direcciones- que ponis faltan Spike, preguntaba Rarity que se acercaba al dragoncito- oh si los ponis que faltan son..- decia Spike poniendo una carita perdida y después agitándola un poco para concentrarse- Carrot Top ella tiene buena letra, Snails, Big Mac el se unió a última hora, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, Apple Bloom ellas tres creo ya habían comido pastel de Applejack y le compartieron a Snails, Caramel creo que necesita mejorar su ortografía, los hermanos Flim y Flam, Bulk Biceps también paso y T… ro,.. creo que es Kind- terminaba el dragoncito extrañado por una escritura muy extraña al final de su lista, pero recordaba el nombre-.

Fluttershy, yo sigo de ti está bien, Spike ¿me ayudarías con algo?- dijo animadamente Rarity llevándose a Spike que parecía estar flotando con sus ojos hechos corazoncitos- ¿algo que necesite? – se seguía preguntando la potra de pelaje amarillo bajito- Fluttershy, como vas con la prueba- dijo Twilight que se acercaba a su amiga- si, ya sé qué hacer, verán, ángel siempre me pide que le haga una ensalada con tres colores de lechuga, y muchas zanahorias, pero el solo come cuando los ingredientes son muy recientes, los ponis que me traigan los mejores ingredientes mínimo una lechuga o una zanahoria serán quienes pasen- dijo Fluttershy que alzo vuelo mientras levantaba su patita derecha en señal de triunfo, pero bajando rápidamente algo avergonzada- oh y, no hay problema si hacen equipo- dijo Fluttershy viendo a tres pequeñas potrancas impacientes viéndose entres sí- entonces es una misión de búsqueda, parece una buena idea, supongo que serás la juez- dijo la alicornio a su amiga pegaso- tengo el mejor juez justo aquí- dijo Fluttershy mostrando a su pequeño conejo blanco- esta prueba será bastante difícil- dijo Twilight viendo con algo de miedo a un sonriente conejito que se frotaba las patitas en señal de disfrutar lo que pasaba- ha y antes de que se vallan debo decirles algo- dijo Fluttershy esforzándose por hablar en voz alta pero le salía un tono muy bajito, alzando la patita y deteniendo apenas a los grupitos ya formados de ponis- por ningún motivo, deben causarle problemas a los ponis del pueblo o animalitos- dijo Fluttershy que respiraba aliviada, porque por poco manda un grupo de ponis a disputarse verduras en medio de Poniville-.


	17. Kind el Nuevo Inicio prt3

**Aquí de nuevo, les traigo la siguiente parte , se que la historia está un poco lenta y es algo obvia, pero no dejare de escribir, algo bueno a de salir de la persistencia, realmente agradezco a todo el lector que este siguiendo esta aventura, sea viejo o nuevo, que por cierto, bienvenidos al fic, espero le den una oportunidad, y agradezco a todos los que han mostrado su interés al ser lectores continuos de estas pequeñas aventuras, espero que expresen su opinión, pues este fic aun no termina y siempre es bueno saber si va por buen camino. ahora me gustaría expresar a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir reviews, ustedes me han levantado varias veces con ese apoyo y me han ayudado más de lo que se imaginan, así que un gran gracias a MeganBrony366, a xikosegundo, a bernabex27, a Cain Bizarre, y al Guest sea quien allá sido.**

* * *

.Pruebas en grupo.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En esta agitada mañana, pese a que gracias al gran evento que se realizaba fuera del pequeño Poniville donde una gran cantidad de turistas se reunieron para ver el gran evento y de esta manera evitando causar problemas en Poniville, reduciéndose de esta manera la incomodidad de todopony por los cambios que trajo el nuevo castillo, pero aun se podían ver algunos ponis vendiendo con dificultad sus productos en el mercado de la pintoresca villa, pues los amontonamientos de los equinos que intentaban hacer sus últimas compras de emergencia ese día, generaban grandes barreras de bolitas peluditas, no siendo posible distinguir lo que estaban haciendo los equipos de ponis que aceptaron el reto para guardias, pues se perdían entre la gran multitud; pero lo que definitivamente llamaba la atención, no era el tumulto de ponis en Poniville, sino que lejos de la villa en la zona del evento se podía ver una gran cortina blanca cubriendo algo muy grande que estaba justo en medio del lugar, escuchándose en su interior sonidos de maquinas y metales que definitivamente despertarían la curiosidad de cualquiera.

Cielos ya van más de veinte minutos, ¿que estarán haciendo? – decía Rainbow Dash algo desesperada, mirando como los ponis de las bancas estaban entreteniéndose jugando a la ola- no te alteres Rainbow, siempre es tardado elegir la fruta correcta- decía una alegre pony vaquera que cerraba su negocio por habérsele acabado la mercancía- y a todo esto, porque no nos dejaste hacer la competencia en la granja- preguntaba Rainbow Dash a su amiga granjera, viendo de reojo algo curiosa a una gran cortina blanca que estaba tapando un gran bulto en medio de la vista de todos- ya te dije que no nos podemos permitir ponis saliéndose de control cuando aun no tenemos reparada la cerca, aunque eso signifique perder algunas ventas- dijo Applejack casi susurrando lo último, por solo haber podido traer una parte de su mercancía y viendo como de repente salían destellitos de la tela blanca en el centro de todos- además, te ayude con lo de conseguir las gradas para la competencia, así que no hay problema, ¿no? Compañera- dijo Applejack, alzando la patita para hacer un brohoof a su amiga multicolor, que contesto el saludo- a todo esto, que creen que este haciendo Rarity, desde que entro hay con Spike todo lo que escucho son sonidos de construcción- dijo Fluttershy, que siempre estuvo cerca de sus amigas, jugando con su conejito y otra ardillita que se les había acercado- los artistas siempre revelan su obra cuando esta lista ¿no?, tal vez sea una sorpresa- dijo Shining Armor que pasaba trotando y dirigiéndose después a una curiosa Twilight que veía el juego de la ola como si fuese la primera vez en su vida- oh, hermano, a donde fuiste- pregunto la alicornio sin quitar los ojos del juego de los otros ponis, haciéndole mover el rosto como un péndulo y dándose cuenta de que Pinkie Pie estaba jugando con ellos y extendiendo sus alitas falsas cuando se levantaba- solo quería saber cómo estaba la construcción que ordené, es extraño, algunos de los trabajadores no estaban, y todos decían que fueron segados por la belleza y se retiraron- dijo el corcel uniéndose a su hermanita y moviendo la cabeza como ella- ya vienen¡- dijo alegremente Rainbow Dash señalando varios grupos de potros que cruzaban el tramo de Poniville al lugar del evento en dirección a Fluttershy, notando como su amiga alicornio estaba a punto de subir las escaleras para unirse al juego de la ola y regresando rápidamente algo decepcionada por auto imponerse ser la juez del evento- ¿estás listo Ángel?, no seas muy duro está bien- dijo Fluttershy a su conejito, mientras lo subía a una meza que Pinkie Pie saco de algún lugar, apareciendo de repente y regresando en un instante a las gradas para seguir con el juego de la ola- entonces estamos listos – dijo Spike al lado de Fluttershy, sorprendiendo a la pegaso- Spike ¿no estabas con Rarity?- pregunto Fluttershy algo extrañada- ya termine lo que me pidió, y después me dijo que no dijera nada hasta que le tocara- dijo Spike alzando el pecho y haciendo una seña con su garrita de cerrar un cierre invisible en su hocico-.

Veamos el primer equipo parece ser de Flash y Mind, - dijo Spike señalando al cielo donde dos pegasos descendían con una canasta llena de verduras- bien Ángel, ¿cuales te gustaría comer?- dijo Flutershy viendo a su conejito dar un gran salto adentro de la canasta y empezando a elegir la verdura- se tomaron su tiempo, supongo que alguna de esas será elegida- dijo Shining viendo con detenimiento lo que sus subordinados habían traído- sí, es una suerte que Mind, tenga buenas relaciones con los cocineros del castillo, supo que verduras debíamos elegir- dijo Flash, viendo de reojo a la potra de pelaje azul marino- solo conocía un poco de esto, yo no soy muy buena cocinando- dijo Mind volteando a ver a otro lado algo sonrojada- te gustaron estas, el equipo paso- dijo Fluttershy con un tono de voz bajito al ver como Ángel había elegido dos lechugas del canasto- el segundo equipo es el de Big Mac y Carrot Top- decía Spike notando que tres pequeñas potras traían una canastita de verduras entre las tres y estaban haciendo fila atrás de el equipo que recién nombro- Applejack, convenciste a Big Mac de participar, no creí que él quisiera ser guardia- decía Twilight algo extrañada a su amiga de pelaje naranja- oh, el no quiere ser guardia, solo esta participando por que Rainbow dijo que los que ganaran..- decía Applejack, siendo interrumpida por una pesuñita color cian- jeje, la satisfacción de la victoria, si eso, incluso los guardias que trajo tu hermano lo hacen para mostrar que pueden con esto ¿no?- decía una nerviosa pegaso multicolor, con una sonrisa temblorosa, viendo como su amiga vaquera se estaba molestando- ¿deeacuerdo?..- dijo la alicornio alejándose un poco de una escena algo incomoda y viendo como Big Mac, Carrot Top, y las tres pequeñas potrancas pasaban felizmente la prueba- el próximo equipo es el de los hermanos Flim y Flam- dijo el pequeño dragón viendo un par de potros que les costaba trabajo cargar una pesada cesta llena de lechugas y zanahorias- supongo que ellos prefirieron la cantidad que la calidad- dijo Spike sonriendo al ver a los dos potros bastante agotados-oh, oh, la cantidad es algo buena, sirve mucho cuando te pones a hacer invitaciones o cuando lanzas papelitos de colores, oh cuando necesitas comida para aves, o juguetes para los bebes Cake, aunque la calidad también es buena digo todos queremos un súper duper sabroso grandote y muy muy, muy sabroso pastel y oh, oh- decía una animada Pinkie Pie que se detuvo cuando Ángel salía de la cesta con una pequeñita lechuga entre sus patitas- creo que ángel prefiere la calidad- decía alegremente Pinkie Pie dejando un confundido Spike que agitaba su cabeza para salir del trance que la pony rosa le había inducido con tanta platica a alta velocidad- el siguiente equipo es el de Snips y Caramel- dijo el dragonsito abriendo los ojos a un pequeño potranco junto con un joven pony que se acercaban algo magullados a la mesita-.

Snails¡ ¿qué fue lo que les paso?- pregunto Spike algo preocupado por el pony- oh, el señor Caramel me pidió que cuidara la canasta mientras se metía entre un grupo de ponis que querían comprar verdura, y me subí en una carreta que estaba al lado para descansar, pero la carreta empezó a moverse por una bajada y… el señor Caramel me salvo pero la verdura, bueno- decía un decepcionado potro viendo como Ángel salía sin ninguna verdura del canasto- disculpe, señor Caramel si yo no..- decía el pequeño potro deteniéndose al sentir que le revolvían el cabello a modo de juego- tranquilo, estoy feliz de que no te hallas lastimado, solo buscaba un ramo de flores para mi pon.. ejem.. y creí que me podrían dar información del ramo que la princesa Celestia tenía entre sus pesuñas hace más o menos como una semana –decía un potro de pelaje naranja bajito, con la crin y cola color café y unos ojos azules y una cutie mark de tres herraduras azules- pero eso no vale un pony en un hospital, dime ¿quieres un helado?- dijo con bastante tacto el pony que al parecer era seguido por un pequeño pony que quería su golosina- ..Caramel sería un buen guardia.- dijo Spike pensando en el potro que había perdido la oportunidad- Caramel ¿tiene a alguien especial? Eso si que sorprende- decía, una intrigada Twilight que no se enteraba de las relaciones de sus súbditos- ese alguien especial está hablando con Apple Bloom ahora mismo Twilight- decía Rainbow Dash, a su amiga, apuntando con la patita en dirección a Carrot Top y notando como la princesa abría grandes los ojos- ¿pero porque no hicieron equipo juntos?- pregunto Twilight algo confundida- El tener una pareja, no significa que deban estar todo el tiempo juntos Twilight, es bueno darse su espacio y mostrar que se tienen confianza el uno en el otro- dijo un sabio Shining Armor, tranquilizando a su hermanita y mirando feliz mente en dirección a Canterlot- y el ultimo equipo seria de Bulk y …¡- decia el pequeño dragon, deteniéndose al ver el campo vacio y después sobresaltándose al escuchar un gran ruido a su costado- waaaaa, eso es asombroso- dijo el dragoncito al ver una canasta el doble de grande de la que trajeron los hermanos Flim y Flam, y con muchas lechugas y zanahorias de diversos colores- parece que entendieron a lo que me refería con "tres colores"- dijo una alegre Fluttershy viendo a su conejito entrando a la canasta para elegir- vinieron del bosque, es increíble que encontraran tanto en tan poco tiempo, algunas de estas son tan raras.. es la primera vez que las veo.- seguía admirándose Flutershy mientras rodeaba la canasta llena de verduras- ¿del bosque?, por eso no los vi en esa dirección- dijo Spike señalando a Poniville- Bulk es fuerte, pero cargar semejante canasta debió de ser duro- dijo Rainbow Dash viendo como el pequeño conejo salía de la canasta y empezaba a jalarla con sus patitas- ¡ T.. ¿toda la canasta? – pregunto Fluttershy al conejito que asentía con la cabeza y parecía esforzarse en arrastrar una canasta que no se movía ni un milímetro- supongo que han pasado, ellos dos servirían muy bien para la gran.. digo para ser guardias, no lo crees compañera- dijo Applejack mirando a Twilight algo nerviosa por no poder ocultar del todo sus intenciones-.

La siguiente es Rarity, dime Spike crees que todo esté listo- decía la alicornio a su asistente mientras señalaba con la patita un gran bulto cubierto con una sábana blanca en el centro del lugar- iré a preguntarle- respondió Spike, corriendo y entrando por debajo de la tela, segundos después sacando la garrita y dando la señal de que todo estaba listo- ¿será un juego de atracciones?, yo quiero ser la primera- dijo una alegre Pinkie Pie que se acercaba al bulto- vamos Fluttershy, le dijo Rainbow Dash a su amiga para que le ayudara a quitar la cortina- oh, eso no es un juego de atracciones- decía una decepcionada Pinkie Pie, que se alejaba para jugar con algunos ponis del publico- eso es,. Una pasarela¡- dijo Twilight notoriamente asombrada de lo bien que estaba hecha la estructura-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El cielo aun mostraba que era de mañana, los grandes y extensos pastizales que rodeaban la apacible Poniville parecían brillar con cada movimiento que el cálido aire provocaba en ellos, un brillo que por esta vez era opacado en una zona de los pastizales, pues un gran cumulo de ponis ponían su atención en una estructura de al menos siete metros de largo, pues se trataba de una pasarela, hecha de madera muy bien tallada, se notaban algunas vigas de metal en la parte de abajo y mientras en ambos extremos de la parte posterior se ven unas escaleritas que permiten a cualquier poni subir cómodamente a un escenario donde el piso blanco brillaba sin reflejar la luz del sol, y en el rededor unas pequeñas lucecitas de colores de repente parpadeaban como si dieran paso a todo el que atraviese el pasillo de modelaje.

Como le hiciste para hacer algo como esto- preguntaba una sorprendida Rainbow Dash- pedí algo de ayuda cariño- dijo Rarity despidiéndose de algunos ponis obreros que regresaban a Poniville para continuar reparando el pueblo- esos eran los ponis que faltaban en la obra, ahora lo entiendo- dijo Shining Armor, dando un gran suspiro de alivio- Entonces tu reto va ser, que los ponis modelen vestidos, y…- decía una confusa Applejack, pensando que sería difícil para su hermano- oh no querida, en tan poco tiempo, sería demasiado difícil hacer vestidos especiales para cada uno, lo que quiero es que caminen- decía una alegre Rarity levantando la patita izquierda y haciendo grandes los ojos mientras parpadeaba - ¿caminen?- decía dudoso Spike viendo a los candidatos- en el mundo del glamur, siempre es importante el estilo, y caminar con gracia o firmeza pueden cambiar tu apariencia- decía Rarity habiendo sacado unos lentes y moviendo la patita a modo de dar una lección de clases- entiendo, un pony debe tener el porte de guardia para serlo, es una buena prueba- decía la princesa pensando en seguir con la prueba- ¿está bien que continúen en equipos? Dijo Spike que veía como se habían hecho los grupitos de ponis- no le veo problema- decía Rarity que sacaba una cámara de algún lado- y para qué es la cámara- pregunto Applejack extrañada del aparato- si algo bueno pasa, podría ser inspiración para una nueva línea en mi boutique- respondió Rarity con los ojitos brillosos-.

A todo el público, permítanme presentarles a los heeermanos Flim y Flam!- decía un animado dragoncito que saco un micrófono de algún lugar y señalaba con su garrita la pasarela- ¿se cambiaron los sombreros?, esos trajes son diferentes- decía Fluttershy que se acerco al resto de sus amigas que estaban enfrente de la pasarela, viendo un par de potros que tenían un trajecito similar a un smoking con todo y su sombrerito- mm… lo importante es ver si tienen lo que se necesita- dijo Shining Armor que tenia la vista bastante fija en los dos potros- están caminando bastante bien, rectos y sin meneos innecesarios- decía Rarity que se ajustaba los lentecitos- entonces ustedes tres se encargaran de calificar, está bien- inquirió Rainbow Dash que se veía bastante desinteresada en el tema- oye Rainbow, no abras dicho lo del deseo solo para atraer ponis, no es así- dijo Applejack que se acercaba por el lado de la pegaso de pelaje cian, no pudiendo evitar ser escuchada por la alicornio morada- a que te refieres con deseo Applejack- decía Twilight que se acerco a su amiga vaquera, notando como Rainbow Dash trataba de alzar vuelo y deteniéndola con su magia- Rainbow Dash dijo que le cumplirías un deseo al potro que ganara las seis pruebas- dijo el elemento de la honestidad quitándose el sombrero y poniéndolo en su pecho- no recuerdo haber prometido algo así Rainbow Dash- dijo la princesa acercando un poco más a su amiga alada- es que no creí que un buen candidato saliera para guardia y así por lo menos veríamos mas ponis que servirían- dijo Rainbow Dash a modo de excusa y al parecer resignándose en su huida- mmm.. está bien – contesto una sonriente Twilight, viendo como su amiga pegaso se quedaba algo atontada- esta ¿bien?- repitió la pegaso que al parecer no le cuadraba algo- esto ha sido divertido y los ponis parecen más unidos, mientras no nos pidan imposibles creo que podre ayudar al ganador- dijo Twilight mientras señalaba con la patita un grupo de ponis bastante alegres viendo el show y notando a Pinkie Pie que colocaba en una esquina un gran cartel que tenía el orden de los equipos con sus caritas dibujadas a modo de resumen para el público y platicaba felizmente con la alcaldesa Mare-.

Veamos cómo van los ponis ¿está bien?- dijo la princesa dándole el paso a sus dos amigas- ¿hay algún equipo que allá fallado? Fluttershy- preguntaba Rainbow a su amiga, notando una sonrojada pegaso que daba giritos en la tierra con su patita- to..todos han estado bien..- dijo la sonrojada potra que al parecer le costaba levantar la mirada- pocas veces te encuentras frente a tanto público, supongo que es natural- dijo Rainbow Dash poniendo su patita en el hombro de su amiga en forma de comprensión- s..si, si es, por el público- dijo Fluttershy que trataba de no ver la pasarela- Rarity, vi a mi hermano hace un momento ¿Cómo le fue?- preguntaba Applejack a su amiga unicornio, notando que sus ojos estaban completamente destellantes- lo hicieron bien, no sé de dónde sacaron el conjuntito de tirantes pero como él y Carrot son fuertes por sus trabajos los modelados al caminar eran…mm. tantos estilos esto me encanta, bueno, no hay mucho que esperar de este otro equipo, ya tienen demasiado definido su estilo- decía Rarity no pudiendo evitar abrazar la camarita que llevo a su propio evento y finalmente levantando la patita algo decepcionada con el par de ponis de armadura que marchaban en la pasarela- hermano, tú tienes más experiencia en esto, has visto algún pony que prometa- dijo la alicornio interesada en la opinión de la experiencia- veo dos ahora mismo- dijo a modo de broma el corcel mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa a su hermana- lo sé, pero de los candidatos de Poniville, crees que alguno sea.. apto para ser guardia- preguntaba Twilight con una gran sonrisa pero sin distraerse del tema- creo que lo mejor será reservar mis comentarios, te daré mi opinión cuando la competencia termine- dijo Shining Armor viendo que sus dos subordinados bajaban de la pasarela- y el siguiente equipo es de tres grandes potras, con ustedes¡, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom- decía animadamente Spike que no había dejado de presentar a los equipos- notando como Pinkie Pie estaba repartiendo banderitas que mostraban a que equipo apoyaba cada pony del publico-.

¿de dónde sacaron esos trajes?- preguntaba Rainbow Dash viendo tres pequeñas potras que portaban unas lindas armaduritas al estilo de los guardias de la princesa Celestia- se los hice para una obra de la escuela, es tela especial, realmente da un buen acabado de metal- decía Rarity que no quitaba la vista de sus trajes- bien, más que infundir respeto, parecen enternecer a todos- decía Applejack señalando a los ponis del publico que las veían con caritas de ternura- entonces no tienen el porte de un guardia, bueno, no me escondería de ellas- dijo Fluttershy recordando que algunos guardias le causaban miedo- tal vez cuando crezcan un poco más, si quieren pueden volverlo a intentar, seguro que serán grandiosas guardias, si ellas quieren claro- opinaba Shining Armor que miraba con una gran sonrisa a su hermana y esta le devolvía la sonrisa- bueno, aun no han fallado, ellas pueden..- decía Rarity algo dudosa de si sacar a su hermanita de la prueba, pero viendo como Sweetie Bell se tropezaba, empujando a Scootaloo quien tomo de la patita a Apple Bloom para no caer de la pasarela, siendo finalmente Apple Bloom empujada por Sweetie Bell que al tratar de apresurarse para ayudar a sus amigas termino derrapando en la pasarela, viéndose finalmente como las tres potras habían caído enfrente de los jueces- está bien, es por su seguridad.- dijo Rarity, resignada, viendo a los otros dos jueces y pasando a ayudar a las pequeñas junto con Applejack y Rainbow Dash-.

No se preocupen amigos, parece que todo está bien- dijo Spike por el micrófono cuando Twilight le dio una señal- ahora nuestro último equipo es el de Bulk y Kind- decía el dragoncito tratando de que el público se centrara en la pasarela- esos dos parecen las dos caras de un bit- dijo Applejack que inclinaba un poco la carita- tienen su toque, creo, ese collar es un buen detalle esta bonito- dijo Fluttershy tratando de alejar la mirada para evitar sonrojarse- tienes razón, no parecen ser iguales en nada- dijo Rainbow Dash que parecía interesada en la extraña escena- ella tiene el cuerpo tan refinado, parece una modelo de Manehattan, pero su cola y crin necesitan urgentemente de atención- dijo Rarity que se concentraba en los dos equinos y no dejaba de sacar fotos- no tiene cutie mark debe ser la pony que dijo Spike- decía Apple Bloom mirando con una sonrisa a sus dos amigas que se acercaban a observar- si no mal recuerdo Bulk Biceps fue el ganador de empujar la carreta hace unos meses en Canterlot, su apariencia le hace honor- dijo Shining Armor que no despegaba sus ojos de las pesuñas del pegaso blanco- ninguno se puso un disfraz, llaman la atención y a la vez, no se les nota,.. son extraños- dijo Scootaloo que veía su trajecito algo empolvado y se sacudía un poco para limpiarse- incluso sus ojos son distintos- dijo Applejack con un rostro frustrado- yo sé, yo sé, a los dos les gustan los aretes- dijo Sweetie Bell en forma triunfante acercándose junto a Rarity que asentía junto con todas las amigas- si, ese es más un broche, pero si no es en apariencia supongo que sus gustos son los mismos, ya que encontramos una semejanza en ellos creo que podemos terminar con mi prueba Twilight- dijo la unicornio, mientras una confundida Twilight se quedaba pensando que todos se salieron de el contexto de la prueba en este último equipo-La siguiente será…- decía Twilight deteniéndose al ver que sus amigas estaban entretenidas dando cariñitos a las tres potrancas con disfraces de guardias reales- supongo que yo seré la siguiente- dijo bastante feliz la alicornio, haciendo destellar su cuerno y rodeando el lugar con un gran brillo morado-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

El lugar que se eligió para el evento de los guardias, constaba de una gran estructura algo redondeada donde diversos ponis podían sentarse, y en su centro, un gran espacio donde se encontraban algunas mesas que sirvieron para probar en distintas etapas a los ponis y una pasarela hecha de metal, todo esto se encontraba antes del destello de la alicornio, y justo en el centro de las gradas se notaba como ahora todos los materiales de las pruebas habían sido retirados y puestos alrededor de la zona, formando un gran círculo, y justo en el centro del circulo había ocho sillitas y mesitas a modo de butacas y un gran escritorio todo hecho de madera al frente de las sillitas, todo esto había cambiado el ambiente emotivo de hace un momento a algo más serio.

Un guardia debe de ser listo, que les parece si comenzamos con mi prueba- dijo Twilight con una amplia sonrisa mientras daba paso a los candidatos al extender la patita en dirección de las ocho sillas- Twi, no me digas que les…- decía un preocupado Spike mientras ponía sus dos garritas en la boca- un,.. un examen, pobrecillos- decía Rainbow Dash que parecía sufrir por los nerviosos equinos que se sentaban en sus lugares- aquí no podrá haber equipos- aclaro la alicornio acercándose al escritorio y sacando algunas hojas- Twilight, tal vez, haya otra manera de probarlos- dijo Shining Armor que se acercaba un poco preocupado- todo estará bien, no es tan difícil- decía Twilight poniendo su pesuña en el hombro de Shining y repartiendo los papelitos con su magia entre todos los candidatos- las plumas están abajo de los pupitres, tienen veinte minutos, y no me gusta que se copien- dijo la alicornio moviendo su patita de arriba hacia abajo- Twilight, no creo que esto sea "Fácil" como dices, no entiendo que quieres decir con "describa la ecuación del teorema de Star Swirl" o el "Modelo sobre el dominio de Black Shoes"- decía una confundida Applejack que apenas podía leer lo que la princesa había puesto- espero que les vaya bien- dijo Applejack volteando a ver preocupada a los ponis en sus sillitas- estoy sorprendida, Applejack, estas apoyándolos a todos, creí que no te agradaban Flin y Flam, ¿los has perdonado?-dijo Fluttershy, que veía con alegria a su amiga- no es bueno vivir con rencores, además, los tramposos caen por su propio peso- contesto confiada Applejack, y después se rascaba la cabeza con su pesuñita al ver de nuevo el examen-.

Twi, no crees que exageraste un poquito- dijo Spike, que parecía nervioso al ver esas preguntas- no es nada Spike, es el mismo examen que te puse hace dos meses- dijo confiada Twilight, mientras veía un grupo de ponis confundidos- pero yo lo reprobé Twi- dijo el dragoncito, con una mirada frustrada casi balbuceando porque tenía pena- termine- dijo Pinkie Pie que se había sentado en el escritorio de Twilight, mientras jugaba al gato en otra hoja que tenia a la mano- Pinkie, el examen no era para ti – dijo Twilight que notaba desde lejos globitos dibujados alrededor del examen de Pinkie Pie- que bueno que las pequeñas se salieron a tiempo de la competencia- dijo en susurro Rainbow Dash a Rarity que estaba confundida con la hojita del examen en sus pesuñas- bueno, creo que tienen más oportunidad en cosas de la escuela- dijo Rarity, pensando que debió elegir otra prueba que les tomara más en cuenta- aahhhh, está bien, si sacan dos preguntas bien, pasan- dijo Twilight con un gran suspiro de resignación, viendo como casi todos los ponis pasaban rápidamente de las preguntas difíciles y empezaban a escribir- son veinte preguntas, y solo ocupan contestar dos, esto se pone interesante- dijo Shinnig Armor, viendo que sus dos allegados estaban escribiendo bastante y notando que Applejack y otras tres pequeñas potrancas se acomodaban en el escritorio de Twilight para intentar contestar el examen- los veinte minutos más largos de la vida- decía Rainbow Dash, que se había puesto a hacer piruetas para tratar de mantener entretenido al publico que no parecía muy convencido- señor Flim es su primer advertencia, si vuelve a intentar copiar, le quitare el examen- dijo Twilight que no quitaba la vista de los candidatos, notando que con esas palabras todos se habían tensado- sip, seguro que lo logran- decía un poco más nervioso Shining, viendo que sus dos subordinados dudaban al responder y notando que en el escritorio de Twilight avía varios ponis mas que se acercaban a ayudar con el examen- gane¡ -dijo triunfante Pinkie Pie al ganarle el juego de gato a Fluttershy, la cual se hiso a un lado porque su conejito pidió ser el siguiente- los hermanos Flim y Flam copiaron dos veces por lo que tomare sus exámenes- dijo Twilight tomando los exámenes de dos potros que parecían decepcionados y se recostaban en sus mesitas-.

Se acabo el tiempo, ahora tomare sus exámenes- dijo Twilight, levitando con su magia las hojitas y acomodándolas entre sus pesuñas, de paso recibiendo el examen de Pinkie Pie y el de el grupito de ponis- veamos – dijo Twilight sentándose en el escritorio que despejaron los ponis y se ponían expectantes de la alicornio- Flin, un hacierto, Flam un acierto,- dijo la princesa, viendo como los dos potros se retiraban al recibir sus exámenes no pudiendo evitar escuchar de los equinos algo sobre "fuiste muy obvio" y "es que tiene ojos en la crin"- Big Mac tres aciertos, Carrot Top tres aciertos- decía la alicornio, notando que los aciertos eran de preguntas sobre el campo- Bulk Bíceps cuatro aciertos, Flash Sentry dos aciertos –dijo Twilight notando que Flash Sentry suspiraba aliviado y Bulk le entregaba felizmente una plumita del examen a una joven potra negra y dándose cuenta de que el examen de Bulk estaba algo maltratado y con una gran mancha de tinta- Poniville ocho aciertos- dijo la alicornio escuchando del publico atrás de ella un grande y pausado "yaaaaaai"- Mind Passion nueve aciertos- dijo Twilight escuchando un gran "whooooaaaa" tras de ella y notando como la pony pegaso se ruborizaba- Pinkie Pie … pasa, R…T.. ¿son runas?... pasa- balbuceaba Twilight viendo intrigada dos hojitas enfrente de ella, poniendo una estrellita en una y pasándosela a Pinkie Pie evitando que vean su calificación mientras la otra la guardaba bajo su ala- bien hecho, han pasado – dijo la alicornio felicitando a todos los ponis que de algún lado sacaron muchos sombreritos y los aventaban al cielo-.

La siguiente prueba será la de Applejack, -dijo Twilight notando que la pony del sombrero trataba de ver el examen de Pinkie Pie- sí, mi prueba, es simple,….- dijo Applejack volteando a ver a Rainbow Dash que al parecer se había emocionado por tener tanto publico enfrente y no dejaba de hacer piruetas- mi prueba será correr- dijo Applejack que se acercaba a la princesa- ¿correr?- pregunto Spike, con un rostro confundido- Twilight preparo una buena pista de obstáculos, todo lo que tienen que hacer es correr por quince minutos. los que den más vueltas chocando con menos objetos, ganan- dijo Applejack, pensando que ver a los ponis correr le daría alguna ventaja en su próximo rodeo- flexibilidad y resistencia, es una buena prueba, Fluttershy, me ayudarías a contar las vueltas que den- dijo Twilight volteando a ver a Fluttershy que había sacado unos lentes y se sentó en el escritorio de Twilight moviendo la patita como si diera una lección, acto seguido se quito los lentes y se sonrojo con una incómoda sonrisita y se escucho un chirrido extraño de algún lugar- Twilight, yo también ayudare- dijo Spike levantando la garrita- son seis concursantes y nosotros cuatro, no creo que tengamos problemas- dijo Twilight acercándose a los seis finalistas que estaban recibiendo una charla de Shining Armor- la convivencia es un buen modo de..- decía Shining deteniéndose al ver a su hermanita- Twilight, esta lista la siguiente prueba- preguntaba Shining, viendo como los demás ponis se ponían firmes, sacándole una sonrisa- si, será correr por los próximos quince minutos, tendrán que esquivar todos los obstáculos de este círculo de sillas y mesas, subir y bajar las escaleras de la pasarela y hacer lo posible por no derribar nada, los ponis que den más vueltas ganan-decía Twilight apuntando con su patita a todos los obstáculos que habían surgido con el progreso de la competencia- veamos empezaremos arriba de la pasarela, mucha suerte- dijo la alicornio viendo que Spike ya tenía una banderita de cuadros blancos y negros en el punto de salida-.

Todos listos, comiencen- dijo Spike bajando la banderita y viendo como lentamente todos los ponis bajaban las escaleras de la pasarela- será difícil con esas armaduras- dijo Rarity acercándose a Shining y Twilight- han entrenado con ellas desde que fueron reclutados, son casi parte de ellos- aclaraba Shining viendo a sus dos allegados zigzaguear entre las mesitas de la prueba de Pinkie- Big Mac tiene buenos reflejos- decía sorprendida Twilight al ver que el pony tomaba la delantera- ese trabajo de equipo es bueno, pero algo lento- dijo Rainbow Dash refiriéndose a Bulk y Kind, que estaban corriendo a su ritmo, mientras se ayudaban con los obstáculos- creí que estabas entretenida con esas piruetas Rainbow- dijo Applejack que se acercaba con Fluttershy mientras apuntaba al publico- Sí, dejaron de verme en cuanto empezó la carrera- dijo Rainbow Dash volteando hacia otro lado y meneando la pesuña como si fuese poca cosa- Carrot Top parece algo agotada- dijo Spike que se reunía con el grupito de ponis- tienes razón, después de todo, han estado ocupados toda la mañana, falta poco para el medio día- aclaraba Applejack que acomodaba su sombrero- es cierto, Applejack, si tú y tus hermanos están aquí, ¿quién cuida la granja?- la abuela Granny puso su mecedora y está vigilando todo desde la casa, cuando se pone seria es difícil hacer algo sin que se dé cuenta- dijo Applejack, recordando algo que le incomodaba de la mañana ese mismo día- Pobrecillas, una dosis de realidad les debió dejar mal- dijo Applejack que parecía no querer seguir recordando- ya van por la tercer vuelta- dijo Fluttershy apuntando a dos ponis con armadura que subían los escalones de la pasarela- esos dos ya tomaron algo de ritmo- dijo Twilight viendo que Bulk y Kind habían aumentado la velocidad- se ve, doloroso- dijo Rarity mientras observaba los rostros de todos los participantes- pues aun así los ponis se están divirtiendo- dijo Rainbow Dash señalando con su patita al publico agitando sus banderitas y vitoreando a los ponis, mientras una alegre Pinkie Pie brincaba y agitaba cuatro pompones, dos con sus patitas delanteras y otros dos con sus alitas falsas- creo que es el mejor diseño de alas que ha hecho, parecen reales- dijo Twilight aun intrigada por cómo se movían las alas de su amiga- van por la séptima vuelta- dijo Fluttershy apuntando a cuatro agotados ponis subiendo las escaleras de la pasarela- solo quedan dos minutos Twilight, parece que Carrot Top no lo lograra- dijo Spike que veía una cansada pony que se había sentado en una de las sillitas algo agitada en uno de los escalones de la pasarela-pues Big Mac, va por la novena vuelta, dijo Applejack viendo que su hermano había empezado a trotar lentamente ya que había asegurado el primer lugar- correr por tanto tiempo con esas pesadas armaduras y esquivando obstáculos debió ser muy duro- dijo Rarity viendo como Spike se acercaba a la línea de salida con su banderita para declarar el fin de la carrera- son solo unos minutos los que se necesitan en una persecución, creo que tienen una buena condición- dijo Shining viendo sus dos cansados subalternos- entonces Big Mac gana esta prueba y Carrot Top esta fuera- dijo Twilight viendo como Caramel había salido de algún lugar y le llevaba una toallita a Carrot Top y Applejack otra a Big Mac-.

Creo que con esto acaban las pruebas, ya tenemos a tres ponis finalistas- dijo Twilight viendo sus nuevos guardias- espera un momento Twilight aun falto yo- dijo Rainbow Dash levantando vuelo- pero ya tenemos a los finalistas no creo que..- decía la princesa siendo interrumpida- entonces ¿piensas cumplir el deseo de tres ponis?, espera, ¿quieres contar a los guardias también? - decía Rainbow acercando su rostro al de Twilight- bueno, yo..-decía la pony alicornio desviando la mirada- digamos que puedes elegir al pony que quieras como guardia, pero el trato original era que el pony que pasase la prueba de cada una se ganaba el deseo y en mi prueba solo habrá un ganador, vez, soy buena resolviendo tus problemas – decía una nada modesta Rainbow Dash mientras volaba alrededor de Twilight- Rainbow, tú fuiste la que..- decía Twilight deteniéndose al ver que Rainbow Dash ya estaba lejos de ella, explicando su prueba a los ponis-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Una vez elegidos los tres ponis de la competencia, el resto de equinos que hace unos minutos estaban vitoreando a sus ponis preferidos, lentamente salían a trote ligero del lugar ya que habían perdido el interés en el evento; mientras tanto los concursantes restantes junto con todas las jueces del evento, una parejita de ponis, y Shining Armor, se acercaban a la peligrosa tierra de Everfree Forest, notándose que varios de ellos se veían algo asustados por estar cerca de esta tenebrosa zona.

Rainbow Dash, que es lo que tienes planeado- preguntaba Twilight viendo como los demás ponis estaban algo nerviosos- no te preocupes Twilight, será rápido y es una buena prueba- dijo Rainbow Dash con una pelotita blanca del tamaño de una bola de beisbol, y miraba al bosque retrocediendo un poco con una gran sonrisa- ¿Cuál es tu prueba Rainbow Dash?- pregunto Fluttershy que estaba escondida detrás de Applejack- no creo que esta prueba salga bien Twililigh, ahí adentro parece la habitación de Apple Bloom después de que encontró el estuche de maquillaje de la Abuela y se encerró dentro con sus amigas- dijo Applejack, que sentía algo incomodo y violento el ambiente del bosque- tardamos tres días en ordenar todo de nuevo, no sabía que tuviera tantos…–dijo Applejack tratando de no caer ante el tenebroso bosque que hacía temblar sus patitas intentando recordar cosas de su familia y solo saliendo de su trance cuando escucho una voz- allí vaaa¡..- dijo Rainbow Dash tomando vuelo y arrojando la pelota al interior del bosque- esperen que se supone que está pasando- dijo Shining Armor al ver a sus dos guardias sobrevolando el bosque en dirección a la pelota y viendo como otros tres ponis terrestres se adentraban a la frondosa zona- esa pony se va a desarreglar mas la crin- dijo Rarity con una carita angustiada- Rainbow Dash, de que es esta prueba- preguntaba una preocupada alicornio que levanto vuelo junto con su amiga- oh, pues… es una prueba, de valor- dijo Rainbow Dash que cerraba los ojos y agitaba la patita derecha en señal de decir lo obvio- Rainbow, es el peor momento para una prueba de valor, el bosque esta…- decía Twilight deteniéndose al escuchar varios aullidos- por las barbas del abuelo Strudel, esos eran lobos de madera, Twilight tenemos que sacar a Big Mac y los otros de allí- decía Applejack, algo nerviosa moviendo las patitas delanteras, y poco a poco sus patitas temblorositas se ponían firmes- les ayudare, siempre es buena una pesuña extra- dijo Caramel, que estuvo observando lo que ocurría junto a su pony especial- ten cuidado- dijo Carrot Top al pony mientras hacia una carita preocupada-.

Rainbow, esta prueba debe detenerse, ve a buscar a Flash y Mind, yo ayudare a Applejack, con la búsqueda de los demás ponis- dijo Twilight a su amiga alada, notando que no estaba muy convencida de lo que le decían, pero cambiando de opinión y volando rápido al escuchar varios lobos de madera aullando- Twilight iré con ustedes- Dijo Shining Armor, acercándose a su hermana- traeré algunas venditas de mi casa Twilight, si pasa algo..- decía Fluttershy levantando vuelo y volviendo a al suelo por cerrar las alitas involuntariamente al escuchar un montón de matorrales moviéndose cerca del bosque- algo viene, -dijo Shining Armor, haciendo un escudo redondo que cubría a los ponis- atrás de mi todos- dijo el corcel que se ponía en pose de combate, y preocupándose al ver como Applejack corría al bosque para salvar a su hermano- Applejack no hagas ninguna locura- dijo Twilight, con la voz algo alterada, viendo como Applejack frenaba de repente casi al inicio del bosque- Big Mac, como en la carrera de obstáculos, SALTA¡- dijo Applejack en voz alta y con un tono preocupado, viendo como un bultito de pelo rojo y otro blanco salían de los matorrales, y distinguiendo como una garra de lobo de madera se agito tras de los dos en cuanto cruzaron a la hierba- Big Mac estas bien- dijo una preocupada Applejack, que se acercaba a su hermano que acababa de derrapar con sus pesuñas en el césped dando unos giritos y quedando sentado, con una apariencia bastante agitada- de que me perdí- dijo Spike, que se acercaba a un lado de Rarity, mientras saboreaba un helado de esmeraldas- un desastre a la moda, como se supone que estará esa pony, oh, no¡, su crin- contestaba Rarity viendo como Fluttershy y Applejack atendían a los dos ponis agitados, pero totalmente perdida en todas las ramitas, polvo y hojas que tenían encima, pensando que la potra que aun no salía estaría igual- no creo que sea tan grave, es muy útil cuando se usa con sabiduría- dijo una mística Pinkie Pie, que salió detrás de Rarity sacando un montón de confeti de su crin y arrojándolo alrededor de todos, mientras daba brinquitos- hay que ir a ayudarla, Shining puedes a..- dijo Twilight deteniéndose al ver un bultito de pelo negro a su derecha, que tenía la pelotita blanca entre sus pesuñas y se la ofrecía con una gran sonrisa-.

Es bueno que hayan salido de ahí sin ninguna herida- decía Fluttershy a Bulk y Big Mac, revisando sus patitas, y notando como Rarity se acercaba y quitaba con su magia las ramitas del pelaje de ambos potros- Big Mac, ya sé que eres valiente, pero, no debiste de aceptar el reto de Rainbow tan fácilmente- decía Applejack, algo enojada, a un apenado Big Mac- eyup..,- dijo Big Mac, notando que Shining Armor les estaba mirando- se nota que ambos son muy fuertes y valientes, estoy seguro que cuidaran bien de mi hermanita- dijo Shining Armor acercándose a los potros- oh, Big Mac no entro para ser guardia real, solo quería un arado nuevo- dijo Applejack a Shining Armor- pero creí que la prueba era para elegir a los guardias reales- decía un confundido Shining Armor- bueno al inicio lo era, pero Twilight accedió a cumplir un deseo al ganador de la competencia, y al parecer hay uno ahora- dijo Spike, acercándose a Shining Armor y apuntando con su garrita a un equino que estaba con Twilight- has ganado, perdón por esa última prueba, no era mi intención ponerles en peligro, dime cuál es tu petición- dijo Twilight a su acompañante mientras veía la pelotita que le entregaron- diez,… no,.. cinco minutos,..- dijo el equino de pelaje negro apuntando en dirección de una saltarina Pinkie Pie que estaba fingiendo aletear cada vez que saltaba- cinco minutos con… t… tu, quieres estar un rato con Pinkie- dijo en voz alta una dudosa Twilight, que no noto cuando sus amigos se acercaron a su lado- entonces el deseo son cinco minutos con Pinkie- decía Spike confundido viendo que Shining Armor se habia quedado atrás platicando con Big Mac- pero ¿qué es lo que necesitaría de Pinkie Pie?- pregunto una dudosa Fluttershy, que de repente se alejo y alzo vuelo al ver que Rainbow Dash, regresaba a lo lejos junto con los guardias-.

oh, quieres una gran celebración por haber ganado la competencia, ya casi es medio día, ok¡ qué te parece si celebramos tu victoria, con tu asenso a guardia eso sería una fiesta súper duper genial- decía una alegre Pinkie Pie a una velocidad apenas comprensible, quitándose su cuerno de alicornio falso y jalando un hilito que le salía de la punta del cuerno saliendo muchísimos papelitos de colores, y poniendo un gorrito de fiesta en todos los presentes- no parece que sea la fiesta lo que quiere Pinkie Pie- dijo Twilight al ver un pony con los ojos abiertos mirando todos los papelitos algo confuso- entonces, aaahhh, un espía que intenta tomar las recetas de los cake, Twilight, no cederé tan fácilmente- dijo Pinkie Pie bastante seria sacando su libro de dibujitos y abrasándolo fuerte- tal vez ese no sea el tipo de fiesta que quieres pero sé que Pinkie Pie es la mejor pony fiestera de Poniville si quieres ayuda para una reunión nosotr,.. y…- dijo la princesa deteniéndose con una mirada extrañada, y sobándose un poco la cabeza- no te recuerdo del pueblo, bueno, varios ponis se están mudando pero no pareces..- decía Twilight, encerrándose en sus conjeturas y distrayéndose de repente al oír una de sus amigas- oh, cielos crees que se le confiese a Pinkie -dijo Rarity con los ojos brillosos- Rarity, creo que has estado leyendo dem..- decía Twilight deteniéndose al ver la patita del equino levantada, a forma de querer dar un saludo- no querrás ¿confesártele a Pinkie? verdad, digo ustedes son, bueno,..- decía una dudosa Twilight, escuchando un susurro del potro y notando como sus amigas se distrajeron con lo que dijo Rarity y hacían comentarios al respecto mientras Pinkie Pie estaba riéndose por la carita de confusión que tenia Spike por no entender del todo este tipo de temas-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Mientras la mitad de los ponis estaban ablando animosamente, con una unicornio de pelaje blanco que estaba defendiendo su punto de vista, la otra mitad estaba viendo como los pegasos regresaban de Everfree Forest agitando sus pesuñas para indicarles donde aterrizar y tan solo en ese fugas instante de distracción, ellos apenas entendieron lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, ya que tardaron en reaccionar al ver una imagen de una alicornio que al saludar un pony fue tomada y subida a su lomo, y sin previo aviso una estela negra y otra morada ya habían entrado dentro de Everfree Forest, mientras se escuchaba a la alicornio dando un gritito ahogado por el susto.


	18. Kind el Nuevo Inicio prt4

**Aquí de nuevo, Gracias por los Reviews, me falto habilidad para el final de la parte anterior por lo que resumo el último párrafo "Kind saludo a Twilight, la subió a su lomo y se la llevo al bosque", y ahora con esta nueva parte iniciare un Flashback bastante grande, que disfruten, y gracias por leerla.**

* * *

.Correr y Ayudar.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Cuando las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, restauraron por última vez la tierra de Equestria usaron la fuerza del árbol que controlaba al violento Everfree Fores, y desde que la magia más poderosa conocida por los ponis fue utilizada, el bosque ha sido inestable, y muestra de ello es que las propias portadoras le seguían teniendo miedo cuando entraban solas; entre el espeso conjunto de arbustos, raíces, arboles y rocas de este bosque, podemos ver varias sombras moviéndose a trote ligero no sabiendo si es a causa de ser precavidos o por no poder acelerar en el terreno tan irregular.

Como pude dejar que esto pasara- decía Shining Armor mientras avanzaba entre algunos matorrales- señor, la encontraremos, esa potra no pudo haber ido tan lejos- dijo Mind mientras volaba a baja altura para distinguir a todos los que se unieron al grupo de búsqueda, estando entre ellos, Spike, Bulk, Caramel, Big Mac, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Flash- el hermano de Twilight da miedo cuando se enoja, el solo ahuyento a todos esos lobos de madera- dijo Applejack, recordando que ella tuvo problemas con unos pocos de esos lobos- es la diferencia de un pony normal a un guardia entrenado- dijo Caramel, observando a Flash, que volaba en lo alto de las copas de los árboles para buscar a la princesa- es nuestra amiga, todas sabemos que Twilight no es una potra indefensa- dijo Rainbow Dash que inútilmente trataba de ocultar su rostro preocupado- una Fiesta en Everfree Forest no es exactamente la mejor idea que pueda, no espera, la peor fue cuando trate de mesclar rap en una fiesta para Cranky, oh, oh, tal vez la peor fue cuando puse el letrero de buen intento para Lira cuando realmente si gano el concurso,… mmm.., creo que no lo gano.. ¿oh si?..- decía una confundida Pinkie Pie que se quedo un poco atrás del grupo- ustedes dos, se ven bastante cansados- dijo Applejack a su hermano y a Bulk que estaban respirando un poco agitados- bueno, después de haber corrido toda la mañana creo que es natural,.. –dijo Fluttershy que tuvo que dejar al pequeño conejito Ángel junto con Carrot Top a la entrada del bosque porque tenía mucho sueño y no quería arriesgarle dentro de Everfree Forest- ahora que lo pienso, esa pony se veía bastante fresca todo el tiempo- decía una pensativa Rainbow Dash que no podía sacarse de la cabeza la velocidad de huida del captor de Twilight- oh, cariño no te aflijas, debí darme cuenta de que algo andaba mal, digo una potra con ese cuerpo y con la crin tan desarreglada es como un traje de fiesta para niños en un gran evento de gala- decía Rarity mientras alejaba todas las plantas que podía de su crin- pero que¡, Mind, Flash, avancen con el grupo, ocupare refuerzos en unos momentos- dijo Shining Armor, que aumento el trote de inmediato al ver una gran luz morada proviniendo del interior del espeso bosque-.

Hay estas, cómo pudiste secuestrar a mi hermanita, ¿Dónde la tienes?- dijo un muy enojado Shining Armor a un potro negro que tenia alzada una banderita blanca en una de sus pesuñas a modo de rendición, y parecía bastante agitado mientras veía hacia todos lados- ella, está bien, yo le,… ella me,.. ¿Quiénes eran?- trataba de explicarse el potro viéndose confundido y perdido, solo poniendo más nervioso a Shining Armor- tu, definitivamente le has hecho algo- dijo Shining que arremetió con su cuerno en contra del potro- pero que.. esto no es normal- dijo Shining Armor al darse cuenta que no importaba como atacara al equino, simplemente el potro se escabullía de sus envestidas- ahora veras,… no puedo, debo concentrarme, qu.. ¿Quién eres?- dijo el corcel al darse cuenta que su magia de aprisionamiento no rodeaba al potro, y las barreras se desasían al momento como si fuesen repelidas- yo solo, la.. necesitaba, no puedo,. necesito tiempo.. – trataba de explicar el equino que no podía armar correctamente sus diálogos y esquivando por poco una ráfaga marrón que le paso por enfrente- como me vio desde atrás- dijo Flash Sentry que se ponía en el extremo contrario de su capitán- ¿y los otros?- pregunto Shining mientras rodeaba un poco al pony para buscar una abertura- están cerca, Mind me dijo que sería mejor que me adelante- dijo Flash Sentry que alzaba vuelo para atacar desde arriba al potro- no, no quiero.. lastimar a nadie,.. es por.. hay algo mal,.. que pasa si.. ellos vuelven- trataba de decir el pony oscuro que termino esquivando dos ataques simultáneos- cielos, creí que lo tenía- dijo Flash que se había resbalado por su movimiento al creer que había atrapado al pony- Flash, reagrúpate¡- dijo un enojado Shining Armor, que estaba debajo de Flash, por haber resbalado con él en el reciente ataque- creo que no es tu mejor momento- dijo Mind, que había llegado con el resto de los ponis, viendo a Flash enzima de Shinning Armor y escuchando el sonido de una camarita en la parte de atrás, seguido de una lucecita blanca que apenas duro un segundo- perdón,.. es algo difícil usar estos aparatos- dijo Rarity que sostenía su camarita con algo de sonrojo, y escuchándose otra vez el sonido de la camarita, causa de una pony que movió su pesuña de forma inconsciente- perdón, no creí que fuera tan sensible- dijo Fluttershy que se había acercado a ayudar a Rarity, pero al parecer también le salió mal, viendo de reojo como dos ponis se retiraban avergonzados el uno del otro, por notar que ninguna de las ponis les quitaba la vista de encima- déjenmela seguro yo puedo atraparle, crees que eres rápida, pero nunca podrás ser tan rápida como para superarme- dijo Rainbow Dash que se acercaba al equino- todos traten de rodearlo y…- decía Mind deteniéndose al ver que el objetivo había trepado un árbol y estaba tratando de esconderse en la oscuridad- aquí esta¡- dijo una alegre Pinkie Pie que se había colgado del árbol y le aluzaba con una lamparita de minero que tenía en su cabeza, obligándole a bajar de nuevo- te tenemos, bien a la cuenta de tres- decía Shining Armor que empezaba a rascar el suelo con su patita delantera, y viendo como el resto de los ponis rodeaban al equino imitando lo que Shining Armor hacia, con excepción de Spike y Fluttershy que se quedaron atrás y Pinkie Pie que seguía trepada en el árbol,- oh, cielos, tal vez si hablamos.. y si,. dejamos que ella nos diga porque está haciendo todo esto- decía una preocupada Fluttershy que veía como arrinconaron al equino- se ve nerviosa.. no,.. lo primero es que Twilight esté a salvo- dijo Spike con una carita triste y bastante nervioso buscando con la mirada en cada rincón del bosque, por si veía algún rastro de Twilight- uno,.. dos,.. tres ahora..- dijo Shining empezando el galope y por propio instinto sintió como el potro le esquivaría de nuevo por lo que dio un gran salto para evitar que se escapara -.

ALLLTOO¡, -se escucho un gran grito, de una pony que todos conocían frenando al instante y con su magia suspendió en el aire a Shining Armor y a Flash Sentry que fueron los que estuvieron más cerca del potro, notándose como el equino ya no estaba en ese lugar- por poco, aunque parece que de todas formas estarías ilesa- dijo Twilight viendo que Kind se había ocultado detrás de ella en una fracción de segundo- todo está bien- le dijo Twilight al equino viendo cómo salía corriendo a algún lugar- Twilight¡- dijeron todos los ponis al unisonó- que paso, te hiso algo sugar cube- dijo Applejack que se acercaba preocupada a su amiga- si te hiso algo nosotras le,.. y luego le..- decía una furiosa Rainbow Dash, dando pesuñasos al viento- no estás herida verdad Twilight- pregunto Fluttershy, revisando a su amiga- oh no cariño, no me digas que trato de desarreglarte la crin- decía Rarity pensando que tal vez esa pony tenía algo en contra de la moda- Twilight estas bien- decía un preocupado Spike acercándose a su amiga, recibiendo un gran abrazo de Twilight y poniéndolo con magia en su lomo- todo está bien chicas, nada malo paso- dijo Twilight tratando de calmar a todos- ¿nada malo?, pero si ella dijo que te.. bueno dijo que algo paso entre ustedes- decía un confundido Shining Armor que seguía suspendido en el aire y estando muy cerca del paralizado Flash Sentry, escuchando ambos potros el sonido de una cámara y entrecerrando los ojos viendo a la potra de pelaje blanco- disculpen compañeros, creí que Rarity le había puesto el seguro- dijo Applejack, algo sonrojada mientras sostenía la camarita- oh disculpa hermano- dijo Twilight mientras bajaba a su hermano y soltaba a Flash, notando como Pinkie Pie extendía sus alitas falsas y las usaba para planear un poco, aligerando su caída al bajar del árbol- princesa Twilight que fue lo que paso- pregunto caramel, que se acercaba junto con el resto de los ponis y se podía ver un par de agotados potros que apenas se sostenían por el sobreesfuerzo - Vengan conmigo, les explicare lo que se en el camino, realmente no se mucho pero… tengo que preguntarles algunas cosas,.. ¿Quiénes son?- dijo Twilight que empezaba a trotar en la misma dirección que Kind y provocando más dudas en los demás ponis-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Tres horas antes de que la princesa Twilight abriera las puertas de su Castillo.

En algún lugar de Everfree Forest, donde la vegetación es tan espesa que pareciese imposible pasar a través de ella, donde difícilmente los rayos del sol apenas atraviesan esa frondosa zona, y donde durante muchos años todos los animales del bosque tenían entendido que era peligroso acercarse a ese lugar pues las plantas defendían el área como si ocultaran con recelo un preciado tesoro; es en el centro de tan inhóspito sitio que un enorme jardín de brillantes y vigorosas flores se encontraban rodeando un cristal de gran tamaño que repentinamente empezaba a brillar, rompiéndose como vidrio y convirtiéndose en agua brillante para finalmente desvanecerse en el aire, mostrando como un equino de pelaje oscuro, se erguía en sus cuatro patitas con dificultad mientras intentaba caminar y una fuerte lucecita se notaba en el broche de su oreja derecha.

Ella está aquí, vamos a…- decía un decidido joven potro deteniéndose al momento y asustándose al sentir algo distinto en su cuerpo- S.. ¿Sunchain?- susurro el potro viendo su lomo, notando una pequeña dragoncita rosada que parecía estar adolorida- SUNCHAIN¡- dijo el potro algo alterado viendo a su pequeña con gran temor- necesitas energía- dijo el potro acercándole a la pequeña un fruto rojo, y preocupándose aun mas cuando no vio reacción en la dragoncita por su comida favorita- me.. medicina, el hechizo fallo, necesito medicina- se repetía el potro que trataba de recordar algo sobre plantas medicinales- esta.. s,. sí, también esta- decía el potro que empezó a buscar varias plantas y florecitas que él creía le ayudarían a la pequeña- yo te.. Debo encontrar agua- dijo el potro, saliendo a trote rápido del lugar y de alguna manera atravesando sin problemas la gran barrera de hierba que hasta ese momento había crecido y rodeado en casi una circunferencia perfecta el gran jardincito- no es bueno- dijo el potro al sentir que la pequeña estaba enfriándose y soltaba pequeños quejiditos- el lugar a cambiado- dijo el potro al darse cuenta que el territorio dejo de ser el mismo desde que él se encerró en su hechizo-.

Chico, no tiene sentido que te desesperes-dijo una voz en algún lugar, haciendo que el potro se detenga- se que reúnes plantas para hacer una cura,.. el poco tiempo con Silver debió serte útil, pero hay muchas cosas que no puedes hacer por tu cuenta, al menos, por ahora.- dijo la voz, mientras el pequeño potro volteaba en todas direcciones, tratando de saber de dónde provenía- disculpa chico, me tomo un tiempo adaptarme al cambio y gastaría demasiada magia tomando forma física, me es más fácil hablarte directo a la cabeza,… pero, es mejor que te enteres, así no estaremos confundiéndote- decía la voz, generando un brillo enfrente del potro y tomando una forma que el pequeño conocía bien- Señor Lear..- le dijo el joven potro a una figura semitransparente de tonalidad blanca brillante con azul en su contorno que tenía una silueta muy similar a la de Discord, que se encontraba limpiando unos apenas visibles lentecitos- a pasado algo de tiempo chico,…. Bueno, biológicamente, para ambos fue casi una semana, pero literalmente, estuviste congelado con nosotros más de dos mil años, oh y si te preguntas como lo sé es por la posición de las estrellas- decía el translucido dragón guiñando un ojo y señalando con su garrita al cielo donde se mostraban unas apenas visibles lucecitas que estaban desapareciendo por el amanecer- chico, veo que pudiste hacer un hechizo de buen calibre sin que tu cuerpo sea apenas lastimado, pero exageraste al hacer el hechizo para dos unidades, peor aún, lo utilizaste improvisando sobre tu propio cuerpo ya que fue hecho para equinos de estructuras celulares diferentes, es ya un milagro que la pequeña haya resistido semejante brusquedad- decía el viejo dragón observando a la pequeña criaturita sobre el lomo del equino- ¿qué debo hacer?- preguntaba un lloroso pony que se sentía impotente- no puedo ayudarte en esta forma, y tú no puedes ayudarle a esta pequeña, el hechizo que utilizaste no era para jugar, pero tenemos una ventaja chico –dijo el dragón, notando que el joven potro levantaba las orejitas- tenemos el conocimiento para curarle- dijo el dragón confundiendo al pequeño porque parecía que se contradecía- nosotros sabemos que necesita para curarse, y al decir nosotros me refiero a alguien más aparte de tu servidor- dijo, el dragón intentando tocar una gran piedra cercana y atravesándola, mostrándose algo frustrado- Lear, supongo, que te refieres a mí- dijo otra voz desde algún otro lugar- bueno, aparte de este viejo, eres el único que se ha podido adaptar a este cambio, ciertamente, espero que los demás lo logren, digo hay limitantes pero podemos vernos adentro de los sistemas- decía el dragón, tratando de tocar ahora un árbol notándose como su garra brillaba con mayor intensidad y consiguiendo su objetivo felizmente volteando a ver un confundido potro que se estaba dando golpecitos en un árbol- jaja, tranquilo, no has perdido la cabeza, déjame ver si puedo hacer lo mismo que Lear- dijo la voz, mientras el pequeño potro se sobaba con su pesuña la cabeza- Señor Felix- dijo un temeroso pony que retrocedió un poco al ver una figura felina translucida de color blanco, un poco más opaco que el viejo dragón- que no te incomode esta forma chico, además la mayor parte del tiempo te hablare a la cabeza, digo, es algo difícil mantener esta forma- dijo el felino que se desvanecía de repente y volvía a ser visible en intervalos- veamos,… si,.. es algo grave pero no será relativamente difícil de tratar- dijo el felino que examinaba a la dragoncita en el lomo de Kind- joven, necesitamos pedir ayuda para poder tratarla, que te parece si buscamos las cosas que nos faltan y después vamos al lugar más cercano donde nos puedan ayudar…, oh ahora que lo pienso, es en esa dirección donde nos ayudaron la ultima vez,…- dijo el Felino, señalando a un lugar entre el espeso bosque y volviendo a ver a una dragoncita que al parecer luchaba por no cerrar sus ojos- escucha bien chico, lo que se necesita para curar a la pequeña es…- decía animosamente el felino, notando como Lear y Kind le ponían bastante atención-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Dentro del espeso Everfree Forest, pocas veces se nota algún rastro de civilización, pues el entorno salvaje rara vez a dejado que los ponis construyan en su interior, y bajo ciertas excepciones mágicas que ocurrieron tiempo atrás, Everfree Forest, siempre ha sido un lugar muy voluble, de acuerdo a cada ser vivo que entra en el, ya sea convirtiéndose en una pesadilla misma o en un simple bosque como el resto y no siempre manteniendo la misma postura cada vez que un nuevo visitante entra, razón por la que todos los equinos no han podido comprender hasta la fecha, como adentrarse en el con seguridad; es en este particular caso que el bosque ha permitido una rudimentaria formación de rocas que cierto equino fue apilando y tallando por más de una hora, viéndose como en el centro había una pequeña mesita en forma de altar y alrededor en forma de circulo, se erguían cinco columnitas con piedras grandes de base que terminaban en pequeñitos guijarros acumulados en la punta superior de cada pilar.

Bien hecho, ahora tienes que tallar el símbolo de la pureza en esta parte- decía un animoso felino que mostraba solo una garrita translucida apuntando a una piedra dentro de la formación rocosa- sé que es incomodo ver solo una garra Flotante, pero ya es bastante con esto para consumir mi magia- decía la garrita flotante desvaneciéndose de repente- ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, Doctor Felix, creo que debe guardar energía para el próximo paso- decía la voz de Lear, notándose como el pequeño potro seguía volteando para todos lados- chico la voz no viene del exterior, te estoy ablando directo a la cabeza, y te repito que no estás loco, bueno, al menos no por mí voz, lo demás es relativo, veamos como lo explico- decía Felix, notando que el potro se tranquilizaba y ponía atención- doctor Felix, concentrémonos en este problema por ahora, ya tendremos tiempo de explicarle al chico, además parece que todo está listo, ahora podemos comenzar con el segundo paso, no es así.. y esos ¿de donde los sacaste?- dijo Lear al pequeño potro que estaba poniendo unas hierbitas y algunos cristales de piedras preciosas en el altar- el hechizo de protección que aprendiste de Star es bastante eficiente- dijo el felino, que sacaba una pequeña lucecita plateada con destellitos verdes que se movía, señalando la orilla de una cúpula transparente, que hacía referencia al hechizo en mención- espera, eso es una buena idea para comunicarnos con el chico, digo no tenemos que gastar tanta magia- dijo Lear, sacando una lucecita de color blanco con destellitos azules- es que esto ya lo había practicado antes, aunque se me salió de control, pase días sin poder reunir magia devuelta, por suerte en aquel entonces solo paso en la cabeza del chico- dijo Felix que pasaba la lucecita alrededor de el joven Kind- oh te refieres al espectáculo de arcoíris de aquella vez, yo también lo vi – dijo Lear notando que el potro no entendía de que hablaban- tranquilo el pasado, se quedara en el pasado, bueno, en el pasado y en tu broche- dijo Lear, notando que el broche por fin después de más de una hora dejaba de brillar- dos mil años de historia en tan poco tiempo,… eso incluye a las dimen..- decía Lear, cambiando de repente el tono, al darse cuenta que estaba divagando- ahora lo importante es conseguir una poderosa magia afín a este lugar, para que disminuya el dolor de la pequeña y según recuerdo la magia de los ponis es la más fuerte de esta tierra – Dijo Lear mientras pasaba su lucecita alrededor del altar- tal vez le de hambre eh, es una buena idea, ahora vamos- dijo Félix al ver como el joven Kind ponía a su pequeña amiga en el altar y dejaba su morral abierto al lado- chico la ciudad más cercana queda en esa dirección – dijo Lear, poniendo su lucecita en un extremo de la barrera, y el potro daba una última mirada a la dragoncita que aun tenía su preciado collar puesto, y haciéndole una caricia antes de salir a todo galope atravez de la barrera de protección-.

Entiendo que estés desesperado, pero la medicina que preparamos para la pequeña la mantendrá segura hasta el medio día, tampoco es que estés en buenas condiciones- decía Felix a un potro que apenas bajo su velocidad- chico, será mejor que le hagas caso a Felix, el conoce mejor tu cuerpo que cualquiera, además yo también estoy preocupado, que hallas mantenido tu hechizo por tanto tiempo y trates de forzar tu cuerpo tan rápido, no te hará ningún bien, tómalo con calma quieres- dijo Lear, notando como el potro pasaba su velocidad a un ligero trote- yo la metí en esto, no, no quiero perder a nadie más- dijo el potro que no dejaba de avanzar, con unos ojitos llorosos y un rostro preocupado- olvidas con quienes estás hablando chico, mientras haya algo que podamos hacer, no pararemos, pero para poder ayudar hay que estar listos, no sabemos qué dificultades tengamos enfrente ¿sabes?- dijo el dragón mientras su lucecita zigzagueaba entre los arboles adelante del potro- parece que ya no atraes la atención de los cazadores- decía Felix, notando que desde que salieron ningún animal estaba persiguiendo al pequeño- supongo que se ha hecho bueno en el sigilo- dijo la voz de Lear, que apago de repente su lucecita- este tipo de cosas son las que hacen que a uno se le erice el pelaje- dijo Felix, apagando su luz, mientras el pequeño potro avanzaba con los ojos bien abiertos- chico, solo avanza con calma, seguro no te detectara- dijo Lear, viendo como una manticora estaba durmiendo sobre una gran piedra enfrente de la ruta del potro- es hermoso no te parece Lear, yo, no creí ver una criatura tan tranquila, cuantos años repletos de belleza nos habremos perdido- se cuestionaba Felix, notando como Kind rodeaba la roca con tanto cuidado como podía- concuerdo, pero es mejor no relajarse todavía, hay una pequeña que necesita de nosotros doctor- dijo Lear viendo de reojo al gran felino durmiendo apaciblemente, encendiendo levemente su lucecita y alejándose junto con Kind- seguro tendremos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de esta grandiosa tierra, digo, apenas y tenia conciencia en aquel pequeño pueblo, seguro los demás se pelearan por poder ver este tipo de cosas, no le parece- decía la voz de Félix, con un tono bastante alegre- primero que nada, sería mejor organizarnos, en este momento, esto será como nuestras vacaciones, digo, pueden ser prolongadas, yo propongo ir hablando con quienes vallan llegando- dijo Lear, volviendo su lucecita a brillar con la misma intensidad que siempre ya lejos del peligro- Chico descansare por un rato, seguro Lear será suficiente para guiarte por el momento- dijo Felix, y el pequeño potro sentía como si esa voz de repente se alejara- no te preocupes, el solo está cansado, después no te dejara en paz, y es que nuestro poder volverá poco a poco, más bien será a paso de caracol pero tenemos varios años para recuperar algo de fuerza, hasta entonces creo que no podrás vernos tan seguido – dijo la voz de Lear, viendo como el potro por fin llegaba a la salida del bosque-yo confió…, será maravilloso- dijo el potro negro, con una ligera sonrisa en su carita que se le quito de inmediato siendo reemplazada por sorpresa ya que al parecer se encontró con un claro del bosque, que nada tenía que ver con el desarrollo natural del lugar-.

¿Pero que puede ser esto?- se pregunto Lear, viendo un enorme espacio repleto de hierba quemada y varios vapores verdosos y morados por todo el alrededor- una pelea- dijo Kind, que tenía una carita triste y algo frustrada, empezando a rodear el gran claro evitando los vapores que parecían dañinos- eso parece, pero.. es reciente, máximo un día- dijo Lear, que se había acercado como lucecita para ver con detalle el lugar- chico, hay algunos trozos de vidrio, tal vez,.. pociones y aun se puede sentir algo de magia..- dijo Lear, notando que el potro ya había rodeado el claro y empezaba nuevamente su trote- perdona, chico, esque.. simplemente no puedo evitar preocuparme cuando se están haciendo daño,.. espero que la causa no sea algo malo- dijo Lear volviendo con el potro- fue desigual.. no me gusta,.. debo ayudar a Sunchain, que pasa si el escudo no es suficiente – dijo Kind, notándose preocupado por su pequeña- cierto, por el rastro fue una pelea numérica, aun así no tienes porque preocuparte tanto, Sunchain está segura en tu escudo, solo tenemos que seguir adelante y…-dijo Lear, deteniéndose al ver que el pony se tambaleo una vez dejo el bosque y piso los extensos pastizales-.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Lear, acercándose como lucecita enfrente del potro- es lo mismo de aquella vez- dijo el equino, viendo sus patitas- te han empezado a fallar de nuevo, eh, supongo que es natural después de todo, llevas desgastándote demasiado tiempo y no has dormido- decía el dragón, a modo de dar una explicación de lo que al potro le afligía- debo soportar, ustedes son un ejemplo difícil de alcanzar- dijo el potro poniéndose de nuevo de pie- ¿quieres ser como nosotros?, eso…- decía Lear con un tono confundido- debemos aclarar algunas cosas, pero de eso hablaremos después quieres, como te dije antes, no tiene caso que insistas en…- decía Lear, guardando silencio al ver como el joven potro tocaba un collarcito con un cristal de forma de una hoja y le hacía brillar de color verde- recuperare energía con esto,… me gustaría darle las gracias- dijo el potro, recordando a cierta alicornio que muy amablemente le entrego el collar, viendo en su pesuñita cinco semillitas- es un maravilloso regalo, y parece que has aprendido a conducir algo de tu magia alrededor de tu cuerpo, es un gran progreso, me sigue sorprendiendo tu rápida adaptación- dijo Lear viendo como el potro sembraba una de las semillitas en la tierra- bueno, no creo que sea tan sencillo- dijo Lear al notar que Kind, se esforzaba en poner magia dentro de la tierra- no sirve..- dijo el potro, deteniéndose cuando empezó a soltar rayitos por la magia concentrada en sus pesuñas para no dañar la semilla y recostándose un momento con un rostro frustrado- que hagas crecer las plantas es ¿cómo lo diría Felix?,.. algo desconectado de ti,.. o algo involuntario, bueno, eso podría tener una solución- dijo el dragón que al parecer capto la atención del potro- chico, ¿recuerdas como leías los libros?- pregunto Lear al pequeño potro- yo,… solo trataba de saber lo que decían y todo.. sucedía..- contesto un muy confuso Kind- exacto, la forma en que leías los libros, y la forma en que concentras magia son distintas, en una sucede de forma consciente, y en otra utilizas tu habilidad latente, así que si quieres que ese matorral crezca tendrás que usar algo mas, algo que no es de tu.. razonamiento,.. no te pertenece tan directamente- concluía el dragón aumentando de repente el brillito de su luz como si estuviese celebrando- solo mirarlo y querer que crezca- dijo el potro, parándose y haciendo el intento nuevamente- no.. no es,. No puedo- dijo el potro algo decepcionado- no todo pasara de la misma forma, veamos qué te parece si me escuchas un poco más, te impartiré una pequeña lección- dijo el dragón, notando una cara de un pequeño y confundido equino- solo es una prueba chico,.. no tienes nada que perder, de todas formas en tu condición no puedes hacer mucho- dijo Lear, viendo que el pequeño volvía a sentarse involuntariamente- haré todo lo que esté en estas pesuñas para ayudarle- dijo el equino, pensando en su pequeña con una mirada decidida fija en la luz del dragón- bien, comencemos- dijo el dragón, que repentinamente cambio su tono de voz por uno más ameno y sereno-.

Ahora cierra los ojos- dijo Lear, con su voz calmada- Imagina que te encuentras en un gran campo junto con todos los amigos y conocidos que has hecho, tu pequeña Sunchain te abrasa con esa gran y característica sonrisita suya, estamos todos juntos, corremos, jugamos, conversamos, vez como Calm trata de enseñarle algunos trucos a Lancelot, como Litia y Law se retan para medir su tiempo de carrera, como Star y una dulce potranca alicornio disfrutan de unas deliciosas galletas, mientras dos grandes alicornios ven feliz mente a su pequeña y mientras el cálido astro ilumina el tranquilo césped, y una ligera briza te mantiene fresco, el olor de tu aperitivo favorito inunda tus sentidos, ahora notas como la pequeña Sunchain te ofrece ese jugoso fruto y…- decía el dragón, deteniéndose en la parte más interesante para el potro- bien chico, el experimento ha tenido éxito, tenemos suerte, fue a la primera, ahora entiendo un poco mas tu habilidad- dijo el dragón, mientras el pequeño potro abría nuevamente sus ojos y miraba desconcertado a su alrededor- tal parece que tu cuerpo por si mismo incrementa el crecimiento de las plantas de a poco, pero eso cambia cuando estas relajado, digamos, que cuando tienes buenos sentimientos este interesante proceso de crecimiento se acelera, y por lo que veo, si se trata de algo que realmente quieres, las plantas incluso pueden recibir un poco de tu magia, después de todo, es energía pura.. de alguna manera.. no,. bueno tal vez solo sea que tienes hambre- dijo el dragón, mientras un pequeño potro negro veía con asombro como el pasto había empezado a crecer con rapidez y un pequeño arbolito de repente crecía a buena velocidad, mientras un brillo blanco le envolvía- este árbol crece tan rápido, pero, aun si el árbol crece a esta velocidad, tardara un rato en alcanzar el tamaño suficiente como para dar frutos, chico, creo que no tenemos tiempo de que tu habilidad se…- decía Lear, que por estar distraído viendo el milagro de la naturaleza, no se percato que el potro siguió sembrando las demás semillas y haciéndolas crecer- chico, será mejor que te detengas, solo estas gastando energía- dijo el dragón al ver un alegre poni que se había emocionado al ver como crecían sus arbolitos-.

Señor Lear,. yo, me siento más ligero- dijo el potro negro mientras estiraba sus patitas delanteras- ¿más ligero?, tal vez un efecto secundario de compartir tu energía, liberaste tención… no es lo que esperaba pero igual sirve, chico si puedes avanzar entonces esto no fue una pérdida de tiempo, espera, tenemos que aprovechar tu fuerza, aun con esto no creo que llegues a tiempo a Canterlot, solo espera un poco y permite que este viejo busque algún lugar donde puedas recuperarte, tal vez encuentre algún árbol ya maduro con tu aperitivo favorito- dijo el dragón elevándose con su lucecita para ver con mas distancia y descendiendo de inmediato- estamos de suerte chico, en esa dirección hay un poblado, con suerte y encuentres la ayuda que necesitas- dijo Lear, viendo como un pequeño potro sonreía felizmente- gracias, señor Lear- dijo el potro, iniciando su trote en la dirección que le indico el viejo dragón-.


	19. Kind el Nuevo Inicio prt5

**Aquí de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews, estoy sacando esto demasiado rápido y seguro tenga algún detalle, no puedo controlar el tamaño de las partes porque publico lo que tengo y estoy picado con la historia, personalmente creo que eso me puede jugar a contrario, tratare de mantener la poca calidad que llevo hasta el momento, como siempre no puedo asegurar las fechas de publicación, espero entiendan, si doy un mal paso y tengo que corregir una parte completa podría tardar su tiempo, no digo que sea de aquí en adelante, solo les aviso que esa es tal vez la única razón natural por la que me retrasaría, aquí la siguiente parte y gracias por leerla.**

* * *

.Buena voluntad.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Mientras se ve como todos los juguetones animalitos empiezan a correr y saltar por el extenso campo que rodea a Poniville, disfrutando del reciente nuevo dia donde el sol iluminaba y brindaba su calor en todas direcciones, podemos notar una pequeña sombra oscura que se acerca a trote ligero, tomando como ruta un caminito sin hierba con solo tierra bastante compactada pues no levantaba polvo al trotar sobre él y que conduce a la pintoresca villa, extendiéndose alrededor de todo el lugar, conformando calles y callejones; y es en una de estas calles que conecta a una saliente desde donde el potro venia y podía verse claramente cómo es que un gran grupo de enojados equinos se reunían frente a un gran árbol hecho de cristal con una gran estructura construida sobre el mismo, no pudiendo evitar frenar a buscar alguien que le pudiese ayudar entre tan gran multitud.

¿Qué sucede chico?- pregunto Lear, que había apagado su lucecita tiempo atrás para no llamar la atención- están enojados, y son muchos…. si alguno puede ayudar a Sunchain,. debo encontrar la manera de convencerle..- dijo el pony en el idioma del dragón, acercándose por detrás del gran grupo de ponis para tratar de llamar su atención- es increíble, ¿no lo crees chico?, tiene bastante técnica al correr, para tener cuerpos tan débiles estos pequeños pueden hacer cosas que les sobrepasan de vez en cuando, jeje, me recuerda a mis..- dijo Lear, refiriéndose a una estela rosada que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro en una velocidad que lógicamente no debería de ser posible para su cuerpo- oye, hola ejem… soy Spike, no me digas que también estas enojada por la basura, aunque te vez mas asustada que enojada,… raro, por tu apariencia, dime eres una guardia de la princesa Luna, es que no había visto los guardias nocturnos de día y.. no trato de ser grosero,.. bueno..- decía un pequeño bebe dragón de escamas moradas, que se acercaba al equino negro y se rascaba la cabeza con su garrita tratando de ubicar al equino- soy Kind.. yo, no… en el bosque, necesito.. ayuda. Y- decía Kind en el idioma del dragoncito, levantando la patita y tratando de explicarse al pequeño que al parecer no le entendía muy bien- entonces, hay problemas con Eveerfree Forest, ahh¡ ¿se salió de nuevo de control? – dijo el dragoncito asustado al ver la dirección en que el pony levanto la patita- ¿de nuevo? Yo.. es,.necesita ayuda- decía el potro frustrándose un poco al ver que el dragoncito se había retirado corriendo hacia algún lugar y decía en voz bajita "después de esto le diré a Apple Bloom que vi una pony sin cutie mark"- chico, no soy un experto en la lengua de estos habitantes, pero debes practicar un poco mas tus habilidades para comunicarte, además pude notar que su acento difiere del de Canterlot - dijo Lear que estaba hablando a la mente del pequeño- es como volver a iniciar, solo necesito,. practicar- dijo el potro, hablando en el idioma de Lear, y chocando con otro pony-.

ho.. hola, soy Kind, perdón por eso- dijo Kind, notando que el pony con quien choco tenía una canastita en el lomo y tuvo que equilibrarla después del choque- BULK BICEPS¡- contesto un pony Pegaso, de pelaje blanco con unas pequeñas alitas blancas, una crin, cola y pesuñas de color amarillo, unos ojos rojos achicados con el iris negro, un par de aretitos del color de su crin, se le notaba una gran musculatura que resaltaba de los demás ponis, su cutie mark era una pesa de ejercicios, y cuando hablo soltó un gran grito, que hiso que la crin de Kind se alzara un poco, para finalmente extender su patita para saludar a lo que ha su percepción era una pequeña pony- ¿te llamas Bulk?- dijo Kind, pensando que sería un buen momento para practicar, levantando su patita para dar un saludo al pony, y distrayéndose al notar que había algo de basura flotando y dirigiéndose a algún lugar volviendo a la conversación por lo que dijo Bulk - PODEEER¡- dijo él pony mostrando con una pose sus músculos, mientras una gran multitud de ponis se dispersaba- chico, creo que intenta decir que un empujoncito no es problema, dudo que puedas aprender la lengua de este lugar con él cómo practica, haz lo que puedas- dijo Lear ablando a la mente del potro, viendo como su compañero terminaba de saludar al pony- DESALLUNOOO¡- dijo el gran pony musculoso, tomando un fruto rojo de su canasta y pasándoselo a Kind- Gracias,..- dijo Kind, que estaba perdido en su fruto rojo, apenas notando que el pony había sacado una gran tarta para comérsela- VAMOS¡- dijo Bulk, apuntando con su patita en una dirección- creo que quiere que le sigas, es un buen momento para preguntar por alguien con mucha magia chico- dijo Lear al potro negro que estaba totalmente perdido en el sabor que le dejo el fruto rojo, acto seguido sacudió su cabeza y trataba de hablar- necesito, ayuda.. una amiga..- decia el potro tratando de no confundir a su acompañante- AMIGA, SOY FUERTE, AYUDAAR¡- dijo Bulk deteniéndose y haciendo una pose para mostrar sus músculos- es necesaria… una gran magia.. y- dijo Kind notando como el potro volvía a caminar pero con una actitud más pensativa- AMISTAD¡, GRAN MAGIA¡ SON ELLAS- Dijo Bulk que al parecer tenía una gran sonrisa mientras apuntaba al castillo hecho de cristal- hay debe haber alguien que pueda ayudarnos chico, hay que regresar supongo, si tienen una gran magia entonces seguro que podemos pedirles ayuda, será mas rápido que ir a Canterlot- dijo Lear que entendió lo que quiso decir Bulk- BUENAS AMIGAS¡- dijo Bulk, que empezaba a trotar en dirección al castillo y un potro negro le seguía- es bastante concreto, no creo que su forma de hablar le sea un impedimento,. Tal vez deberías intentar con algo así, mientras te adaptas al lenguaje chico- dijo Lear, notando que el potro negro cambio su mirada por una más preocupada- solo es una alternativa, no te lo tomes tan enserio- dijo el dragón con un tono bastante animado- CERRADO¡- dijo Bulk, que no podía abrir la puerta- POR EL PUEBLO¡- concluyo el potro musculoso, mientras avanzaba a la plaza del pueblo- entonces hay que buscar a esas amigas por él pueblo, no sabemos quienes sean, así que dependemos de Bulk-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

la villa donde el pequeño Kind fue a parar, estaba conformada prácticamente por equinos, pese a que uno que otro animalillo de otra especie se encontraba acompañando a varios de los habitantes, estos eran más unas lindas mascotas que algún ciudadano del lugar, no pudiendo pasar por alto pequeños atisbos que le recordaban a Canterlot, ya que las casas y las tiendas vendían en su mayoría lo mismo que la ciudad de sus recuerdos, el olor de las flores en el aire, el bullicio de los ponis platicando y un buen amigo ayudándole sin razón alguna pese a acabar de conocerle; es justo por esta razón que el potro sintió la confianza de descansar, cerca de un claro donde no estorbaría a los demás equinos, ya que necesitaría recuperar fuerza para lo que sea que viniese.

Aun no te recuperas chico- dijo el dragón viendo un joven potro que se había recostado en el suelo mientras su compañero de pelaje blanco estaba caminando y viendo a todas direcciones- Ya paso casi una hora y no encontramos a ninguna chico, tal vez fue una mala idea esto de seguir a Bulk- decía un dudoso Lear, al ver como Bulk hablaba con el pequeño dragoncito de escamas moradas de hace un rato- Sunchain…- dijo Kind, en voz bajita algo preocupado, notando que Bulk ponía un cartelito cerca de su rostro- RAINBOW DASH¡ RECLUTA GUARDIAS¡- dijo el pony de pelaje blanco, apuntando al cielo con su pesuña- ese debe ser el nombre de una de ellas, entonces se está encargando de reclutar guardias, chico tenemos,… espera, no soy muy diestro en el idioma común del lugar, pero entiendo algo de esto, y aquí definitivamente no dice donde encontrarla- dijo Lear, que ya podía interpretar a Bulk y algo confundido por el cartel tan explicito que tenía enfrente- ¿donde la encontramos? – pregunto Kind, viendo como su compañero equino miraba al cielo- debe ser una.. pegaso- dijo Kind que también volteaba al cielo- ciertamente, no creo que esto ayude mucho, ya van más de cinco minutos sin que aparezca- dijo Lear, algo fastidiado al ver dos potros que no dejaban de ver el cielo azul- RAINBOW DASH¡- dijo Bulk apuntando a una pegaso multicolor que cambio su rumbo en dirección a los dos potros y en menos de un segundo ya estaba enfrente de ellos- Bulk Biceps, crees tener lo necesario para ser un guardia real- dijo Rainbow Dash que había visto como Bulk levantaba el cartelito al decir su nombre-FUERTEEE¡-Dijo Bulk, haciendo fuerza con sus patitas delanteras para mostrar sus músculos- disculpa… necesito pedir.. ayuda en..- decía el potro, que se le dificultaba hablar rápido- con que ayuda, si quieres algo, este es el momento adecuado, si pasas las seis pruebas para guardia, la princesa Twilight te concederá cualquier deseo, una guardia como las que elige la princesa Luna sería bastante llamativa- dijo la pegaso cian señalando una zona fuera de Poniville y volando a otro lugar- bien, creo que esta es la mejor opción chico, de todas formas, iba a ser difícil explicar que debíamos llevarlas a un peligroso bosque con un potro que acababan de conocer para curar a una criaturita en un altar lleno de símbolos extraños, a mi parecer esto es beneficioso, que dices chico, podemos hacer esto o tratar de pedir ayuda en Canterlot… - dijo Lear con un tono de pregunta- supongo que esa fue tu eleccion- dijo el dragón a un bastante decidido potro que se dirigía a donde apunto Rainbow Dash-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

.Inicio de las pruebas.

El lugar estaba lleno de ponis observando a la hilerita de ponis que aplicarían para el puesto, viendo como un pequeño dragón pasaba a pedir los nombres de todos los concursantes, y una vez terminado el proceso de inscripción, se dirigía en dirección a una pony de pelaje blanco, con la crin morada muy bien arreglada; durante todo ese tiempo de espera, el potro converso con Bulk y una pony que decía llamarse Vinyl, quien al parecer quería un nuevo sistema de sonido según decía, la conversación de la pony le absorbió tanto que solo volvió a la realidad cuando una mesa con un cupcake era puesta enfrente de él.

Esta es la primer prueba chico, están diciendo que no se los deben de comer, ese debe ser el objetivo- dijo Lear que observaba el desarrollo de la prueba- espera, mira chico, son dos alicornios, seguro que con ellas podremos ayudar a Sunchain- dijo Lear con una voz triunfante- creo que ella perdió- dijo Kind, notando que Vinyl había comido su cupcake- tienes que concentrarte chico, si pierdes no podrás ayudarle a – dijo Lear, deteniéndose al ver que el potro ni se inmutaba por el aperitivo- comprendo, no arriesgaras ha Sunchain por tu estomago, eso es muy bueno,…. o tal vez simplemente no te guste lo que no sea…- decía Lear, con un tono bastante bajito cuando empezó a perderse en sus deducciones- ya termino, creo- dijo Kind, al ver que todos los ponis que no soportaron se estaban retirando, y poniendo una cara triste al ver a la pony que le estuvo hablando yéndose bastante afligida, pero relamiéndose por el sabor- en este sitio no hay distinción entre chicos y grandes, eso me da nostalgia- dijo Lear, viendo que había cinco pequeños potrancos entre las filas de los voluntarios, y uno de ellos perdió, retirándose algo decepcionado-.

Ese pequeño,.. me alegra que este tipo de criaturitas puedan vivir con tantos sueños sin tener que preocuparse- dijo Lear, al ver que el pequeño que se retiro tenía algo de peso extra, cosa que pocas veces vio en su antiguo hogar- sabes chico, si tien…- decía el dragón deteniéndose al escuchar un gritito- "los ponis que me traigan los mejores ingredientes mínimo una lechuga y una zanahoria serán quienes pasen" – dijo una pegaso amarilla de crin rosada- con que una búsqueda supongo que podemos hacer algo- dijo Lear notando que Kind y Bulk se dirigían juntos a un bosquecito que quedaba algo lejos- buena idea chico, parece que Bulk pensó igual que tú, supongo que Everfree Forest es solo un área de este inmenso bosque- dijo Lear viendo el bosque enfrente de ellos y notando como les seguía Bulk- dijo que podíamos ir en equipos, y el tiene una canasta- dijo Kind señalando con su patita a un admirado pony que no dejaba de ver las aves del lugar- sabes, creo que el tenia algo que hacer, tal vez ni siquiera quiere ser guardia- dijo Lear, que notaba bastante distraído a Bulk- estas.. ¿ayu,dándome?,.. ¿quieres ser guardia?.- pregunto Kind, al potro al entrar en razón de lo que Lear le había dicho- …Quiero ser útil, no sere.. AYUDARE.- dijo Bulk que por primera vez no elevaba tanto la voz, viendo sus alitas con un rostro de impotencia, y después haciendo fuerza para mostrar sus musculos y hablando en su tono de voz normal- chico, no se tu, pero Bulk me agrada bastante- dijo Lear, que de algun modo se identificaba con el musculoso potro, y un alegre Kind asentía con la cabeza-.

Puedes.. quedarte aquí un momento- le dijo el potro negro a Bulk quien no dudo en asentir mientras se recostaba bastante tranquilo en el césped dentro del bosque- buena idea chico, será más rápido así, lo usaras para ayudarte a cargar la verdura, de por sí ya estás agotado.., bueno ahora, hay que encontrar..- decía Lear, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que el joven equino ya estaba dando vueltas poniendo algunas verduras en la cesta- es bastante extraña, ¿seguro que son comestibles? – pregunto Lear, que se entretuvo viendo verduras que variaban tanto en color que ni parecían de la misma especie- creo que aprendiste bien de Flower, solo con verla entendiste como rastrear comida, es una habilidad provechosa, ahora ¿de dónde estás sacando tanto?- dijo Lear, preguntándose como Kind había llenado tanto la cesta y siguiendo al potro que en cuanto salía de su vista regresaba con varias verduras- pero como lo haces, si aquí no veo ní…. espera porque no hiciste esto en el otro bosque en lugar de hacer crecer los arboles- decía un sorprendido Lear, que se resigno cuando vio que los dos equinos estaban regresando para seguir con las pruebas solo obteniendo como respuesta un "no había ninguna cerca" de su amigo equino.

Bien pasare de ese detalle, pero no le ocultes a tus amigos cosas, está bien- decía Lear mientras los dos ponis seguían avanzando, y cada vez que Bulk se tambaleaba por el peso, Kind le empujaba del lado que se desequilibro para que no se callera- ¿desde cuándo, se complementan tanto?- se pregunto Lear, al ver el trabajo de equipo de los dos potros- llegamos a tiempo- dijo Kind, viendo que eran el último equipo y Bulk subía la canasta en una mesita- supongo que este es el juez y hemos pasado- dijo Lear, viendo un conejito jaloneando la canasta llena de verduras- dos pruebas pasadas, de hecho nadie nos ha mencionado en que lugar estamos, digo, son seis pruebas no, que pasa si más de uno termina, ¿cuántas pruebas son realmente?, dijo Lear, preocupado por el tiempo que tomaría hacer que les concedieran un deseo- esa será... ¿la siguiente prueba?- preguntaba Kind a Bulk señalando una pasarela en medio del lugar que dos pegasos habían destapado y notando que asentía con la cabeza- de que es la prueba, no lo comprendo- dijo Lear, que por estar distraído no se entero de lo que debían hacer, y después alejándose un poco por notar algo más- debemos, vestirnos,.. o caminar..- decía Kind en el idioma del dragón, y sintiendo que este se alejo de repente- VAMOS¡- dijo Bulk, dirigiéndose a la subidita de las escaleras, y el potro hacia una nota mental de tener cuidado cuando hablara con las voces de sus amigos ya que pese a hablar en otro idioma le seguían escuchando- chico estuve entre el público y parece que están apostando por los ponis que ganaran, los chicos de armadura van en la delantera- dijo Lear, notando que el joven potro se quedaba en silencio- que sucede… oh ya veo, sería raro hablar cuando todos piensan que estas solo…, bien entonces solo te informare si veo algo extraño o descubro alguna ventaja de la prueba- decía Lear, que se alejaba un poco del potro- ¿estarán bien?- pregunto Kind, al ver que tres pequeñas potrancas caían de la pasarela, iniciando un ligero paso para tratar de ayudar- TODO BIEN- dijo Bulk deteniendo al pony al poner su pesuña enfrente de Kind, y viéndole con un rostro confiado, a lo que kind se quedo quieto viendo como se desarrollaba el suceso- LISTO¡- dijo Bulk, al escuchar la voz del dragoncito morado y comenzando a subir unas escaleritas que llevaban a la pasarela- ¿que se… supone que ágamos? – pregunto el potro de pelaje oscuro a Bulk, porque ninguno de los dos se había puesto nada como los demás ponis, a lo que solo le susurro "caminar" y seguía adelante-.

Esta prueba no la comprendo del todo, se supone que están buscando guardias, ¿para que ocupan ver como caminan? – se preguntaba Lear, viendo que el potro estaba tan confundido como él- tal vez ellos vean más que nosotros con este tipo de pruebas, será difícil entenderles- dijo Lear, al notar que los ponis que juzgaban no dejaban de ver a los dos ponis y se susurraban cosas- supongo que mientras no nos saquen de la prueba, estamos bien,- decía con una voz dudosa el dragón, que veía como Kind bajaba los escaloncitos de la pasarela y esperaba los resultados- creo que…- decía Kind, siendo cegado por una luz purpura y viendo como el escenario había cambiado, mostrando algunas sillitas con mesitas al frente, mientras una más grande estaba al frente de todas-.

Todos se están sentando, chico será mejor que hagas lo mismo- dijo Lear, viendo como un grupo de ponis discutían al frente de todas las sillitas- ¿hay que imitarlos?, dijo Kind, viendo como todos sacaban unas plumitas debajo de sus sillas y el hacía lo mismo- ahora lo entiendo, quieren que contestes las preguntas de esta hoja- dijo Lear viendo como una alicornio les acercaba con su magia un papelito- ciertamente, hasta este momento, ella se ha hecho cargo de dirigir las pruebas, tal vez nos sea de ayuda, digo, no solo hace falta magia sino inteligencia- dijo Lear viendo al potro moviendo su plumita en el papel- como vas chico… no creo que esto funcione, pero mmm.., tampoco es que te pueda ayudar mucho, aunque la escritura es sencilla no puedo saber sobre los conocimientos de esta tierra, digamos que tengo dos mil años de trabajo por delante- dijo Lear viendo que el potro estaba escribiendo sin darse cuenta que las escrituras eran distintas- bueno, pese a todo, seguro no tendrás problemas, digo, Félix conto que algo de información se filtraría de vez en cuando de tu broche a tu cerebro, además tienes toda la información que absorbiste de la biblioteca, aunque no se donde la tengas, con que saques un par de preguntas bien pasaras, o eso tengo entendido- dijo Lear, que de casualidad escucho a los ponis discutiendo y viendo como la alicornio se resignaba dándole menos importancia a su prueba- se rompió- dijo Kind, que se distrajo por un momento al ver que la plumita que Bulk usaba se había roto a la mitad por la fuerza del potro y notando su rostro frustrado al ver el estado en que quedo su hojita- ya termine, tratare de…-dijo Kind, que había terminado su prueba y trataba de darle su plumita a Bulk, deteniéndose en cuanto escucho unas palabras de la alicornio "los hermanos Flim y Flam copiaron dos veces por lo que tomare sus exámenes"- hay va- dijo Kind, casi en susurro y algo ahogado por el susto, que se vio obligado a lanzar su pluma, en dirección a la mesita de Bulk, que de inmediato empezó a escribir, hasta que llego a su fin el examen-.

"Se acabo el tiempo"- dijo la alicornio recogiendo con su magia los papelitos- hiciste lo mejor que pudiste chico, tenemos que esperar ahora- dijo Lear, escuchando un gran Whooooaaa, del publico- perdona, hay que poner atención- dijo Lear, guardando silencio de repente- "Pinkie pie … pasa, R…T.. ¿son runas?... pasa"- dijo la alicornio poniendo una estrellita dorada en la prueba de la alicornio y guardándose la prueba de Kind- me hubiese gustado saber cuántos aciertos tuviste chico, pero supongo que quiere examinar la letra- dijo Lear, que volvía a hablar- también creo que la alicornio rosada es lista, ya que le pusieron una estrellita en su examen- concluía Lear viendo que un pony unicornio de pelaje blanco y la crin de dos tonos de azul se les acercaba-.

Estoy orgulloso de que hayan pasado esta prueba- dijo el unicornio dirigiéndose a los ponis de armadura y haciendo una seña para que los demás ponis se acercaran- hoy vine a ver a mi hermanita, pero creo que es una suerte que tengan la oportunidad de medirse con guardias del Crystal Empire, es una gran oportunidad para todos, podrán comprobar de primera pesuña que tan lejos pueden llegar y espero que mis dos ponis aprendan también algo de ustedes, ya que algunos serán sus compañeros, trátenlos bien- decía el unicornio notando que todos se acercaban a saludar a sus dos allegados- es un gran paso el confiar los unos en los otros, ya que de aquí en adelante podrían correr peligros y lo mejor es tener la confianza de que otro guardia esta cubriéndoles la retaguardia- dijo animosamente el unicornio a todos los presentes- oh, se me olvidaba, mande a construir un lugar para que todos vivan juntos, así sus lasos de amistad se fortalecerán, bueno no es obligatorio que vivan en el lugar, aun así ya dividí las secciones de damas y de varones, además creo que la convivencia es un buen modo de.- decía el unicornio, no pudiendo terminar su frase porque una alicornio morada se le había acercado y empezaba a explicar la prueba-.

Así que los ponis con armadura vienen de un lugar llamado Crystal Empire, se nota que tienen buenos valores en ese lugar, esto debe ser parte de las enseñanzas de los dos Dioses- dijo Lear, afirmando que los ponis seguían las reglas que en su momento, cierto alicornio dicto hace ya mucho tiempo, mientras un dragoncito daba la señal de inicio de la carrera- Normalmente diría que esto es pan comido para ti chico, pero con lo agotado que estas, dudo mucho que puedas seguir el ritmo- dijo un nervioso Lear, viendo como el potro empezaba a tambalearse mientras avanzaba- se que tienes un buen corazón chico pero… bien no diré nada, seguro que no eres el que está en peores condiciones- dijo el dragón viendo como Kind ayudaba a Bulk y viceversa según avanzaban, notando que no estaban en último lugar, por lo que se relajo un poco- ese pony no se da a notar mucho pero tiene lo suyo- dijo Lear mientras veía a un potro de pelaje rojo, con crin rubia que había tomado la delantera, zigzagueando y saltando los obstáculos- aunque ahora que lo pienso, tu tampoco te das a notar mucho, por alguna razón, eres fácil de perder de vista, esto de pasártela en el bosque ocultándote también sirve en medio de las multitudes creo- dijo Lear, viendo que un dragoncito se preparaba para marcar el final de la última vuelta- los valores en este pueblo también son altos, digo si un pony que no han visto es recibido como si fuera otro compañero, y además no les interesa convivir con otras especies, ciertamente puedo afirmar que los dioses dejaron un maravilloso regalo en esta tierra, me gustaría haber podido conversar con ellos cuando estaban en su mejor forma, jeje son muy dedicados con lo que quieren, ya tendremos el tiempo de escuchar unas buenas historias, no lo crees chico- dijo Lear, viendo como Kind y Bulk cruzaban la meta y un confundido potro negro volteaba a todos lados con una apariencia bastante cansada- perdona, se me olvida que no puedes verme, haz lo posible por recuperar la poca energía que te quede, solo nos falta una prueba chico- concluyo Lear, notando que una pegaso multicolor se acercaba para contarles de la siguiente prueba-.

(Narrador Omniciente)

En el lugar que hace unos momentos, rebosaba de vitoreos y sonrisas por parte de los ponis, había quedado desolado, solo con excepción de algunos ponis que estaban llevándose los objetos del lugar por ordenes de la alcaldesa de la villa, para transladarlos a algún almacén y en la zona más cercana a Everfree Forest entre el lugar de tan singular evento y el tenebroso bosque, se habían reunido un grupo de ponis interesados en cierta oferta especial que la prueba de los guardias tenía como un extra.

No me gusta esto chico, ya casi se termina el efecto de la medicina que hiciste para que la pequeña Sunchain no se pusiera peor, espero que con esto puedas llevar al menos a una de las alicornios para ayudarle, dijo el dragón, mientras el pequeño potro parecía algo nervioso viendo el mismo bosque donde se encontraba su amiga enferma- hay algo mal- dijo el potro que no quitaba su vista del bosque- ¿algo mal?, tienes razón.. je, que extraño, se supone que la sangre no corre por mis venas ahora, pero puedo sentir… bueno, no despreciare algo que es parte de mí- dijo lear, notando que el resto de los equinos se veían algo intimidados con el bosque- "allí vaaa¡.."- dijo la pegaso color cian arrojando una pelotita al interior del bosque- disculpa chico apenas me queda magia, digo, creo que medio día es mi limite, te ayudare lo mas que pueda- dijo Lear, al notar que el potro había emprendido carrera en cuanto la pelota fue arrojada y notando la facilidad con la que esquivo algunos lobos de madera que pese a que lo notaron, se resignaron a seguirle- la pelota está por acá chico- dijo Lear, encendiendo su lucecita levemente para indicarle al potro por donde ir- sí, la tengo- dijo el potro, que en cuanto tomo la pelotita, rápidamente inicio el trote de regreso- muy bien chico,.. Cielos, apenas y puedo… es tan extraño, como siempre tuve, un núcleo de magia ilimitada yo..- decía Lear, que se escuchaba algo agotado-.

Se la entregare.. ah….- dijo Kind que se puso al lado de la alicornio morada por no ver a la pegaso multicolor que había hecho la prueba-"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"- preguntaba una alicornio morada a Kind- diez,… no,.. cinco minutos - respondió Kind señalando a la alicornio rosada- ya veo,.. Parece que todos dependen más…. de la alicornio morada,… por lo que eliges a la que se ve más libre- dijo Lear que se escuchaba bastante agotado- espera.. esto no es nada bueno..- dijo Lear, viendo que la alicornio rosada se quitaba el cuerno y salían un montón de papelitos de colores del mismo- chico esto es un… error, cielos.. a situaciones… desesperadas… medidas.. desespera..das… yo,… no podre ver… el final de esto,… tardare un tiempo.. así que.. te dejo el.. resto- dijo Lear, que al parecer se había ido a descansar, dejando a Kind con la sensación de que alguien se había alejado de su lado-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Un pequeño gritito ahogado se escuchaba de vez en cuando dentro del tenebroso Everfree Forest, pues una alicornio morada, tenía miedo de soltarse del potro negro que le había secuestrado ya que iban demasiado rápido, ella apenas podía entender como lograban zigzaguear entre los árboles y conservar semejante velocidad, por lo que soltarse seria recibir un buen golpe por el impulso; lo que le confundió mas a la pony fueron las últimas palabras que escucho del potro antes de que todo esto pasara "por favor, ayúdame" y pese a estar asustada su curiosidad seguía ganándole, viendo la oportunidad para saciar esta curiosidad cuando un ligero olor a manzanilla le relajo lo suficiente para poder hablar.

Yo soy la que debería pedir ayuda,- dijo Twilight en voz alta, notando que el pony le había escuchado- podrías decirme porque me llevas a ningún lugar- dijo Twilight, que ahora tenía la atención del potro- mí amiga,.. esta enferma.. ayúdale… es mí deseo- dijo el potro mientras saltaba algunos obstáculos de raíces entre los arboles- tú, amiga, ¿por eso entraste a la competencia?- dijo la alicornio, que de momento había olvidado que fue arrastrada al bosque contra su voluntad- yo.., no puedo… moverla,… se pone grave.. y creí que seria.. mas rápido… si ganaba la..- dijo el pony que empezaba a resentir el daño por el hechizo temporal, más el esfuerzo sin descanso durante toda la mañana- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Twilight, al sentir un espasmo de dolor proveniente del potro- puedes,… ayudarle.- dijo el potro que bajo el ritmo del trote y se recostó-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Los dos ponis que hace un momento se movilizaban a gran velocidad por el bosque, se habían detenido en una especie de claro, donde una rudimentaria estructura hecha de piedras con cinco pilarcitos algo grandes rodeándola y un pequeño altar donde un morral, unas gemas mordisqueadas y una dragoncita rosada que estaba recostada en unas hierbitas se estaba quejando un poco de algo que le dolía; esto es lo que se mostraba ante una confundida pony alicornio que no sabía qué hacer, al ver tan extraño lugar.

Chico, se que estas agotado, de aquí en adelante deja a Sunchain con nosotros,.. estas al límite pero alguien te sigue el paso, consíguenos algo de tiempo, solo no te excedas, ¿está bien?- dijo la voz de Felix al pequeño potro, pero esta vez no le hablo a la cabeza sino que su voz fue lo suficientemente alta como para que Twilight le escuchara- q… quien eres- dijo Twilight volteando a ver los lugares cercanos al escuchar una voz en un idioma extraño- ya tendremos.. tiempo para presentarnos,.. por ahora que te parece si… nos concentramos en la pequeña que está en peligro- dijo Felix, en el idioma de la unicornio, sin ningún defecto en su acento al hablar, ya que pese ha no usar tanto su magia en el día, estuvo escuchando las conversaciones de los demás potros en la villa y hecho lo posible por aprender el idioma, mostrándose como una lucecita que giraba alrededor del altar central- te llamas Kind, ¿no es cierto?- pregunto la pony alicornio al potro negro que asintió con la cabeza y empezaba a retirarse- soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, cuando esto termine quiero hablar contigo, y.. Espero que seamos amigas- dijo Twilight susurrando para sí lo último, viendo como quien creía era una potra salía corriendo por algo que esa extraña voz le dijo, no comprendiendo porque razón no le daban miedo o desconfianza los que le habían raptado-.

Porque hay tantas presencias- decía un dudoso potro negro que sentía que le estaban observando- estoy cansado supongo- dijo el potro que parecía frustrado por no poder deshacerse del sentimiento de estar siendo vigilado y asustándose aun mas al ver un enorme brillo morado viniendo desde atrás de él- ¿que son ellos?- dijo Kind, dándose cuenta gracias al brillo morado de que unas sombras estaban siguiéndole, aunque le parecía que las había despistado gracias a notar su ubicación- donde, ¿ya no están?- dijo el potro después de un rato de seguir corriendo cuando dejo de sentir la presencia de las sombras y desconcentrándose cuando un unicornio que conoció hace poco le grito algo sobre la alicornio que se llevo, entendiendo lo que pasaba y sacando de inmediato de algún lugar una banderita blanca en señal de rendición-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

.Presente.

Un gran grupo de al menos diez ponis acababa de llegar a un claro de Everfree Fores, sorprendiéndose de que en ese oscuro lugar hubiese otra construcción de piedra aparte de la que la mayoría de ellos ya conocían, y notando a su entender como una potra de color negro tenia puesto un morral con la figura de un corazoncito dibujada en él y una muy feliz dragoncita rosada con dos pares de alas y un plumaje que le hacía parecer un ave estaba abrazando el cuello de la pony que estaba devolviéndole el abrazo con los ojos llorositos.

Ya se levanto, cuando la deje seguía dormida,.. pero ya no parecía sufrir,. espera ahora que lo recuerdo dime, ¿de dónde provenía esa voz?, ¿Quién era?, ¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunto la princesa, siendo la primera en acercarse al potro- lo lamento chico, gaste lo.. ultimo que me quedaba… en ayudar con Sunchain.. el resto… lo veremos cuando te levantes… o cuando estes en.. bueno no me apresurare.. tengo mucho trabajo por delante,.. tal vez te vea antes, pero.. no soy tan bueno… recolectando magia.. como Lear- dijo Felix que al parecer se había puesto a descansar dejando ese sentimiento de soledad en el potro- es…, Gracias, - dijo el potro, viendo con una sonrisa a la pequeña Sunchain, que se había dormido de nuevo en su lomo, pero esta vez con un agarre bastante firme en su cuello- lo de… la voz.. era..- decía el pequeño Kind a Twilight antes de caer dormido por el agotamiento, desasiendo el hechizo de protección que había hecho y escuchando una vocecita que preguntaba si se encontraba bien seguida de un grito ahogado y un pequeño brillo que alcanzo a notar mientras perdía la conciencia-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Estamos en un lugar inmenso y oscuro, lleno de lo que parecen estrellas brillantes tan lejanas que costaría demasiado tiempo distinguir su distancia o tamaño, pero lo que nos llama la atención son varios grandes trozos de piedra que se ordenan con gran lentitud cerca de nosotros, algunos de esos trozos flotantes, tienen fragmentos de vegetación en uno de sus lados, otros tienen pequeñas edificaciones que no están completas o que apenas se están armando, algunos cristales preciosos de gran tamaño están incrustados o integrándose en las formaciones rocosas a nuestro alrededor también podemos ver algunas figuras de humo dorado que están dispersas en el lugar, todo moviéndose con gran lentitud y alterando nuestra percepción de donde esta nuestro centro de gravedad, o en qué dirección es arriba, la derecha, la izquierda o abajo, y en esta gran confusión lo único que podría distraernos de estas grandes dudas, es un gran trozo de tierra que tiene una gigantesca estructura donde acaba de caer una bolita negra de pelo, dejando un pequeño agujero en esa enorme construcción; el equino estaba parándose algo mareado en esa pared inclinada como si fuese el mismo suelo y volteando confundido en todas direcciones sin entender que está pasando.

Estoy.. ¿dormido?- se dijo Kind al ver que estaba parado en una pared, pero no cualquier pared, pues el conocía bien ese inmenso edificio- no exactamente, pero me has dejado sorprendido chico- dijo un dragón de escamas blancas, unas garras y barba de color plateado, ojos azul marino, con unas pequeñas pero elegantes gafas en la nariz de su hocico, una silueta muy similar a la de Discord pero sin tener las combinaciones de animales del dios del caos, viéndose más como un verdadero dragón, mientras estaba sentado en una pequeña roca flotante que pasaba por encima del pequeño, y dejándole confuso porque la gravedad parecía diferente entre la pared donde se encontraba y la roca donde se sentaba el dragón- señor Lear, ¿qué está pasando?- pregunto el potro, que por primera vez no soñaba con el pasado- pues,.. supongo que te sobre esforzaste tanto por salvar a Sunchain, que terminaste perdiendo la conciencia, y por alguna casualidad lograste entrar en el sistema,.. realmente es demasiada casualidad,.. pero por cómo eres chico, supongo que ya me debería de ser algo normal,… ah,.. por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con Sunchain? – dijo Lear, bastante analítico con su garrita en el mentón y finalmente preguntando por lo que parecía más importante- ella está bien, me ayudaron mucho, el doctor Felix, y la princesa Twilight le salvaron- dijo el potro poniéndose algo preocupado- que pasa, que Sunchain esté bien ahora debería de alegrarte, o tal vez estas en una de esas cuestiones de ser un buen padre,… oh, no me digas estas preocupado porque sigues en el bosque,.. no, no te preocupes, hace poco contacte con otro compañero que se integro en el sistema vecino y el salió a vigilar, es difícil esto de trasladar la conciencia será complicado acostumbrarse al cambio,.. eso no importa, el punto es que debes de estar..- dijo Lear, que se distrajo por un momento, y dijo algo que le entristeció un poco más al potro- es cierto, debí de sacarla del bosque..- se decía Kind algo frustrado viendo impotente el lugar- ya te dije que uno de los nuestros está ayudando, y más llegaran en poco tiempo, además, la princesa estaba contigo cuando esto paso ¿no?, seguro que puede ayudarte- dijo Lear notando que el potro se tranquilizo un poco al recordar quienes estaban antes de su desmallo, seguido de un rostro que aparentaba una gran duda-.

Por fin te estás centrando en lo que tienes enfrente chico- dijo Lear, que capto la atención del potro y veía como asentía con gran curiosidad- este lugar es bastante especial chico- dijo Lear, saltando de su roca a la pared donde estaba Kind- sabes, algo maravilloso está sucediendo, y ni siquiera sé hasta qué punto puede llegar- dijo Lear extendiendo sus patitas delanteras y cerrando los ojos con una gran sonrisa- este sitio fue creado gracias a ti, y estos pequeños fueron…- decía Lear, agachándose para tomar algo, de un pequeño hueco oscuro en la pared que aun no se acababa de formar,… apenas alcanzándose a ver unas pequeñas orejitas de una criaturita en temprana edad, pero el dragón no la saco de esa oscuridad al paralizarse y ver al infinito espacio con esas estrellas tan lejanas- chico, preparare una clase para ti, te explicare todo con mas orden, se que estas aun agotado, pero debes volver ahora, o las cosas se pondrán muy feas- dijo Lear, mientras el potro veía como todo se cubría de una neblina blanca y sentía que su cuerpo se estaba elevando y se alejaba a gran velocidad del lugar.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Si bien, mientras que el terreno y la vegetación de Everfree Fores habían cambiado, dándole una apariencia más agresiva al bosque y con el paso de los años algunos árboles llegaban a crecer más de diez metros de alto cuando alguien se adentraba en la espesa oscuridad, rara vez podía ver la luz del sol y lo mas intrigante era que los animales parecían más listos entre más te adentrabas en esa oscuridad, algunos ponis viejos que en su juventud se aventuraron a este oscuro lugar decían que el bosque no debería de ser tan extenso cuando se le atraviesa, ya que el territorio ecuestre ha sido explorado al grado que se conoce la extensión de Everfree Fores, pero cuando estas adentro de este lugar, es como si estuvieses en un punto diferente a Equestria, un lugar que no tiene fin; es en alguna parte de este profundo e inexplorado lugar, que un pony de pelaje oscuro se despertaba, apenas entendiendo lo que pasaba enfrente de él.

JOVEN KIND TIENES QUE DESPERTAR¡- dijo una voz que el potro conocía muy bien, y le asusto el tono en que sonaba, en especial porque jamás había escuchado ese tono en esa persona- ¿General Arturo?- pregunto Kind, que al abrir los ojos noto que estaba resbalándose en dirección a un oscuro precipicio, lo que le obligo a pararse de repente y pegar un salto a un árbol cercano- Por fin despiertas agradezco que no hayas caído, pero una ayudita no estaría mal- dijo un translucido alicornio de color tendiente al amarillo con un contorno café que estaba empujando con sus patitas delanteras que brillaban bastante a un gran canino inconsciente que también se resbalaba por el precipicio, acto seguido Kind, lo jalo con sus dos patitas delanteras para que se atorara en un árbol y dejara de caer- perdona pequeño, quería darte la sorpresa, de que también podía salir a platicar, pero gaste toda mi magia tratando de evitar que cayeras, y parece que al cargar a ese can, se me fue el resto de energía, es una suerte que tu pequeña no se te despegue ni dormida- dijo el alicornio que desapareció de repente, haciendo que el potro voltease a su lomo para ver a la pequeña Sunchain dormida- por cierto, ya no estamos en la ciudad, ahora soy solo Arturo, lo cual, es bastante relajante- dijo el alicornio que sonaba a necesitar con urgencia un descanso- eso intentare,… señor Arturo.. – decía de forma dudosa el pony que al parecer no podía dejar de mostrarles respeto a sus amigos- ya tendrás tiempo para practicar, ahora que te parece si te actualizo- dijo Arturo, notando que Kind asentía- aunque apenas me queda energía, joven Kind, te daré un resumen de lo que paso porque no tenemos tiempo- dijo el alicornio que pese ha haber desaparecido, seguía hablando a la mente del potro- llegue después de que te desmallaste, lo que vi fue un hechizo para hacer dormir a los demás ponis pero no pude ver quien fue, después algunos perros como ese aparecieron, tomaron a todos y se los llevaron, por suerte tu habilidad inconsciente de absorber maldad fue debilitando ha ese pequeño por todo el camino y cuando se desmayo cayo por esta pendiente junto contigo, es extraño, los otros ni se inmutaron cuando cayó y eso que hiso bastante ruido, disculpa simplemente en esta forma no puedo ayudar más allá de lo que estoy haciendo, sea como fuere, los ponis están en peligro y no creo tener que decirte lo que debemos hacer- Explicaba Arturo, mientras el potro se recuperaba de un mareo repentino y empezaba a subir la pendiente, volteando hacia atrás algo dudoso- chico, no te preocupes por él, está bien agarrado y no siento depredadores cerca, solo sigue avanzando- dijo Arturo viendo al potro subir la pendiente- Kind, el camino es este, explorare lo mas que pueda antes que se me acabe la magia, es poca y un par de ojos extra seguro te servirán- dijo Arturo, emitiendo una pequeñita luz amarilla con rayitos cafés, que se desvaneció en cuanto el potro la vio, acto seguido Arturo guardo silencio y dejo a un equino caminando por un sendero de ramitas quebradas y adentrándose al bosque oscuro-.

Es distinto, pero sigue siendo igual- decía el temeroso pony que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía nuevamente solo, caminando en un bosque que podría traer peligro en cada curva y sintiendo como se le erizaba el pelaje con cada sonido que había a su alrededor, preocupándose aun mas por su pequeña que seguía dormida y no sabía si podía hacer movimientos muy bruscos por miedo a que se callera- solo debo seguir avanzando- se decía el temeroso pony que estaba siguiendo el rastro de quienes atraparon a los ponis- soy un tonto- se dijo el potro, a sabiendas de que sus acciones provocaron que todos los ponis estuvieran en ese problema- me asegurare de que regresen a salvo- dijo el potro iniciando un trote apresurado al interior del oscuro lugar asegurándose de que el movimiento no fuere violento para su pequeña-.

Cada vez, hace mas frio –susurro el potro que sacaba su aliento en forma de vapor cuando respiraba- no puedo sentir como tú, creo que recientes estos cambios por estar débil, bueno, el clima cambia muy drástico entre más nos acercamos, trate de ver unos kilómetros más al fondo y parece aun más peligroso entre más nos adentramos si no estuvieras tan cansado tal vez fuese un paseo en un jardín, pero descuidarse ante la madre naturaleza es un error que se comete con frecuencia, por suerte en la vuelta encontré a los caninos que estamos buscando- dijo Arturo, alegrando al potro que se sentía muy solo por caminar por tanto rato sin nadie hablándole- jeje, me di a extrañar, eh, bueno, no es que pueda permanecer mucho tiempo hablando, reservare mi energía para ver si te puedo ayudar un poco más, digo, puedo vigilar la retaguardia mientras avanzas y además, me gustaría ver un poco más a las criaturitas de este bosque, son tan.. tiernas. tal vez haga un registro de todos los que viven en el bosque- decía Arturo a la mente de Kind, no notando que el potro estaba escuchando sus divagaciones-.


	20. Kind el Nuevo Inicio prt6

**Aquí de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews, por fin termine con el capitulo y estoy bastante relajado ahora, y hay algunos fics que salieron recientemente que me tienen picado, bastante picado, personajes nuevos, historias frescas, incluso hay uno que se esta.. remasterizando,. lástima que me tocan exámenes de fin de año y sip fechas de festejo también, espero tener tiempo para escribir, sea como fuere si no logro escribir alguna parte a tiempo les deseo de forma adelantada pasen un feliz fin de año, aquí les dejo la ultima parte del capítulo tres, espero que lo disfruten y gracias por leer el fic.**

* * *

-Ponis Amables-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En el profundo y oscuro bosque, rodeado de maleza que parecía venenosa para todo animalillo, y un fuerte y helado viento pasaba rosando todas las plantas, haciendo que pareciesen congelarse por leves segundos antes de volver a su natural forma, es en un gran y amplio espacio que un grupo de ponis temblorosos por la temperatura se encontraban encerrados en una jaula hecha de madera congelada, que parecía bastante firme, mientras varias hogueras encendidas en fuego les rodeaban y al frente había una gran columna de piedra que brillaba con símbolos extraños y con un pequeño librito en su base, mientras una figura parecida a la de un equino se ocultaba en las sombras.

¿Que nos haras?- preguntaba débilmente Shining Armor a una figura oculta en la oscuridad – Mí amo desea su magia, el volverá, el reinara...- decía la sombra que caminaba lentamente en dirección a los ponis, susurrando después algunas cosas que no se alcanzaban a entender- que le has hecho a Caramel- dijo Big Mac que apenas podía abrir los ojos- donde está la dragón y Kind- dijo Twilight, notando que solo su hermano y Big Mac eran los únicos que no estaban inconscientes- ustedes son todo lo que me trajeron…, llevamos días tratando de atraparles… su show de la semana pasada fue… calla..- dijo una figura que salía a la luz de las hogueras mostrando una figura ligeramente distinta de la de un pony pues pese a tener el tamaño promedio de los típicos equinos su complexión era tendiente a las facciones de un joven burro, su pelaje era café fuerte, sus pesuñas, cola y crin tenían un tono aun más fuerte del mismo color, resaltando con unas orejas más grandes que el resto de los equinos presentes, y portando un cinturón negro que tenia atado en el centro de su pancita, con un gorrito de colores en rayas verticales alternados entre rojo y naranja tan largo que cubría incluso el cuello del equino, solo con un hueco para su rostro y orejas, no pudiendo evitar ser visto un collar que destellaba con rayos oscuros y que rodeaban al potro, haciendo indistinguible la iris de sus ojos por la oscuridad que en ellos había- ellos fallaron el amo los castigara,…. No el amo es noble, nunca le…. Deben ser castigados.. ese no es mi amo, ese no es su… calla, este es el destino de…- se hablaba a si mismo el burro perdiendo por segundos el hilo de su conversación-.

Twilight, ¿puedes usar tu magia?- pregunto en susurro Shining Armor, viendo que Big Mac cayo dormido por el agotamiento- yo… no puedo,… no logro concentrarme..- decía una alicornio algo desesperada, notándosele un rostro ojeroso- es igual conmigo, el debe estar haciendo algo- dijo Shining Armor tratando de levantarse y cayendo sentado nuevamente- creo que es ese pilar, debe estar emitiendo algo que altera su alrededor,…. Las criaturas del bosque son sensibles, seguro eso es lo que les tiene tan alteradas y él es el responsable de eso- dijo Twilight mientras ataba algunos cabos- no soy él, él es otro,.. yo soy Bray, fiel sirviente de.. no yo no le sirvo, no es un rey… no es mi rey… calla, hay que apegarse al plan- se hablaba nuevamente Bray, viendo algo que le llamo la atención- esa… es una buena armadura,.. vistosa y parece caliente- decia el burro, mientras movía la carita de Flash Sentry con su pesuña- déjale, ¿que es lo que quieres?- dijo Shining Armor, que parecía en su límite- oh, ¿qué es lo que quiero?,.. yo quiero su magia, con magia, el libro funciona, y si el libro funciona, mi amo estará feliz.. eso no sirve,.. la leyenda pide más cosas… calla, la magia rompe todo, la magia abre todo, tu también viste el espectáculo de arcoíris, ellas tienen la magia, jamás había tanta magia, ahora podemos traerlo…- se contestaba el burro, habiendo apenas respondido a sus prisioneros-.

No entiendo lo que quieres, pero lastimar a otros está mal, no hay ninguna justificación para … Zecora¡, Zecora puedes oírme – dijo Twilight, sorprendiéndose al ver a su amiga cebra tendida en la orilla de la jaula- oh,.. ¿le conocen?, se interpuso en mi primer cruzada para capturarles, mis unidades fueron lastimadas, esas pociones fueron peligrosas, aun sigo algo entumido… –decía el burro con ira en sus palabras y sus ojos completamente negros- jamás conocí el uso de la magia sin un amuleto o cuerno, su conocimiento será necesario para los próximos pasos, el amo le convencerá, es muy persuasivo… yo no estoy convencido, esto es una mentira, suéltame de una vez..- dijo Bray, que en momentos dejaba de tener los ojos cubiertos de oscuridad, mostrando un rostro que se esforzaba como si algo estuviese mal en el- agradece al amo seguir con vida y calla- se dijo el burro a si mismo dando un fuerte pesuñazo al suelo y creando un pequeño cratercito por la fuerza- es gracias a ella que tuve que aprender hechizos para dormir ponis, de cierta forma le estoy agradecido- murmuraba la figura equina, viendo a la cebra inconsciente-.

Esto es malo- dijo un asustado Kind que se escondió entre las ramas de un árbol en cuanto notó las hogueras y escucho un frenético burro con voz aterradora- ¿qué está haciendo?- se pregunto el potro que empezaba a analizar el área volteando para atrás al sentir una presencia- con que,. No soy el único que escapo,. aun que falta un poco para que pueda.. espera, cielos no eres normal- dijo una sombra detrás de Kind que al notarlo, se metió en un hueco del tronco del árbol donde se ocultaba- pareces mas ardilla que potra, sal de una vez, la princesa Twilight confió en ti, es tu turno de ayudarle- dijo la sombra que estaba en las ramas del árbol, viendo como Kind volvía a trepar el árbol pero sin quitarle la vista de enzima- que pasa, bueno supongo que no me reconoces en esta forma, igual volveré a la normalidad en unos momentos- decía una potra de pelaje naranja bajito, con la crin y cola color café, unos ojos azules y una cutie mark de tres herraduras azules- soy yo, Caramel, estuvimos juntos en la prueba de esta mañana,.. ¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto caramel a un confundido potro que no entendía que pasaba- bien, no importa, tenemos que salvar a todos y eso incluye a esa cebra- dijo Caramel, que no quitaba la vista de un par de ojos color miel que se acababan de abrir con un gran bostezo - está asustada- dijo Kind, que notaba el temblor de su pequeña al sentir el frio y viendo en todas direcciones- dile que no haga mucho ruido- inquirió Caramel que miraba con cuidado a los ponis capturados- lo único que tenemos de ventaja es el sigilo y no podemos permitirnos perder una oportunidad- dijo Caramel que se tambaleaba en el árbol por no haber suficiente espacio para los dos equinos-.

Escucha bien, ese sujeto saca su fuerza del collar que tiene, le arrojé unas piedritas cuando se distrajo creí que podía atraer su atención a otro lugar, pero se desintegraron al acercársele,.. no podemos quitarle el collar está protegido por un pequeño escudo, así que lo único que queda es distraerle y alejarlo, mientras ayudamos ha escapar a los demás- concluyo caramel abriendo los ojos porque en un parpadeo el pony consiguió comida para su pequeña de algún lugar que no pudo detectar- eres rápido,.. entonces está decidido, tu serás la carnada- dijo caramel señalando con su patita al equino y su dragonsita- me encargare de ayudar a los ponis pero tú debes alejar a ese sujeto- dijo caramel recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa del potro al ver como asentía con su cabeza- ¿así de fácil?, no vas a reclamar ni nada…-decía un confundido Caramel que no sabía en qué pensaba Kind- joven Kind, el pilar que esta brillando parece crear cierta vibración que molesta a los animales, debe tener alguna importancia para ese animalito, es una lástima que por este tipo de cosas siga habiendo daño colateral para los inocentes- decía Arturo a la mente del joven potro, con un tono de lastima en su voz- vamos- dijo Kind a su pequeña Sunchain, pegando un gran salto y cayendo en el pilar de piedra que brillaba, provocándole de alguna forma un gran apagón a los símbolos que le rodeaban y llamando la atención de Bray-.

Que.. ¿Qué a pasado?.. como osas interferir… atrápenlo, todos ha él- dijo el burro, notandose como tres enormes caninos que caminaban solo con sus extremidades posteriores salian de las sombras y corrían en dirección al potro- porque, solo es un pequeño pony, tómenlo ya..- dijo Bray que se frustraba al ver que sus vasallos no podían poner las garras sobre el potro que esquivaba los ataques- tontos, rodéenlo, porque no pueden con algo tan simple- dijo el burro, acercándose de a poco a la escena y frustrándose más- Señor Shining, princesa Twilight, los sacare de aquí enseguida- dijo Caramel ahora en su forma normal, notando que el potro estaba alejándose más junto con sus cuatro perseguidores- mí magia, puedo concentrarme de nuevo.. ¿era ese pilar?- dijo una confundida Twilight que no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba- tenemos que salir de aquí ahora hermanita- dijo Shining Armor, al ver que caramel había golpeado lo suficiente un tronco como para trozarlo y generando el espacio para que salieran de pony en pony- el problema de todo es ese libro, hay que recuperarlo- dijo Twilight que al haber salido de la jaula se dirigió de inmediato al pilar donde estaba el libro- Twilight, tenemos que irnos- dijo Shining, sacando de la jaula a todos los ponis con su magia- f,.mmfmfmfmf sssfms- dijo Twilight que tenía el diario en su boquita mientras trataba de hablar, acto seguido levito a los ponis para empezar a correr con su hermano- pero.. No de nuevo- dijo caramel al volver a sentir el hechizo de sueño de la última vez, viendo como los dos ponis de la realeza caían dormidos-.

Sabía que había pony encerrado con aquella potra, es una suerte que no sea tan tonto,.. mas bien que sea tan listo… la jarra de cidra medio llena o medio bacía no importan ahora.. pero y el auto estima, no se supone que..- se hablaba a si mismo Bray, sorprendiéndose al ver que su hechizo de sueño no funciono con un potro que aun estaba firme y bastante alerta- quien, tú no eres normal, seguro tienes más trucos que puedo aprender- dijo Bray, acercándose de a poco al grupito de ponis dormidos que eran defendidos por Caramel- no todo sale como uno se lo espera, eso lo tendrás que aprender por las malas – contesto Caramel que pese a estar agotado y asustado no retrocedía- jeje, pequeño pony ustedes son…- contestaba Bray siendo detenido al sentir un par de pesuñas en su cabeza que le atontaron un poco- que, porque mis Diamont Dogs especiales te perdieron el rastro,.. ustedes dos ¿como es posible? ..- decia Bray tratando de recobrar el equilibrio porque el pequeño Kind al parecer le hiso algo- piensan que ganaran, no será tan sencillo aun tengo… solo déjalos ir, ya hiciste suficiente daño,.. calla, lo entiendes ¿no? mientras tengamos..- decía bray que volteo con confianza, en dirección al pilar y asustándose de repente- creo que veo borroso, no, no está, donde esta,… ese es,.. noooo¡- dijo Bray extendiendo su patita al ver su preciado libro en posesión de la alicornio y un potro negro hacia brillar sus ojos haciendo desaparecer a todos los ponis en un destello de luz verde- el amo se enojará.. se enojara mucho… el no es mi amo,.. calla el es…- se decía Bray mientras sus esbirros se acercaban algo confundidos y al mismo tiempo un destello verde aparecía en las afueras de Everfree Forest, cerca de Poniville-.

A todos les afectó,… pero están bien –dijo Kind al ver a Caramel desplomarse por el agotamiento y sosteniéndolo para que no se golpeara- tu también- dijo Kind, sintiendo a su dragoncita dormida en su lomo, recostándose y cayendo dormido en el acto- que,.. que paso, solo fue un sueño- dijo Twilight, notando como sus amigas despertaban- yo diría una pesadilla –dijo Shining Armor, señalando el librito que estaba en las pesuñas de su hermana y ayudando a levantarse a sus guardias y el resto de los ponis, con excepción de caramel y los otros finalistas de las pruebas que seguían dormidos- alguien más siente la urgencia de un buen baño- dijo Rarity al ver sus patitas y su crin llenas de hojas- lo último que recuerdo es la retoño con esa dragoncita y todo se oscureció- dijo Applejack mientras arreglaba su sombrero- ¿retoño? – dijo extrañado Spike que soltó un gran bostezo- me recuerda en algo a Fluttershy,.. pero no tiene alas, por eso retoño- se excuso Applejack, mientras todos le ponían atención al equino- no recuerdo que Zecora estuviese con nosotras,.- dijo Rainbow Dash que acababa de notar a la desmallada cebra en el pasto- oh no,. tenia que ayudar a los señores Cake con la fiesta de esta tarde, chicas las veo en un rato, oki doki- dijo una apresurada Pinkie Pie, que se movilizo rápidamente en una estela rosada en dirección al pueblo- oh cielos, ire por unas venditas y agua- dijo Fluttershy saliendo de inmediato a su casa después de ver los ponis tendidos en el suelo- que piensas hacer con ese par Twilight, dijo Rainbow Dash refiriéndose a Kind y Sunchain, viendo que todos los ponis se dispersaban notando como Shining Armor y sus dos subordinados cargaban a Zecora, Big Mac, y Bulk en dirección al castillo-vamos- dijo Twilight cargando con su magia a caramel- hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarles, pero por ahora está bien que descansen, fue una mañana dura- dijo Twilight, dándose cuenta de que en su libro nuevo solo había páginas en blanco, parecía más una libreta bacía que un libro-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Nos encontramos en un lugar amplio y oscuro, se alcanzan a distinguir un gran número de estrellas a la lejanía por todo nuestro alrededor, un gran cumulo de rocas y tierra se están moviendo lentamente frente a nosotros, algunas de las formaciones rocosas tienen vegetación, otras tienen fragmentos de casas que poco a poco se siguen armando algunas nubecitas como de humo de color azul rodean todo este misterioso contorno, contrario al lugar similar que vimos con anterioridad, este parece aun más amplio pues las formaciones rocosas se alcanzan a distinguir como si hubiese un horizonte en la lejanía; en este lugar que altera nuestra percepción de un paisaje normal, es donde una pequeña bolita de pelo negro cae bruscamente cerca de una gran montaña generando un pequeño cráter en la falda de la misma, justo al lado de un felino de pelaje plateado, ojos verdes, una muy limpia batita de médico y unos lentes muy gruesos.

Fiuu, eso fue una gran caída joven amigo- dijo un intrigado felino que estiraba la garra para ayudar a levantar al equino- señor Felix, gracias,.. Sunchain está bien- decía el pequeño potro con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo la ayuda del felino- es la primera vez que te veo haciendo un hechizo, bastante bien si me lo preguntas- dijo un alicornio de ojos amarillos, pelaje del mismo color, con su crin y cola castañas que esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a sus dos conocidos- eso es gracias a todos, yo…- decía Kind, poniendo un rostro triste ya que pese a saber que había algunos amigos que no volvería a ver, apenas estaba asimilando lo que sucedió, ya que estuvo todo el tiempo preocupado por su pequeña o corriendo por su vida- chico creo que deberías tener más aguante, no olvides que eres uno de nosotros,.. alza el pecho con orgullo- dijo Felix con una gran sonrisa, golpeando su pecho con la garrita, tratando de que el llorosito pony se recuperase- yo vine.. por.. tiene razón señor Felix, gracias- dijo un alegre Kind que empezaba a ver a todos lados- es distinto, ¿y el Señor Lear?- preguntaba el potro oscuro que recordaba haber estado hace poco en un sitio similar-.

Lear se encuentra en el "Anillo Dorado", y nosotros estamos en el "Anillo Plateado" jeje, yo propuse los nombres por cierto, no vi razón para complicarnos con esto cuando es literalmente correcto, aunque sea irónico para nosotros, jeje, a que es interesante, bienvenido al "Anillo Plateado" joven amigo- explico Felix, que al parecer le agradaba su propuesta- oh, ya que estamos en cosas irónicas, mientras estaba afuera verifique que tanto podía alejarme del punto de inicio y el resultado fueron veinticinco kilómetros- dijo un sonriente alicornio que no dejaba de apuntar cosas en un papiro que saco de algún lugar- jaja, nuestro sentido del humor sigue pareciéndose en algunas cosas Arturo, eso significa que estamos restringidos en una circunferencia de cincuenta kilómetros del chico- decía un alegre Felino que apenas pudo contener su risa- bueno, por algo nos asignaron a la misma zona- contesto Arturo que guardo su papiro en algún lugar que no se pudo notar- como es que… Twilight.. señor Felix ¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaba un confuso Kind que no entendía la situación, porque al principio creyó que tenía algo mal, pero la princesa pudo escuchar también las voces- Lear ya está preparando una explicación para cuando lo visites, por el momento mientras te hago descansar quédate con la idea de que tus amigos siguen a tu lado- dijo Felix ajustando sus lentecitos-.

¿Descansar?- se pregunto el joven potro que estaba en el entendido de que su cuerpo real estaba inconsciente- normalmente estarías descansando, pero exageraste demasiado con tu cuerpo, tal vez los ponis no lo noten pero estas en muy mal estado, lo mejor será que la mente y cuerpo descansen, aunque hacerte dormir desde aquí, significa que no podrás soñar, perdón por eso chico- dijo Felix, poniendo una de sus garritas en la frente del pequeño Kind y viendo como caía dormido- hay mucho que hacer, lo llevare a algún lugar seguro, a ellos les alegrara verlo- dijo Arturo, poniendo al pony en su lomo y llevándoselo a algún lugar- esos pequeños fueron una sorpresa, y lo que se está cociendo aquí tampoco es cualquier cosa, ¿que nos depara este nuevo mundo?- decía el felino que se había quedado viendo la inmensidad del espacio que le rodeaba.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

La alegre Poniville, es una ciudad donde sus habitantes rebosan de alegría y hacen todo lo necesario para ayudar al prójimo y tratan de respetar la opinión de sus compañeros, pero esta regla no siempre se sigue pues de vez en cuando algún problema surge y para la pequeña villa en crecimiento este tipo de problemas podría llegar en algún momento a aumentar, es justo por esta razón, que la nueva princesa de Equestria y ahora residente de Poniville, decidió abrir un nuevo tipo de trabajo en el acogedor lugar, pues pidió voluntarios para guardias, los que además de sus funciones ante la realeza, cumplirían tareas especiales para los habitantes; y no es para menos que gracias a ciertas influencias, un cuartel donde estos valientes protectores se alojaran fue construido cerca del nuevo castillo de la princesa Twilight; el edificio en cuestión, estaba hecho del mismo material que el resto de las casitas de Poniville, tenía dos pisos de alto y el equivalente a dos casas de ancho, además se había incluido un almacén para las cosas de la guardia y un campo cercado al lado de la construcción, estando lo suficientemente amplio como para que se realizaran entrenamientos; es en el segundo piso, donde posicionado en dirección a la entrada del castillo de la princesa, se muestra un balcón donde se pueden parar fácilmente cuatro ponis y que conecta al interior del cuartel por un pasillo con varias puertas a sus lados y es en una de estas puertas que una habitación muestra como un potro negro dormia junto con una dragoncita que no despegaba su abrazo del cuello del potro y varios ponis hablaban sobre lo que harían con él.

Twilight, hermanita, estás segura de querer hacerla un guardia, digo, no me da mucha confianza- decía Shining Armor, con un rostro algo preocupado- te entiendo hermano, no sabemos casi nada de ella, hay muchos misterios que le rodean, pero, se esforzó por salvar a una amiga al punto de quedar desmallada, yo, quiero confiar en que tiene un buen corazón- dijo la princesa, a su hermano, notando que un dragoncito quería decir algo- Twilight, yo creo que ella sería una gran guardia, digo, paso todas las pruebas de la competencia y mientras la vigilemos todo estará bien, ¿no?- dijo Spike que volteaba a ver dudoso al potro mientras intercalaba su vista con su amiga- no será que estas flechado por esa pequeña, Spike- dijo Applejack que se trataba de contener una ricita- yo, no.. no es por eso, yo ya tengo a…- decía un sonrojado Spike viendo el piso y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos- cualquiera que haga todo eso por un animalito no puede ser un pony malo- afirmo Fluttershy que se acerco a Spike y le sobaba la cabeza con cariño- en mí opinión Twilight, lo primero que debemos hacer es darle un buen baño y arreglarle esa crin- decía Rarity que ya estaba desesperada por ver arreglada a la que creía era una pony- bueno, se movía bastante bien, es como Pinkie Pie, pero del bosque- dijo Rainbow Dash refiriéndose a la velocidad de su amiga rosada- serian dos nuevos amigos que se mudan a Poniville, eso sería maravilloso, aunque debemos descartar la fiesta en Everfree Forest, los lobos de madera se quedarían con el pastel- dijo Pinkie Pie, dando saltitos y poniéndose seria al final- mi princesa Twilight, perdone la interrupción, la señorita Zecora ya ha sido instalada- dijo Mind pasando por la puerta y haciendo una pose de saludo militar- gracias Mind,.. Shining, escuche lo que me dijeron Spike y las chicas sobre los candidatos, y también las preferencias que me mencionaste, así que he decidido quienes serán los guardias y tengo una propuesta que hacerles- dijo Twilight, volteando a ver a Applejack-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

la habitación donde estaba Kind era un amplio cuarto, no demasiado decorado pero con un aire casero, conformados de una gran cama litera de dos pisos y unos mueblecitos con cajones al lado, un tocador, un estante para libros y dos sillitas con una mesita, en los cajones había varias velitas para las noches o días oscuros, un frasquito de vidrio con algunas luciérnagas puesto al lado de la cama y un par de sabanitas para la cama en otro cajón; es en este cuarto que un pony estaba despertando después de un par de horas inconsciente.

Parece que ya despertaste- dijo una paciente Mind que se encontraba en una sillita cerca de la cama- me pidieron que te escoltara al castillo, la princesa quiere hablar contigo- dijo la pegaso de pelaje azul marino, dejando un librito en el tocador- seré clara, no me gusta que hallas secuestrado a la princesa enfrente mía, así que no quitare de nuevo mi vista de ti, ahora vamos- dijo la pony con un tono bastante serio mientras Kind le seguía- y si podías correr de esa manera, entonces ¿porque perdiste en la prueba de los obstáculos?- pregunto Mind a Kind viéndolo con algo de recelo- yo, … estaba cansado- dijo Kind, que se hiso para atrás por sentir el enojo de la pony- pero no lo suficientemente cansado como para dar tantas vueltas por el bosque- dijo Mind, que no quitaba la vista del pony- me es.. mas natural.. moverme en el bosque- dijo Kind, agachándose un poco, y cubriéndose la carita con una de sus patitas delanteras- bien, no te are nada, solo sigue avanzando- dijo Mind, que no parecía convencida de la respuesta y empezaba a bajar unas escaleritas para llegar al primer piso del cuartel-

(Narrador Omnisciente)

En el primer piso del cuartel había una cocina amplia con muchos estantes y cajones, un gran comedor cerca de la cocina con varias sillitas repartidas, una sala con varios muebles y libreros que quedaba justo al lado de una amplia ventana que mostraba el campo de entrenamiento, dos baños grandes cada uno con una tina y tres regaderas diseñados para que varios ponis entraran al mismo tiempo, uno para varones y otro para damas, un área grande con tres camillas y muchos medicamentos en estantes con puertitas de cristal, y un extraño aparato de piedra con madera que parecía servir para mesclar hiervas y líquidos para hacer medicinas especificas más rigurosas, al parecer para ponis heridos, y por último, en un cuarto aparte cuya puerta estaba cerca de la entrada, había un pasillito con un escritorio, que tenia al lado dos celdas hechas de concreto reforzado con rejas de metal, y cada una tenía una camita, un baño que dejaba la privacidad necesaria, un bebedero y un lavabo todo bastante limpio y reluciente.

Eh, Mind, puedes creerlo, el baño tiene muchas toallas, nuestro capitán no escatimo en gastos para hacer esto- dijo un muy alegre Flash Sentry que parecía un potrillo en una juguetería mientras examinaba su nuevo hogar- Kind, ya despertó, lo estoy llevando con la princesa Twilight, y espero que no te hayas metido a nuestro baño- dijo Mind, viendo como Flash esculcaba y movía varias cazuelas en la cocina- claro,.. que no.. esto,… mira todos estos ingredientes, definitivamente esta parece más una casa que un cuartel- decía Flash tratando de evadir el tema- cuando vuelva debemos conversar sobre algunas limitantes Flash Sentry, y deja de saltar en el sofá- dijo Mind serrando un poco los parpados superiores, mientras un incomodo Flash sacaba una sonrisita forzada- ahh, todos son como potrillos, siempre iguales- dijo Mind, con un gran suspiro mientras abría la puerta de la entrada del cuartel-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

desde el pasillo que daba entrada al cuarto principal del nuevo castillo de Poniville se podían apreciar dos grandes puertas que se abrían desde su centro, mostrando una habitación conformada por un amplio espacio con una gran estrella en medio como adorno en el piso y seis sillitas grandes alrededor de la estrella, cada silla tenía un símbolo diferente, correspondiente a la cutie mark de los elementos de la armonía, y la sillita que tenía el elemento de la magia, tenía otra sillita más pequeña a su lado, todo el lugar tenía una tendencia por los colores blancos, azules y morados que en sus distintas tonalidades daban un aire de que todo estuviese hecho de cristal; es aquí, donde los seis elementos de la armonía pasan un rato de su día para ver los problemas de Poniville, y siendo Twilight la única que casi siempre se encuentra por ser el castillo su hogar, y en esta ocasión, las seis ponis y el dragoncito estaban conversando alegremente con Shining Armor y otros tres ponis.

Shining, el Crystal Empire es grande y tal vez por eso no notas el problema, pero un edificio como el cuartel significa un costo, y no puedo permitirme tantos guardias- decía Twilight, que se había puesto unos lentecitos mientras miraba los papelitos que le dio la alcaldesa Mare en la mañana- Twilight, porque no quieres recibir un poco de ayuda de tu hermano mayor, puedo ocuparme de los gastos del edificio y los guardias, todo sea por la seguridad de mi querida hermanita- contestaba Shining Armor, con una carita preocupada- Twilight, creo que es una buena oferta- dijo Rarity que estaba lustrando su sillita con un trapito- es cierto Twilight, ya sabes, a carreta regalada- dijo Applejack, que se distraía de a poco al ver como una pony rosada estaba haciendo algo en su sillita, sacando engranes y resortes, que volaban a los lados de repente- estoy de acuerdo con Applejack, entre mas guardias mejor- decía Rainbow Dash, que se había recostado en la cabecera de su sillita y parecía bastante relajada- no es cuestión de recibirlo o no, si poniville no puede mantenerse por su cuenta, no podre ver a la cara a la princesa Celestia- dijo Twilight que hacia una carita bastante asustada, pero distrayéndose al ver que Pinkie Pie había puesto un gran cojín rosa bastante acolchado en su sillita y este vibraba, de una forma que hacia tener sueño a la pony rosada-.

Princesa, eh traído al pony de nombre Kind, como ordeno- dijo Mind, haciendo una reverencia- gracias Mind, no tienes porque ser tan formal, la mejor forma de empezar una amistad es con un poco de confianza, dime Twilight- dijo la alicornio que se incomodo por el trato de la pegaso- como ordene princ… Twilight- contesto Mind, haciendo un saludo militar- es un gran avance- dijo Twilight, poniendo un rostro bastante alegre, viendo como Rainbow Dash insistía a Pinkie Pie hacer lo mismo con su sillita- tu nombre es Kind, ¿verdad? – pregunto la princesa al potro que todo este tiempo estuvo distraído viendo como Sunchain jugaba con sus orejas- Si.. Perdone… por la brusquedad – dijo Kind, que se ponía nervioso por la mirada penetrante de Mind y Shining- sabes que la competición en la que entraste era para ser un guardia de Poniville, ¿verdad?- pregunto Twilight, recibiendo una contestación afirmativa del potro y notando que Rainbow Dash, se recostó en la silla de Pinkie mientras esta trabajaba en la silla de la pegaso y una interesada Rarity se acercaba para sugerir el diseño- entonces, espero que estés listo para tomar el puesto, no oficialmente ya que estarás bajo vigilancia pero hice los arreglos para que tuvieras un cargo similar al de un guardia- decía Twilight mostrándole una hoja de papel que tenia escrito "decreto real, por la presente se habilita el cargo de escudero para asistir a los guardias de Poniville"- de aquí en adelante serás un escudero, serás entrenado y ayudaras a los demás guardias, tu nuevo hogar será el cuartel donde te levantaste, pero no será a tiempo completo, solo te ocupare durante las tardes, o cuando haya algún encargo especial, ¿está bien?- dijo la alicornio nuevamente recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa- ves Shining, no hay problema, de esta forma seguiremos teniendo seguridad y no perjudicara a nadie- dijo la alicornio mostrando a su hermano los papelitos que tenía en su pesuña- no es lo mismo un guardia a tiempo completo que uno a medio tiempo… pero supongo que es tu decisión- dijo Shining, que se rindió ante la insistencia de su hermana-.

Déjame presentarte a tus demás compañeros de medio tiempo- dijo Twilight, meneando la patita a modo de pedirle a tres potros que se acerquen- supongo que ya se conocen, Big Mac ayudara por las tardes después de terminar con las labores de la granja y un poco más tarde por la venta de manzanas los sábados, tampoco podrá ayudarnos cuando entre la temporada de cosecha, pero no te preocupes, después de todo no es un empleo al completo lo que les estamos dando- dijo Twilight viendo que Applejack se acerco y puso su pesuña en el hombro de su hermano mayor mientras ambos tenían una gran sonrisa- el es Bulk Biceps, ayudara por la mañana- dijo Twilight señalando con la patita a un pony de pelaje blanco que no pudo evitar decir "YEAAH" con su voz gruesa y hacia un saludo militar- y por último a Caramel el será un guardia real a tiempo completo aunque por las mañanas… bueno, está ocupado, de hecho el dormirá con ustedes en el cuartel por cuestiones de comodidad- dijo Twilight, señalando un alegre y saludador pony que no dejaba de mover las patitas en señal de triunfo-.

Su sueldo será de quince bits diarios, empezaran a partir de… oh se me olvidaba,..- dijo la pony alicornio, sacando algo de atrás de su sillita, notando como Pinkie había puesto un respaldo para Rarity y Fluttershy, de sus colores afines y ahora estaba con la sillita de Applejack- si esto, todavía no tenemos armaduras de Poniville, pero cuando las tenga se los are saber- dijo Twilight sacando varios cascos de metal algo viejos y se los pasaba a todos- nada mal, nada mal- dijo Shining viendo los cascos en los ponis- casi, todos se ven como guardias- dijo Mind, entrecerrando el parpado superior al ver que a Kind le quedaba flojo su casco y se le resbalaba cada vez que lo ajustaba- muy bien, empezaran a partir de mañana, mientras tanto tal vez el capitán Shining quiera mostrarles de que se trata ser un guardia real- dijo Twilight, acercándose a Pinkie Pie que le estaba mostrando un catalogo de respaldos para su silla y la de Spike- bien, no es necesario que me extienda mucho, su deber es procurar el bienestar de todopony, ayudar en medida de lo posible, y evitar conflictos también deberán asistir a las portadoras de la armonía en todo lo que les pidan, al menos eso es lo básico- decía Shining Armor como si repitiera algo monótono- oh, por último, si me llego a enterar de que algún pony varón esta dentro del castillo de Twilight por la noche incluso si es por una orden o durante la guardia, vendré personalmente a conversar con eseee.. pony..- dijo el corcel en un tono que logro intimidar a todos los presentes- Mind, te dejare a cargo de cuidarlos, porque Flash es algo… bueno ya sabes..- dijo Shining, mientras la pegaso hacia un saludo militar-.

Se me está haciendo tarde, y tengo que llegar para tomar el Express del Crystal Empire, Twilight me adelantare a la estación para…- decía el alegre Corcel, deteniéndose al ver seis potrancas dormidas, causa de exagerar con la comodidad de sus sillitas- sigues siendo mi hermanita menor- dijo Shining, acercándose a Twilight y haciéndole una caricia con su pesuña en la crin, como despedida- protéjanlas, que son un tesoro- dijo Shining, en voz bajita, viendo como todos los nuevos guardias asentían y daban un saludo militar- espero que Cadanse haya terminado con la sorpresa- dijo Shining para sí, saliendo tranquilamente en dirección a su tren-.

Hasta que la princesa elija quien estará a cargo, tendrán que seguir mis indicaciones- dijo Mind, alzando la patita derecha y hablando en susurros- Kind y Big Mac aran guardia hasta que el sol caiga, después caramel y yo nos encargamos, Bulk reúnete rápido con Flash y escolten al capitán Shining, tenemos que vernos profesionales de ahora en adelante de acuerdo- susurraba la pegaso, viendo como todos asentían- ahora vamos, no querrán estar dentro del castillo cuando anochezca- dijo Mind, recordándoles a los presentes lo que dijo Shining Armor, solo quedándose un pequeño residuo de la imagen de todos los potros que salieron en el acto del castillo- tendré que hablar con Flash para entrenar a estos reclutas- se dijo Mind algo molesta, y sacando una sonrisita al ver todas las ponis que seguían dormidas en sus nuevos silloncitos-.

(Narrador Omnisciente)

Poniville por la tarde es un pueblo bastante tranquilo, los ponis han serrado sus negocios, y la mayoría se encuentra paseando por los parques o conversando en varios sitios típicos de reunión que han hecho entre amigos, pese a la ajetreada mañana, todos los ponis sabían que podían confiar en la inteligencia de su princesa, por lo que continuaron con su día, sabiendo que estaban en buenas pesuñas; mientras enternecedoras escenitas de parejas y potrillos jugando se desarrollaban por todo Poniville, dos equinos estaban siendo vigilados por una pegaso azul marino que les veía desde el balcón cuartel recién construido dejándolos tiesos por creer que estaban siendo evaluados, dándose apenas cuenta que la puerta detrás de ellos se había abierto.

Big Mac, siempre supe que tenias el porte de un guardia- decía una muy feliz pony vaquera que se acercaba a su hermano mayor- creo que no entendieron a lo que me refería con cuidar la puerta, aaaaahg- decía Twilight, sacando un gran bostezo por el largo descanso que tuvo- cielos, incluso Mind se está sobre esforzando – dijo una preocupada Twilight que le hacía señas a la pegaso azul marino para que se acercara- En que puedo servirle pr.. Twilight- dijo Mind que se había acercado volando- todos los guardias en turno pueden vigilar desde el balcón, tómenselo con calma, de todas formas la mayoría de los ponis tratan al castillo como una biblioteca, no es que hagan demasiado revuelto y es mejor para que los ponis entren a pedir los libros que quieran- dijo Twilight, que extendía y contraía sus alitas para estirarlas un poco y apuntaba a algunos ponis que no se atrevían a acercarse por sentirse un poco intimidados- de hecho, me alegraría mucho que dieran rondas por Poniville, así conocen a nuestros ponis y viceversa- dijo una relajada Twilight preparándose para despedir a sus amigas que volverían a sus casas porque estaba por hacerse de noche- además hoy es un día maravilloso porque tengo dos nuevas amigas, con quienes conversar, hacer fiestas de té, pijamadas y,.- decía una emocionada Twilight mientras sus amigas se le acercaban por detrás- no puedo creerlo, desde pequeña he leído sobre esas fiestas,… será todo un honor señorita Twilight- dijo Mind, viendo que el pony oscuro se ajustaba su casquito y levantaba la patita para poder hablar- cariño no te gustan las fiestas de té, sabes podríamos aprovechar para arreglarte esa melena rebelde- dijo Rarity que no se sacaba de la cabeza la limpieza del potro- retoño, si no hablas mas, no conseguirás atraer a ningún pony, digo, lo de quedarse callada déjaselo a los chicos- decía una Applejack mientras señalaba a su hermano- quien necesita a los potros, amiga, hazme caso, a menos que celebren tus piruetas son caso perdido, yo jamás me hacercare a un potro solo porque sí- decía una feliz Rainbow Dash que daba un par de piruetas en el aire- ha beses, es bueno tener una pesuña extra para ayudarte- decía Fluttershy con un tono de voz muy bajito- tendrás mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, mientras tanto podemos ir a una fiesta solo de chicas- dijo Mind poniendo su patita sobre el hombro de Kind que seguía con la patita levantada algo desesperado- ¿alguien repitió fiesta?,.. creo que quiere decir algo- dijo Pinkie Pie que apenas estaba saliendo de la puerta del castillo- yo soy un potro- dijo Kind, notando como todos los ponis se quedaban congelados con los ojos abiertos, con excepción de Pinkie Pie que salto para atrapar a Rainbow Dash porque perdió el equilibrio al recordar que fue ella quien cargo al potro desde Everfree Forest hasta que lo recostó en su camita-.


End file.
